Otra historia
by Silene-luna
Summary: Serena y Darien se conocen en otro monentos de sus vidas. El llega a su vida con un vecino algo insoportable. Que pasara cuando descubran quienes son en verdad
1. Chapter 1

Hubiese sido igual la relación de Serene y Darien si las cosas se hubiesen dado de otra manera, en otro momento de sus vidas, con otras circunstancias.

Las personas cambian a lo largo de sus vidas muchas veces, su personalidad, su mentalidad, sus prioridades también cambian y los sentimientos.

Las cosas no se ven del mismo modo a los 14 años que a los 17, aunque la esencia de las personas sigan siendo las mismas


	2. nuevo vecino

Capitulo 1:

El descaso termino todos los alumnos estaban en sus salones con sus profesores, todos menos 3º 2º, los rumores circulaban

- Hoye Rika, ¿tu sabes que es lo que le paso a la profesora? -

- no, no lo se Asuka, pero pregúntale a Amy ella de seguro lo sabe -

- Cerebrito tu lo sabes ¿Verdad? -

- no, y mi nombre es Amy - ni siquiera levanto la vista

En otro extremo del salón dos amigas seguían de cerca la charla.

- Tu que crees - le pregunto a su amiga en vos baja

- Pues no lo se, pero a ellas no les diré nada, que se queden con la espina -

Caminaron hacia la puerta del salón y se recargaron en el marco - Pues por lo que escuche en el salón de profesores, parece que la profesora esta embarazada y se tomo licencia -

Su amiga se asombro - ¿y sabes quien es su suplente? -

Una mujer de aproximadamente 37 años, delgada, estatura mediana, pelo rojizo y ondulado las observo. - Señoritas ¿se van a quedar todo el día ahí paradas? -

Las dos amigas se voltearon asombradas a ver el rostro de las personas que les hablaba.

- ¿Señorita Mónica? - La rubia no, lo podía creer y su cara de incredulidad no era nada disimulada

- Veo que me recuerda señorita Tsukino, vamos adentro -

Serena y Molly entraron en al salón, a tras la profesora, cada una se sentó en su lugar, algunos ya conocían a la profesora y Serena era una de ellas. La señorita Mónica se presento como la nueva profesora de Ingles, y sin muchas vueltas comenzó con su clase.

- La profesora me dejo sus exámenes, se los entregare y de paso voy conociendo sus caras - se sentó en el asiento de profesores en frente del salón.

Saco un sobre marrón, de dentro de el los exámenes y comenzó a entregarlos, había todo tipo de notas desde 10 hasta 100 puntos

- Mizuno Amy - la joven se acerco a hasta la profesora - no me extraña nada de usted 100 puntos -

siguió entregando los exámenes. Cuando faltaban unos pocos se detuvo en uno en particular, lo leyó lo revisó, pero no había ningún error en la corrección.

- señorita Tsukino - serena se acerco hasta la profesora

- ¿si?

- ¿Este examen es suyo? -

Serena lo miro dudo un poco y luego lo recordó, ella no había sido una de sus mejores alumnas en el pasado, de hecho todo lo contrario, pero dibujo una dulce sonrisa en su rostro. - si Señorita Mónica, es mío - tomo su examen y se sentó en su lugar junto a su amiga.

- ¿Qué sacaste? - era la pregunta que le esperaba. Serena volvió a mirar su examen - 95, esta bien aunque la profesora se sorprendió bastante

Molly se detuvo a pensar unos segundos - y bueno también…, con las notas que sacabas, como para no asombrarse, son muy pocas las personas que dan un vuelco tan grande -

- si supongo - Serena se resigno.

Las clase transcurrió normalmente, hasta que se hizo la hora del almuerzo, Serena fue con Molly a buffet, es que sabia cocinar pero hacerlo para ella sola le daba pereza, La joven pidió su almuerzo, - hamburguesas con papas - dijo. Pero una rápido pensamiento a acercó a su mente, si me viera la entrenadora de seguro me mata.

Su amiga Molly la esperaba en una mesa mientras recordaba cuando había empezado a comprar el almuerzo en el buffet

- Olvidaste tu almuerzo - había preguntado ella

- no es eso - había respondido su amiga un tanto melancólica. - lo que sucede es que me estoy mudando al departamento que me dejo mi abuela cuando murió, y no tuve tiempo de hacerlo -

Molly se sorprendió - ¿Qué y eso por que? -

- Mi padre consiguió un puesto muy importante en el periódico de Tokio, es por eso que se tienen que mudar, y yo decidí no ir con ellos… es que es mi ultimo año aquí y no quiero trasladarme por tan poco tiempo, lo hablamos en casa y mi padre estuvo de acuerdo, lo económico no es el problema, gana el suficiente dinero como para pode costearme los gastos así que decidí no irme - trato a duras penes el no ponerse triste, cosa que su amiga noto muy bien.

- y vas a estar bien -

- mis notas han mejorado notablemente estos últimos tres años, demostré que puedo ser responsable, claro que estaré bien -

y de esto ya hacia casi tres meses

Serena la saco de sus pensamientos - hamburguesas con papas -

- Serena - dijo en tono de reprimenda

su interlocutora la miro con su mejor cara de ángel - bueno es que de ves en cuando es bueno darse los gustos, ¿no crees? -

- si pero mañana tienes un competencia muy importante de ella dependen que vallan a las nacionales - dijo un tanto preocupada

- si, si, pero ahora déjame comer tranquila -

Molly decidió no darle mas importancia al asunto cuando se trataba de darse los gustos Serena solía ser bastante terca. Miro a su alrededor y una figura solitaria llamo su atención.

- Mira Serena, es la chica genio, me pregunto por que siempre esta sola - y señalaba con su cabeza asía el lado izquierdo de donde estaban ellas.

Serena la observo unos segundos y al fin contesto - Se llama Amy y será por es es muy tímida - entonces una idea fugaz pasó por su mente. - ven Molly cambiaremos de mesa - y se dirigió asía donde se encontraba la chica. Comino un poca hasta llegar. - te molesta si nos sentamos aquí -

Amy las miro extrañadas pero no le molestaba tener compañía solo un rato, aunque fuera únicamente para pedirle alguna tarea - no claro que no Serena -

Se sentaron es que Serena quería conocer mejor a Amy siempre se le hizo buena persona pero nunca se había atrevido a acercarse - y dime Amy ¿no te molesta que te digan cerebrito?... digo si yo estuviera en tu lugar me daría mucho coraje

Amy no contesto, y Serena pensó que había sido imprudente pero…

- Ya estoy acostumbrada -

Serena se molesto por la respuesta de la joven -Pero nadie tiene derecho a molestar a otras personas

A Amy se le entristeció la mirada, y la rubia lo noto - Lo ciento yo quizás…

- Serena tiene razón, tu no debes permitir eso esta mal. -

Amy se notaba mas triste y Serena quiso animarla - mejor cambiemos de tema… dime te gustaría venir con nosotras esta tarde de compras -

- ¿Que? - se sorprendió Amy - no se es que -

- Ya esta por ser la hora de entrar pero escucha te esperamos a las 5 en la fuente de sodas del parque nº 10… bueno nos vemos en la tarde -

Serena se marcho con Molly, y Amy quedo muy pensativa ¿Qué había sido todo eso, bueno Serena siempre le pareció una buena persona, siempre la trato bien no como la mayoría que siempre se le acercaba para pedirle alguna tarea, y bueno de todos modos su clase de la tarde se había cancelado, no tenia nada que perder.

Uff… alfil terminamos con esto se tiro en el sillón de la sala cansado

- Si amigo descansa ahora que en un rato llegaran mas cosas - dijo imitando el movimiento de su amigo.

- si sabia mejor encontraba una excusa para no ayudarte -

- muy gracioso - se levanto y se dirigió asía la cocina - traeré algo de beber, en un rato debemos seguir con la mudanza -

- Por cierto, como hiciste para conseguir el departamento, digo como te fuiste así nada mas…- Aun no entendía por que su amigo se había ido así de la casa de sus tíos, se rasco la cabeza tratando de imaginarse, era muy extraño.

- Tenia el suficiente dinero ahorrado - contesto desde la cocina

- Si bueno tus tíos siempre fueron muy buenos con tigo -

El joven salio con los refrescos y se sentó de nuevo con su amigo - que por darme lo que es mío -

Su amigo no entendió - no entiendo que quieres decir con eso Darien -

Tomo un poco de jugo.

- no voy a negar que ellos fueron muy buenos con migo… pero el la gran parte de todo lo que tienen es mío - dejo el vaso en la mesa ratona

- Como es eso -

- Mira cuando mis padres murieron yo aun era muy chico, y mis tíos se hicieron cargo de mi y de los bienes de mis padres y me hicieron creer que yo solo era dueño de unas propiedades -

- ¿Eso hicieron? - Su amigo no salía de su asombre, siempre le habían parecido muy buenas personas.

Pero el timbre del portero interrumpió su charla

- Andrew, el camión llego, debemos seguir. -

Las clases se habían terminado, Molly esperaba a Serena que saliera del gimnasio, la rubia había salido antes de la clase de matemática ya que la entrenadora la había llamado y aun no regresaba, ya se estaba aburriendo de esperar.

- Ciento mucho mi demora, la entrenadora me estaba dando los últimos detalles del torneo, tu vendrás ¿verdad? -

- Dime amiga cuando te he fallado -

- si es verdad - le dedico una de sus mejores sonrisas y se le colgó del brazo -bueno bamonos Amy nos espera en un rato - empezaron a caminar

Molly pensó un rato mientras veía a la gente pasar - dime Serena ¿Por qué invitaste a Amy? -

- Lo ciento, ¿te molesto? -

- No claro que no, es solo… que… me sorprendió - sonrió a su amiga

- no se, solo sentí la necesidad de acercarme a ella hace mucho que tenia ganas de hacerlo, es solo que no me animaba… - pensó unos segundos - dime Molly ¿crees que venga esta noche con nosotras? -

- no lo se… pero seguro que tu la convences - se paro frente a la entrada de un edificio

- es bueno vivir cerca de la escuela - entraron al holl y esperaron el ascensor unos minutos

La puerta se abrió y subieron al 10º piso, pero en el momento que una puerta se cerro la otra se abrió.

- bueno eso fue todo por hoy, mañana vendré de nuevo para seguir ayudándote, ahora debo regresar al Crow, mi hermana no puede quedarse todo el día -

Camino hasta la pureta.

- No te preocupes, yo hoy termino de acomodar todo, ya no hay mas nada que traer, gracias por todo - saludo a su amigo

Serena y Molly caminaron por el pasillo del Dpto. se asombraron había algunas cosas afuera.

- Serena… parece que tendrás vecinos nuevos -

- Si eso parece, pero como sea… entra - abrió la puerta y le indico el camino.

Era un departamento bastante espacioso para Serena sola, pero había sido de su abuela y así no tendría que pagar un alquiler. Dos habitaciones, cocina comedor un living y un pequeño despacho que serena utilizaba para sus labores escolares.

Serena le indico a Molly que se siente.

- Espérame iré por unos refrescos -

Molly observo detalladamente el lugar. - tu departamento es muy lindo -

- Si pero aun así es feo estar solo todo el tiempo, aun no me acostumbro… pero… Se asomo por la puerta de la cocina y salio con dos refrescos en la mano. Camino hasta donde se encontraba su amiga - tiene sus ventajas también - dijo en forma picara.

Molly tomo su refresco - si eso supongo, pero - miro su reloj de pulsera - ve a cambiarte o llegaremos tarde con Amy -

- ups si es verdad, enseguida regreso, si quieres puedes pasar al otro dormitorio - dijo señalando la habitación que estaba en frente del suyo - cambiante de ropa, yo estaré lista enseguida.-

Tres personas subieron al ascensor. Serena conversaba muy ameno con su amiga y la otra persona se dedico a observarlas muy detenidamente. Por alguna razón esas niñas se le hacían familiar, de algún lugar las conocía.

Ajenas a los pensamientos del joven Serena y Molly seguían conversando

- Ah se me había olvidado - Molly saco un papel de su bolso y se lo entrego a Serena - ten la profesora los entrego hoy -

La rubia miro el papel - ¿qqqqqqquuuuuuueeeeeee? 30 puntos como puede ser - la muchacha estaba que no creía lo que veía, como era posible si había estudiado mucho para ese examen, no era justo incluso hasta había comparado las respuestas con las de otras compañeras y coincidían. Observo mas detenidamente la ojo pero…

- pues deberías estudiar más cabeza de chorlito -

Molly se dio vuelta sorprendida y Serena enojada quien era ese tipo para meterse.

- y tú quien eres metido - Serena tenia una vena en su frente y Molly no podía decir nada - para que veas que te equivocas este examen no es mío - señalo el papel

- ¿Como que no? - Molly alfil reacciono

- no mira no son mis respuestas y esta no es mi firma - señalo el final de la hoja

no pongas excusas, si eres una burra admítelo, ten un poco de dignidad -

Serena se coloco enfrente de el, lo miro a los ojos - tu eres… por alguna razón no pudo decirlo los dos se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos _esos ojos, esa mirada penetrante yo los e visto en algún lado_ poco a poco la cara el enojo se le fue pasando _¿quien eres tu?_ pero el sonido de la puerta del elevador la saco de sus pensamientos. Molly miraba la escena pero no entendía nada.

- Serena? -

Serena al fin pestaño como saliendo de un transe, se dio la vuelta y camino a la salida. - es cierto, se me olvidaba - hizo una pausa y se detuvo unos pasos de la puerta y sin darse vuelta dándole la espalda al joven - eres un idiota, engreído.

Amy estaba sentada en una banca de la fuente de sodas, ya llevaba 10 minutos esperando, miro su reloj - _será que era una broma, pero por que lo habría hecho, era lo ultimo que me faltaba, pero… Serena no es de esas chicas_ - estaba a punto de irse.

- Lo céntimos Amy es que serena se distrajo mirando unas vidrieras - Molly hacia una reverencia en señal de disculpa -

- No te preocupes, ¿quieren tomar algo? -

- no gracias asi estamos bien, dime Amy… ¿tienes ropa para ir a bailar? -

- ¿por que lo preguntas Serena? - Amy no entendía

- este noche iremos a la disco, y amenos que tengas una muy buena excusa, tu iras con nosotras -

- no, no es que yo nunca e ido a esos lugares - la muchacha de pelo azul se estaba poniendo nerviosa, nunca había ido a la disco y es que los lugares concurridos no le agradaban demasiado - además…-

- bueno hoy es un buen momento para empezar, ya veras como te divertirás - Serena la animo

- pero ni siquiera tengo ropa pare ese tipo de eventos -

- no te preocupes, ahora mismo nos vamos de compras - repuso Molly para tratar de convencer a su nueva amiga

- no se es que… -

Serena la tomo del brazo y casi la llevo a rastras

Las Tres jóvenes se fueron saliendo del parque y caminaron por las calles principales de Jubán. Entraron a una tienda que, la rubia del grupo había visto en el camino para ir a encontrarse con Amy.

Serena miro a Amy - Veamos eres blanca y delgada. Esta tienda es la que mas variedad de ropa tiene, pero para empezar un lindo jeans y una straps bastará, no queremos cambiarte mucho… -

- no lo se Serena, me parece que lo mejor será que no valla - Amy estaba un poco intimidada, nunca le gusto mucho ir de compras.

- si claro que iras - dijo Molly muy ánimos

- Ten ponte esto la rubia - le alcanzo un jeans un straps en turquesa - y nos muestras -

Amy entro al probador, todavía no muy convencida.

- y tu Molly ¿ya elegiste? -

- Es que no se si comprar una pollera o una pantalón - dijo mostrando las prendas que tenia en la mano - pero quiero algo para combinar con la remera que me regalo mi mamá -

- Yo me probare esto y luego decidimos -

Terminaron de vestirse. La primera en salir fu Amy. Un jeans muy ajustado en azul claro y un straps turquesa de gasa transparente a la altura de vientre.

Luego Molly, que se provo una pollera de seda blanca irregular hasta las rodillas.

La ultima en salir fue Serena, había escogido una pollera de picos en blanco y negro y una musculosa bien serrada a la altura del busto, pero en la parte de enfrente tenia un tajo que dejaba ver su bien formado vientre.

- Amy, te ves genial -

- gracias Serena, pero… no crees que es mucho -

- no claro que no ya veras -

- Serena, no sabia que tenias un pircing en tu ombligo -

- Molly una mujer debe guardar sus encantos para un buen momento - A la castaña se le escurrio una gota por la cabeza

- ¿y que te hace pensar que hoy será ese día? -

- bueno… ya no somos solo nosotras dos, Amy viene con nosotras, y además algo me dice que hoy será una noche para no olvidar -

- por cierto como iremos esta noche -

- no te preocupes por eso Amy, Serena pasara por nosotras -

El timbre del teléfono sonó y Darien atendió - hola… ah Andrew, que sucede… ¿ir a bailar esta noche?... no, no lo creo, apenas conozco esta ciudad… si se que la idea es conocerla pero estoy muy cansado… bueno, no se… mira déjame la dirección del lugar, si tengo ganas iré… si, si la anote… bueno hasta luego… no se adiós - y colgó la bocina.

La noche al fin llego, Serena se preparaba para salir, acababa de colgar con Amy, y le había dicho que en media las recogería.

Se puso su pollera de picos blanca y negra su remera blanca con el vientre descubierto, cambio su pirsing por uno con una piedra transparente y una media luna colgando, y unas sandalias de tacón negras que se atan enroscadas en las piernas hasta la altura de las rodillas. Tomo su abrigo su bolso y salio

Darien ya estaba vestido para salir, no iba a hacerlo, pero se había quedado dormido en la tarde y ahora no tenia sueño. Pensó que salir después de todo era una buena idea y ya estaba listo. Tomo sus llaves y salio.

Dos puertas se cerraron al mismo tiempo en el edificio. Darien giro su rostro y Serena hizo lo mismo.

- valla, valla, ¿no deberías estar estudiando -

- no se por que lo dices - Serena termino de ponerle llave a la puerta y se dirigió al ascensor seguida por Darien

- deberías estar estudiando para mejorar tus notas -

- ese no es asunto tuyo - la muchacha trataba de ser indiferente.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió y ambos subieron.

- Como digas pero creo que deberías estudiar - Darien trataba de no reír, no sabia por que pero comenzaba a gustarle molestar a esa chica.

- sabes mejor ni me hables, no quiero empezar mal la noche -

Fue entonces cuando serena se dio cuenta que había puesto las llaves de su auto en el bolsillo de su campera, saco las llaves, un tanto brusca. Trataba de no demostrarlo pero estaba enojada era la segunda ves que veía a ese chico y la segunda ves que lograba molestarla - _Como puede ser tan… ¿guapo? - _serena no lo había visto, Darien llevaba un pantalón negro de vestir con una camisa del mismo color, mangas cortas y ajustada al cuerpo, lo que hacia que se notara su muy bien formado cuerpo. _- pero que estoy pensando - _miro a otro lado sonrojada.

Por su parte Darien también observaba a la muchacho - _es muy linda_ - pensó.

Bajaron del ascensor y cada uno se dirigió al sitio donde habían quedado.

- Darien que bueno que viniste, deja que te presente - Andrew se encontraba con una joven a su lado una muy alta de pelo castaño recogido con una coleta. - ella es Lita mi novia - lita el es Darien -

- Mucho gusto Darien, Andrew me a hablado mucho de ti -

- ¿si, espero que bien, con el nunca se sabe -

- oye amigo que te crees -

- bueno de ti nunca se sabe -

- y de ti tampoco, con lo aburrido que eres no se como te atreviste a venir -

- si quieres me voy - se acerco a la barra y pidió una bebida.

- no, no… claro que no este, es un momento memorable, el tan serio Darien Chiva en un disco, es para ver y recordar. -

- no soy tan aburrido, solo que no me gusta la multitud. -

- si, si ya lo se - dijo divertido, veré si encuentro a alguien para que te animes un poco.

- ¿Vinieron solos? -

- Si bueno, pero seguro nos encontramos con alguien, es un lugar favorito de la preparatoria donde de va Lita -

- bueno si… - la joven hablo un tanto apenada - pero yo no tengo amigos allí y lo sabes Andrew -

- si cierto que eres nueva-

Andrew mira hacia la puerta del lugar - mira ahí esta Serena - el joven se dirigió al grupo de chicas, con sus dos acompañantes

- ¡Serena…! -

- Andrew, que gusto - la rubia vio a la chica que se encontraba a su lado. - y nos vas a presentar -

- a si cierto, bueno… - el joven se puso nervioso, y es que presentar a su novia a una amiga como Serena, lo ponía un tanto incomodo, era como si tuviera que pedirle su aprobación, pero por que tan amigos eran. Bueno ciertamente el conocía muchas cosas de la joven y la joven igual de el. - bueno es mi novia -

- mucho gusto soy Lita - la joven acabo por presentarse.

- Igualmente - dijo una animosa Serena – hey - le dio un cadazo en el estomago - que guardadito te lo tenias - y miro nuevamente a la joven - pero… yo te conozco, vas al otro grado ¿verdad? Eres nueva -

- y el es Darien - señalo a su otro costado

Serena vio al lado derecho de su amigo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, con esas luces se veía muy guapo.

- Darien ella es Serena -

Ambos jóvenes se miraron de manera sobradora

- uh, engreído - dijo la rubia

- cabeza de chorlito -

una gota apareció sobre los presentes.

- ¿ustedes se conocen? - pregunto el joven rubio.

- si - respondió unas ofendida Serena - vive en el departamento de junto -

- mira lo que son las coincidencias - ahora el sorprendido era Andrew.

- mejor voy a buscar a mis amigas - camino hacia las barras

- esta bien, si quieres te esperamos en las mesas de arriba -

- si claro - y siguió caminando

- Molly aquí estaban , las busque por todos lados, encontré a Andrew, nos espera en una mesa - les señalo el camino el dedo índice.

- bueno es que estaba enseñándole un poco el lugar a Amy - se defendía la castaña, por haberse perdido de su amiga.

- ¿y te gusto Amy? -

- si claro… pero hay mucha gente - dijo un tanto apenada

- bueno pero esto es así - la rubia se rasco la cabeza tratando de comprender a su amiga.

Las tres amigas llegaron a donde se encontraba el grupo que las esperaba

- Andrew ellas es Amy, Amy Andrew es un gran amigo de la infancia, ella es lita - señalo a la joven alta, -su novia, y el es Darien - dijo sin ganas

- mucho gusto - saludo Amy educadamente.

Se quedaron platicando un rato sobre cosas triviales, se la estaban pasando bien, y es que las riñas verbales entre los vecinos, hacia que Andrew disfrutara aun mas estar con ellos. Amy y Lita platicaban de cosas de la escuela, y Molly disfrutaba junto con Andrew.

- Amy me acompañas al tocador - el joven rubio, entendió perfectamente lo que la muchacha tramaba.

- si claro - se levanto de su lugar

- enseguida regresamos - y se perdieron entre la gente.

- Lita ¿bailamos?- se levanto y tomo la mano de su novia

- claro -

- me van a dejar sola, con el - se asusto Serena, mientras señalaba al morocho.

- hay Serena, Darien no muerde - y se fueron a la pista de baile.

- admite que querías quedarte a solas conmigo - dijo cruzado de brazos y mirando de reojo a la joven.

- y luego te despiertas -

Se hizo un rato de silencio, pero fue interrumpido por una mesera.

- disculpen, aquella señorita le manda esto- y señalo a las barras donde se encontraban sentadas Molly y Amy.

_- Maldita, lo hizo a propósito, los dos. Molly Andrew, juro que pagaran por esto_ - y es que por la mente de la joven pasaban miles de atrocidades de cómo vengarse de esos dos - _por que siempre disfrutan de verme en situaciones incomodas, pero me las pagaran, juro que me las pagaran -, miro_ la copa que le había dejado la mesera - _¿tequila?_ - y junto a la copa había en un platito sal y limón.

- tu amiga te conoce bien, seguro eres una borracha -

Serena lo pensó, nunca había tomado nada de alcohol, mucho menos algo tan fuerte como eso, pero había visto a Molly hacerlo muchas veces. Puso sal en su lengua, tomo el contenido del vaso de un solo sorbo e inmediatamente introdujo el limón en su boca.

- si te digo que nunca he tomado una sola gota de alcohol en mi vida no me creerías -

- ¿y entonces por que lo hiciste? -

- Me superas - dijo bastante irritada

- si claro, excusas, encima de burra borracha -

Serena se levanto ya no lo aguantaba más - no soportare mas insultos tuyos

La rubia camino por el lugar pensando indignada en el joven que acababa de dejar en la mesa - _quien se cree que es, como se atreve a tratarme, así si apenas me conoce, es un atrevido_ - siguió caminando - _hace calor, tengo sed y estoy un poco mareada, esto no puede estar pasándome a mi, se suponía que esta seria una gran noche, una noche especial - _se sentó en una banca frente a la barra, había buscado a sus amigos, pero no obtuvo ningún resultado. Esa noche había mucha gente, más de lo normal.

- ¿Por qué esta aquí sola una muchacha tan linda como tu? - un joven de veintitantos años, alto rubio y de ojos verdes – bueno - reflexiono el joven - es una suerte para mi, por encontrarte - Serena le dedico una sonrisa.

- quieres - el joven le ofreció un vaso que tenia en la mano.

Serena lo olió - ¿Qué es? -

- pruébalo te va a gustar - lo probó - hum, judo de fruta -

El joven rió - me llamo Kent, ¿y tu? -

- soy Serena mucho gusto -

- ¿Darien, ¿y Serena? - pregunto Molly

- no lo se creímos que estaba con ustedes - hablo en joven rubio

- se fue al rato que ustedes - Darien estaba sorprendido

- no, no esto esta mal, ¿Serena tomo lo que le mande? -

- si, ¿que sucede? - El morocho no entendía

- ¿Qué es lo que tomo? - pregunto Andrew preocupado

- Tequila, - dijo preocupada, Serena nunca tomo alcohol

- y ahora como la encontraremos - Amy al fin hablo

- bueno, tranquilas, a lo mejor se fue a su casa - la novia del rubio trataba de tranquilizarlas.

- no Serena no aria eso - Molly se alteraba cada vez más.

- hagamos esto, Andrew y yo buscaremos en el primer piso, Molly y Amy, busquen por aquí abajo y Darien en el estacionamiento y en la puerta, quizás como no las encontró decidió esperarlas allí - sugirió Lita - en media hora nos vemos en el estacionamiento -

Los jóvenes se separaron y comenzaron a buscar.

- ¿Por qué me travistes aquí, creí que me ayudarías a buscar a mis amigas -Serena se sentía muy mal

- bueno luego las buscaremos, aun es temprano, tenemos tiempo para divertirnos - acerco su cuerpo al de la joven

- ¿Qué haces? - intento separarse pero no podía.

- ya te dije solo quiero que no divirtamos un rato - encerró a Serena contra un auto

- déjame salir, no me ciento bien - Serena intentaba zafarse pero era inútil, no tenia fuerzas el cuerpo no le respondía.

El joven tomo la cara de la muchacha por la barbilla - solo quiero un beso y si te gusta podemos seguir un poca más -

- déjame por favor, no quiero estar aquí -

Serena seguía inútilmente tratando de zafarse.

El joven comenzó tocando su vientre, la miro de arriba abajo

- ¿sabes, eres muy bonita -

- Suéltame, por favor, suéltame -

- ¿crees que dejaría escapar una preciosura como tu? - rió irónico -ni loca apoyo su cuerpo al de Serena, sujeto sus manos y comenzó a besarle el cuello

- suéltame, me das asco, suéltame - Serena estaba alterada no podía soltarse por mas que trataba.

- Maldito, como te atreves a tocarla - un joven apareció detrás de Kent, lo tomo por los hombros hizo que lo mirara, puso toda su ira en el puño y lo desmayo de un solo golpe.

Serena miro incrédula como caía el sujeto en el suelo, sus piernas se aflojaron y cayó de cuclillas al suelo. Rompió en un solo llanto.

El joven que la acababa de salvar se acercó a ella también de cuclillas, para poder verla a la cara. - todo acabo - Serena alzo la vista reconociendo al joven - ¡Darien! - lo único que atino a hacer fue abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero no por mucho tiempo, por que se desmayo en sus brazos.

- _será mejor que te saque de aquí_ - pensó el galeno. Alzo al la joven y la llevo hasta su auto, la acomodo en el asiento del acompañante y espero que llegaran los demás.

- ¿Qué paso con Serena? - Molly se preocupo por verla en ese estado.

- Solo bebió un poco de mas - respondió serio el choco que en verdad la había salvado de un depravado.

- ¿pero…?-

- Andrew, ya te lo dije solo bebió un poco de mas, eso es todo, y lo mejor será que la lleve a su casa -

- ¿y que haremos con su auto? - pregunto Amy

- ¿Alguna de ustedes sabe manejar? - señalo a las dos muchacha que habían ido con la rubia.

- si, yo - respondió la peliazul un tanto preocupada

- bueno, entonces ustedes lleven el auto de Serena, tu Andrew, lleva a Lita. Serena mejor que salgamos de aquí.

Notas: buenos aquí esta de nuevo el capitulo uno espero que esta ves este bien, trate de corregirlo


	3. La competencia

CAPITULO 2

La competencia y sus consecuencias

Manejaba su auto aparentemente tranquilo, pero en su cabeza no dejaba de pensar que debió propinarle algo mas que un simple puñetazo a ese sujeto - _como se atrevió ese maldito, como alguien era capaz de algo así_ - miraba el comino y de reojo a la muchacha que yacía inconsciente a su lado. - _y lo peor de todo es que fue mi culpa… si yo no la hubiese molestado… - _ llegaron a su destino y el muchacho cargo a la joven para llevarla a su casa, pero no tenia las llaves de la casa de la joven. Busco en su campera pero no estaban _- Debe haberlas dejado en el auto, tonto como no me di cuenta antes_ - no lo dudo y la llevo a su propia casa. Abrió la puerta y la llevo directo a su habitación. La recostó delicadamente en su cama, le saco las sandalias, busco una cobija y la tapo. Se quedo parado, observándola por unos segundos - _se ve tan frágil…, como puede existir en el mundo gente así, seguramente dormirá hasta mañana_ - salio de la habitación y cerro la puerta.

Eran como las 8 de la mañana, Darien ya se había levantado, no había podido dormir muy bien en el sillón. Decidió preparar el desayuno.

Mientras tanto Serena, en la habitación del joven, comenzaba a despertar de su sueño, comenzó a abrir los ojos delicadamente, aun estaba un poco aturdida

- _¿donde estoy_? - se levanto asustada, poco a poco comenzó a recordar las escenas de la noche anterior, una lagrima corrió por su mejilla. Se miro en un espejo que había en un modular al costado de la cama donde había dormido, vio que aun tenia puesta su ropa. Por alguna razón se comenzó a sentir tranquila y sobre todo cuando vio una foto que se encontraba al lado del espejo. Reconoció al joven inmediatamente

_- Darien_ - dijo en un susurro

Decidió salir de allí. Abrió la puerta cuidadosamente para no hacer ruido, camino cuidadosamente por el lugar, paso por el living y se asomo por la puerta de la cocina.

Ahí estaba el, parado de espaldas a ella. Estaba preparando lo que parecía ser el desayuno _¿para dos?. _Luego de observarlo un rato se decidió a hablarle

- gracias por lo de anoche, de no ser por ti… -

Darien se sobresalto, pero se repuso rápido - será mejor que olvides lo que paso -

- si como si fuera fácil - Serena trataba de no llorar

Darien se acercó a ella - toma un poco de café, te hará bien - le ofreció un taza que tenia en la mano.

- gracias pero mejor me voy a casa. - Camino en dirección a la puerta

- no tienes las llaves -

- el encargado del edificio tiene una copia - dijo mientras habría la puerta

- esta bien pero mejor dile que te la alcance aquí, llámalo por teléfono - y señalo una pequeña mesita

Serena llamo al encargado y mientras esperaba decidió aceptar el café que su vecino le había ofrecido. Ninguno de los dos dijo más nada.

El encargado llego y serena se retiro.

Entro a su casa, se dirigió directo a su recamara y vio la ropa que estaba preparada a un costado de su cama en una silla

- _tonta, el torneo, la entrenadora va a matarme, no puede ser_ - tomó la ropa, se dirigió corriendo al baño, tomo una ducha rápida, se cambio, peino y salio.

Mientras tanto Darien había ido a buscar ropa a su habitación para darse una ducha, cuando reconoció en su cama la campera de la chica

- _niña, mejor se la alcanzo - _y salio

Serena salio como rayo, pero la vos de alguien la detuvo

- hey, ¿adonde vas tan apurada? - le había costado reconocerla, era ella pero no se parecía en nada a la chica que había dormido en su casa esa noche. Estaba vestida con ropa deportiva en colores rojo blanco y azul y lo más raro, traía el pelo recogido con un rodete.

- el torneo, el torneo – repitió la joven sin sentido

- que dices, explícate bien -

- tengo que estar en la preparatoria… - miro su reloj - hay no puede ser hace cinco minutos que tendría que haber llegado, la entrenadora va a matarme -

- no llegaras, no tienes tu auto, tu amiga se lo llevo anoche - pensó unos segundos - no se por que hago esto, pero yo te alcanzo -

Darien entro a su departamento tomo las llaves de su coche y se dirigió a llevar a Serena a la preparatoria

- Gracias por traerme - abrió la puerta y salio corriendo

- _que niña rara_ - pensó, - pero por que traía tanto apuro - le intrigaba saber de que se trataba, así que salio en dirección a donde había corrida la joven

- Serena llegas tarde -

- lo ciento entrenadora, me quede dormida - trato de justificarse

- eres la capitana del equipo, que sea la última ves que sucede, y ahora ve a calentar -

- se lo prometo entrenadora - hizo una reverenda en señal de disculpa.

Se dirigió con sus compañeras, calentó un rato y volvió con la entrenadora a recibir instrucciones.

- muy bien niñas, la rotación será la siguiente, comenzaremos con el suelo, potro, viga y por ultimo las barras, Serena, tu cerraras todas las rotaciones, la responsabilidad es tuya Mikki tu empiezas - hizo una pausa y miro de costado a un equipo en particular – niñas den lo mejor de ustedes si quieren ganarle al colegia Alemán, se vienen con todo -

La competencia empezó como había dicho la entrenadora y luego de la primera rotación de suelo, la preparatoria Juban lideraba la competencia. Luego siguió el potro, ahí quedaron en segundo lugar, el potro no era su fuerte, hasta la tercera rotación, la viga de equilibrio. Todas ya habían pasado solo faltaba Serena que estaba haciendo su pasada de prueba. Estaba muy concentrada pero una vos masculina la saco de su estado

- valla, valla, mira nada más a quien tenemos aquí -

Serena volteo a ver al dueño de aquella vos, pero cuando vio su cara el susto hizo que cayera de la viga.

- auch, mi tobillo - pensó pero en ese momento no le dio importancia

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto indignada.

- Déjame presentarme como corresponde, mi nombre es Kent Himaru y soy el entrenador del equipo femenino del colegio alemán -

Una joven se acercó por detrás.

- Kent amor que haces aquí, mejor vamonos o podrían descalificarnos, si a esta niña se le ocurre decir que estas molestándola -

- Si claro - dijo el joven y siguió a su novia

- Serena no te distraigas, los jueces están esperando -

- Eh si claro - camino para prepararse para entrar en la viga, sintió una pequeña molestia en su tobillo pero siguió sin darle importancia, hasta que termino su rutina he hizo su salida con un doble mortal atrás. En el momento en ue apoyo los pies en el suelo, un fuerte dolor invadió todo su cuerpo, pero pudo disimularlo muy bien. Cerró la rutina y se dirigió con el resto del equipo. Mientras caminaba sentía el dolor cada vez más fuerte. Llego con el equipo, se sentó y miro su pie, estaba comenzando a inflamarse.

_- hay y ahora que hago_ - pensaba nerviosa - _es la ultima rotación, en las barras no tendré que apoyar el pie, eso es bueno, pero… si la entrenadora me ve…, mejor lo vendo -_

Pasaron al siguiente elemento, todas sus compañeras ya habían pasado y los demás equipos ya habían completado sus rotaciones

- Serena, el colegio Alemán lidera la competencia, todo depende de ti, necesitamos arriba de 9.900 - dijo la entrenadora

- Vamos tu puedes - alentaron sus compañeras

Serena se levanto, había permanecido sentada desde que termino su pasada anterior.

Los jueces le dieron la orden de que comenzara, y así lo hizo. Su rutina fue asombrosa y cuando llego el momento del cierre lo fue igual. Termino su rutina, saludo a los jueces. Peor esta vez el dolo fue tan grande que se dejo caer en el suelo.

El auditorio se puso de pie. Que era lo que le había pasado a la gran Serena Tsukino

La entrenadora se acerco corriendo. ¿Qué te paso, estas bien?

- no, mi pie - En su rostro había muestras de dolor

La entrenadora retiro el vendaje que la misma Serena se había hecho.

- Por dios Serena esta muy hinchado, ¿desde cuando te duele? -

- desde que caí en la viga -

- será mejor que vallamos a la enfermería del colegio.-

Sus compañeras la llevaron a la enfermería del colegio pero no se quedaron, ahora era el turno del equipo masculino y ellas debían darle todo su apoyo. La entrenadora tampoco lo hizo, quedo que se comunicaría con ella por celular, y es que también debía estar con los chicos, era su entrenadora.

Se quedo esperando que el medico viniera

Hoyo que alguien golpeaba la puerta. - Adelante.-

Un rostro familiar se asomo por el umbral - ¿se puede, como te sientes? -

- ¿Darien, ¿Que haces aquí? -

- Me llamo la tensión, por que tanto apuro, te felicito eres muy buena, conseguiste darle el primer lugar a tu equipo.

- Gracias, se hace lo que se puede. Ja, -

- Si claro arrogante, ¿Cómo estas de tu pie? -

- Me duele un poco, esta muy inflamado, pero de seguro es solo una torcedura. - Dijo señalando su pie.

El joven se acerco, tomo el pie entre sus manos y comenzó a moverlo delicadamente. - ¿Te duele?.-

Serena no podía evitar hacer gestos de dolor. - Un poco, ¿que pasa, tengo algo? -

Vuelven a golpear la puerta - Permiso Serena, me dijo la entrenadora que te torciste el tobillo, me contó todo lo que paso, de seguro la inflamación es por que ni bien paso el accidente no descansaste el pie, pero con un poco de reposo seguro pasara. Iré a buscar unas vendas y enseguida vuelvo -

Darien frunció el seño, no le parecía una simple torcedura. - Serena esto no me parece una simple torcedura, yo te recomiendo que valláramos al hospital a sacarte unas placas -

- Pero el es el medico, el debe saber -

- Yo también soy medico, mira sacamos una placa si no es nada en una semana de reposa estarás como nueva, pero si es lo que yo supongo y no te curas, el cuadro empeorara y estarás fuera del equipo mas de dos meses. Tú decides -

Serena lo pensó un poco, no supo por que pero decidió hacerle caso al joven que hacia solo dos días que conocía.

Se vistió todavía no se había puesto su ropa, estabas solo con su malla de competición, tomo sus cosas, y le tomo su móvil para hablarle a la entrenadora y avisarle lo que aria. - Ok Serena pero me avisas en cuanto sepas algo, yo en la noche paso por tu Dpto -

- Si, hasta luego - y la joven rubia colgó el teléfono.

Darien ayudo a Serena a caminar hasta su coche (Una camioneta, por cierto. No me gustan los autos deportivos)

Llegaron al hospital, y el joven moreno llevo a Serena a la sala de rallos, en cuanto tuvo la radiografía, se fue a hablarle a para contarle cuales eran los pasos a seguir.

- Bien mira, señalo un punto en la placa, ves esto, es un pequeño esguince. Tendrás que enyesarte el pie por dos semanas, y si quieres que cure rápido, nada de caminar -

- Pero en un mes tengo la competencia individual, no estaré recuperada para entonces –

- Nada de peros si no te recuperas bien, esto podría traer consecuencias graves en tu carrera -

Serena no tuvo mas que hacer caso, Darien la llevo a una sala privada para ponerle es yeso. Ni bien termino llevo a deportista hasta su casa. Cuando estaban bajando de la camioneta

- Ya, no tengas esa cara, pareces niña regañada -

Si había algo que le molestaba de sobremanera a Serena era que le dijeran niña.

- ¿A quien le dices niña? -

- A ti, a quien más - Darien estiro su mano para ayudarla a bajar

- Deja no te molestes yo puedo sola -

- Y encima caprichosa, ya te dije que no puedes hacer esfuerzos -

Respiro hondo, y acepto la mano del joven. El joven la cargo

Entre idas y vueltas entre la competencia el hospital ya se había pasado la hora del almuerzo, y el estomago de Serena se lo hizo notar.

- Lo ciento - se sonrojo un poco por el ruido de su estomago - es que tengo hambre, no comí nada con todo este ajetreo… -

- Si lo se, por cierto tengo que hablar con tus padres, para explicarles la situación -

Cierto, en ese momento lo recodo, como haría para manejarse con ese yeso sin poder moverse, ella estaba sola.

- Vivo sola, a mi padre le ofrecieron un puesto mejor en el diario y se mudaron -

- Como dejan solo a una niña -

A serena se le erizo la piel, - que no soy una niña, hace muy poco que vivo sola es que como ya termino la preparatoria, no quería empezar en otra por tan poco tiempo, entre lo que me adaptada, ya terminaba el año escolar, además no podía abandonar al equipo, no olvides que esta niña - dijo en tono de triunfo - es la capitana de su equipo.

- si, si vamos, habré la puerta - Serena saco las llaves de su casa y abrió la puerta, Darien la ayudo a entrar la sentó en el sillón. Y se fue a su casa.

La muchacha tomo el control de la tele y prendió el aparato estuvo un rato pero no encontraba nada para ver y encima de todo tenia hambre.

- _que lata_ - pensó - _y ahora que voy a hacer, dos semanas con esta cosa sin asistir al colegio y sin entrenar, me voy a morir del aburrimiento._ Pero el timbre de su dpto. la saco sus pensamientos.

- Esta abierto -

- Niña, ten cuidado a quien dejas entrar y mucho menos ahora - Darien entraba con algo que parecía ¿una pizza?

- ¿Que haces aquí? -

- Creí que dijiste que tenia hambre, pero si no quieres me puedo ir -

- No esta bien entra… en la cocina sobre la mesada hay un par de vasos y en la heladera hay refrescos -

Darien dejo la pizza en la mesita ratona, y fue a buscar lo que Serena le había dicho, cuando se sentó comenzaron a comer. Todo estaba muy callado hasta que al fin Serena se decidió a hablar.

- Gracias, por lo que estas haciendo por mi, se que apenas me conoces - dijo un tanto apenada.

- No hay problema, después de todo ahora somos vecinos. Y dime cuanto hace que te dedicas a la gimnasia -

- Desde los seis años, al principio no me gustaba, pero cuando me di cuenta de que tenía habilidades, me empezó a agradar. Y tu ¿hace mucho que eres medico?

- Me recibí el año pasado, pero estuve haciendo mi residencia en los EEUU, pero cambiando de tema, no tienes ninguna amiga que te de una mano, digo es que yo no estaré todos los días, por los turnos del hospital, y no es bueno que una niña cabeza de chorlito este sola en ese estado.- dijo en tono burlesco

- uf, esta ves te dejare pasar lo de niña pero que sea la ultima vez, y si supongo que Molly podría ayudarme algunos ratos, a la salida del colegio… hay no esta semana tengo otro examen de matemática debíamos juntarnos hoy para estudiar.

- Si quieres te puedo ayudar - Con cara de regañarla - además necesitas levantar esos 30 puntos.-

- que ese examen no era mío se exaspero, pero cambio su cara rápido por una con un poco de pena. - Aunque debo admitir que la verdad no soy muy buena en la materia - volvió a mirarlo con cara de enojada - pero tampoco esas notas -

- Si claro como no - dijo Darien tomando un baso de refresco.

- Te dije que no, por que eres tan latoso, te pareces a mi hermanito -

El timbre de la puerta volvió a sonar, Serena se iba a levantar para abrir pero recordó que estaba enyesada, es que el calor de la platica la había hecho olvidarse de los sucesos del día.

- adonde crees que vas, yo abro de todos modos ya debo irme - Camino hacia la puerta y abrió. La joven que estaba esperando del otro lado entro embalada no pensó encontrarse con ese sujeto.

- Serena donde estabas te estuve esperando a la salida…- oh lo ciento no sabia que…

- Yo ya voy de salida - y después de que entraron las dos jóvenes, por que Molly no venia sola, cerro la puerta.

- Si chau, dijeron las dos cordialmente - y Darien cerró la puerta.

- ¿Serena estas bien? ¿Qué te paso, vio que llevaba enyesada su pierna -

La joven rubia al fin hablo - si bueno es un poco largo de contar, Amy que gusto que vinieras -

La peli azul hablo - Si bueno, nos es que no quisiera verte - dijo tímidamente - pero también debía traerte tu auto -

- Si cierto - Serena recordó que había despertado en casa de Darien, el la había llevado allí luego de que se desmayo, y también como no hacerlo, después de lo sucedido, hasta que un príncipe me rescato. - Que estoy pensando despierta Serena. - La muchacha afín hablo - Si gracias chicas, lamento lo que paso, pero era de esperarse después de aquellos tragos, si no hubiese sido por Darien…

- Que por cierto, creí que te caía mal - Hablo Molly.

Serena se ruborizo ante tal comentario, pero pudo hablar. - si bueno me cae mal, pero no puedo negar que se porto muy bien conmigo -

- Si, si claro, pero no puedes negarme que esta muy guapo -

- no claro que no, es muy guapo pero…, Molly, mira las cosas que me haces decir -

- Serena, que fue lo que te sucedió por que te enyesaron - Amy cambio de tema

- Bueno es que me esguince el tobillo cuando caí en la viga, también con semejante susto digo al ver a ese idiota…- Pero se detuvo justo a tiempo de decir algo de mas, es que le daba un poco de pena contar lo sucedido - es un engreído, se cree lo mejor en gimnasia. Pero cambiando de tema, y Amy como la pasaste anoche

La muchacha de pelo corto hablo. - Bien, estuvo bastante divertido, debemos volver a repetirlo, pero cuando pase la época de exámenes -

- Hay Amy tu no te relajas nunca - Molly sentó al lado de su amiga rubia.

- Amy tiene razón, debemos preparar el próximo examen de matemática - Tu también Serena.

- anda Molly pásame mi bolso, esta en mi recamara y mis cuadernos en el escritorio.- Molly se levanto resignada.

Pasaron el día estudiando matemática, y cuando se cansaron, se relajaron un poco conversando.

- jaja, decía Amy, - tendrías que haberle visto la cara a Molly -

- Si tu por que no viste la tuya cuando luego regreso con su amigo, dispuestos a llevarnos a casa -

- y también, no se podían llevar ellos de la borrachera que traían, y pretendían llevarnos a nosotras. - Amy se acomodaba en el almohadón en el que estaba sentada.-

- Debí haber visto eso - Serena trato de pararse

- espera Serena yo te ayudo - Molly se levanto apresurada.

- Ya estoy cansada de estar en esta posición -

-Y dime Serena ya pensaste como vas a hacer con los exámenes, por que si tendrás que ir -

- no lo se aun no lo he pensado, pero que ahí estaré es seguro, allí estaré.-

- Bueno creo que mejor me voy, Serena estarás bien sola? - Pregunto Amy

- Si no te preocupes por mi, estaré bien -

- Con semejante vecino, hasta yo me rompo una pierna -

- Molly, grito serena enfadada -

- Era solo una broma, no te enojes. Mira aremos esto, deja que valla a casa hable con mi mama y vengo a quedarme esta noche, luego vemos como solucionamos el problema -

- Si gracias amiga - Responde Serena resignada

- Nos podemos turnar una día cada una -

- No Amy, no quiero ser una molestia para ti - Serena estaba apenada

- Claro que no, nos es molestia, quedamos así, mañana vengo yo ¿estamos de acuerdo? -

- Claro - responde Molly -Entonces vamos así en un rato estoy aquí, nos vemos Serena -

- adiós Serena - saluda Amy

Las chicas cerraron la puerta y Serena quedo sola, no le quedaba otro remedio - _y ahora que ago_ - pensó - _hum, ya se llamare a mi mama haber como andan las cosas_ - tomo su celular ero lo que tenia mas a mano, ya que no podía levantarse sola, y marco el numero

- ¿Hola mama? -

- hija que gusto escucharte - responde su madre del otro lado del teléfono. - ¿como estas? -

- Bien todo bien - miente Serena - y por allá ¿como andan las cosas? - pregunto para cambiar de tema rápidamente.

- Bien todo tranquilo, tu padre como siempre, aun no esta convencido de que estés allí sola, pero por ahora lo retengo. -

- ¿Y mis hermanos? -

- Sammy bien como siempre travieso, te extrañe dice que ahora no tiene a quien hacerle maldades. Pero esta bien estudiando, ya se hizo de nuevos amigos están todo el tiempo de caso en caso con los video juegos, es la edad - dice resignada - Y tu hermano mayor, aun no me ha comentado que tenga deseos de regresar, pero con el nunca se sabe, quizás mañana este tocando la puerta de casa - ya veo -

ding dong ding dong

- oye ma te tengo que dejar me están tocando el timbre besos a todos -

- si hija chau, y cuídate - colgó el teléfono

- ¿Quien es? - pregunto

- Darien - se escucho del otro lado de la puerta, Serena se extraño

- Adelante -

- Hola - dijo Serena - ¿sucedió algo?

- No, solo venia a ver si necesitabas algo - mientras se acercaba al la joven.

- No, por ahora no, de todos modos no te preocupes, mis amigas se turnaran para ayudarme - serena sonreía mientras hablaba.

- bueno, como quieras, pero cualquier cosa que necesites ten - extendió su mano y le dio un papel - aquí te dejo el numero de mi móvil, me llamas si?

Serena se sorprendió - he, he si claro gracias

- bueno me voy a si descansas, hasta mañana -

- hasta mañana - decía una aun sorprendida Serena

Cuando se cerro la puerta Serena aun seguía pensando, - _es un chico muy amable aunque un poco pesado, no cualquiera se preocupa así por una persona que apenas conoce, bueno como sea tengo suerte de tenerlo como vecino, y además es muy guapo … ¿que? Que cosas piensas serena es un chico muy grande y encima de todo…_- Pero el timbre la saco de sus pensamientos.

- Esta abierto volvió a decir Serena -

- Serena soy yo Molly, ya arreglamos todo con Amy como nos turnaremos y te traeremos las tareas del colegio y todo lo demás -

- Bueno gracias, tengo suerte de tenerlas como amigas - dijo Serena con una gran sonrisa.

- Si bueno pero…, en las horas de clases como te las arreglaras - pregunto su amiga un tanto preocupada.

- hum pensó Serena - bueno serán unas horas me las arreglare no se preocupen.

- Oye Serena - Molly miraba la tarjeta que aun tenia en la mano su amiga - ¿y esa tarjeta? - Dijo señalándola.

- eh, ah esta dijo - Serena un tanto nerviosa aun no sabia por que - me la dio Darien por si se me ofrece alguna cosa -

- ah, que amable - Molly un tanto divertida por la reacción de su la rubia.

- Si bueno será mejor que nos acostemos, estoy muy cansada por todo el trajín de el día de hoy -

El día termino bien, Serena y Molly se fueron a dormir, es que en verdad había sido un día bastante agotador.

Al día siguiente las amigas se levantaron tarde es que ya que no podían salir a ningún lado aprovecharon para descansar. A eso del medio día Amy llego con las chicas, es que había conseguido simulacros de exámenes de matemática para poder practicar, y la verdad que a Serena no le vendría nada mal. Así pasaron todo el día. Molly se quedo a cenar con las y luego de eso se retiro esa noche le tocaba a Amy quedarse con Serena.

El domingo paso sin contratiempos, pero no se esperaban lo que sucedería al día siguiente, sobre todo Serena.

El Lunes llego Amy se levanto preparo el desayuno, y serena la acompaño sentada en una silla de la cocina. La verdad era que por más que hubiese querido seguir durmiendo ya estaba tan acostumbrada a levantarse temprano en la semana que no podía seguir en la cama, sobre todo con ese yeso.

- Bueno serena, yo ya tengo que irme, pero aquí te deje mas ejercicios de matemática para que practiques si tienes ganas - dijo en forma alegre, la verdad que a ella le gustaba mucho esa materia.

- que mas puedo hacer - Serena miro los ejercicios con resignación

- Serena ¿seguro que estarás bien? -

- Si, si no te preocupes - serena le dedico su mejor sonrisa

- Bueno hasta la tarde -

- hasta luego amiga. -

_Bueno_ - pensaba - _y ahora que are, creo que navegare un raro, suerte que le pedi a Amy que me dejara mi notebook a mano. Bueno veamos quienes de mis contactos están. Andrew que suerte._

- hey Andrew, como estas -

- hey Serena que haces a esta hora conectada, no deberías estar en el colegio -

- bueno es que tengo un pequeño problemita de salud pero no es nada grave, no te preocupes - se adelanto a decir por que conocía muy bien a Andrew.

- bueno espero que te recuperes pronto -

- si bueno eso espero yo también, y cuéntame que estas haciendo -

- Bueno como no hay gente en el crown decidí abrir mi correo, pero estoy con un amigo -

- ¡A si¡ - bromeo serena - y es guapo -

- hay Serena, no cambias, pero si es guapo pero un poco serio -

- bueno si quieres yo puedo alegrarlo un poco - decía divertida Serena

- Serena esta leyendo todo lo que escribes -

- Bueno es solo una broma, de todos modos no nos conocemos -

- bueno yo no diría eso -

Serena se extraño por el comentario de Andrew - ¿por que dices eso? -

- Bueno, acá me están diciendo que en ves de estar jugando con tu compu, deberías estar estudiando para tu examen de matemática -

- QUEEEEEE, ¿es Darien quien esta con tigo? - ese malhumorado pensó serena, pero no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante la situación

- Veo que lo recuerdas bien -

- pues dile a ese antipático, bueno deja de todos modos ya se las vera con migo -

- dice que ahorita va para tu casa tiene que entregarte algo para que puedas andar un poca, aunque sea en tu casa -

- Como quiera de todos modo ya me puso de mal humor, creo que estudiare un poco, y no por que el me lo ordene, sino por que soy una joven muy aplicada -

- si bueno unos de estos días paso a visitarte así no estas tan sola -

- Gracias Andrew, nos estamos viendo - y cerro su notebook

- ah que se cree ese que por que me esta ayudando me dará ordenes pero ahora vera, le diré unas cuantas cosas cuando venga -

Mientras tanto en el crown

- si ahora recuerdo que eres vecino de Serena - decía sorprendido Andrew - Pero que es lo que tiene -

- bueno - sin darle mayor importancia al asunto - lo que sucede es que se ezguinso el tobillo y bueno creo que me toco ayudarla -

- ¿y como paso? el chico de pelo castaño estaba sorprendido - fue en uno de sus competencias -

- si cierto que Serena hace gimnasia deportiva, pero y tu como llegaste a ayudarla - decía mientras se rascaba la cabeza tratando de entender

- será mejor que Serena te cuente yo ya estoy un poco retrasado - dijo tratando de esquivar la explicación, es que tendría que contar lo de ese patán y la verdad le daba mucha rabia el solo recordarlo. - hasta luego amigo -

- si hasta luego y dale mis saludos a Serena -

Darien salio del crown y camino hasta su depto pero cuando estaba llegando su teléfono celular sonó, saco el aparato de su bolsillo y atendió.

- bueno, quien habla -

- ¿Darien, habla Eigi, ¿Cómo has estado? -

- Eigi, amigo que gusto escucharte? - Decía el joven con una sonrisa en su rostro. - ¿todo bien? - Mientras seguía caminando rumbo a su casa

- Si claro solo que estoy de paso por la ciudad y decidí hacerle una visita a mi amigo, claro si no estas ocupado -

- no claro que no, ¿en donde estas? puedo ir a buscarte -

- bueno si quieres pero no creo que tengas que hacer mucho esfuerzo -

- ¿de que hablas? - el joven arquea sus cejas

- Estoy en la puerta de tu depto.- dijo algo divertido

- a buena espérame, estoy subiendo en dos minutos estoy allí - y corto la comunicación.

Minutos más tarde dos amigos se reencontraban con un gran abrazo luego de tanto tiempo.

- que gusto que estés aquí - decía Darien aun sorprendido - pero… ¿Cómo me encontraste aquí?

- Llame a casa de tu tía y me dio esta dirección, fue fácil encontrarla, las casualidades del destino - y señalo la puerta del depto junto al de Darien - ahí vivía mi abuela -

- ah - Darien puso su mejor cara de asombro - mira lo que son las cosas -

- si bueno hasta que falleció, ahora mis padres lo rentan, no quieren deshacerse de el, pero dime, puso cara pensativa - ¿conoces a tus vecinos? - dijo señalando nuevamente la puerta.

- si, precisamente, en este momento tengo que ir a entregarle esto - y señalo unas muletas que tenía en sus manos, - es que su inquilina tuvo un pequeño accidente, y como vive sola me toco ayudarla - puso su mejor cara de resignación

- ¿ella? - pregunto el joven - ¿será que es boita? - digo por que no sueles ser muy amigable -

- hey que te crees, bueno no puedo negar que es muy bonita, pero también es una niña y muy caprichosa por cierto, además que las circunstancias en que nos conocimos no fueron muy agradables, - recordó que el fue quien comenzó a molestar a Serena la primera ves que se encontraron en el ascensor - ya me conoces, luego lo de ese patán… - A Darien se le heló la sangre de solo recordarlo - bueno, también me siento un poco culpable - su amigo ya no estaba entendiendo nada los gestos en su rostro lo demostraban muy claramente - bueno, será mejor que le lleve esto, ven de paso te la presento si es tu inquilina seguro querrás conocerla - se arrimo la puerta y toco el timbre.

- ¿Quién es? - Se escucho del otro lado de la puerta en tono de fastidio, bueno es que en realidad si sabia quien estaba del otro lado pero aun seguía muy enojada con el.

Darien miro a su amigo y encogió sus hombros, que iba a hacer - sabes quien soy abre la puerta -

- pues no quiero hablar contigo -

A Darien y a Eigi les surgió una gota sobre su cabeza, bueno ciertamente Darien no se llevaba del todo bien con esa chica, que por cierto al escuchar su vos le resulto bastante familiar y la forma en que seguía discutiendo con su amigo, le hacia recordar las peleas con su hermana. Si era como si se estuviese viendo. Pero el joven seguía tratando de convencer a la chica

- ya deja de comportarte como una niña - decía mientras apoyaba su hombro sobre la puerta

- Pero el apelativo de niña hizo que Serena se enfureciera aun más de lo que estaba. - QUE NO SOY UNA NIÑA -

Una nueva gota surgió de la cabeza de los dos amigos, y Darien ya se estaba cansado de todo eso.

- Serena, se que la puerta esta abierta así que entrare - dijo decidido el joven.

- _¿Serena?_ - pensó el acompañante de quien discutía. Entonces al fin saco sus conclusiones, - Serena - dijo para si

Darien pudo oírlo, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. En un segundo su amigo había estirado la mano y abierto la puerta del departamento dejando a tras a un muy desconcertado Darien.

Serena aun se encontraba en la cocina sentada, con su cara detrás de su notebook mirándola nada mas por que con la discusión que llevaba en ese momento no podía hacer otra cosa. Pero un fuerte grito hizo que levantara la vista y palideciera.

- ¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO TU AQUÍ? - Dijo un muy enfadado Eigi.

- E E Ei Eigi - bueno es que - pero se detuvo a pensar dos segundos - ¿yo, ¿Qué estas haciendo tu aquí, creí que aun estabas fuera del país -

Darien se unió a la pareja que discutía luego de que el grito de Eigi lo sacara del asombro, aun que la verdad no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando y su cara daba muestra de ello

- ESO NO TIENE IMPORTANCIA EN ESTE MOMENTO, ¿Qué ACASO IKUKO Y QUENJI ESTAN LOCOS, YO SABIA QUE ALGO ANDBA MAL POR ESO NUNCA TE ENCONTRABA EN LA CASA -

- Bueno pero no es para que te pongas así - decía una muy nerviosa Serena

- AH NO, AH NO Y COMO QUIERES QUE ME PONGA -

Darien al fin intervino, es que la situación se estaba poniendo muy fea, y los golpes de sus vecinos en las paredes se lo hacían notar también. - Creo que es mejor que te calmes, amigo.-

- ¿Amigo? -, frunció el seño Serena

- Ok, ok, pero tu me explicaras toda ahora Serena, luego te instalas en Tokio, con Kenji y Ikuko, yo mismo me encargare de eso -

- QUE - ahora la que gritaba era Serena - NO CLARO QUE NO, MIS PADRES ME DIERON PERMISO Y… -

- Y NADA, TEVAS Y YA, ERES NIÑA UNA, NO PUEDES ESTAR SOLA AQUÍ -

- QUE NO SOY UNA NIÑA -

- CALMENSE YA - Darien tuvo que gritar para que se calme el ambiente, y lo logro, por que las dos personas que estaban discutiendo, se callaron a instante. Eigi se sentó sorprendido y Serena que estaba sentada súbitamente se puso roja al verse encontrado en semejante situación, se sintió apenada de que su vecino la viera en ese estado, si bien el también solía exasperarla, nunca a ese punto. Y sin saber por que tuvo que esconder su rostro muy ruborizado.

- Lo ciento - dijo al fin la muchacha

- Si yo también, ciento que hallas tenido que presenciar esto, es que no comprendo como mis padres la pudieron dejar sola en esta ciudad - también se disculpo el joven que tenia la misma edad que Darien.

Darien pensó unos segundos - ¿tus padres, que tienen que ver en esto? -

- Así bueno es que… -

- ¿Como conoces a mi hermano? - Serena no dejo terminar la frase

- Tu hermano, ¿Eigi ella es tu hermana? - Darien no salía de su asombro.

- Si, cuando mis padres se mudaron a tokio ya aun estaba en los EEUU. Acabo de llegar - explicaba - intente muchas beses hablar con Serena, pero nunca estaba en la casa cuando llamaba, y ahora entiendo por que -

- Pero eso no explica por que se conocen ustedes dos -

- Bueno es que Eigi y yo estuvimos estudiando juntos en EEUU, coincidimos en la universidad, y nos hicimos muy buenos amigos -

Hubo un momento de silencio, nadie supo que decir, Darien sabía que tenía que dejar a los hermanos solos para que pudiesen hablar, pero temía que cuando saliera por la puerta se armara la tercera guerra mundial.

- El mundo es muy pequeño - al fin hablo Serena, - las dos personas mas molestas en este mundo, y me las tengo que aguantar yo. Uno por ser mi hermano y otro mi vecino - decía mientras un puchero se dibujaba en sus labios y a sus visitantes una gota sobre sus cabezas

- Hermanita yo entiendo tus razones por las que quieres permanecer aquí. Pero tu debes entender las mías. - Eigi decidió seguir la platica tranquilamente, por que conocía perfectamente a su hermana y si el era terco con todo lo que respecta a Serena, ella lo era aun mas.

El no era una persona que se exasperara, no, todo lo contrario pero cuando se trataba de cuidar a su hermana menor, su carácter cambiaba drásticamente. Y eso era lo que había sorprendido tanto a Darien. Conocía a su amigo a la perfección y era una persona muy apacible, nunca se descontrolaba a diferencia de el, y siempre estaba con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, ¿Qué le había pasado? No lo sabía.

- No puedo dejar todo ahora, solo me quedan 6 meses para terminar el colegio -Serena tenia cara de suplica.

- Esta bien si es lo que tu quieres… , pero creo que tendré que aceptar ese empleo en el hospital central, pensaba ir casa con nuestro padres pero tendré que cambiar los planes. -

Las sorpresas no dejaban de caerle a Darien - ¿el hospital central, tu tomaras el puesto de las guardias de pediatría? -

- ¿Qué como sabes de ese puesto? -

- bueno yo trabajo allí también -

- Ok, esta decidido, - el joven se levanto súbitamente de su silla - no dejare a mi hermana sola en esta ciudad, y mi amigo también trabaja allí, sin mencionar que es una excelente posibilidad laboral -

Serena cambio el tema enseguida, sabio que no le quedaba otro remedio mas que aceptar, cuando se trataba de ella su hermano solía ser muy testarudo.

- ¿y tu que tenias que hacer aquí, si no fuese por ti…? - Serena estaba bastante molesta por la situación, que según ella había sido todo culpa de el.

- Niña mal agradecida, yo solo te traía esto para que pudieras andar por la casa - y señalo el par de muletas que aun traía en la mano

- Lo que me lleva a mi pregunta, ¿Qué te sucedió Serena? -

- eh, bueno es que me caí en la barra de equilibrio, en una competencia, y no vengas con tonterías que en la escuela eso me pudo haber pasado con nuestros padres también.

- si supongo - reflexiono - y por cierto ¿como van los estudios, has mejorado tus notas? -

A Serena le surgió una gota en la cabeza, - _es que justo tuvo que hacer ese comentario delante de Darien, era cierto que cuando su hermano se había ido del país ella no era una de las mejores alumnas, pero las cosas habían cambiado. Pero en todo caso ¿Por qué le importaba lo que pensara ese idiota?_

- Pues a mi me parece que no - repuso Darien recordando como se habían conocido con su vecina.

- Ya te dije que ese examen no es mío, fue una confusión de la profesora, bueno como sea, no tengo por que darte explicaciones. -


	4. El joven Kou

CAPITULO 3

El joven kou

- Entonces creo ya tienes quien se quede con tigo a cuidarte - Molly no salía de su asombro

- Pues, las casualidades de la vida - reflexiono Amy

- sip - asintió Serena

- Pero cambiando de tema, ten hoy entregaron los exámenes de historia, y literatura, y la profesora de matemática dijo que puedes tomar el examen en cuanto te reincorpores a clases -

- son buenas noticias - y miro las hoja de examen que le había entregado su amiga peliazul. - y estas lo son aun mas, ahora podré cerrarle la boca a ese idiota

- Serena no hables así, deberías darle las gracias, el te ah ayudado bastante estos días - la joven de cabellos castaños sacaba unos libros.

- si bueno eso debo reconocerlo, pero también es bastante irritante - mientras su puchero no podía disimularse en su rostro

- y muy guapo - comento Amy - ¿o no es así serena?

- no como creen es un idiota…-

- entonces por que te ruborizases hace un rato -

Serena recordó entonces el momento en que sus amigas habían llegado de la escuela ella estaba sentada en la sala de estar, y su hermano que había salido un rato a arreglar unos asuntos, le había pedido a Darien que cuidara a su hermana. Sus amigas acaban de llegar y se acomodaron junto a Serena que trataba de incorporarse para acomodarse un poco, es que ya estaba cansada de estar en esa posición.

- Déjame ayudarte - había dicho el joven extendiendo su mano

Serena dudo un poco en aceptar pero lo hizo – gracias - pero cuando se estaba poniendo de pie algo hizo que cayera, Darien trato de ayudarla pero fue inútil, en un segundo serena había caído al suelo y Darien encima de ella y sus rostros quedaron casi al roce.

_- Por que tiene que pasarme esto a mi_, pensó la joven, _pero la verdad tiene unos hermosos ojos, ¿Qué, que estoy pensando?_, - pero el sentir el calor de su aliento en su rostro izo que sus mejillas tomaran un color rojo.

- ¿estas bien? - pregunto el ojiazul

- Serena ¿te encuentras bien? -

- si, si claro - dijo tratando de recuperase - es que pise mal, esto se esta volviendo bastante molesto - y señalo el yeso que traía un su pierna.

Darien se incorporo y ayudo a Serena a hacerlo también. - lo ciento - había dicho la joven.

- no te preocupes, siendo tan atolondrada como eres, no es de extrañarse -

- QUE DIJISTES -

- Lo que escuchaste -

A sus amigas se les escurrió una gota sobre su cabeza.

- Sabes mis amigas ya están aquí no es necesario que te quedes - dijo enojada, frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos

- No pensaba hacerlo, hasta luego -

- Si claro - y el joven Salio del departamento

- No se por que lo dices Molly -

- Si claro - dijo la joven de cabello corto

- Será mejor que cambiemos de tema, me irrita hablar de ese engreído - la rubia ya estaba poniéndose incomoda.

Las dos semanas habían pasado, Eigi ya se había instalado en casa con Serena, ella se había puesto al día con los estudios, es que cuando se incorporara a clases tenia que dar unos cuantos exámenes. Estaba contenta por que había sorprendido a su hermano por su gran cambio. Recordó cuando le había mostrado su libreta de calificaciones y la cara de sorpresa que había puesto.

Estaban en su Dpto. y por supuesto el engreído y arrogante joven que tenia como vecino estaba con el, ahora que se habían reencontrado y encima de todo trabajaban en el mismo hospital se la pasaban todo el día juntos.

- Ya te dije que ese examen no era mío, fue una confusión de la profesora - había dicho tranquila la joven, es que estaba cansada de repetir lo mismo por décima vez en el día.

- si como no -

- y por cierto hermanita, tu libreta de calificaciones, por que no me la muestras -

- Si por que eso de que tu no la tenias suena a una excusa - volvía a molestar el joven de pelo negro.

- Pues ya me da lo mismo lo que pienses tu - miro a su hermano - esta en el bolso de la escuela en mi recamara -

Eigi se levanto se dirigió hacia donde su hermana le había indicado dejando a Serena y a Darien solos unos segundos

- ¿Por que siempre me estas molestando? - pregunto resignada la joven, es que era algo que le intrigaba bastante.

- No lo se simplemente ciento la necesidad de hacerlo, por eso - dijo sin darle importancia al asunto

- pues yo recuerdo…- el hermano de la joven se acercándose de nuevo al grupo - a Mikace -

Darien al escuchar ese nombre se puso rojo, una vena se dibujo en su frente y dijo entre dientes - Eigi si quieres vivir será mejor que te sierres la boca -

- Y quien es Mikace - pregunto intrigada la rubia que se acomodaba mejor en su asiento para escuchar, pues se había dado cuenta que ese nombre había puesto incomodo a su guapo vecino

- Fue novia de Darien en EEUU, se llevaban de los pelos, todo el tiempo peleando - puso cara divertida es que el solo hecho de recordarlo le resultaba así

- Así - dijo sorprendida la joven - ¿y que paso? - Serena trataba de contener la risa, y es que la cara que tenia el ojiazul, amigo de su hermano, no daba para menos.

- Bueno al tiempo se pusieron de novios - dijo sonriendo y tan impasible como siempre.

Pero Serena reflexiono un poco - Y eso que tiene que ver con que me este molestando - Serena tenia su mejor cara de no entender nada.

- Eigi te dije que te callaras, y no es lo que estas pensando - dijo golpeando a su amigo.

- Hay eso me dolió, pero como sea - abrió la libreta de su hermana - ¿que es esto Serena? - pregunto con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- haber deja ver - Darien le quito la libreta de las manos - No lo puedo creer - dijo tan sorprendido como su amigo.

- Te lo dije hermanito, ya no soy una niña, he cambiado bastante, y mis calificaciones dan muestra de ello - Serena tenia su mejor cara de triunfo

- Bueno hermanita debo reconocerlo, has mejorado muchos tus notas…-

- Si, si - al fin Darien hablo - pero igual sigue siendo una niña

- QUE NO SOY UNA NIÑA -

"_Por lo menos ese engreído no podrá decir más que soy una burra"_, pensaba la joven, "_y lo peor de todo es que tengo que esperarlo para que me saquen este yeso maldito. Es que mi hermano no podía venir por mí, que mala suerte tengo, si no fuese tan engreído hasta podría ser lindo…,_ sacudió su cabeza tratando de sacar esos pensamientos de su mente. _"hay no Serena que cosas estas pensando"_

Serena estaba sentada en una de las salas de traumatología del hospital ya había esperado demasiado y se estaba poniendo algo nerviosa, es que los hospitales nunca le gustaron demasiado, bueno nada. Al fin alguien se dignó a hacerla pasar al la sala, Darien la estaba esperando adentro tenia todo preparado para quitarle el yeso, era un enfermera, joven por cierto y muy bonita, la ayudo a entrar y sentarse en la camilla y se retiro, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir se detuvo para hablarle al medico.

- Darien voy a la cafetería quieres que te traiga algo de comer o de tomar, no has descansado nada desde anoche -

- no gracias Humino - el joven respondió sin darse vuelta a ver a la muchacha.

- Como quieras nos vemos al rato. -Y serró la pureta del consultorio.

La rubia lo vio en forma burlona y le hablo en tono de burla. - no quieres que te traiga algo de comer o de tomar -

- Cállate, si quieres que te saque esta cosa - el moreno se veía algo molesto, pero no tanto por la burla de Serena, sino por que su compañera tubo que hace ese comentario delante de la rubia.

- Estoy segura que a ella no la tratas como me tratas a mi -

- eso a ti no te importa -

- Tienes razón no me importa, así que terminemos rápido con esto que quiero empezar a preactivar hoy mismo para mi próxima competencia. -

- A mi no me das ordenes, niña malcriada -

- A quien le dices niña malcriada -

- yo no veo ninguna otra niña aquí -

- te aprovechas nada más por que estoy convaleciente pero ya veras cuando me recupere -

- A si que vas a hacer -

- oigan ustedes dos es que no pueden dejar de pelear por lo menos un día - era tal el tono de la discusión que ninguno de los se había percatado de que alguien había entrado.

- Hermano…, si claro que si, el día que no lo vea. -

- pues yo digo lo mismo - Darien puso su mejor cara de indiferencia

- Ven aunque sea coinciden en eso - su rostro mostraba una sonrisa, por cierto hermanita mi turno ya termina si quieres te llevo a casa.

- no por favor me llevas al colegio, aun es temprano y quiero reincorporarme lo antes posible. -

- Bueno como quieras. -

- Hey Molly, crees que Serena venga hoy - las dos amigas se encontraban caminando por la calle dirigiéndose hacia el colegio.

- Espero por que le tengo una sorpresa que se caerá de espaldas - la pelicastaña no podía dejar de mostrar su entusiasmo.

- ¿Que, que sucedió? - pregunto muy intrigada su interlocutora

- A que no adivinas quienes estudiaran en nuestra escuela -

Trato de imaginarse pero no se le ocurría nada.

- Nada más ni nada menos que los Three Light - la joven se emocionaba cada vez mas.

- De verdad me estas diciendo eso, no lo puedo creer. -

- Si, si así es. -

Las jóvenes ya habían llegado al colegio y entraron a sus salones. La clase comenzó pero fue interrumpida unos minutos después al escucharse que la puerta era golpeada.

- Disculpe profesora - dijo una cabeza asomándose, pero acabo de llegar del hospital.-

- Adelante señorita Tsukino, es un gusto tenerla de vuelta con nosotros.- sonrió la profesora

- Gracias - y la joven se sentó en su lugar junto con Molly

- Bien sigamos con la clase - dijo la profesora, pero fue interrumpida nuevamente.

- Adelante - El director del colegio entro al salón con tres nuevos alumnos, y el alboroto en el aula no se hizo esperar.

- Bien - hablo el director - profesora, aquí le traigo a tres nuevos alumnos, por favor preséntense y comiencen con la clase inmediatamente - y se retiro

- Bueno - hablo un joven de cabello oscuro y largo sujeto con una coleta, y ojos color azul - Mi nombre es Seiya Kou.- y dedico su mejor sonrisa lo que provoco que todas las chicas se alborotaran aun mas

- Siéntese detrás de Tsukino - dijo la maestra señalando a Serena

- Mi nombre es Taiki Kou - Hablo en tono serio y sin darle importancia a la presentación, quería que pasara rápido y comenzara la clase.

- Junto a la señorita Mizuno hay un lugar -

- Si - y se acomodo en el sitio que le indico la profesora

- Y mi nombre es Yaten Kou - había dicho con su mejor cara de indiferencia

y también tomo su lugar.

- Bueno comencemos con la clase - la maestra se acomodo frente al pizarron

La clase comenzó y termino de lo más normal, bueno no tanto por el alboroto de todas las alumnas. El timbre sonó Y Molly se acerco a Serena

- Hey Serena vamos a almorzar -

- Lo ciento Molly debo de ir al gimnasio la profesora me espera.

Después del descanso les tocaban las clases de deportes. Y cada uno a su área, y sabiendo esto uno de los hermanos kou de acerco a Serena.

- Hey bombón, te ves muy amable podrías enseñarme alguno de los clubes del colegio -

- ¿Tu eres Seiya verdad?pregunto tratando de recordar el nombre de uno de los hermanos recién llegados.

- si - dijo de forma enérgica

- Bueno, en primer lugar mi nombre es Serena, no bombón, y en segundo lugar no puedo acompañarte estoy ocupada - dijo tratando de ser amable

- vamos, bombón - se acerco a ella para que nadie lo escuche - cualquiera de las chicas de aquí estaría muy complacida por hacerme ese favor, pero te escogí a ti -

Serena frunció el seño - No eres un poco arrogante -

Una alumna se acerco al salón de Serena y grito desde la puerta

- Serena debemos irnos -

La joven rubia tomo sus cosas - Si ya voy, valla yendo arreglo unas cosas y las veo allí -

- Entonces no me acompañaras - dijo con puchero el joven Kou

- En otra oportunidad - se noto su tono indiferente

Ya habían pasado mas de 30 minutos desde que toco el timbre cada uno de los alumnos ya se estaba acomodando en sus respectivos clubes de deportes pero el Joven Seiya aun estaba dando vuelta por los alrededores del colegio, con tanto ajetreo de chicas alrededor de el no había tenido tiempo de ver en que club se metería.

Ya no había nadie en el patio y se encontraba parado frente a una de las puertas de uno de los gimnasios que estaba cerrada. Le intrigo saber que era lo que había detrás de ella y se acercó para abrir la puerta.

- Lo ciento pero no puedes entrar allí, los titulares del equipo se encuentran en una reunión en otro lado por lo tanto no hay nadie y si no están la profesora o alguno de los capitanes no esta permitido que alguien entre es un poco peligroso - una joven se acercó a el.

- ya veo bueno esperare a que alguien venga -

Serena estaba abriendo la puerta - bueno como tu quieras -

- oye dijiste que nadie puede entrar allí - serena ya le daba las espalda al joven

- yo si puedo entrar ahí - abrió la puerta y la cerro detrás de si

Que niña quien se cree, bueno como sea esperare. Pensaba el peli negro de los hermanos Kou

Luego de unos 10 minutos Serena ya estaba cambiada para empezar con el entrenamiento bueno algo por que todavía no podía esforzarse mucho, debido a que estuvo dos semanas enteras con yeso su pierna había perdido tono muscular y debía ejercitar para recuperarlo. Tomo unas fajas con pesas de acero y las coloco en su tobillo estuvo allí practicando como unos 10 minutos mas hasta que todo el equipo estuvo en sus puestos. Miro a cada uno y pudo notar que alguien extraño a el, también estaba allí. El se le acercó

- La profesora me dejo observar, no te molesta cierto -

- Pues si no te aburres, por mi no hay problema -

- Entonces me quedare aquí junto a ti Bombón - A Serena se le escurrió una gota por la cabeza.

El entrenamiento comenzó estuvieron allí un rato, el joven Seiya miraba muy sorprendido no se explicaba como esos chicos y chicas podían hacer semejantes cosas.

- Esos chicos son de goma - decía aun asombrado a Serena

- Ese es solo el calentamiento - Serena reía divertida por la expresión de su acompañante.

- y tú que haces aquí -

- yo bueno soy - pero fue interrumpida por una de sus compañeras

- Serena ¿cuando comenzaras a entrenar? faltan tan solo dos semanas para la competencia individual. -

- Enseguida voy, Mikki -

- Ya veo, - dijo el joven reflexionando - Eres parte del equipo -

- una parte fundamental - siguió ablando Mikki - es nuestra capitana - siguió hablando muy emocionada.

- Vaya bombón no dejas de sorprenderme, a parte de ser muy linda eres capitana del equipo de gimnasia - Serena se ruborizo por el comentario del joven

- Y además es muy buena estudiante - volvió a decir Mikki

- Valla, una chica se vería muy bien como novia mía -

Serena se ruborizo aun mas pero para disimularlo se para muy rápidamente - Ya dejen de decir tonterías los dos, Mikki a entrenar, y tu deja de molestar que desconcentras al equipo -

- Crees que a Serena le guste ese chico - Molly señalo a la barra del Crow en donde se encontraban Andrew y Darien hablando muy ameno

- Lo dices por Darien - pregunto una la peli azul viendo para donde señalaba su acompañante.

- Si por quien más -

Amy pareció reflexionar un rato - tal vez, pero si es así no lo reconocerá nunca -

- Pues creo que debemos hacer algo -

- No lo se Molly, el tampoco es muy amable con ella -

- Si es cierto - Molly pareció decepcionada - pero quizás si podemos averiguar algunas cosas de el -

A Amy le surgió una gota en la cabeza - creo que no debemos meternos en esos asuntos, no son de nuestra incumbencia.-

Estuvieron en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que la puerta del crow se abrió

La joven que entro por la puerta fue directa a saludar a su novio.

- Lita que sorpresa no me avisaste que vendrías - dijo el joven con su gentil sonrisa, y saludo con un beso en la mejilla a la chica.

- Quería darte una sorpresa - se volteo para ver a la persona que estaba con su novio - hola, Darien verdad -

- si, bueno - miro de nuevo a Andrew - te dejo en muy buena compañía -

- No esta bien sigan hablando yo iré a saludar a unas amigas - dijo señalando el lugar donde estaban sentadas Amy y Molly

- No sabia que eras amiga de esas chicas - entonces Lita recordó como las había conocido.

Fue esa noche en que encontraron a Serena desmayada en el estacionamiento de la disco. Luego de eso se empezaron a juntar en los recesos del colegio, resultaron ser bastante agradables y desde entonces en tan poco tiempo se hicieron muy buenas amigas.

- Si bueno sucedió después de que me las presentaron en la disco -

- entonces supongo que debes ser amiga de la cabeza de chorlito también -

- ¿Quién? - pregunto la joven sin entender, y a Andrew se le escurrió una gota en la cabeza

- Serena - dijo al fin el novio de la muchacha

- ha, si claro, bueno nos vemos al rato - y se alejo de los dos jóvenes amigos

- Mira ahí viene Lita -

- Hola que hacen - La muchacha se sentó junto a ellas

- Pues nada solo estamos esperando a Serena, que salga del entrenamiento para ponernos a estudiar - Molly respondió sin muchos ánimos pero una súbita idea paso por su mente. - Dime Lita, Darien es amigo de Andrew ¿verdad? -

- eh si claro - respondió sin entender por que hacia esa pregunta

- Molly ya te dije que ese no es asunto tuyo -

- Que es lo que sucede -

- Bueno veras - Molly hablo sin escuchar lo que la peliazul le había dicho - el caso es que queremos saber si a Darien le paso algo con Serena, y tu como novia de su amigo quizás puedas ayudarnos -

Lita no pudo aguantar las carcajadas - Estas loca si cada ves que se ven falta poco para que se agarren de los pelos, Serena lo comenta todo el tiempo -

- Por eso - al fin dijo Amy - no te parece extraño que se la pase hablando de el si es que tanto lo detesta -

La joven detuvo la risa reflexionando de lo que acababa de decir la chica genio.

- hum ahora que lo dices - pero el ruido de la puerta al abrirse hizo que se detuviera de decir algo pues quien entraba justamente era la persona de la que estaban hablando.

- Es Serena con…- se sorprendió Molly

- Hola cabeza de chorlito -

- Piérdete - hablo serena mientras saludaba a Andrew, quien ya tenía una gota dibujada en su cabeza.

- Hola Serena, tus amigas te están esperando -

- si gracias Andrew -

- hoye bombón no nos vas a presentar - los dos jóvenes que estaban allí se voltearon a ver a quien acompañaba a Serena.

- ah si - dijo rascándose la cabeza - Mira el es amigo desde niña Andrew, y este pesado - señalo a Darien - es amigo de mi hermano -

- Mucho gusto - saludo el joven de pelo largo - mi nombre es Seiya Kou -

- mucho gusto saludo Andrew -

- hola - fue lo único que articulo Darien y miro a Serena - hum - reflexiono un poco - que diría tu hermano si se enterara de que su hermanita anda de novia con un cante -

Serena se monto en cólera estaba a punto de gritarle pero fue interrumpida por su acompañante

- ojala fuera cierto lo que dices, pero bombón si apenas me dirige algunas palabras, si estoy aquí es por insistencia mía, pero no descansare hasta que lo que dijiste se haga realidad -

Darien lo miro con rencor, si las miradas mataran Seiya ya estaría muerto.

Serena roja como un tomate al fin decidió decir algo.

- Deja de decir tonterías, y vamos con las chicas - lo tomo de la mano y se alejaron de los dos amigos

Ese mocoso se la da de mucho, dijo enfadado el pelinegro. Andrew reflexiono unos segundos.

- Hola chicas como están - se sentó junto a sus amigas y Seiya la imito

- Hola Serena - dijeron sus amigas

- dime - hablo Lita - ya estabas peleando de nuevo con Darien -

- es un pesado no lo soporto, no lo soporto -

- hum, no será que te gusta - Molly agrego

- celoso yo, de esa niña es que tu estas loco - Darien se puso nervioso

- pues a mi me dio esa impresión - a Andrew le divertía ver como se ponía su amigo

- pues es la impresión equivocada, si hasta puede ser mi hermana -

- muy bonita por cierto - trataba de que su amigo le dijera algo

- Si - dijo sin pensar

- tu lo has dicho - Andrew ya no aguantaba la risa, es que su amigo se había pisado solo. - estaba en lo cierto, te gusta Serena -

- ESTAS LOCA/O -

Toda la gente que estaba en el local miro hacia los lugares de donde se había escuchado los gritos.

Serena y Darien se miraron también

- Oye Darien vas a espantarme los clientes - Andrew reía y ya se notaba en su rostro

- pues entonces deja de decir idioteces - hablo enfadado

- yo digo lo que me parece, y es que es cierto a ti te gusta esa niña -

- sabes mejor me voy, no puedo seguir escuchan estas estupideces - se dirigió asía la salida.

- no grites serena no es para que te pongas así - dijo Amy tímidamente mirando hacia los lados.

- saben estoy cansada, mejor me voy a casa - miro a Seiya - lo ciento otro día nos vemos - y se dirigió asía la salida

Serena y Darien salieron juntos del local, no se miraron solo iban pensando en lo que ellos creían una sartada de estupideces de parte de sus amigas y amigo respectivamente.

Al fin, cuando la puerta se cerro detrás de ellos articularon una palabra

- IDIOTA/AS - dijeron conjuntamente y se miraron

- POR TU CULPA - volvieron a decir

Los chicos que estaban dentro del local miraban divertidos la escena por los vidrios de las puertas, y es que tanto habían gritado que se escucho desde adentro hasta con la puerta cerrada

- que fue eso - se animo a preguntar Seiya

- esos dos nunca van a reconocer que se gustan - dijo acercándose Andrew al grupo donde se encontraba su novia.

- Se los dije - hablo victoriosa Molly

- pues será divertido ver a esos dos - hablo nuevamente Seiya

- Y por cierto - la chica genio se dirigió seriamente a Seiya - que hacías con Serena, por que te hizo un buen plantón - reflexiono

- solo le pedí que me mostrara algunos lugares donde se junten chicas lindas - dijo coqueto. Pero las chicas parecieron no entender y sus caras lo demostraban. - No solo era una broma, me dijo que se juntarían a estudiar, y pensé que no me vendría mal ponerme un poco al día con las cosas de esta escuela.

- Pues parece que no estudiaran mucho, Serena se fue muy enfadada - volvió a hablar Andrew. - ¿Que fue lo que le dijeron? -

- Bueno… - Lita trato de decir algo, pero estaba algo nerviosa

- Le preguntamos a Serena que si le gustaba Darien, pero no era para que se ponga así - Molly hablo sin rodeos.

- ¿Y tu con Darien? - Era la única que podría tener ese atrevimiento por ser novia del chico.

- Lo mismo, que coincidencia - rió divertido.

- Pues yo opino que debemos hacer algo -

- Ya te dije que eso no es asunto nuestro Molly, no deberíamos entrometernos - reflexiono la mas inteligente del grupo.

- Tu la has dicho no deberíamos - Seiya parecía tramar algo - pero lo aremos será divertido ver los enredos de esos dos, no puedo desperdiciar una oportunidad así - la cara del joven demostraba que estaba tramando algo y por su rostro malicioso era obvio que no era nada bueno para la "pareja" que acababa de salir.

Sus acompañantes no querían ni imaginar lo que estaba por tramar pero quizás serie divertido.

- Pues cuanta conmigo - La respuesta de su novio sorprendió mucho a Lita

- Y conmigo - Molly había reflexionado por unos segundos segundo y no lo dudo - - No me imagine que ustedes dos fueran así de divertidos -

Pero era mas que eso, al parecer ambos jóvenes disfrutaban de ver incomodo a la gente, no era que fueran malos pero de alguna manera se tenían que divertir, y si era por una buena causa…

- Parece que tu y yo nos llevaremos bien - el rubio le extendió la mano a Seiya y este respondió

- Pues así parece,… Este es el plan -

Andrew y Molly se acercaron para escuchar muy atentos. Amy y Lita solo se miraron, un gran signo de interrogación se dibujo en sus rostros.

Serena camino con dirección a su casa y Darien la siguió

- si vas para tu casa puedo alcanzarte tengo en auto aparcado aquí a la vuelta -

- no gracias - dijo ofendida - tengo que pasar por la farmacia -

- pues dime lo que necesitas quizás te pueda ayudar - dijo un tanto indiferente

- debo pasar por unos analgésicos - pero dudo un poco en seguir hablando, y el joven reflexiono al notar que la chica estaba con su ropa deportiva.

- no habrás ido a entrenar verdad - se noto su tono de reprimenda - vamos a tu casa, yo tengo algo para el dolor - no dejo a la joven defenderse, la jalo del brazo y la condujo hasta su auto.

- oye me lastimas -

- no me equivoque al calificarte de niña, creí que no aria falta decírtelo pero veo que me equivoque. No puedes entrenar intensamente después de dos semanas sin hacer nada, el músculo esta muy débil por eso el dolor, primero debes fortalecerlo.

- si lo se - Serena trataba de defenderse - pero debo entrenar, en dos semanas es la competencia y debo estar preparada -

- Pero no así tan de golpe - Darien seguía retando a la chica, que se notaba cada vez mas compungida.

- solo te digo que lo hagas una semana, prepara bien el músculo y te queda la otra para hacer lo que quieras, o que no confías en tus habilidades -

- Claro que si - esta ves su tono fue ofendido - Confío mucho en mi, pero soy la capitana debo llevar un equipo adelante -

- No te digo que no puedas estar con ellos mientras entrenan, solo digo que no te esfuerces tanto - Ya habían llegado a su casa - iré a buscar el analgésico

Serena entro a su Dpto Darien al suyo.

Serena encontró una nota en a mesa de la cocina

_Serena: tengo guardia esta noche llegare mañana en la mañana no me esperes_

"_Genial tendré que comer sola"_ pensó la rubia, pero el sonido de la puerta golpeando la saco de sus pensamientos.

Fue a abrir

- pasa - y se dirigió nuevamente a la cocina seguida por Darien. Abrió el refrigerador - _no hay nada que suerte, olvide que tenia que pasar por la tienda_ - Serena seguía en sus pensamientos mientras Darien preparaba un baso con agua para la pastilla.

La puerta del refrigerador se cerro Darien se acerco a Serena

- Tomate esto, te ara bien - le extendió la pastilla y atrás el vaso con agua.

- Gracias - Serena tomo lo que le ofreció y volvió a hablar - voy a pedir una pizza, quieres quedarte -

- ¿por que no? - Su celular sonó

- tu atiendo yo pido la pizza -

Serena se dirigió a al living tomo el teléfono y marco el numero y pidió la pizza, pero cuando colgó y vio a su vecino hablando y el rostro que este tenia no pudo evitar que los signos de interrogación se esparcieran por todo su rostro.

- Tía, que sorpresa - Darien en seguida se puso nervioso

- Bueno es que si yo no llamo a mi sobrino este nunca lo hace -

- no tía no te pongas así, sabes que estoy muy ocupado - trataba de defenderse el joven, pero la verdad es que muchas ganas de hablar con su tía no tenia, no después de lo ocurrido cuando se fue de su casa, no habían discutido pero el aun no olvidaba que había estado ocultándole durante mucho tiempo su verdadero patrimonio, la herencia de sus padres, y no era tampoco que le interesara demasiado, pero le molesto la actitud.

- bueno yo solo quería saber como estabas -

- estoy bien tía no te preocupes -

- bueno me alegro escuchar eso, pero te tengo una noticia, a que no sabes quien regreso a al país -

- si no me lo dices nunca lo sabré - no tenia ganas de andar jugando a las adivinanzas.

- que aburrido, pues tú prima Setsuna, y dijo que iría a visitarte uno de estos días -

- pues me dará mucho gusto verla después de tanto tiempo -

- si ella esta ansiosa de verte también, es solo que primero debe instalarse, se mudara a la ciudad también, se verán bastante seguido -

- a la ciudad por que -

- Trabajo y una pequeña sorpresa que ella misma te contara en persona -

- bueno espero verla pronto -

- si en cuanto se instale, pero ahora debo irme, tengo muchos pendientes, un beso y cuídate sobrino -

- Si adiós -

Darien colgó el teléfono resignado, y una divertida Serena no dejaba de mirarlo

- Que es tan gracioso, pregunto -

- Tu cara, si te vieras al espejo, quisiera conocer a la persona que te pone tan nervioso, debo felicitarla - y es que Darien hasta sudaba.

- Ni en sueños - es que el solo imaginarse a esas dos juntas, se le erizaba la piel, y es que su tía lo apreciaba mucho, eso era que el sabia muy bien, pero cuando se trataba de ponerlo en situaciones incomodas ella era la primera, y junto a esa niña, no eso no era un sueño era una pesadilla.

- Bueno, como sea - serena seguía riendo - ya pedí la pizza, mientras tanto - se desarmaba sus coletas - iré a tomar una ducha -

uff, creí que no llegaríamos más, debes estar agitado, tantas horas ahí encerrado - la joven hablaba a su gato mientras abría la puerta de la jaula del animal - en verdad lamento que tenga que ser así -

- miau, miau - la muchacha tomo al gato entre sus brazos a acariciaba su cabecita, en el ronroneo del gato mostraba que le agradaba

- te prometo que en cuanto lleguemos a casa te daré un plato de leche tibia para compensarte -

- miau, miau -

Continuara…


	5. Mi amiga Mina

CAPITULO 4

Mi amiga mina

Había sido un día bastante agotador, la guardia en el hospital había sido bastante movida y es que hasta llego a pensar que sus pacientes elegían el día en que el estaba de guardia para enfermarse o accidentarse. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de comer, y no era que se quejara le, le encantaba su trabajo, pero bueno… era humano después de todo y su cuerpo se lo hacia notar.

Entro al departamento que compartía con su hermana, camino por un corto pasillo hasta la cocina y abrió la nevera

_- parece que mi hermanita no tuvo ganas de cocinar anoche, hum restos de pizza-_ saco de un plato dos porciones que quedaban y se las calentó. Siguió pensando – _mi hermana no pudo haberse comido todo lo que falta, hum dos vasos en el escurridor, ¿con quien habrá comido, por que pudo haberse comido todo lo que falta ella sola… ¿o si?_ – una gota se escurrió sobre su cabeza – _bueno cierta mente la Serena de antes si podría haberse comido todo eso, pero… esta es otra Serena _– hizo una pausa en sus pensamientos mientras echaba un vistazo a toda la casa – _todo en perfecto orden y muy bien aseada, ¿me pregunto de donde sacara tiempo para hacer todo lo que hace, definitivamente se ha vuelto muy activa… ya nos la perezosa hermana que deje cundo viaje… pero… ¿Cuándo comenzó todo? ¿Qué ha sucedido en la vida de Serena para que cambien de esa forma?_ -

- Serena, repite esa transición, ¿Qué fue eso? -

- Lo ciento profesora lo haré otra vez -

- OK, pero no te sueltes tan rápido –

Serena corrigió su transición y se bajo de las barra a tomar un poco de agua. Iba a volver a subirse pero su profesora la detuvo. – es todo por hoy, te cambias y sigues con tus clases…, yo me quedare con el equipo en la tarde –

- pero… - iba a protestar pero no la dejo.

- nada de peros señorita, cuando terminan sus clases se regresa a su casa a descasar – señalo el pie izquierdo de la joven – te necesitamos en excelentes condiciones

- está bien – dijo resignada la joven, que más remedio le quedaba.

Las clases siguieron normalmente quedaba solo un receso y las horas de Ingles y podrían irse a casa, claro el que realete quisiera hacerlo.

Pocos minutos antes de que la campana toque que era el fin del descaso, Serena se dirigió a su salón, quería revisar su tarea, es que había estado discutiendo con sus amigas sobre el teme y quería cerciorarse de que estuviera bien, pero se llevo una gran sorpresa cuando encontró en su banco un sobre marrón dirigido exclusivamente a ella

- _Serena Tsukino, privado_ – leyó el sobre - _¿Qué esto?... me pregunto… quien lo habrá dejado_ – lo abrió y saco el contenido - _¿una revista, ¿de que se trata esto?_ – miró toda la tapa para tratar de encontrar algo, pero lo que vio la dejo paralizada. En un apartado en la parte inferior izquierda estaba marcado con un circulo una nota en particular. La revista estaba en ingles pero la joven hizo el esfuerzo de leerlo. Y lo entendió perfectamente. Tanto se había asombrado que de lo que había leído, que no noto que alguien se había asomado a leer por encima de su hombro la revista que tenia en la mano

- a dos años de lo que pudo haber sido una catástrofe mundial, les presentamos un informe sobre todo lo ocurrido en Japón i una breve reseña sobre las heroínas que salvaron al mundo. -

- Seiya… - decía Serena sorprendida mientras trataba de esconder la revista – no te escuche llegar -

- estabas muy concentrada – le saco la revista de las manos – no sabia, que admirabas a las grandes heroínas mundiales -

- no, no, claro que no… - Serena se estaba poniendo nerviosa – bueno, si son de admirar, nos han salvado innumerables veces…, pero no es lo piensas… yo solo… llegue aquí y esto estaba en mi banco… eso es todo… pero… - súbitamente algo vino a la mente de la muchacha – oye si mal no recuerdo… todo ocurrió en un concierto que estaban dando con tus hermanos -

- he… ha si es cierto – ahora el que se había puesto nervioso era Seiya – bueno es que…

- después de eso no se supo nunca más nada de ustedes… - hizo una pausa y volvió a hablar – incluso se llego a pensar hasta que habían muerto…, fue como si la tierra se los tragase… o… -

- ¿o que? –

- o se hubieran ido de este planeta – serena miro de forma seria al joven que tenia ahora frente a ella –

- que… que cosas dices bombón… el que te escucha diría que estas loca –

Serena rió irónica – bueno quizás… pero cuando aun nadie las conocía – dijo señalando la revista que ahora estaba abierta en la página donde hablaba de la nota – a la poca gete que hablaba de ellas también les decían locos… y ya ves – Serena ahora se recargo sobre su banca mirando el gran ventanal que daba al patio del colegio – terminaron salvando al mundo… sabes – miro al joven y le dedico una gran sonrisa – creo que hoy en día ya nada me sorprende, _no después de todo lo que yo viví _ – se volvió a girar y cerro la revista que el joven tenia en la mano – pero ahora a lo nuestro – señalo a la puerta del salón para indicarle a su interlocutor que estaban entrando todos sus compañeros – la clase ya empezara.

El menor de los hermanos Kou se acomodo en su banco y sacabas su libro para la próxima clase – _que niña más rara_ -

Mientras tanto Serena solo se había quedado mirando la revista y no podía dejar de pensar - _¿Quién pudo haber sido, ¿Será que sabe algo, no, no claro que Serena tonta como se te ocurre… ¿Quién podría saber?... además… después de tantos años _– volvió a fijarse en la nota de la tapa – _han pasado dos años y no me acorde... bueno… tal parece que ellas tampoco lo recordaron_ –

La profesora entro y la clase comenzó, Serena guardo lo que tenia en la mano en su bolso. Dio terminado el tema por el momento.

- Uf, creí que la clase no terminaría más - Molly se había acercado a Serena, quien estaba juntando sus cosas para retirarse a su casa. - ¿te pasa algo, te note algo distraída en la clase -

Serena se sorprendió – eh no, nada no es nada -

- pues no lo parece, hace mucho tiempo que no te veía así – su amiga se notaba preocupada, y es Serena era distraída, pero esta ves era diferente, su distracción se debía a algo serio, según ella. La rubia solía divagarse en ciertos ratos pero nunca perdía su sonrisa. Esta vez era diferente.

- de verdad, no es nada, solo… estaba recordando algo que había enterrado hace un tiempo – miro a su amiga y le sonrió – pero son solo tonterías no pasa nada – y tomando sus cosas le dijo - ¿nos vamos?

- si claro –

- por cierto – dijo el joven de cabellas plateados - ¿Qué te traes con Serena?

- ¿Qué pregunta es esa, si ya lo sabes, será otra de sus conquistas -

- pues parece que la distracción es contagiosa – dijo Yaten a su hermano menor pues acababa de escuchar la conversación de sus dos compañeras - ¿Qué te sucede? -

- solo me estaba acordando de ese concierto, hace dos año – dijo en forma seria, raro, muy raro en el moreno

- ¿y eso? – preguntó el hermano más alto, que no perdía su cara de que nada lo perturbaba.

- no lo se solo recordaba – hizo una breve pausa - ¿creen que hicimos bien en volver, digo… así de la nada.- miro a Serena que estaba saliendo del salón – a más de uno le ha de haber parecido extraño que nos hayamos desaparecido de esa forma –

- no se por quien lo dices, pero te puedo asegurar que nadie sospecha nada – Yaten estaba seguro de lo que decía

- bueno como sea, mejor no vamos, debemos ensayar – Seiya tomo sus cosa y se dirigió a la salida junto con sus hermanos.

- no, no ahí te equivocas – Seiya reía de forma divertida – debo reconocer, que si lo pensé al principio…, pero creo que ya no…, Serena no parece ser de ese tipo de chicas. Además – su sonrisa ahora se transformaba en una un tanto maliciosa – pienso divertirme de otra forma con esa chica – a sus hermanos se les dibujo un signo de interrogación en sus cabezas – haciendo de cupido, creo que me divertiré más –

- tu hermano cada vez esta más loco – dijo el de pelo plateado

- te recuerdo que también es tu hermano – lo estepo el más grande.

- aun estoy aquí, por lo menos esperen a que me valla ¿no? Los jóvenes ya habían llegado a la puerta del colegio, subieron a la camioneta que los esperaba y se dirigieron al estudio de grabación.

El día pasaría tranquilo para Serena y es que dos de las horas que le dedicaba al entrenamiento ahora las tenia libre y por lo que le había recomendado '' su doctor'' así seria toda la semana. Decidió pasar el tiempo yendo un rato al Crown a visitar a su amigo Andrew.

- hey Serena que gusto tu aquí tan temprano – le hablo su amigo con su mejor sonrisa

- si bueno aprovecho que no tengo practica, para visitar a mi amigo… y dime como esta todo – la joven se sentó en la barra

- tranquilo, pero en un momento seguro se pone, movido el asunto aquí… ¿y tu como has estado? – le dio la espalda para servirle un jugo a su amiga

- pues ya sabes, todavía no me puedo recuperar de mi lesión, pero lo are pronto – dijo convencida la rubia –

- por cierto… Serena… ¿has visto a Darien hay? – dijo merando de reojo en forma picara.

- pues no – la rubia se había enojado por la sola mencion del nombre del joven – por ahora he tenido un buen día –

- si pero… tan mal no te la pasas cuando estas con el, bueno – se apresuro a dedecir – te la pasas mucho tiempo con el, - le entrego el jugo a su amiga – anoche cuando lo llame me dijo que estaba cenando en tu casa –

Serena fruncio el ceño - ¿Qué pretendes? –

- nada yo solo digo eso… -

- bueno es muy latoso pero… -

- ¿pero que? –

Serena sonrió al recordar al joven - debo reconocer que es muy buena persona, se nota que tiene muy buenos sentimientos, es agradable – y volvio a fruncir el seño – pero cuando no me esta molestado, y eso es la mayor parte del tiempo – Andrew sonrió.

Achis – parece que me estoy por resfriar –

- sere mejor que te cuides… y por cierto… hoy no te tocaba guardia – Eigi tomaba un sorbo de su taza de café

- me pidieron cambiarla y no pude negarme –

- entonces tienes la noche libre –

- si y como me tocan dos guardias juntas miércoles y jueves también el fin de semana –

- entonces me puedes acompañar –

- ¿A dónde? –

- habrá una carrera el domingo y la gran Haruka Tenou participara, no nos la podemos perder –

Darien suspiro resignado. – nunca te pierdes ninguna de sus carreras -

- nunca me pierdo ninguna carrera, sabes que me gustan mucho –

- si, si lo se –

- hace mucho que no asisto a una, esta es una gran oportunidad, y aprovechando que regreso a Japón… es una gran oportunidad de verla –

Darien reflexiono unos segundos – pues parece que se le a dado a tomo mundo regresar – y sabiendo que su amigo no entendía lo que decía, siguió hablando – mi prima también regreso –

- al fin podré conocerla -

- mi tía llamo anoche, dijo que en cuanto se instalara vendría a visitarme –

- la viste -

- no, no la encontré, pero le deje el sobre en su banco –

- seguro se llevara una gran sorpresa cuando te vea –

- si, supongo – dijo la joven rubia con una gran sonrisa

- ¿iras a buscarla a su casa? –

- la ultima vez que hable con ella, me dijo que se había mudado, que estaba viviendo sola, no tengo su nueva dirección.

- ¿entonces? –

- creo saber donde encontrarla, y si no es ahí, por lo menos el sabrá decirme donde queda su casa – la joven reía mientras caminaba

- ¿A dónde vamos? –

- al Crown ¿A dónde más? –

Serena seguia platicando con su amigo, y ahora tambien con Lita que hacia poco acababa de llegar.

- entonces ¿quedamos para el viernes? – le dijo su amigo

- no…, no lo se… no creo –

- ¿Serena te cientes bien? – la joven se extraño por la pregunta – tu eres la que siempre insistia para que salieramos –

- si, bueno es solo que no tengo muchas ganas ahora – mintio la joven. La verdad que después de lo que había pasado la ultima ves, no tenia animos de regresar a ese lugar –

- vamos Serena, hay que divertirmos – la animo su amiga

La puerta del Crown se habria dando paso a una joven rubia de la misma edasd que Serena, pero nadie se percato, estaban concentrados tratando de convencer a la muchacha de salir el fin de semana.

- sabia que te encontraria aquí – la muchacha que acababa de entrar estaba parada a espaldas de Serena.

Andrew abrió los ojos como plato, ya que reconoció perfectamente a la muchacha, lita solo sonrió y Serena… bueno fue tal el susto que se había llevado al reconocer la vos que cayo de bruces al suelo.

Andrew se asomo por el mostrador para ver a la joven que había caído al piso.

- ¿te encuentras bien? -

- si creo – decía mientras se levantaba y se sobaba el trasero. Pero se giro inmediatamente para ver directamente a la chica – Mina, cuando… cuando llegaste – dijo sorprendida

- ya también te extrañe – dijo irónica la joven

- lo ciento – abrazo a su amiga

- Se… serena… me… me… estas… asfixiando… - la joven la soltó

- PUES TE LO MERECES POR HACERME PEGAR SEMEJATE SUSTO –

- no te enojes, solo quería darte una sorpresa –

- pues tamaña sorpresa – hablo el joven

- ustedes conocen a Mina – pregunto sorprendida la joven de pelo castaño

Serena también se sorprendió – ¿y ustedes de donde se conocen? Dijo señalando a Mina y Lita

- entro hoy a mi salón, seremos compañeras – dijo la joven novia de Andrew – y ustedes ¿de donde se conocen? -

- Bueno… Mina estudio un tiempo con migo hace unos años… hasta que regreso a Inglaterra. –

- ya veo, - hizo cara de comprensión

- serena ¿recibiste mi recado? – cambio el tema la rubia de pelo suelto

- ¿mi recado, ¿Cuál recado? –

- te deje un sobre en tu salón –

- ah, - dijo aliviada – fuiste tu –

Estaban conversando muy ameno acerca de trivialidades, bueno en realidad no lo eran tanto para el joven chiva por que se la estaba pasando bastante incomodo, y es su amigo solía producir ese efecto en el. A veces no sabía como es que habían llegado a ser tan buenos amigos. Y esta era una de las ocasiones en que lo pensaba, y sobre todo agradecía que no estuviera la hermana de su amigo por que de seguro se estaría riendo a costillas de él.

- no le veo lo gracioso – decía el joven con cara de pocos amigos

- a no, tu por que no te viste, estabas de todos los colores – decía tratando de no reírse el medico pediatra del hospital central.

- ya te dije que fue una confusión –

- pues a nadie le pareció lo mismo… y encima que al día siguiente nos enteramos que estaban saliendo –

- bueno si, pero eso quiere decir nada… ella solo tropezó y cayo encima mío – Darien trataba por todos los medios que su amigo entendiera que todo había sido una confusión

- amigo, eso se lo dices a otro… a mi no me engañas – ahora ya no podía contener la riza

- como se nota que no me conoces, yo siempre respete a Mikace –

- no se en que sentido lo dices, por que si mal no recuerdo te la pasabas molestándola -

- no me refiero a eso… - se sonrojo al tener que explicar lo que su amigo supuestamente no entendió – tu sabes… - dijo tímidamente… - Mikace y yo nunca… tu me entiendes

- no, no te entiendo, explícate –

A Darien le surgió una gota en la cabeza, como es que su amigo siempre lo colocaba en la misma situación – tu sabes… nosotros… bueno… nosotros nunca… - hizo una pausa – tu sabes, no me hagas decirlo – dijo ya irritado

- ¿tratas de decirme que ustedes nunca tuvieron relaciones? –

- si, - dijo resignado y trato de ver a otro lado para que su amigo no notara que el tono rojo de su rostro

- si, lo suponia –

- entonces por que me lo haces decir – ya estaba bastante irritado

- por que me es divertido verte en esta situación… lo que me cuesta creer, aunque no de ti, es como un joven de nuestra edad nunca tuvo relaciones… -

Pero el teléfono celular de Darien sonó y este respiro aliviado

- hola, -

- hola primo ¿Cómo has estado? – hablo una vos femenina del otro lado

- Setsuna, que gusto, aunque mi tía ya me había dicho que estabas en ciudad –

- si bueno… debí suponer que mi madre no iba aguantar el contarte –

- ya la conoces –

- si, pero ese nos es el tema, acabo de instalarme y me gustaría ir a visitarte, ¿estas ocupado? –

- no claro que no anota la dirección –

La joven del otro lado apunto lo que su primo le decía – listo esperare en un rato, ah y ¿no te molesta si voy acompañada, es que quiero que conozcas a una amigas –

- no claro que no, las espero –

- OK, saludos –

- hasta luego – corto la comunicación y dejo el teléfono en la mesa

Su amigo lo observo extrañado - ¿tu prima? –

- ¿quieres conocerla, vamos a mi casa en un rato viene. – dijo para que su amigo se olvidara de aquella incomoda conversación que estaban teniendo.

- bueno, si supongo que por ahora te daré un respiro – dando a entender que la charla aun no había terminado.

- a veces me pregunto como es que llegamos a ser tan buenos amigos –

- ¿quieres que te conteste? – el joven reía entre dientes

- hazme el favor –

- por que cuando estas conversaciones no son para ti, por lo general sueles ayudarme a incomodar a la gente –

- si supongo – reflexiono unos segundos – creo que tendré que empezar a ser un poco más serio –

Los dos jóvenes se dirigieron al departamento de Darien.

- ¿y por que regresaste? – pregunto la peliazul. No había tenido nada mejor que hacer pues sus clases intensivas se habían suspendido. Decidió que iría a buscar a Serena al Crown estaba segura que allí estaría y no se equivoco.

Serena ya había hecho las presentaciones correspondientes y ahora se encontraba hablando muy a meno.

- es que estuve conversando con alguien, y decidimos que era el momento de terminar con unos pendientes –

- ¿pendientes? – pregunto Serena

- si ya sabes… encontrar a nuestras amigas –

- ah eso – dijo con un dejo de tristeza – luna ya se esta encargando de eso pero… -

- ¿que sucede? – la recién llegada de Inglaterra noto el tono preocupado de su amiga.

- es que… no tengo noticias de ella desde que se fue con mis padres –

Amy solo escuchaba, pues no entendía nada de lo que estaban hablando

- Artemio se a comunicado con ella pero no me a querido decir nada hasta que estuvieran seguros… - la muchacha trataba de animar a su amiga – no te preocupes Luna se encuentra bien –

- si quieren yo puedo ayudarlas, no se de que se trate pero si me dicen sus nombres quizás pueda ubicarlas por Internet –

- no te preocupes – dijo una nerviosa Serena – si fuese tan fácil te puedo asegurar que nuestros amigos, Luna y Artemis, ya las hubiesen encontrado… mejor dejémoslo así –

- si, si – su amiga la ayudaba a salir de la situación - mejor dime Serena a donde iremos a bailar este fin de semana –

- ¿Qué?... no, no Mina… yo no tengo ganas de salir, por que no arreglas con Andrew el si quería ir – miro al joven que estaba sentada en frente de ella y que se había mantenido al margen de la conversación junto con su novia

- si claro nosotros iremos – dijo señalando también a Lita – estuvimos tratando de convencer a Serena, pero no hay caso –

- pues déjenmelo a mi… - abrazo a Serena – después de tanto tiempo sin vernos, me lo debe – a Serena le surgió una gota en la cabeza – además Amy también vendrá – miro a la recién nombrada – verdad –

- bueno si Serena va, no creo que pueda negarme –

- en verdad chica, no tengo deseos de regresar a ese lugar –

- Serena… - Andrew puso un rostro serio muy raro en el – la ultima vez que fuimos… paso algo verdad… no fue una simple borrachera…

- no, no claro que no… de verdad no pasó nada –

- pues entonces no veo el por que no quieres venir –

Serena suspiro – esta bien iremos – fue la respuesta de la joven. Después de todo si con eso dejaba de preguntar por lo sucedido aquella noche accedería a lo que fuera.

- muy bien esta decidido – dijo una animosa mina

- yo ya debo irme – dijo Amy mirando su reloj - esta noche me toca preparar la cena y debo hacer una compras antes –

- bueno nos vemos mañana – saludo la rubia de coletas

- si hasta mañana – saludaron las demás

Amy salio del lugar

- será mejor que yo también regrese a casa – miro a su amiga – ¿vienes Mina?... tenemos mucho de que hablar -

- si claro, nos vemos –

Un rato mas tarde Serena llegaba con Mina en su departamento.

- bueno parece que mi hermano no esta… podremos hablar tranquilas – le hizo un seña para indicarle a su amiga que se sentara. – iré por unos refrescos -

- Serena… yo se que estas desacuerdo con esto… pero es preciso… - la muchacha estaba seria muy raro en ella

- lo se Mina… y no es que este en desacuerdo es solo… que si no encontramos a la princesa ¿Por qué tenemos que despertarlas, ellas deben estar viviendo una vida normal, ¿Por qué molestarlas?... es decir… bueno se que tarde o temprano ellas deberán estar a su lado pero… por que buscamos primero a la Princesa… una vez que la encontremos ella seguro nos podrá ayudar con las demás. –

- ¿Serena en verdad no tienes idea de quien puede ser la Princesa? –

- no, ¿no por que tu si? –

- bueno… tengo una leve sospecha, al igual que Luna y Artemis, pero no es nada seguro –

- ¿y quien es? –

- lo ciento prometí que no te diría nada, hasta no estar seguras -

- no es justo –

- lo se pero ya sabes como son esos dos -

Hubieran seguido platicando, pero el sonido de un celular sonando las interrumpió

- ese no es el celular de mi hermano – tomo el teléfono que estaba sobre la mesa ratona. Observo el visor – hospital central – pensó por unos segundo – debe ser del insoportable de mi vecino -

- Serena… -

- ¿si? -

- hay otro teléfono sonando – señalo la habitación que se usaba como biblioteca

- esperare un segundo –

La joven se dirigió al lugar que la había señalado su amiga y cuando regreso una gran gota de sudor se podía notar en su cabeza – parece que esos dos inútiles se ponen deacuerdo para olvidarse sus teléfonos, supongo que me tocara alcanzárselos, ha de ser importante, los dos son del hospital –

Serena salio y camino un par de metros que la separaban de la puerta de su vecino. Toco y espero hasta que le abrieran.

- Serena – dijo sorprendido su hermano – pasa -

- oigan ustedes dos par de tontos es que no se les ha olvidado nada en casa – dijo mientras entraba al departamento y caminaba por el corto pasillo hasta la sala de estar

- no se de que hablas – dijo un enojado Darien – pero se más educada no ves que tenemos visitas – y señalo a las personas que estaban sentadas en unos sillones

Serena se giro al lugar que le habían indicado hizo una pequeña reverencia en señal de disculpa pero…

- lo lamento… - cuando levanto el rostro y vio a las personas que se encontraban en el lugar – AAAAAAAHHHHHHH – dijo sorprendida y tal había sido su sorpresa que se tropezó con su propio pie y… por segunda vez en el día callo de bruces al suelo. A todos los presentes les surgió una gota en la cabeza

- niña tonta – dijo Darien mientras la ayudaba a levantarse

- lo lamento es que en verdad me sorprendí – pero la puerta del departamento se abrió brusca mente

- ¿QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ? –

- lo ciento es que sorprendí – dijo girando para ver a la que recién llegaba – no te preocupes mi – pero vio a la persona que estaba frente a ella – AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH – y ahora por tercera ves en el día volvió a caer de la sorpresa - ¿Sailor Vinus? –

- bueno es que como escuche unos gritos… bueno yo… creo que mejor me voy – y como entro, tan efusivamente volvió a salir -

No hay que decir la cara de los presentes. Darien y Eigi estaban boquiabiertos también muy sorprendidos.

- que… que… fue… todo eso – pregunto el dueño del departamento

- yo… bueno… yo no se a mi que me preguntas, yo ni la conozco – se defendió la rubia –

- pe, pe, pero Serena -

- esas dos niñas no cambia – dijo en un susurro una jode pelo corto y rubio a su compañeras y sus amigas solo asintieron resignadas.

Continuara…

Notas: bueno primero quiero disculparme por lo de los capítulos anteriores, en verdad los diálogos estaban separados pero no se que paso cuando subí el capitulo, espero que este salga mejor.


	6. Las Outer Senshis

Bueno antes que nada quiero agradecer sus reviews, me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo.

Por otro lado no quiero adelantar mucho de la historia, solo puedo decir, que serena no le borro la memoria a nadie, simple mente aun falta parte del equipo, aun que en este capitulo creo que se a clararan algunas cosas ¿o se enredaran más, hay que leer. Cuanto tiempo paso desde la ultima batalla, trate de que quede claro en el capitulo anterior, pero sino, son mas de dos años. Soy nueva, es mi primera historia, trato de que se me entienda, pero si no es así ténganme paciencia.

Leí por ahí que hay alguien que quiere lemon, tengo la idea, pero para mucho más adelante, aunque no soy buena para eso. Supongo que vendría bien un poco de ayuda.

Nuevamente gracias por sus reviews.

CAPITULO 5

Las inner senshis

- esas dos niñas no cambia – dijo en un susurro una joven de pelo corto y rubio a su compañeras y sus amigas solo asintieron resignadas.

- pero… Serena… tu… - su hermano trato de decir algo

La muchacha aun seguía en el suelo

- Déjame ayudarte… torpe - Darien le extendió la mano para ayudarla, aun que la verdad estaba que no creía nada -

- no soy torpe, es que… me sorprendí de verlas aquí – la rubia trataba de defenderse mientras una vena se formaba en su frente por el apelativo de torpe

- ¿verlas, a quienes? – hablo Eigi intrigado

Serena señalo a las 4 personas que estaban sentadas en la sala, quienes aun no perdían la cara de resignación – a ellas –

- Vamos, cabeza de bombón, no es para que te pongas así – Decía la rubia de pelo corto, que aun tenia una gota sobre su cabeza

- ¿a no y como quieres que me ponga, después de tanto tiempo sin verlas… a todo el mundo se le da por regresar de sorpresa… es que se pusieron de acuerdo para matarme de un infarto. – decía una alterada Serena

- lo céntimos Serena esa no fue nuestra intención – hablo una joven de pelo aguamarina

- Es cierto te llamamos en cuanto nos instalamos en la ciudad… - hablo la mas grade de todas

- pero nos dijeron que ya no vivías ahí… - ahora era el turno de las más pequeña.

- si bueno - dijo un tanto irónica – si hubiese sabido algo de ustedes quizás les hubiera podido avisar

- OK, tiempo, tiempo, tiempo… ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? – Dijo el morocho de ojos azules - ¿es que ustedes se conocen? – miro a la rubia de adongos – Serena explícame esto ahora mismo -

Eigi aun no podía hablar de la sorpresa

- bueno… - dijo Serena rascándose la cabeza, y tratando de explicar.

- somos amigas desde hace mucho tiempo – Dijo Haruka, la chica más ruda del grupo.

- pero perdimos contacto desde que se fueron – dijo molesta Serena

- pero, no entiendo – hablo el hermano de la rubia - ¿Cómo es que se conocen?... es decir bueno… -

El sonido de dos celulares se hizo escuchar al mismo tiempo

- es cierto – dijo aliviada Serena de no tener que explicar como se conocían. Saco los teléfonos de su bolsillo – están sonando desde hace un rato, es del hospital… supongo que ha de ser importante – les entrego los teléfonos a sus respectivos dueños

Los jóvenes tomaron los tomaron y respondieron las llamadas, mientras Serena se sentaba junto a las visitas del joven Chiva.

- lo céntimos cabeza de bombón, no quisimos asustarte de esa forma -

- no se preocupen, pero es que… hoy ha sido un día para las sorpresas – dijo resignada.

- ¿Lo dices por Mina? – hablo Michiru

- Por ella misma – fueron interrumpidos por Darien

- Setsuna, lo lamento hubo una emergencia en el hospital, tendremos que irnos – el joven se disculpo

- No te preocupes… si quieren podemos ir a casa mientras los esperan… de todos modos tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar…- hablo Serena

- en verdad lo lamento – Darien se disculpo nuevamente con su prima.

- no te preocupes –

Unos minutos más tarde Serena entraba a su departamento con sus compañeras. Mina la esperaba impaciente.

- ¡Mina! – dijo Serena casi gritando y con una vena en su frente. - ¿Cómo se te ocurre entrar así…, mira si alguien te descubre… que explicaciones voy a dar, ¿que es lo que tienes en esa cabezota?

- Lo lamento Serena… es que… te escuche gritar y me asuste, yo… no sabia que era lo que estaba pasando – Mina tenia su mejor cara de carnero degollado, y era tanta la pena que sentía, que ni siquiera le puso atención a las personas que entraron con Serena – en verdad lo lamento Serena – La joven se volvió a disculpar pero… - cambio su cara por una de enojo - Esto no hubiese pasado si no fueras tan gritona.

- niñas – una voz mediadora se escucho. Mina se giro para ver a las personas que aun se encontraban en la puerta.

- AAHH – fuel el grito ahogado de Mina, y una gota se escurrió por todas las presentes.

- y luego me dice a mi – pero se sobresalto al recordar que las chicas que la acompañaban aun seguían en la puerta – pasen y acomódense yo iré a preparar un poco de té -

- que… que hacen aquí – pregunto Mina alterada a la rubia

- a mi no me preguntes, pregúntales a ellas, con el escándalo que se armo, no pudimos hablar nada –

Serena entro a la cocina y preparo el té para las que ahora eran sus invitadas. Luego de unos minutos lo sirvió y se sentó junto con sus compañeras.

- y… nos van a decir por que están aquí – hablo una seria diosa del amor

- no… no es para que se pongan así… - se defendió una nerviosa Haruka

- no es que no nos alegremos de verlas – la rubia de adongos también estaba seria – es solo que cuando ustedes aparecen así de la nada… es por que algo pasa… o esta a punto de pasar –

- tranquila Serena, no es nada de lo que estas pensando – la joven Michiru le dedico una dulce sonrisa

- yo solo… vine a visitar a mi primo es que hacia mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos – y como se dio cuenta que las dos inner senshis no entendieron siguió hablando – Darien Chiva es mi primo –

Serena se atraganto con su sorbo de té – ese pesado es tu primo – Mina le golpeaba la espalda, mientras que los ojos de Serena estaban que se salían de sus orbitas por los fuertes golpes de Mina y por la noticia.

- ¿Quién es Darien Chiva? – fue la pregunta de Mina

- Mi vecino – fue la respuesta de una indignada Serena – es que no entiendo… por que desde que llego ese sujeto… todo esta relacionado con el –

- parece que no se llevan bien – Haruka tenia una gota en su cabeza

- pues para que te des una idea… peor aun –

- ¿y es guapo, por que si lo es podrías presentármelo Serena

- ¡Mina! – la reto la rubia – como sea ya no quiero hablar de ese sujeto… mejor cambiemos de tema… -

- si claro… por ejemplo… podrían decirnos si ya han encontrado a la princesa… era su deber hacerlo – la rubia de pelo corto se puso seria

Mina respondió con pesar – aun no la encontramos al igual que a los otras chicas del grupo… Luna y Artemis se están encargando de eso… pero aun no sabemos nada –

- se que no he cumplido con mi misión… pero deben entender… es algo difícil para mi , yo… no se por donde buscar – serena dio un suspiro – a diferencia de ustedes yo soy una Sailor Scout elegida, no soy la reencarnación de nadie que allá vivido en el Milenio de Plata, no tengo recuerdos como los tienen ustedes, y eso hace aun más difícil mi búsqueda – tomo un sorbo de té y siguió hablando – cuando encontré el Cristal de Plata, poco antes de destruir a Metalia, creí que me ayudaría en la búsqueda de la Princesa, pero no fue así -

- y los recuerdos que tenemos Artemis Luna y yo no son de mucha ayuda – dijo la rubia del amor

- entonces no saben nada de la Princesa ni de las tres inner que falta – después de escuchar todo muy atentamente la más pequeña del grupo se decidió a hablar

- así es Hotaru – en el tono de Serena se podía sentir su pena –

- no es para que se pongan así, nosotras no les estamos recriminando nada, simple mente solo estábamos preguntando – Haruka trataba de animar a las chicas

- asi es, - la joven de pelo aguamarina sonreía ampliamente - debemos confesar que no les tuvimos mucha fe al principio pero… eso ha cambiado… nos han demostrado a lo largo de cada batalla que son dignas de ser las protectoras de la Princesa, es más puedo decirte que te he visto manejar el Cristal de Plata y estoy segura que lo haces mejor de lo que lo podría hacer la legitima heredera –

- si… y eso es lo que no entiendo – mina se llevo una mano a al mentón – yo no recuerdo mucho pero si se que se suponía el Cristal de Plata solo podía ser utilizado por la Princesa… ¿Cómo es entonces que a respondió a Serena? –

- eso es algo que nosotras tampoco entendemos bien… pero Serena posee uno des los corazones más puros que existen… es más lo llegamos a confundir con uno de los talismanes cundo peleamos contra Faraón 90… suponemos que es por eso el Cristal le responde. –

- Es más que eso… - Serena se acomodo mejor en el sillón – cuando peleamos con Metalia Mina y yo morimos… pero recuerdo muy bien haberle pedido un último deseo –

- ¿un ultimo deseo? – pregunto Mina sorprendida

- recuerdo que cuando estaba cayendo, le pedí al Cristal de plata una vida normal, como la de cualquier otro chica… y me lo concedió… claro que no duro mucho por que poco tiempo después Luna tuvo que hacerme recordar… pero –

- pero que – Hotaru estaba muy atenta a lo que escuchaba

- hay algo que me inquieta… no se por que pero… tengo la sensación de que algo falta… hay un vació en mi mente con respecto a algunos momentos de la batalla con Metalia… es como si no hubiese recordado del todo ese momento de mi vida… pero como sea el Cristal de Plata aparte de responderme en cada uno de los peores momentos, también me concedió un deseo… eso es raro –

- si supongo – reflexiono Haruka – pero hasta que no encontremos a la Princesa no sabremos por que fue –

- ¿y como aremos eso? - Era la pregunta del millón que para Serena no tenia respuesta

- será mejor que dejemos las cosas como están – Setsuna había permanecido muy atenta a lo que hablaban sus compañeras – si la Princesa no despertó después de tanto tiempo, por algo será, lo más conveniente es dejar que las cosas sigan su curso… - Haruka y Michiru fruncieron el seño, era obvia para ellas que conocían muy bien a la Sailor del tiempo, que sabia más de lo que decía, pera ya hablarían con ella más tarde.

- pero aun nos queda otra cosa… - Serena seguía aun muy pensativa - ¿Qué aremos con las Sailors que nos faltan, debemos encontrarlas, _aunque no se si quiera hacerlo _–

- pues eso si les queda a ustedes – dijo Michiru

- bueno gracias por su ayuda – dijo una irónica Mina

Las chicas siguieron platicando era obvio que aunque ambas inner parecían haber madurado bastante, sobre todo Serena, aun no perdían esas cualidades que tantos las caracterizaban, su sencillez, carisma, el siempre estar alegres y sobre todo el nunca perder las esperanzas, aun en los peores momentos, su fe en la gente, todas esas eran las cosas que sobresalían en ambas chicas y sobre todo en Serena, aunque ahora parecía ser un poco más seria, solo un poco.

Mientras hablaban, por las mentes de las outer Senshis aparecían imágenes de cómo habían conocido a Serena, en la pelea con Faraón 90, como, aunque ellas no querían terminaron pelando juntas, es más gracias a Serena era que Hotaru ahora estaba junto a ellas. Por que nunca olvidarían que de ser por ellas mismas la pequeña no hubiera vivido para contar la historia.

Siguieron platicando hasta altas hora de la noche, pero al ver que Darien aun tendría para bastante, decidieron irse a sus casas, y pasar otro día a ver al joven.

Mina había arreglado con Serena quedarse a dormir y es que aun tenían muchas cosas que platicar, aun le quedaban muchas mas revistas y recortes periodísticos que mostrarle a la rubia de coletas.

Pidieron un Delivery de comida china y se sentaron en la mesa de la sala a ojear las cosas que la diosa del amor había traído mientras llegaba lo que pidieron.

- aun no puedo creer, que todo eso allá tenido tanta trascendencia, - Serena no salía del asombro al ver tantas revistas y recortes periodísticos – es decir se entiende aquí en Japón… pero hasta allá llego la noticia -

- si, si – decía una triunfante Mina – somos conocidas internacionalmente, ¿no es grandioso? – a Serena se le escurrió una gota por la cabeza

- supongo que el que todo hubiese pasado en medio de un concierto del grupo Three Light tuvo mucho que ver – dijo la joven al ver en una revista el estado en que había quedado el anfiteatro donde toco el grupo esa noche – ellos si eran conocidos internacionalmente – Serena seguía pasando hojas – y encima después de eso no se supo nunca más de ellos… bueno hasta ahora…-

- y ablando de todo eso – Mina miro a Serena – tampoco supimos nunca más nada de esas Sailors raras –

La rubia de coletas frunció el seño – ¿te refieres a las Sailors Star Light?

- si a ellas mismas –

- supongo que han de haber regresado a su planeta junto a su princesa – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

- si después de todo, vinieron únicamente a buscarla ¿verdad? –

- si pero tampoco podemos negar que fueron de gran ayuda en la pelea contra Caos –

- si, supongo que fue así…, aunque me hubiese gustado saber sus verdaderas identidades… pero eso es algo que nunca sabremos –

El timbre de la puerta sonó, era su comida. Serena pago y la llevo a la mesa. Se sentó nuevamente junto a su amiga y comenzaron a comer.

Mina pareció recordar algo – por cierto Serena… ¿donde tienes el Cristal de plata? –

- tranquila amiga… esta muy bien guardado en mi habitación – la joven se levanto y un minuto mas tarde regreso con una cajita serrada con un candado, que abrió con una llave cuando se sentó nuevamente en la mesa. – aquí esta -

Mina tomo la caja, pero se asombro cuando vio lo que había dentro - ¡Serena!... ¿Por qué esta fuera de tu broche? – el Cristal tenia una forma de flor

- ¿no lo recuerdas?... mi broche se rompió cuando pelee contra Galaxia… esto fue lo único que me quedo – dijo tomando la flor de cristal entre sus manos – no se si pueda volver a transformarme en Sailor Moon… aunque con el nunca se sabe – la joven miraba fijamente lo que tenia en sus manos

- haber déjame verlo bien – la joven estiro su mano para agarrarlo, pero cuando apenas lo toco una descarga recorrió todo su cuerpo – auch – dijo sacudiendo su mano por el dolor

- jajaja, Mina, ¿no lo recuerdas?... nadie puede tocar el Cristal… supongo que fue por eso que Siocite nunca pudo robármelo.

Mina quedo pensativa por unos segundos – _eso acrecientan mis sospechas, si se supone que nadie puede tocar el cristal… ¿Por qué Serena lo hacen con toda naturalidad, se suponía que primero debíamos encontrar a la Princesa ella era la única que podía encontrar el Cristal, y sin embargo no fue así. Y lo más extraño… Serena dijo que tenia algunas lagunas con respecto a la lucha contra Metalia… al igual que yo ella tiene algunos vacíos en la mente… ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que le pidió Serena al Cristal? Y ¿que tanto fue lo que le concedió? _

- MINA – grito por tercera ves Serena

- eh, lo ciento Serena solo me distraje un momento –

- si ya me di cuenta… pero como sea… lo que te estaba diciendo es que mejor nos vallamos a dormir… son más de la una y hay que levantarnos temprano para ir a la escuela

- si claro – las dos jóvenes juntaron las cosas, acomodaran todo el material que tenia junto la caja con el Cristal y Serena lo dejo en el pequeño estudio dentro de un cajón con llave en el escritorio que utilizaba para estudiar, mientras que Mina juntaba los trastos y los llevaba a la cocina.

- bueno, creo que eso es todo… mañana termino de limpiar… si quieres puedes ir a cambiarte al baño… te prestare una pijama. -

Las dos jóvenes se cambiaron y se acostaron, compartían la cama.

- ¿Serena? –

- ¿si? - dijo algo somnolienta

- ¿es guapo ese tal Darien? –

- si, si lo es –

- entonces… ¿te gusta?

- no claro que no –

- si no te gusta, preséntamelo ¿si? –

- no claro que no, es un pesado –

- entonces si te gusta –

- Mina si no quieres dormir en el sillón de la sala, será mejor que te duermas –

- OK, está bien no es para que te pongas así… hasta mañana –

- hasta mañana – se quedo pensando un rato – _gustarme a mi ese patán, están todos locos, por que todos molestan con lo mismo… bueno debo admitir que es muy guapo, pero se la pasa todo el tiempo molestándome, que hay de divertido en molestarme… si no lo hiciera todo el tiempo quizás… no, no deja de pensar tonterías Serena tonta y duérmete que mañana no te levanta nadie…_

La mañana llego y como consecuencia de la pequeña trasnochada las dos amigas se quedaron dormidas. Se levantaron a las apuradas Serena se baño y cambio y mientras Mina tomaba su baño, la joven de adomgos preparaba un pequeño desayuno.

Mina salio de la ducha a los gritos – Serena llegamos tarde, llegamos tarde –

Serena estaba sentada en la cocina tomando un poco de café – siéntate y toma algo… de todos modos iremos en mi auto…, son pocas cuadras llegaremos a tiempo –

- ¿tienes auto? – pregunto una animosa diosa del amor mientras tomaba un sorbo de café -

- no es para que hagas tanto escándalo, y deja de gritar, que mi hermano acaba de ir a acostarse después de una noche muy dura en el hospital

- bueno pero ya vamos – dijo terminando de tomar su café

Las dos jóvenes se alistaron y partieron rumbo al colegio.

En una gran mansión tres chicas estaban conversando, acababan de llegar de dejar a la más pequeña de la casa del colegio, y ahora estaban sentadas tratando de aclarar algunas cosas.

- bueno, es cierto que Serena y Mina, han demostrado ser muy fuertes… pero aun deben hacer algo con especto a las faltante de su grupo – Michiru tomaba su violín que se encontraba a un costado de la sala

- estoy segura que cuando encuentren a la princesa, ella misma podría encargarse de eso… - Haruka ahora se sentaba frente a un piano de cola color blanco y junto con Michiru comenzaron a tocar una dulce melodía. - ¿no es verdad Setsuna?

La aludida no se movió de su sitio estaba sentada de espadas al grupo, y perfectamente inmutable.

- Supongo que no responderás como es característico en ti… - Haruka seguía tocando el piano - pero deja que te aclaremos una cosa… sabemos perfectamente que sabes mucho más de lo que dices…, tu misma nos dijiste que conocías a la pequeña Dama, en el futuro, a ti te toco salvarla de la Familia de la Luna Negra y traerla al presente para que pudiera salvar a su madre… y me cuesta creer que no hayas tenido oportunidad de saber quien es la Reina en el futuro. - La joven de pelo negro seguía en su misma posición sin articular palabra. – Sabemos que sabes quien es la princesa, ¿por que no lo dices? -

La pelinegra no dijo nada, la violinista y la pianista siguieron tocando una rato más, pero al ver que no conseguirían nada de su amiga decidieron dejarlo ahí, estaban.

- voy un rato al natatorio – dijo la chica de pelo aguamarina

- te acompaño – ambas jóvenes estaban saliendo

- ¿en verdad no saben quien puede ser la princesa? – al fin Setsuna, se giro para mirar a las muchachas que estaban ya frente a la puerta de salida – ¿ni siquiera se lo imaginan? –

- ¿crees que te estaríamos preguntando si fuera así? – La joven de pelo corto la miro con el seño fruncito, dando a entender que no le había gustado su pregunta

- creí que eran más inteligentes, o ¿es que acaso no quieren ver lo obvio? – rio la joven irónica – Mina sabe su destino, por que Artemis la puso al tanto de eso, ¿no les parece raro que el resto del grupo no este y aun más sabiendo que Serena no las quería poner al tanto de todo si no era necesario? - las dos jóvenes que iban de salida, seguían paradas en la puerta ahora mirándose a los ojos, como si con la mirada sacaran sus conclusiones. – si de Serena hubiese dependido el que Mina estuviera en el equipo, te puedo asegurar que ella estaría sola… hizo una pequeña pausa para ver si sus amigas habían aclarado sus dudas, pero al notar que no fue así, siguió hablando – el manejo que tiene Serena del Cristal de Plata, va más allá de una simple aceptación por parte de este hacia Serena –

- ¿Qué es lo que tratas de decir?-

- yo no voy a decir nada, lo ciento se lo prometió a la Neo Reina… pero ustedes no quieren ver lo obvio – la muchacha se levanto y salio del lugar. Haruka y Michiru seguían paradas en la entrada tratando de entender aquellas palabras.

- ¿Qué crees que es lo que nos quiso decir? –

- La princesa… crees que Serena sea la Princesa –

- ¿Cabeza de Bombón, ¿tu crees? –

- ¿y que más puede ser? -

- lo que no entiendo, es por que no recuerda nada entonces, ella aun esta convencida que nada tuvo que ver con el Milenio de Plata, aun que supongo que la reina Serenity no elegiría a nadie por que si – las dos chicas ya estaban caminando asía el auto

- si, pero ahora que lo vemos así, todo tiene un poco más de sentido, aunque aun quedan muchas cosas en el tintero… supongo que tendremos que esperar a que Serena se decida a recordar –

- Me resulta raro creer que Serena sea la Princesa – Haruka se sentaba frente al volante –

- Creo que tendremos que ir asiéndonos a la idea –

El timbre del recreo había sonado, todos en la preparatoria Jubán estaban saliendo al recreo, con sus compañeros la verdad que tres horas seguidas de una misma materia, y a la mitad de la semana desanimaban a más de uno, aunque este no era el caso de la chica genio.

- La clase de química estuvo muy interesante – decía la joven peliazul mientras acomodaba sus cosas para la siguiente clase.

- eso es por que tu entiendes – Molly tenia un grueso signo de interrogación en su nuca al ver las cosas que aun seguían escritas en el pizarrón.

- vamos Molly, no es para que te pongas de ese modo, ya veras que siempre nos arreglamos – la rubia de adongos trataba de animar a su amiga – además no se de que te quejas, siempre sacas buenas notas

- bueno si pero con mucho esfuerzo… ojalá y las cosas se me hicieran tan fácil como a Amy – las chicas ya estaban saliendo del salón rumbo al patio

- bueno, pero es que Amy tiene un coeficiente intelectual mucho más alto que el nuestro… es genético no hay nada que nosotras podamos hacer para superarlo – Serena se encogía de hombros, mientras un ligero sonrojo aparecía en el rostro de la genio por el comentario de su amiga. – como sea, vamos al patio que las chicas nos están esperando -

Caminaron unos minutos hasta llegar a una arboleda que se encontraba en medio del patio del colegio, allí dos jóvenes las estaban esperando.

- ¿de que hablaban? – pregunto la rubia de coletas

- nada en especial, solo estábamos diciendo que quizás, después podemos ir un rato al Crown – dijo la novia del dueño del local

- pues yo no podré acompañarlas, es que tengo que hacer unas cosa con el equipo, pero si quieren vallan ustedes –

- No, Serena sin ti no será divertido – dijo Molly con un puchero en su rostro

- ¿Divertido? – dijo Serena sin entender

- si bueno es que si no estas para pelearte con el amigo de Andrew ¿de que nos vamos a reir? – a serena se le dibujo una vena en la frente

- Amigo ¿de que amigo? – dijo Mina sin entender

- pues yo no le veo lo gracioso – dijo casi gritando

- bombón ¿Porqué estas tan enojada? – Seiya se acerco al grupo con sus hermanos.

- ya te dije que me llamo Serena – dijo entre dientes y al borde de perder el control.

- vamos Serena, no es para que te pongas así, nosotras solo queríamos juntarnos para charlar un poco – Lita trataba de calmar los ánimos

- ¿siempre es así? – pregunto Yaten saliendo de detrás de Seiya

- hay pero si es el hermoso Yaten – la rubia del amor se le colgó del brazo – no te preocupes por Serena… si ella a veces es así – a los presentes se les escurrió una gota por la actitud del chica

- ¡Mina! – dijo una Serena ya histérica

- ¿serena, por que no regresamos al salón?… así te explico lo de la clase de recién… - Amy trataba de calmar la situación

- si claro – y salio sin saludar a nadie

El grupo permaneció callado hasta que las dos chicas se alejaron lo suficiente

- y todo eso fue por nombrar a Darien… - hablo Molly

- ¿ustedes conocen a Darien? – Mina recién ahora soltaba al joven Yaten

- eh si claro –

- pues parece que a tu amiga no le cae muy bien… si se puso así… – recién ahora el mas alto de los hermanos Kou se animo a hablar

- No es eso – dijo el morocho del grupo – en realidad creemos que esos dos se gustan… pero no quieren admitirlo -

- lo sabia – dijo una triunfante Mina – a la diosa del amor nada se le escapa

- ¿diosa del amor? – pregunto Lita con una gota en la cabeza

- eh bueno si… lo que pasa… - decía una nerviosa Mina al darse cuenta que había metido la pata – bueno es que yo soy muy buena cupido –

- hey cupido – la llamo Seiya – nosotros no te conocemos –

- es que acabo de entrar ayer al colegio, vengo de Inglaterra a finalizar mis estudios aquí, soy amiga de Serena, compartimos curso hace algunos años –

La campana sonó para que los alumnos ingresaran nuevamente a sus respectivas aulas.

Serena salía del colegio sola no quería esperar a ninguna de sus amigas por que aun seguía enojada con ellas por lo del receso del día anterior. Esta noche era jueves y le tocaba preparar la cena, así que se dirigió al mercado hizo unas compres y se fue directo a su casa. Estaba cansada ya solo le quedaba un día para terminar la semana pero la verdad que la llegada de sus amigas le había traído más de un susto. Solo quería llegar a su casa y descansar.

- ya llegue – dijo Serena cerrando la puerta tras de si

- que gusto hermanita, veo que hiciste las compras – su hermano la ayudo con las bolsas y las llevo a la cocina – invite a Darien a cenar, espero que no te moleste –

- lo que me faltaba –

- tranquila hermana, no creo que tenga ánimos de molestarte hoy… estas muy agotado por la guardia del hospital -

- eso espero, por que no estoy de humor para recibir insultos de nadie – Serena acomodo las cosas y se fue al estudio a estudiar un rato mientras se hacia la hora de preparar la cena.

Mina estaba en su casa no le había quedado otro remedio más que ir allí, sus amigas ese día estaban todas ocupadas y Serena aun no le hablaba

- hablaste con Serena – pregunto un gato blanco sentado en la cama junto a la rubia

- no, Serena aun no me habla –

- pues algo le has de haber echo – el gato la reto

- claro que no Artemis… es solo que Serena no ha estado de buen humor últimamente – la rubia se defendió – pero como sea, no he podido conseguir mucho de ella… también tiene algunas lagunas y no recuerda ciertas cosas… ¿Qué has sabido de Luna? -

- aun no regresa de la Luna… supongo que aun no ha encontrado nada –

- pero si nuestras sospechas son ciertas… ¿como aremos para que Serena recuerde? –

- Luna se encargara de eso si es cierto… por lo pronto hay que esperar a que regrese y confirmar todo –

- ¿crees que serena lo tomo bien?

- no le quedara de otra, es su destino, nada se puede hacer contra el –

- pues no quisiera estar en los zapatos de ella, no me quiero imaginar que pasara cuando se entere –

Serena estaba preparando la cena, mientras su hermano y su vecino platicaban de algo que no llegaba a escuchar bien en la sala.

- yo lo he visto en algún lado de esta casa – Eigi trataba de acordarse – a lo mejor esta en el estudio – se levanto – ven para que te muestre - Darien lo siguió. Su amigo abrió la puerta y comenzó buscado en la biblioteca – no aquí no esta – tu busca en los cajones del escritorio -

- esta bien pero no creo que este aquí –

-mi hermana es algo loca de la limpieza últimamente y tiene la manía de guardar las cosas en los lugares más insólitos -

Darien abrió los cajones incluso uno que supuestamente debía tener llave. Vio una pequeña cajita, que saco de su sitio para revisar debajo del las revistas que estaban allí – pues aquí no hay nada –

El joven Eigi se giro para observar a su amigo que ahora guardaba lo que sacaba - ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto

- y me lo preguntas a mi es tu casa ¿no? – Eigi se acerco y tomo la caja, la abrió despacio y observo lo que había dentro – hum, que extraño nunca lo había visto antes –

- pues es un extraño cristal – dijo Darien mirando lo que había dentro de la caja. Estiro la mano para sacarlo del lugar

- _Qué extraño ¿Dónde se habrán metido esos dos? ¿no escuchan que la comida ya esta servida?_ - Serena busco con la mirado y vio la puerta del estudio abierta entro y lo que vio la asusto horrores

- NO LO TOQUES – grito serena alterada. Su grito alerto a Darien pero no lo suficientemente a tiempo como para que el joven alcanzara a rozar el Cristal, cosa que fue suficiente para que este reaccionara, pero no de la manera que esperaba Serena.

Al solo roce con el objeto una imagen vino a la mete del él, una imagen que había olvidado hacia mucho tiempo y que creyó que nunca más volvería, la imagen de una joven, a la cual no podía verle el rostro pero que si escuchaba pidiéndole que encontrara el Cristal de Plata.

- ¿estas bien? – pregunto Serena nerviosa

- por que no debería de estarlo cabeza de chorlito –

- no es para que te pongas así, no sabia que eso era tuyo – dijo su hermano

- ¿no te duele nada? -

- tu cada ves estas más loca – dijo el joven de ojos azules

- pues ustedes no deberían tocar mis cosas – una vena se dibujo en su frete

- pues tú deberías guardarlas mejor – la recrimino su vecino

- la cena ya esta servida – Serena le quito la caja con el Cristal de la mano de su hermano y mientras la guardaba en el mismo cajón ahora con llaves los dos chicos se dirigieron a la cocina.

Pero una dudo quedo en la mente de Serena - _¿Por qué, por que el Cristal de Plata no reacciono frente a el, por que no le hizo nada?_

Continuara…

Notas de la autora: uuff… no saben lo que me costo este por unos cuantos motivos: Primero, quería aclarar un poco el panorama y que se me entienda al mismo tiempo, cosa que me costo mucho, de todos modos si no se entiende ya saben…

En segundo lugar, tuve la oportunidad de ponerme al día leyendo algunos fic, y la verdad que después de eso me costo bastante hacer el mío. Pero como sea ya estay acá.

Saludos y muchos abrazos Silene Luna


	7. La noche del viernes 1º parte

CAPITULO 6:

La noche del viernes. Primera parte

El joven Chiba acababa de entra a su casa, había terminado de cenar en casa de su amigo pero estaba demasiado cansado como para permanecer un rato más allí aguantando el mal humor de aquella chica, ¿Por qué últimamente estaba con ese genio?. Buenos era cierto que él solía provocarla… pero esta ves era distinto. Y solo por que el quiso ver aquel extraño Cristal. Obviamente era algo muy importante para ella, y sin duda ese no era un simple Cristal. Había algo raro en el pero como podría averiguarlo, ella se había encargado de guardarlo muy bien esta vez ¿y si simplemente se lo preguntaba?... no ella no le daría ninguna respuesta, después de todo no se llevaban nada bien… bueno el lo había provocado… pero esa chica… sin duda podían pasar buenos momentos… cuando el no la insultaba, como cuando se quedo a cenar aquella pizza solo ellos dos. La habían pasado bien, hablaron de todo un poco y hasta había reído de las bromas de ella. ¿Por qué si podía pasar un buen rato con ella, él simplemente buscaba enojarla?. Ciertamente esa chica tenia algo que lo impulsaba a hacerlo, se veía muy tierna cuando se enojaba y hacia pucheros solo para el. Y aquellas sonrisas tan sinceras que le dedico esa noche, sin duda no mostraban ningún rencor por parte de ella a pesar de que el la provocaba. Era una niña muy dulce cuando ella quería, pero… mostraba sus garras cuando algo la provocaba. Bueno ni tan niña. El solía molestarla con eso, pero realmente no creía que lo fuera, no, todo lo contrario era ya casi toda una mujer, eso lo había notado aquella noche del baile, aquella noche en la que aquel imbecil… se le hirvió la sangre de solo recordarlo ¿por que le enojaba tonto recordar a ese sujeto, bueno era cierto que es tipo de personas le herviría la sangre a cualquiera, pero con ella fue distinto ¿Por qué de repente al verla tan frágil en aquella situación, sintió unos deseos inmensos de protegerla? ¿Por cada vez que ella estaba en problemas el tenia que ayudarla? ¿Por qué esa niña provocaba tanta mezcla de sentimientos en él? ¿Por qué cuando la veía solo buscaba provocarla y cuando no estaba con ella, la pensaba todo el tiempo? ¿Qué era lo que aquella niña, Serena Tsukino, estaba provocando en él?. Todo era muy extraño para el joven, ciertamente eran sentimientos nuevos, nunca antes experimentados por el chico. Todo era extraño alrededor de ella, pero ahora… había algo más… ese Cristal… el simple roce con el había provocado aquella imagen en su cabeza, una imagen a que había dejado de tener hacia mas de tres años, un imagen que volvió como si nunca se hubiese ido. Pero esta ves era distinto… aquellas beses habían sido en sueños, el despertaba muy alterado cada ves que los tenia… pero luego… de la nada, como si nunca los hubiese tenido, desaparecieron, nunca más los volvió a tener… bueno hasta ahora, pero esta vez fue distinto, había tenido aquella visión despierto y estaba seguro que provocado por haber tocado ese Cristal ¿pero como conseguiría averiguar que era, estaba seguro que Serena no le diría nada, no por que tuviera algo contra el… la forma en que había reaccionado, como le había advertido, le decía que era algo muy importante para ella y es más estaba seguro por la cara de la joven y las preguntas que ella le hizo, que algo más debía haber pasado, algo que en realidad no paso, bueno para la chica, por que para él había provocado que ese recuerdo hubiera vuelto después de tanto tiempo y estaba seguro, que esta vez, llegaría para quedarse.

Darien daba vueltas en la cama no podía dormir, ¿como podía ser si estaba tan agotado, después de pasar casi dos días enteros en el hospital?… pero obviamente después de lo sucedido esa noche, no podría conciliar el sueño. Se levanto y preparo una taza de leche tibia, quizás eso lo ayudaría a dormir. Mientras toma de su taza su mente seguía en con lo mismo. Acaso… ¿ese era el Cristal de plata que tanto le pedía esa chica? Y si es así ¿Por qué lo tenia Serena?. Ciertamente esa era una chica misteriosa ¿Por qué el siempre tenia la manía de rodearse de gente misteriosa, por debía admitir que a su prima la quería mucho, pero también era bastante misteriosa y ahora resulta que se conocen con Serena, y también estaba Andrew… que también le ocultaba algo con respecto a la hermana de su amigo. En alguna ocasión cuando él molestaba a Serena diciéndole que era una niña llorona, este le había recriminado y le había dicho que si verdaderamente conociera a la chica y las cosas por las que paso, no le diría niña llorona. Pero… ¿Qué tanto había pasado con esa chica?. El joven termino su taza de leche y se acostó nuevamente, ignorando que en la casa de al lado Serena tampoco podía dormir.

La rubia daba vueltas en la cama, no podía dejar de pensar en todos los acontecimientos de la semana. Primero la llegada de Mina, tamaño susto se había pegado, Luego las outers Senshis. Todas al parecer vinieron por lo mismo… saber de la Princesa. ¿Por qué aun no podía encontrarla, ¿Por qué no podía encontrar tampoco al resto del equipo, acaso… el Cristal de Plata tiene algo que ver en que no hayan encontrado ni a la Princesa ni a las otras Senshis. ¿Por qué no podía recordar exactamente el deseo que le había pedido al Fantasma Cristal Plateado, se suponía que cuando Luna la convirtió nuevamente en Sailor Moon, luego de la batalla con Metalia, y para combatir con la familia de la luna negra, debía de haber recordado todo… pero no fue así. Todavía quedaban cosas en blanco en su mente. ¿por que?. Y además, ahora estaba lo de Darien, ella vio perfectamente como él había alcanzado a tocar el Cristal, entonces… ¿Por qué no le hizo nada, ¿seria que había perdido su poder?... no, claro que no, si asía dos noches Mina había intentado tocarlo, y este le dio una buena descarga de energía. Y también era cierto que el joven permaneció como ido por unos segundos, ¿Qué fue lo que le paso?. No podía ir y preguntarle así nada más si el Cristal no le había hecho nada, por que para poder obtener una buena respuesta, ella tendría que contar cosas que no le estaban permitidas… bueno no era que le estaba prohibido hablar de su identidad como heroína… simplemente ella había decidido callar por unos cuantos motivos, el primero, proteger a su familia… no quería que nada malo les pasara, en segundo lugar, protegerse a ella misma… si el enemigo sabia su verdadera identidad, seguramente seria un blanco mucho más fácil y en tercer lugar, por más que se lo dijera a alguien, seguramente la tratarían de loca, y seguramente Darien Chiba seria una de esas personas, entonces… ¿Cómo aria para saber si había pasado algo o simplemente fue su imaginación?. Si ese sujeto le inspirara más confianza… pero confianza como para poder contarle un secreto, quizás podría hablarle directamente. Ciertamente él era una buena persona, eso era algo que la chica jamás podría negar, la había ayudado en muchas cosas, aunque siempre gruñendo, siempre estaba ahí para darle una mano ¿Por qué, si tan solo no la estuviera molestando todo el tiempo… la chica se sinceraba con ella misma, le gustaba debía reconocerlo pero… era obvio que el chico no la veía de esa forma, para ella, él simplemente la veía como a una niña y hermana de su amigo, el joven siempre se lo decía. Serena se estrujaba la cabeza. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ese sujeto, deja de hacerlo, deja de hacerlo, se repetía para ella misma. Después de todo era un chico lindo que jamás la dejaría de ver como una simple niña, por más que ella intentara demostrarle que no era así. Era por eso uno de los motivos de su mal humor esos últimos días… no el tener que reconocer que ese chico comenzaba a gustarle, pero si el hecho de saber, según ella, que nunca le aria caso, y para colmo de males a todo el mundo se le había dado por molestarla con eso.

Finalmente se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente Serena se estaba alistando para ir a la escuela. Por fin el viernes había llegado y tendría un fin de semana de descaso luego de una semana agitada en emociones. Pero primero tendría que comenzar el día que esperaba fuera tranquilo.

Salio de su casa, tenía ganas de caminar así que salio temprano para poder hacer tranquila. Solo le faltaba una cuadra pera llegar cuando el grito de una de sus amigas la saco de sus pensamientos, los mismo en lo que había estado pensando toda la noche.

- ¡Serena! – la chica se giro para ver quien le hablaba

- Mina, ¿Qué haces tan temprano por aquí, es raro en ti –

- vamos Serena, que tu eras experta en llegar tarde si mal no recuerdo – a la joven de coletas se le escurrió una gota en su cabeza al recordar sus llegadas tardes en el pasado

- si, bueno, pero eso a cambiado –

- como sea, ¿ya se te paso el enojo? –

- bueno… no del todo, pero estoy intentando, solo espero que la próxima ves te comportes y dejes de hacerme quedar mal –

- lo ciento Serena, esa no fue mi intención –

- si, si lo se, nunca lo es pero siempre haces lo mismo – dio un pequeño suspiro – aunque debo admitir que ni he estado de muy buen humor últimamente… supongo que también debo pedirte una disculpa –

- no tienes por que hacerlo, somos amigas – la joven le extendió la mano

- claro – Serena le respondió – pero ya vamos ¿si, no quiero llegar tarde después de tanto tiempo – Las dos amigas llegaron al colegio y entraron a sus salones.

Las clases comenzaron.

A todos se les había hecho interminable el día, siempre pasaba lo mismo los viernes, todos querían salir lo antes posible para poder comenzar con su fin de semana. Después de tres horas de economía, dos de matemática y dos de Ingles las clases al fin terminaron. El grupo de Serena estaba en la entrada del colegio esperando a la última que faltaba, Amy, que había pasado por la biblioteca a dejar un libro que pidió prestado.

- entonces, nos vamos todas para el Crown –

- claro Lita, donde más podremos disfrutar de una deliciosa malteada de chocolate –

- ¿Serena, tú no deberías cuidarte para el torneo –

- bueno si… eso se supone… esta linda chica – dijo señalándose a si misma – tiene un cuerpo privilegiado, una malteada no me ara daño –

- una, dos, una torta de chocolate… -

- ¡Mina! –

- lo ciento Serena -

- Ya podemos irnos – dijo Amy uniéndose al grupo.

- Amy, ¿tu no tenias clases intensivas? – pregunto Serena

- si bueno… he decidido dejarlas – dijo un tanto sonrojada – es que en realidad no me hacen falta, solo las tomaba para no aburridme en mi casa – las chicas ya estaban caminado.

- que bueno, así podremos pasar más tiempo juntas y conocernos mejor – Mina la abrazó –

El grupo siguió caminando

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

- que raro ¿Por qué me habrá citado aquí? – se preguntaba un gato blanco. Miro minuciosamente el lugar, pararía ser un templo. Subió las escaleras para ver mejor el lugar. Estuvo allí un rato esperando mientras observaba las actividades del lugar. Mucha gente pasa por allí, algunas iban a rezar otras a comprar talismanes para distintas cosas… Vio a la joven sacerdotisa del lugar. Parecía tener la misma edad de su dueña, muy bonita de cabellos largos y negros.

- Artemis – lo llamo una gata negra que se encontraba escondida detrás de unos árboles

- Luna… ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo, nos tenias a todos preocupados – el gato se notaba un tanto preocupado

- pues si te lo digo no me lo creerías –

- dímelo de una vez… no des tantas vueltas –

- en el Palacio de la Luna –

- pero… -

- estuve investigando, por eso te cite aquí, creo que encontré al resto del equipo -

- ¿estas segura? –

- ves esa chica – señalo con su cabeza a la sacerdotisa del lugar – creo que es Mars –

- debemos avisarles a las chicas de inmediato –

- pero, no creo que Serena acepte despertarlas sin que la Princesa este con nosotros –

- ese es un problema –

- si, si lo es, más cuando es ella misma –

- ¿estas segura?

- completamente, lo que no entiendo… es por que no recuerda nada –

- pues nos tocara a nosotras hacerla recordar –

- No - dijo alterada la gata negra – eso podría ser muy peligroso son muchos recuerdos juntos… podría afectarla mental y físicamente –

- ¿entonces? –

- habrá que esperar a que ella lo haga solo – miro nuevamente a la joven sacerdotisa – mientras tanto yo me encargare de las chicas – camino hasta la joven – yo me encargare de que el equipo se complete –

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- chicas, que gusto de tenerlas por aquí – dijo un animado Andrew

- si bueno, es el ritual de los viernes, no se de que te sorprendes – respondió Serena

- bueno y ahora que estamos todos… ¿que aremos esta noche? – Molly estaba muy ansiosa Hacia mucho rato que no salían

- bueno no estamos todos, Darien no tarda en llegar – Andrew espero la reacción de Serena

- hay al fin podré conocer al famoso Darien – a Mina se le iluminaron los ojos

- pues no te emociones demasiado, es un pesado –

- ¿A quien le dices pesado? – pregunto un joven asomándose por detrás

- a ti a quien más – dijo Serena sin mirar pues había reconocido la vos perfectamente. Y no hay que aclarar la cara de los presentes

- Aquí van otra vez – dijo Andrew en un susurro

- ¿tu eres el chico que trae loca a Serena? –

- ¡Mina! – Grito una alterada Serena – es que tú nunca aprenderás –

- ya chicos, mejor arreglemos que vamos hacer esta noche – hablo la voz mediadora de Amy

- ¿esta noche? – Pregunto el joven Chiba – ¿a donde irán?

- iremos – dijo Andrew – vamos a la disco –

- pues yo no iré – miro a Serena – y tú tampoco deberías regresar a ese lugar –

- yo no he dicho que iría, pero en todo caso ese no es asunto tuyo –

- claro que lo es o no recuerdas quien te saco de aquel sitio la ultima vez – los presentes no entendían nada

- y te estoy infinitamente agradecida, pero yo se defenderme sola – serena estaba que hervía

- pues a mi no me lo pareció –

- eso fue por que estaba tomada… pero sigue metiéndote conmigo y me conocerás –

- chicos, que fue lo que paso en realidad esa noche – era la pregunta que todos tenían en la mente, pero solo Lita se animo a hacerla

- nada – dijeron los dos jóvenes

- bueno hasta que al fin se ponen de acuerdo en algo – Andrew tenia una gota en su cabeza

- pues será en lo único – dijo indiferente Darien

- Serena, por que no vamos nosotras, no tienes que venir si no quieres, - dijo una seria Lita al notar la tensión del ambiente. Era evidente que algo más había pasado esa noche, algo, que por más que esos dos se llevaran mal, habían decidido callar.

- pues si, si quiero ir – dijo en tono de capricho

- por que no puedes dejar de ser una niña caprichosa – dijo Darien ya perdiendo la paciencia

Serena tenía una vena en su frente – pues por que no se me da la gana, soy una niña y caprichosa, pero no soy una margada, no me dejo abatir por cualquier cosa -

- chicos, por que no dejamos esto así – dijo Amy al notar que la cosa se estaba poniendo caliente.

- es, es verdad Serena… por que mejor no nos vamos a casa a descansar y hablamos mañana más tranquila – decía una nerviosa Mina - _¿Por qué Serena se comporta hacia? Nunca la avía visto en ese estado, en verdad ese sujeto la saca de quicio pero… conozco muy bien a mi amiga y no es un enojo cualquiera… es, es como… ¿si estuviera dolida? – _La rubia del amor tomo del brazo a Serena y la condujo hasta la salida – vamos Serena

- chicas esperen, vamos con ustedes – dijo una Molly que aun no salía de su asombro

- si, lo lamento Andrew, hablamos en la noche – Lita se despidió de su novio y siguió a sus amigas

Amy hizo una reverencia en señal de saludo y salio también con las demás dejando solos a Darien y a Andrew.

- Amigo, no entiendo por que siempre logras exasperar a Serena – decía un Andrew resignado – nunca la había visto en ese estado -

- pues gracias por lo que me toca – Darien recién ahora se sentaba – además si no fuera tan caprichosa… estoy seguro que esta noche va a ir a ese lugar, aunque sepa que no tiene que hacerlo… -

- Darien… que fue lo que paso esa noche, ¿por que tú y ella no quieren decir nada? ¿Es que acaso fue tan grave lo que paso? -

- lo ciento amigo… yo no puedo decirte nada... es ella la que debe hacerlo… pero estoy segura que otra chica en lugar de Serena no volvería a pisar ese lugar –

- ja – rió irónica Andrew – ahí es donde te equivocas… creo haberte dicho alguna vez… que Serena no es una chica cualquiera… a superada muchas cosas, hace algunos años atrás… cosas que puedo asegurarte no serian fáciles para cualquiera… estoy seguro, que lo que haya pasado esa noche, que el haya estado tomada a tenido mucho que ver –

- no le se, amigo ella… a veces… se ve muy frágil – Darien miraba hacia abajo mientras jugaba con sus dedos nervioso

- te preocupas mucho por ella… ¿verdad? –

- más, de lo que me gustaría – Darien se estaba sincerando y es que con alguien debía desahogarse y obviamente no seria con Eigi. – Mucho más de lo que me gustaría – dijo esta vez para si

- entonces ¿por que no se lo dices en vez de andar molestándola?... hay formas y formas de decir las cosas… y lamentablemente amigo tú no tienes la capacidad de decirlas de buena manera –

- puede ser – se lavando de su sitio – mejo me voy a casa

- Como quieras, pero huyendo no solucionaras nada, ve haciéndote a la idea amigo mío, de que tendrás que ir aclarando tus ideas, y hablarle a esa chica de tus sentimientos o… alguien podría adelantarse….

- No se de que estas hablando… - el joven ya le daba la espalda a su amigo - yo solo digo que esa chica me importa, pero no es lo que estas pensando –

- si bueno, como tu digas, ¿nos vemos esta noche? –

Darien no contesto y salio del lugar directo para su casa.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- ya Serena, no sigas con es humor – la rubia de adongos estaba en su casa junto con sus amigas. Habían salido del Crown directo para la casa de la rubia, por que con el humor que tenía, no podían ir a otro lado.

- y como quieres que este Molly, quien se cree ese sujeto para decirme lo que tengo que hacer – la rubia se centava pasadamente en el sofá – el que me haya salvado de aquel sujeto no le da derecho a meterse todo el tiempo en mi vida.

- nosotras no sabemos que fue lo que paso esa noche, pero a mi me pareció que el joven Darien solo trataba de protegerte.

- solo trata de molestarme… es lo único que hace todo el tiempo… molestar – Serena estaba que se salía de sus cabales.

- mejor te dejamos sola para que te calmes, tomo un buen baño de inmersión, relájate y cuando estés más tranquila hablamos… así no podemos sacar ninguna conclusión, en el estado en que estas todo lo que digamos será negativo -

- si Lita, lo mejor será que me calme, luego hablamos –

- bien entonces hasta más tarde – saludo Molly

- hasta luego - saludaron sus amigas

- si adiós chicas – Serena acompaño a sus amigas hasta la puerta y luego de unos minutos preparo su baño de inmersión. Era cierto esos siempre la ayudaba a relajarse.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Darien caminaba para su caza mientras que su cabeza no dejaba de pensar -_ ¿Por qué tiene que regresar allí? ¿no entiende que no es seguro?... niña terca… seguro que ira solo para molestarme a mi… de todos modos a mi no… me importa lo que suceda…. arg – gruño para sus adentros – ¿Por qué me importa tanto esa niña?... creo que después de todo me tocara ir con ella ¿Por qué Eigi decidió justo este día para visitar a sus padres?. Ese Andrew ¿Qué quiso decir con que alguien se me puede adelantar?... es que acaso… hay alguien interesado en Serena… bueno a mi no me importa… ¿o si?..._ – siguió caminando

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La noche llego y Serena estaba sola en su departamento pensando si debía o no ir, bueno después de todo no podía estar huyendo de ese sujeto todo el tiempo, y si se lo cruzaba seria una buena oportunidad para darle un escarmiento.

Se cambio y espero que se hiciera la hora, después de todo tendría que ir sola, no había hablado con sus amigas por lo que debían haber supuesto que ella decidió no ir.

El timbre de su puerta sonó. La chica se levanto de su escritorio pues mientras esperaba que se hiciera la hora, estaba terminando de pasar en la computadora un trabajo que debía entregar la semana próxima.

- ¿que haces aquí? – pregunto una extrañada Serena al ver la persona que estaba frente a su puerta

- por lo que veo decidiste ir – dijo mirando de arriba abajo a la muchacha, que ya estaba vestida para salir

- no puedo estar escapando todo el tiempo – hizo una señal para que el muchacho entrara al departamento. Llegaron al estudio pues Serena debía terminar de arreglar las cosas para salir. – Veo que tu también iras – el joven también se había vestido para salir

- no me queda de otra, no puedo dejar que vallas sola –

La joven se sentó en la silla del escritorio para guardar algunas cosas en su cajón privado – ya te dije que se defenderme sola – dijo cabizbaja – no tienes por que hacerlo –

- Vamos Serena, no seas tan necia, ese sujeto puede estar allí, y volver a intentar…- Darien en verdad se notaba preocupado

- no… - dijo cortante mientras escondía su rostro mirando el suelo – no volverá a hacerlo… y si lo intenta… ya te lo dije… recibirá su merecido – la vos de Serena se notaba quebrada

- Serena… - el joven se agacho para poder verla a la chica directamente, le levanto el rostro pero lo que vio le provoco un nudo en la garganta. Una lagrima rodaba por la mejilla izquierda de la chica – yo… no quería que te pongas así… por favor no llores – El joven limpio la lagrima con su mano – no… no me gusta verte llorar… pero entiende… me preocupo por ti –

Serena estaba que se le salía el corazón, el tener al chico tan cerca… podía sentir su aliento el su rostro… y esos ojos que la miraban con suplica… una mirada que jamás había visto en el chico - _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se puso así?_ – tenia que saberlo - ¿En verdad te preocupas por mi? ¿Por qué? Solo soy una niña caprichosa – otra lagrima rodó por su rostro, mientras trataba inútilmente de desviarle la mirada a la persona que tenia frente suyo

- se… que no me he comportado debidamente con tigo… pero creeme cuando te digo que en verdad me importas… no soportaría que algo te pasará… - dio un pequeño suspiro – a demás tu…

- si lo se… mi hermano nunca te perdonaría si algo me pasara – se levanto de su silla y le dedico una de sus mejores sonrisas, aunque en el fondo una fuerte angustia la estaba carcomiendo – era eso lo que ibas a decirme ¿verdad?... no te preocupes… puedo entenderte… pero si vas a ser mi chaperon, tendremos que hacer el esfuerzo de llevarnos un poco mejor… solo un poco… ¿no te parece? –

Darien no supo que decir, se había quedado estático en la misma posición sin poder articular palabra, ¿es que en realidad estaba a punto de confesarle sus sentimientos? Pero que sentimientos eran esos si ni el mismo sabia lo que a él le pasaba. Sin duda, si ella no lo hubiera interrumpido él le habría dicho que le gustaba pero… no, era más que eso, aunque tampoco podía decir que se había enamorado ¿o si?. El estaba a punto de decirlo pero ella simplemente no lo dejo, pero al menos ya no lloraba y eso el tranquilizaba alma. – si bueno, supongo que tienes razón – el joven se levanto y salio del lugar - ¿nos vamos? –

- claro – sonrío una dulce Serena

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? ¿Por qué hay tanta gente? – decía una nerviosa Mina al ver la cola que había en el lugar para entrar

- Seguramente habrá algún acontecimiento en especial – decía una analizadora Amy, miran para todos lados y es que se podía ver a muchas y chicos pero en especial chicas muy alborotados

- yo iré a averiguar, ustedes vallan haciendo la fila – dijo Andrew soltando la mano de su novia y caminando para el lugar donde comenzaba la fila.

- chicas… - Molly había permanecido callada durante el resto del día después de haber escuchado la discusión de la que habían sido protagonistas su amiga de adongos y el joven Chiba – ¿que creen que haya pasado esa noche… en este lugar… cuando encontramos a Serena inconsciente? -

- debe haber sido algo muy serio – Mina se recargaba contra una pared, mientras analizaba la situación de forma seria – para que Serena no quisiera contar nada… seguro lo fue –

- Darien se veía muy alterado, por la idea de que Serena regresara, de verdad… se preocupa demasiado por ella –

- lo que no entiendo Lita… es por que se llevan tan mal – Molly también permanecía seria al igual que el resto de las chicas – es decir es obvio que ellos dos se gustan ¿por que no pueden se como dos personas normales que sienten lo mismo?... es decir no se… actuar como tontos, tirar cosas de los nervios cada ves que se ven, tropezar, no se ese tipo de cosas que hacen los enamorados –

- bueno, ciertamente Serena no es una chica cualquiera – Mina se sorprendió por lo que escucho, es decir era lo que ella estaba pensando, pero… ella conocía el alter ego de su amiga, era extraño que fuera la tímida Amy la que dijera esas palabras –

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – pregunto Molly sin entender

- bueno no lo se, pero… desde que conocí a Serena me di cuenta de que ella no es como cualquier chica normal, hay algo especial en ella… tiene una energía extraña a su alrededor… una energía que no tiene cualquier persona –

- si, entiendo lo que dices, a mi me pareció lo mismo cuando la conocí – Lita reía nerviosa – es raro, no poseo ningún tipo de don especial para detectar ese tipo de cosas pero… Serena no lo se… creo que son ideas mías –

-_ ¿Qué es lo que sienten estas dos chicas? ¿Cómo pueden sentir la energía de Serena? No cualquiera puede hacerlo, no cualquiera tiene el don de sentir esas cosas, la energía de ella es especial, incluso… distinta a la del resto de las senshis, no es una energía que se caracterice por la fuerza, no, todo lo contrario es una energía que irradia paz, es del tipo que nadie puede detectar ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ellas si? ¿es que acaso…? ¿será que ellas también poseen un alter ego?... _

- Mina ¿estas bien? te quedaste muda… - Molly saco a la rubia de sus pensamientos chasqueando los dedos frente a su cara

- lo ciento, me quede pensando en tonterías –

- muy bien si quieren saber – dijo Andrew acercándose al grupo – esta noche tocara el grupo Three Lights, por eso tanto alboroto –

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Serena y Darien bajaron del auto habían querido dejarlo en el estacionamiento del lugar pero estaba lleno. No les quedo más remedio que dejarlo a un par de cuadras del lugar.

Serena estaba segura que encontraría a sus amigas en la fila así que decidió buscarlas, se preguntaba por que había tanta gente, pero seguramente debido a eso sus amigas no habían podido entrar, después de todo ellas no eran de llegar temprano a ese tipo de lugares. Se coloco al final de la fila a esperar mientras Darien buscaba a los demás.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- ¿a donde vas? – Pregunto el mayor de los hermanos Kou – no es momento para que te desaparezcas -

- iré un rato a fuera, a ver como están las cosas por allí – tomo unos pases que tenia en una de las mesas de camarín – y de paso no perderé la oportunidad de invitar a alguna chica linda que se encuentre esperando por vernos –

- tu no cambias – dijo el hermano del medio – has lo que quieras pero no te tardes Seiya –

- y sal por la puerta de atrás – le advirtió Taiki – así no llamas tanto la atención –

- si, si - dijo en el joven y salio del lugar por la puerta traseras que daba a un callejón. Lugar en el que estaba esperando serena pues la cola llegaba hasta allí.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- _por que se tarda tanto, no me gusta este lugar ¿Por qué la fila tuvo que detenerse justo aquí? _– Serena estaba nerviosa a lado suyo estaba la entrada a un callejón muy oscuro que la asustaba bastante. Bueno no era que estuviera solo, había mucha gente allí, pero de todos modos el lugar no le gustaba. Y se sintió mucho más asustada cuando de la oscuridad del callejón se sintió a alguien chistar.

- pssst, Serena – la chica escucho que la llamaban pero hizo caso omiso, estaba asustada – pssst Serena aquí – volvió a insistir la voz, pero al ver que no obtendría respuesta decidió acercarse.

Serena veía como una sombra se acercaba por la oscuridad, estaba a punto de correr, pero una luz de los faroles de la calle donde se encontraba ella, al fin dejo ver el rostro de la persona que la llamaba - ¡Seiya! – grito una alterada Serena no tienes idea el susto que me has dado –

- shhhhhhh no grites – y la jalo al callejón

- ¿Qué haces estas loco? –

- no grites te dije – el chico se escondió nuevamente en las sombras – no tienes idea el lió que se puede armar si la gente me ve aquí –

- pues me asustaste, como no quieres que grite – susurraba la joven – ya que después de todo, aun permanecían cerca de la fila

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –

- Pues que crees, intentando entrar, pero por alguna razón hay mucha gente no creo que lo logra -

- ¿no sabes por que? – el joven rió triunfante

- pues no – se sincero la chica

- quieres averiguarlo, ten – le ofreció unos pases

- ¿que es esto? –

- son pases vip, no tienes que hacer cola, ve directamente a la entrada y se los muestras al guardia de seguridad, te dejara pasar inmediatamente –

- pero… ¿Cómo los conseguiste? –

- soy una persona muy importante - se giro para volver a entrar – hay suficientes para ti y tus amigas… creo, nos vemos adentro – el joven se pedio en la oscuridad.

Serena volvió a su lugar y espero unos minutos más hasta que Darien llego.

- los demás están como a una cuadra… pero ya no dejan entrar a más nadie, creo que tendremos que volver a casa.

- no, no – dijo una triunfante Serena – vamos con las demás, ya veras como si entramos – Serena tomo, por instinto la mano del chico y lo jalo en dirección hasta donde estaban los demás.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- que les pereció, no me hubiese imaginado a esos dos juntos aquí – Dijo Lita que aun no salía del asombro. Habían estado esperando por entrar cuando Darien se les acerco y les informo que había dejado a Serena al final de la fila. – no después de semejando discusión –

- parece que después de que nos fuimos han tenido oportunidad de hablar esos dos – dijo una picara Mina

- si, ya tendrá que contarme a mi, esa, en cuanto tenga la oportunidad – decía Molly

- Yo me encargare de Darien, seguro lo que le dije le quedo picando y fue a arreglar las cosas –

- que fue lo que le dijiste – pregunto una nerviosa Lita, después de todo su novio se había encaprichado en que esos dos debían estar juntos, y después de escuchar el plan que habían tramado con el más chico de los hermanos Kou, nada bueno podría salir de eso, bueno al menos no para Serena y Darien.

- Nada, que no este dentro de los planes – decía un pícaro Andrew – ya veras como ese se muere de los celos –

- si pero aun no se como le haremos con Serena… - y es que Molly por más de que pensó y pensó, no encontraba la forma de que la chica de adongos sintiera celos de Darien.

- Chicos será mejor que dejen de hablar de esos… allí viene Serena con Darien – hablo Amy que se mantenía al margen del '' plan'' junto con Lita.

- Ya estamos aquí – dijo una agitada Serena pues había llagado casi corriendo y enciaza arrastrando al chico que venia con ella – será mejor que vallamos a la puerta así entramos de una vez por todas.

- pero Serena, como le aremos… -

- Lita, chicos ustedes háganme caso, yo adentro les explico – Andrew miro a Darien como pidiéndole una explicación, pero esto solo se encogió de hombros pues él estaba igual que ellos

- AAAAHHHH, que emoción – grito Mina – veo que las cosas han mejorado más de lo que nosotros esperábamos – dijo señalando la mano de Serena y Darien, que aun no se soltaban.

- ¿que? No… no es… no es lo que ustedes… están pensando, - dijo una nerviosa Serena mientras soltaba la mano del chico y caminaba hacia la entrada del lugar, para que nadie notara su sonrojo.

- mejor no digas nada – Darien había vista la forma en que su amigo lo miraba y antes de escuchar cualquier comentario molesto, prefirió adelantarse a los acontecimientos

- no amigo, tranquilo, no ase falta – Andrew, tenia una expresión muy divertida en el rostro.

Darien solo gruño.

Continuara…

Notas de la autora: huum. Pensaba seguir este capitulo pero se me ha hecho demasiado largo así que decidí que lo mejor seria hacerlo en dos partes. Lo lamento nunca se como va a seguir el siguiente capitulo pero cuando me ciento a escribir… simplemente las cosas salen.


	8. La noche del viernes 2º parte

CAPITULO 7

La noche de viernes. Segunda parte

Habían logrado entrar al lugar, gracias a esos pases que Serena había conseguido misteriosamente. Se encontraban sentados en uno de los lugares reservados como vip, solo para gente importante o invitados especiales… como ellos, pero… ¿por que justo ellos?… era lo que estaban tratando d averiguar.

- vamos Serena dinos como conseguiste esas entradas – Mina estaba muy intrigada al igual que el resto – es que acoso tienes algún conocido aquí… - mina la miro con cara picara – o…algún pretendiente -

- ¡Mina!... – como se te ocurre… claro que no… me encontré con Seiya mientras esperaba a Darien en la fila… él me las dio – Darien frunció el seño al escuchar ese nombre

- bueno – Andrew miro amigo de reojo – entonces si te las dio un pretendiente… a mi me dio la impresión de que ese chico estaba interesado en ti –

- claro que no – dijo una acalorada Serena – él… solo es mi amigo –

- a mi me dejo bien en claro que estaba interesado en ti – Molly ayudaba a Andrew para al fin poner su plan en marcha – Serena es un buen chico, por que no te das cuenta, podrían llagar a algo ustedes dos, hacen muy linda pareja –

- claro que no, como se les ocurre, yo no estoy interesada en él, más que como un amigo –

Darien solo escuchaba, pero la verdad es que esa conversación lo estaba poniendo un tanto incomodo, más que eso… molesto.

- Serena… yo no veo el motivo por el cual no le puedes dar una oportunidad al chico… o es que… acaso… te interesa otra persona –

Eso si le interesaba a Darien, motivo por el cual paró bien la oreja para escuchar la respuesta de la joven

Serena estaba verdaderamente acalorada, ¿por que había llegado hasta ese punto la conversación, - si estoy interesada en alguien o no ese es asunto mío, no tengo por que darle explicaciones a alguno de ustedes –

- a ya se – dijo Molly en ton travieso – no nos quieres decir por que esta aquí presente verdad – Miro de reojo al joven que aun permanecía sin decir una sola palabra.

- que no, - dijo más nerviosa aun, al entender perfectamente que Molly se refería nada más y nada menos que a Darien.

- Chicos… hagan silencio el grupo esta apunto de tocar – dijo Amy señalando el escenario

- _Por que todo el mundo me molesta con lo mismo, es que acaso tanto se me nota, no claro que Serena tonta… que tanto estas pensando, aunque no quisiera que él se de cuenta… no claro que no, a quien se le podría ocurrir si nos llevamos como perro y gato. Y si se da cuenta, que voy a hacer, con que cara voy a mirarlo, él solo me ve como una niña… aun que si supiera de lo que fue capaz esta niña, de seguro me trataría con un poco más de respeto, ah tonto no sabe de lo que se pierde_ – frunció el seño al darse cuanta de lo que estaba pensando – _hum no crees que eres un poco presumida Serena. _

Ajena a los pensamientos de Serena, Darien estaba muy sumergido en los suyos.

- _Ah… quien se cree ese sujeto para intentar acercarse a Serena, si es solo una niña… bueno no tan niña… es muy linda y agradable… yo mismo creo que estoy interesado en ella, sino… por que estoy tan celoso…_ - sacudió la cabeza enojado consigo mismo – _claro que no yo no estoy celoso, yo nunca celo a nadie… bueno ciertamente nadie me había interesado de esta forma_ – se golpeo la cabeza con la palma de la mano – _no… que estoy pensando, es una niña… además si Eigi se entera… cobarde… a mi no tendría que importarme lo que piense Eigi… si tanto quiere a Serena, tendrá que dejar que ella sea feliz con la persona que quiera y yo estaré dispuesto a pelear con quien sea por ella si, si… no, no… que cosas estoy pensando, que clase de pervertido soy, es solo una niña _– se golpeo nuevamente la frente con la palma de la mano -

La gente ya había empezado a hacer alboroto… bueno las chicas que se encontraban en el lugar y por que no algún que otro chico también. El grupo ya se había colocado en posición y estaban a punto de tocar cuando Seiya tomo la palabra desconcertando a sus dos hermanos.

- esta canción esta dedicada a una persona en especia… a la que estimo mucho y espero que ella sienta lo mismo por mi – miro el lugar donde se encontraba la rubia de adongos – Serena esta canción es para ti… y espero que algún día correspondas a mis sentimientos -

No hay que decir el murmullo que se escucho por todo el baile y las miradas asesinas que se dirigían al sitio donde desataba la joven.

La pobre Serena pedía a gritos, en su mente, que la tierra se la tragase y Darien tenia que ser agarrado por Andrew, quien en estos momentos ya no aguantaba la risa al igual que el resto del grupo, para que el chico no saltara directamente al escenario para golpear al cantante.

- Ya Darien no es para que te pongas así… te lo advertí… será mejor que te sinceres de una ves por todas o ese chico va a robártela -

Darien finalmente se sentó después de un fuerte forcejeo con su amigo. Serena aun no sabia donde esconderse, trataba inútilmente de salir corriendo y también luchaba por soltarse de sus amigas que la tenían, Lita sujeta del brazo izquierdo Mina del derecho y Amy… bueno pobre Amy… en realidad no sabia tampoco donde esconderse, y es que no estaba acostumbrada a semejante escándalo publico que estaban haciendo sus amigos.

- si quieres gritado más fuerte… creo que no te escucharon en la china – casi grito el joven de pelo negro, respondiendo a lo que su amigo rubio le decía mientras veía a Serena tratando de huir del lugar

- no creo que ellas hayan escuchado – miro al grupo de chicas que se encontraban con ellos – están muy entretenidas… Serena tratando de escaparse y las demás tratando de impedirlo… tienes suerte creo que ella no le corresponde en sentimientos, al chico cantante.

- realmente no se de que estas hablando – dijo ofuscado el joven – realmente creo que cada día que pasa te estas volviendo más loco – se cruzo de brazos en el sillón del salón vip

- si, si claro, yo estaré cada día más loco… pero tu estas cada día más enamorado –

- al diablo contigo, voy a caminar un poco – se levanto abruptamente – ya no te soporto –

- si amigo yo también te quiero – dijo esta vez tratando de contener la risa inútilmente

- ya chicas por favor suéltenme, que quiero irme de aquí – Serena seguía forcejeando y Seiya del escenario miraba la escena que el mismo había propiciado, realmente divertido aunque reía por dentro por que ya estaba en medio de la cancón.

- Serena, no es para que te pongas así… debes ser valiente y sincerarte con el chico… si realmente no sientes nada por el díselo, sabrá entenderte – Amy hablaba ya casi desde debajo de la mesa pues ya no sabia como esconderse.

- claro, Amy tiene razón dile que quien te interesa realmente es Darien así te deja en paz de una ves –

- bueno ya basta – dijo una Serena realmente enfadada y soltándose definitivamente de sus amigas – yo no se que se traen ustedes entre manos… pero estoy segura que Seiya es parte de esto – se giro para mostrarle su cara de enojo a su amigo rubio – y tu también… deja de hacerte el que no entiendes por que a mi no me engañas con esa cara, te conozco demasiado bien – camino asía la salida del sector – si realmente me quieren seguir teniendo como amiga… será mejor que dejen de meterse en mi vida sentimental -

- espera Serena, ¿adonde vas? –decía una aun sorprendida Mina, pues nuca había visto a su amiga tan enojada, ni siquiera en los peores momentos, en aquellas peleas.

- voy a caminar… necesito un poco de aire – salio del lugar sin darle tiempo a nadie a reaccionar.

Darien caminaba por el lugar, o al menos trataba, por que realmente había mucha gente, - _y todo esto por ese niño_ – siguió caminando, pero asía mucho calor – _creo que tomare un poco de aire fresco_ – se dirigió así el jardín del lugar. Era pequeño pero verdaderamente bello, en el centro de este había un pequeño lago artificial, y a un costado unas cuantas mesas. Camino hasta una del las sillas junto a las mesas y se sentó. El lugar estaba vació pues todo el mundo se encontraba adentro, escuchando al grupo que estaba tocando… bueno no tan vació, por que alguien más había llegado a sentarse junto al chico.

- veo que tuvimos la misma idea – Serena se acomodo una silla en frente al chico

- si… realmente ese Andrew, puede ser bastante irritante cuando se lo propone – el chico se recargo en el respaldo de la silla donde estaba y se cruzaba de brazos.

- no se lo que te ha hecho a ti… pero entiendo perfectamente lo que te pasa… cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza no hay nada que se pueda hacer para hacerlo entrar en razón –

- veo que lo conoces muy bien… el también parece conocerte a la perfección –

- bueno… digamos que mucho más de lo que me hubiese gustado, pero debo admitir que a sido de mucha ayuda en momento bastante complicados de mi vida –

- ¿Cómo cuales? – pregunto con cara de intriga el chico de pelo negro –

- prefiero dejarlo en que me ha apoyado bastante, hay ciertas cosas que es mejor que uno se guarde para si –

- realmente eres una niña muy misteriosa… tampoco me has contado como conociste a mi prima –

- bueno… es que… es algo difícil de explicar – decía una nerviosa Serena

- no te preocupes, supongo que es algo de ustedes, ella tampoco a querido contarme… bueno en realidad siempre encuentra la excusa para cambiarme el tema… es muy misteriosa ¿sabes? – Fijo su mirada analítica en la joven que estaba frente a él – igual que tu –

- no… no te entiendo… - decía un nerviosa Serena, no podía decirle la verdad, pero tampoco era buena mintiendo, de eso siempre se había ocupado Andrew.

- eso que tu no me quieres contar… estoy seguro que tiene que ver con el hecho de que tu y Setsuna se conozcan, no se por que, pero apostaría mi vida en ello.

- eres un poco exagerado, no te parece… después de todo que hay de malo en que Setsuna y yo seamos amigas –

- no, no me mal interpretes, no hay nada de malo en ello, simple mente digo que ustedes son muy misteriosas – se llevo el dedo índice al mentón – solo contéstame una cosa –

- si puedo… -

- dime ustedes se conocen desde… hace más o menos 2 años y medio, mas o menos –

- si ¿Por qué? –

- solo saco mis conclusiones, nada más –

- y podrías decirme cuales son –

- estas segura que quieres que te las diga –

….

- bien te lo diré… ustedes se conocen desde hace un tiempo… tiempo en el que mi prima había comenzado a comportarse extraña en casa, llegaba tarde casi todas las noches, conversaciones extrañas por teléfono y hasta alguna vez la eh visto herida. – miro fijamente los ojos de la joven que estaba frente a él para esperar alguna respuesta, pero como no lo hizo, siguió hablando – hace algún tiempo tu hermano me comento el por que de sus cuidados casi enfermizos con tigo… y adivina… -

…

- había notado lo mismo en ti, solo que en tu caso hubo algo distinto -

- que… que fue – por fin articulo algunas palabras

- tu gata – dijo sin rodeos el joven – tu hermano me aseguro que había escuchado a tu gata hablar – Darien noto al fin la incomodidad de la chica, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarla escapar, necesitaba saber más a cerca del misterio que la rodeaba y de paso quizás… poder averiguar algo acerca de ese extraño cristal – y no pongas esa cara ni intentes decirme que Eigi esta loco… yo mismo lo creí en un principio, bueno de hecho aun ahora no estoy seguro de que sea cierto pero… antes me lo habría asegurado, ahora… tengo mi duda

- creo que ustedes dos están locos… jaja… escuchar a Luna hablar… y que fue lo que dijo –

- te sorprenderás, pero dijo algo de encontrar algún Cristal y unas guerreras no se Eigi aun no esta muy seguro de lo que escucho pero… ese Cristal… ¿es ese por el que casi me matas de un infarto la otra noche en tu casa?... ¿es que acaso es ese el Cristal de Plata? - Darien no supo como había llegado a ese punto su charla, no tenia pensado preguntarle acerca de ese Cristal, al menos no por ahora, pero ver la cara de la chica que estaba frente a él cada vez que el decía algo, le hacía notar que se estaba acercando a la verdad.

- ¿el cristal de plata? ¿Qué es eso?... no se de que me estas hablando… - Serena trataba de demostrar que no estaba comprendiendo, pero la verdad es que estaba muy nerviosa

- entiendo si no quieres decírmelo… después de todo… ¿Quién no tiene secretos en esta vida? – la chica frunció el seño extrañada

- ¿secretos?... tu… ¿tienes secretos?

- algunos – dijo el joven notando que había despertado interés en la chica

- ¿y se puede saber? –

- ¿te parece justo que yo te diga el mío y tu no me digas los tuyos?... yo creo que no – Serena hizo un puchero – no pongas esa cara… tengo razón en lo que digo pero… - el Darien analizó la situación por unos segundos – si tu me cuentas el tuyo yo de diré el mío.

Serena lo pensó por unos segundos no estaba segura de que aquel chico fuera a creer lo que ella tenia para contar, pero de todos modos no tenia nada que perder, al contrario, por lo que acababan de hablar aquel chico sabia algo del Cristal de Plata, seria una buena forma de averiguar que era – esta bien, es un trato, yo te cuento y tu me cuentas, pero… con una condición –

- la que quieras -

- será en mi casa, mañana en la mañana, no es nada fácil lo que tengo que contar, y estoy segura que llevara mucho tiempo… ah y otra cosa… tu traes el postre para el almuerzo… -

- ¿me estas invitando a almorzar? –

- solo digo que la charla llevara mucho tiempo… pero tu tómalo como quieras… ¿es un trato? – Serena le extendió la mano al chico y este le correspondió

- es un trato –

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya había paso mucho tiempo desde que Serena y Darien se habían separado del grupo y la verdad es que todos estaban más que intranquilos y sobre todo una de las dos personas que se les unió después.

- cabeza de bombón ya debería estar aquí, algo le deben haber hecho para que se fuera de ese modo – decía una intranquila Haruka

- Haruka, clámate no es para que te pongas así, no pudo haber ido muy lejos –

- yo no entiendo como tu nunca pierdes la calma, realmente te admiro Michiru –

- pero tiene razón, además y de seguro esta con Darien – Mina también trataba de calmar a la chica

- ¿Darien?... ah si el primo de Setsuna, pero… ¿Qué tiene que hacer ese sujeto con cabeza de bombón? A los presentes se les escurrió una gota por la cabeza, y es que esa chica, a la que algunos acababan de conocer, parecía realmente sobre protectora con la rubia de adongos.

- no te pongas así Haruka, además… mira ahí viene – dijo señalando a la entrada del lugar – huy la que se arma… miren quienes vienen detrás de ellos – Dijo Mina respirando un poco aliviada.

- hay no, no creo soportar otra escena como la de hace un rato – Lita se llevo la mano a la cara.

- hay amor… no se por que dices eso… si estuvo muy divertida –

- ¡Andrew!... - dijo una enfadada Lita – será mejo que no te metas con Serena, no quiero volver a verla como recién, y todo por tu culpa –

- bueno alto… me explican ahora mismo lo que le hicieron a Serena – Haruka se levanto de su asiento y miro de forma amenazante a algunos de los presentes

- después, que ya vienen – dijo Mina jalándola para que se siente de nuevo.

- Haruka, Michiru, que sorpresa ustedes aquí – dijo Serena un tanto asombrada, pues sabía que la Sailor de pelo corto no era muy sociable que digamos.

- yo estoy aquí por que Michiru me trajo a la rastra – dijo un tanto ofendida

- y yo por que quería conocer al grupo con el que voy a dar un concierto –

- esos somos nosotros – dijo un triunfante Seiya

- ¡Seiya! – dijo una sorprendida Serena pues no había notado su presencia, he inmediatamente se sonrojo. Darien solo gruño en su interior, la verdad que ese chico le molestaba de sobremanera.

- hola bombón – y la planto un beso en la mejilla.

Darien estaba a punto de estallar, ahora si ese chico se las iba a ver con el, pero alguien se le adelanto-

- oye tu… quien te crees para tratar tan familiarmente a la prin… - Haruka se había levantado y acercado al chico, estaba a punto de propinarle un buen golpe, cuando una mano en su boca la jalo nuevamente a su sitio.

- jaja – dijo una nerviosa Mina – no le hagan caso a Haruka… es muy sobre protectora con serena –

- si es cierto – Michiru también nerviosa trataba de salvar la situación

- pero quien se cree ese sujeto – pero lo que obtuvo por respuesta fue un codazo en su estomago de Michiru que estaba sentada a su lado.

- pues a mi me parece un gesto muy lindo – dijo Andrew al ver que su amigo de ojos azules estaba asesinando con la mirada al joven cantante – sobre todo si el alguien que te gusta –

- bueno hasta aquí llegamos…- dijo una nerviosa Serena – Darien nos vamos –

- claro – dijo Darien quien ni lento ni perezoso desaprovecharía la oportunidad de alejar a Serena de ese sujeto.

- Pero serena aun es temprano – Molly se noto desilusionada.

- ustedes si quieren pueden quedarse… yo me voy – tomo a Darien de la mano y camino hasta la salida.

- no esperen… nosotros también salimos – Mina tomo su bolso al igual que el resto de las chicas y siguió a Serena.

Ya estando afuera los amigos se estaban despidiendo

- bueno chicas nos vemos mañana – Serena saludo a sus amigas

- no mejor espera aquí con ellos… yo traigo el auto hasta la puerta –

- pero no me molesta caminar – serena le dirigió una mirada apenada al chico que era su vecino.

- no te preocupes… esperame aquí con ellos – Darien camino en dirección a donde había dejado estacionado en auto.

Las chicas siguieron platicando un rato más mientras esperaban a Darien

- y tu por que te vas con ese sujeto – dijo una molesta Haruka

Amy se acerco a Lita y le dijo disimuladamente al oído. - no te parece algo rara esa chica – Lita solo asintió

- Haruka no es para que te pongas así – se defendió serena – es solo mi amigo, no tiene nada de malo -

- pero te gusta –

- ¡Mi…¡ - Serena estaba a punto de retar a su compañera de aventuras, cuando un fuerte dolor en el pecho se lo impidió. No pudo disimular el dolor, se llevo su mano al pecho, y sus amigos se preocuparon.

- Serena estas bien que te sucede – pregunto una angustiada Amy. Haruka se había acercado a la chica para atenderla

- no se… me duele mucho… es como… _es un presentimiento algo malo esta apunto de sucede, ¡Darien! _– Darien – dijo casi gritando y salio corriendo al lugar asía donde se había dirigido el chica

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Darien ya había llegado hasta el sitio donde tenia aparcado su coche. Estaba introduciendo la llave cuando una voz llamo su atención.

- Miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí - el chico se giro para ver a la persona que estaba tras él. Y la verdad deseo no haberlo hecho

- Ha, si eres tu maldito pervertido –

- haber si eres muy valiente ahora - Darien pudo ver a dos chicos más tras de el no supo como… al segundo lo tenían sujeto uno de cada brazo sin dejar moverlo, instante en que aprovecho Kent para propinarle unos cuantos golpes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Serena corría desesperadamente, y sus amigos tras de ella, esas dos cuadras le parecían interminables, corría y corría y pararía que nunca llegaría, - _¿Por qué tengo este mal presentimiento? Por favor que no sea nada malo… por favor que nada le pase. –_

Pero cuando llego al lugar lo que vio la sorprendió muchísimo. Darien tenía la cara muy lastimada, sintió que se le estrujo el corazón. Se acerco rápidamente al chico.

- ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Qué te paso? – Serena siquiera le había puesto atención a los otros chicos que estaban allí, estaba demasiado preocupada por su "amigo" como para hacerlo

- no te preocupes yo estoy bien –

- los que creo que no están bien son ellos – hablo Haruka señalando a los sujetos que estaban tirados en el piso

Fue solo en ese momento que la rubia de adongos miro detenidamente toda la escena

- Por Dios que fue lo que paso aquí – Los chicos que había tratado de golpear a Darien estaban en el suelo revolcándose del dolor.

Notas de la autora: Uf al fin, no puedo creer que lo haya terminado, creí que nunca lo haría.

Lamento mucho la demora, pero tuve una semana demasiado complicada, y lo pero de todo, aun no termina. Pero quería terminar con esto primero que todo.

Cambiando de tema Gracias a todos por sus Review, y prometo que el capitulo que viene será muy interesante, algunas cositas saldrán a la luz o al menos eso creo. Muchos saludos Silene-luna


	9. Confesiones

Capitulo 8:

Confesiones:

Había sido una noche bastante complicada después de todo. Cuando Serena ya se había olvidado de aquel sujeto, y se había propuesto pasarla bien, llega Seiya y lo complica todo y ya cuando se estaban yendo ya estando todo un poco más calmado resulta que si apareció ese tipo y lo peor de todo para vengarse de Darien, aunque no lo había hecho del todo por que el que salio bastante lastimado fue él y sus amigotes. Darien no había salido bien librado, había recibido unos cuantos golpes y muy feos, pero aquellos sujetos si que la pasaron peor. Lo más raro de todo fue que un solo hombre, tan apacible como parecía ser el joven Chiba, se haya desecho de esos tres sujetos bastante más corpulentos que el chico.

Y ahora, como no era raro en ellos, Serena y Darien se encontraban en una de sus tantas discusiones para completar la noche.

- te digo que mejor me voy a mi casa – Darien luchaba con Serena que lo tenia sujeto del brazo para impedir que este hiciera lo que decía.

- te digo que no, ven a mi casa, tengo que curarte esas heridas - decía Serena en tono de reprimenda.

- que no y no – se soltó de la chica y estaba dispuesto a entrar a su casa

- OK, como quieras, pero no te molestes en venir a casa en la mañana – Darien frunció, el seño pues no había entendido, pero súbitamente recordó lo que habían pactado esa noche.

- no, eso no es justo – dijo serio el joven

- pues entonces deja de actuar como un chico y deja que te cure esas heridas – Darien no tubo más opción que aceptar, a regañadientes.

- esta bien, esta bien, como tu quieras, pero déjame advertirte que no es nada serio, - los dos jóvenes ya estaban cruzando el umbral de la entrada de la casa de Serena.

- pues eso lo decidiré yo – la joven se fue a buscar e botiquín de primeros auxilios mientras Darien esperaba en el sillón.

- ¿tu te olvidas que yo soy medico? – dijo cruzándose de brazos

- no, no me olvido, pero el que seas medico no quita que seas un llorón. –

- ¿a quien le dices llorón?- Darien se paro enojado, pero Serena que acababa de llegar a su lado lo empujo para que se sentara nuevamente.

- a ti a quien más – la chica saco desinfectante que lo coloco en una gasa para pásalo en las heridas del chico – todos los hombres son iguales… son muy fuertes para muchas cosas, pero cuando retrata de aguantar el dolor… son los peores –

- pues yo no soy como todos… auch despacio – fue el quejido del chico cuando Serena paso la gasa por la comisura de sus labios. Provocando que una gata apareciera en la cabeza de la chica.

- ¿los hombres? – dijo burlonamente – si claro –

- pues no seas tan bruta –

- y tu quédate quieto –

- ya quisiere verte a ti en mi lugar – dijo frustrado

- hum… aunque no lo creas eh estaba muchas veces en tu lugar – dijo sin pensar

- ¿ah si? – Darien se sorprendió por lo dicho por la chica – no me imagine que fueras una niña peleona – dijo burlonamente

- claro que no – grito ofendida mientras esta ves pasaba con fuerza la gasa por una cortada en la frete del chico –

- auch, que tengas más cuidado te he dicho –

- no es lo que piensas, pero es complicado de explicar –

- supongo que te refieres a lo que estuvimos platicando hace un rato… lo de Setsuna y tu … sus misteriosas llegadas tardes por la noche y sus magulladuras… -

- bueno si… es a eso a lo que me refiero – Serena ahora curaba una lastimadura en la mano del chico – pero ya te dije es complicado de explicar, y es muy tarde – Serena no sabía por que pero hablar del tema con ese chico no la ponía tan incomoda como lo había imaginado –

- bueno pero en la mañana lo harás, tenemos un trato no lo olvides… -

- claro que no… por quien me tomas yo cumplo mis promesas –

- bien esperare con ansias que llegue eses momento –

- si bueno, - Serena guardo las cosas en el botiquín – por ahora ya esta, en la mañana veremos como sigues –

- para entonces no tendré nada – dijo convencido el chico

- si claro como si esas heridas se curaran por arte de magia – dijo una incrédula Serena

- ¿tu no crees en la magia? –

- bueno no en cierta forma, pero… ya nada puede sorprenderme en este mundo – la chica no le había dado mucha importancia al asunto

- ¿Por qué lo dices? –

- olvídalo mañana hablamos, ya estoy muy cansada… -

- bien, - el chico se encamino a la salida – traeré el postre, era parte del trato ¿verdad? ¿Qué prefieres?

- Lo que tu quieras, por mi esta bien – Serena lo acompaño hasta la puerta

- bien, entonces hasta dentro de un rato – saludo el chico

- si nos vemos – Serena serró la puerta estaba muy agotada así que se fue directamente a la cama

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En otro lugar de la ciudad dos chicas se encontraban aun platicando del asunto de esa noche, estaban sentadas en uno del los sillones de la sala de la gran mansión, y sus dudas crecían a mediada que pasaban los días.

- esto no tiene sentido, por que Serena se puso así, no comprendo que tipo de conexión puede tener con ese sujeto para que haya reaccionado de esa manera – Haruka daba vueltas al asunto y no encontraba ninguna explicación

- cuando tuvo ese dolor en el pecho, ¿lo sentiste? Esa energía… es como si la hubiese estado llamando… no era muy poderosa, pero se nota que no ha despertado del todo – Michiru miraba un espejo que tenia en su mano

- piensas que esa energía pudo haber sido de Darien –

- no lo creo… estoy segura… pero el espejo… no me muestra nada… no lo entiendo –

- pues lo que yo no entiendo es que relación puede tener ese tipo con la princesa –

- eso es por que ustedes aun no recuerdan nada del pasado en el milenio de Plata – dijo una voz uniéndose a las dos chicas – despertaron como guerreras pero solo por que la Reina Serenity así lo quiso… supongo que tendría sus motivos… el caso es que aun falta no solo faltan las sailors interiores, hay alguien más alguien por el cual nosotras reencarnamos en esta época y en este planeta alguien que fue muy importante en la vida de la Princesa –

- ¿quien es? – dijo una seria Haruka

- aun no es tiempo yo no puedo interferir en sus recuerdos, eso seria muy peligroso… solo se los digo para que no estén a la defensiva y puedan cometer alguna tontería –

- no se por que lo dices – Michiru miro de reojo a Haruka

- lo único que les pido es que confíen en Serena… ella ya ha madurado bastante y deben confiar en las decisiones que tome –

- que hacen aquí a esta hora - dijo una pequeña sobándose los ojos

- Hotaru ve a dormir, no son horas para que estés levantada –

- pero no quiero dormir sola –

- bien yo te haré compañía hasta que te duermas – dijo Michiru en tono maternal

- y nosotras también no iremos a dormir – las chicas salieron de la sala y cada una se dirigió a su dormitorio.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya era casi media mañana y un chico trataba de conseguir algo que parecía realmente impotente, se veía realmente desesperado y su tono de suplica lo demostraba, pero al parecer a su amigo le resultaba divertido verlo suplicar, por lo que se la estaba haciendo algo difícil.

- vamos amigo, tienes que salvarme, en verdad lo necesito – el chico realmente se veía desesperado, eh ignoraba a la persona que estaba junto a él

- ¿ahora soy tu amigo, si mal no recuerdo anoche me habías mandado al diablo – dijo cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda al chico que suplicaba

- por favor – seguía insistiendo el chico – sabes como me pongo cuando me molestan con esas cosas… en verdad no te lo pediría si no fuera de suma importancia –

- serena no es ninguna cosa – dijo el chico que hasta ese momento se había permanecido al margen de la conversación solo que ahora veía la oportunidad perfecta para poder divertirse un rato

- a ti nadie te dio vela en este entierro, así que mejor te callas – Darien ya se estaba poniendo furioso. Por tener que estar rogándole a Andrew, la presencia ese niño y enzima su intromisión

- pues no me callo, siempre que estés hablando de MI Serena será asunto mío –

- ¿Mi Serena, - dijo ya perdiendo la compostura – quien te crees tu para llamarla Mi Serena, eres un niño atrevido –

- y tu eres un irrespetuoso, como te atreves a tratar a Serena como una cosa –

- yo no quise decir eso, además no se por que te metes, esta es una conversación entre Andrew y yo, y como se me ocurra llamar a Serena es asunto mío – dijo dándole la espalda al chico y mirando nuevamente a Andrew – ¿me vas a ayudar o no, por que si no puedo ir a otro lugar.

- no, no esta bien, pero dime que clase de postre es el que quieres, ¿que van a comer? o mejor dicho ¿con quien, si me lo dices te podría ayudar –

Darien lo pensó unos segundos, no considero buena idea decirle a su amigo con quien iba a almorzar, seguramente encontraría otra excusa para andarlo molestando – eso no importa, solo recomiéndame lo mejor que tengas, es para salir del apuro, sabes que no soy bueno cocinando –

- esta bien, déjame ver… ah… ya se a Serena le gusta mucho este postre – dijo sacando uno de la heladera, mientras un brillo en sus ojos se hacia visible para el joven Seiya.

- parece que tu conoces muy bien a Sere… un momento como sabes que almorzare con Serena –

- Tu almorzar con Serena, eso no es justo, yo que ago todo por conquistarla… y tu que te la pasas molestándolo consigues almorzar con ella –

- ¿conquistarla? – ahora si que Darien estaba que se salía de sus cabales. Como ese niño se atrevía a decir en su cara que estaba tratando de conquistarla – Serena no es chica de una simple conquista, ¿Quién te has creído tu, - y se acercaba peligrosamente al chico.

- Darien por que no te calmas – Andrew ahora si que estaba preocupado, nunca había visto a su amigo en ese estado, parecía que se lo llevaban los demonios.

- calmarme, calmarme, si este niño me esta provocando nadie se va a acercar a Serena, me escuchas nadie – y dio un puñetazo en el mostrador

- calmate amigo, cualquiera que te escuchara diría que esa chica de verdad te gusta –

- pues si y que, algún problema – el chico ya esta gritando – me gusta hay algo de malo en ello… yo creo que no así que… - se me detuvo frenéticamente al ver lo que paso. De repente y así como si nada Andrew y en joven Seiya chocaron las manos en señal de triunfo, y sin hacerle caso a la cara de sorpresa de Darien hablaron como si el no estuviera presente.

- te lo dije, caería tarde o temprano… los celos nunca fallan – Seiya no poda disimular su cara de triunfo

- ¿celos? – pregunto Darien sin entender, que de repente se le paso la cólera eh inmediatamente comenzó a temblar de solo imaginar lo que estaba pasando, sentándose pesadamente en la banca que estaba atrás suyo

- debes reconocer que si no te hubieran dado celos, nunca reconocerías lo que sientes por Serena –

- ¿de que están hablando?... yo no… - pero se paro abruptamente y ahora dispuesto a todo – todo esto lo planearon ustedes verdad –

- no… nosotros – los chico fingían cara de inocencia

- maldición Andrew esto es el colmo… si, la chica me gusta… pero ese es asunto mío, tu no tienes por que meterte en esto – nuevamente el chico estaba alzando la voz – quien te crees para andar metiéndote en la vida privada de las personas-

- hey amigo no es para que te pongas así – Seiya solo miraba la escena divertido, aun que por dentro agradecía la hábil intervención de su amigo pues llego a creer que Darien estaba a punto de pegarle.

- de este – dijo señalando a Seiya despectivamente – no debería sorprenderme por que es un niño… pero tu ponerte a su altura… lo repito… esto es el colmo – Darien se dirigió a la salida

- Darien –

- que – dijo enojado desde la puerta

- no olvidas nada –

Darien lo pensó unos segundos, no quería nada de su "amigo" pero ya era tarde para buscar en otro lado. Camino nuevamente hasta el mostrador y tomo el postre

- esto es por cuenta tuya… me la debes – dijo sin más y salio del lugar, no sin antes escuchar las risas burlonas de Seiya y Andrew detrás de él

_- me las pagas Andrew… esta me las pagas… como que me llamo Darien Chiba – _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La chica estaba cocinando, mientras se maldecía a si misma una y otra vez por haber ido a preguntarle justo a esa persona, se había levantado más temprano de lo habitual para poder hacerlo - _tonta_ – pensaba – _podría haberle preguntado a mi hermano, pero no… le tuve que preguntar a Andrew… ¿Qué hay de malo en querer saber que le gusta, es un simple almuerzo, bueno… para el que lo ve de afuera, Mi hermano seguramente no hubiera hecho tantas preguntas… por lo menos conseguí lo que quería… a costa de mi salud mental… pero lo conseguí… solo espero que le guste _– la chica se agacho para sacar una olla del mesón, mientras seguía gruñendo – _argggg, como me molesta que sea así, todo el tiempo molestando con lo mismo, me hizo confesar algo que yo no quería, y Seiya estaba ahí, con esa excusa de que no ilusione al chico… _- apretó el puño mientras que con la otra mano dejaba la olla sobre el fuego – _me las pagas Andrew, te juro que me las pagas. _Siguió con sus tareas un rato más hasta que el timbre de la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos, que en esos momentos no eran nada buenos, por lo menos para Andrew, por la cabeza de la chica pasaban mil y una atrocidades para poder vengarse del chico. Llego hasta la puerta y abrió.

- Pasa, ya casi termino con la comida – el chico le entrego el paquete que tenia en la mano – mientras se termina de cocinar podremos hablar tranquilos – Darien la siguió hasta la cocina, se recargo en el marco de la puerta mientras observaba como serena daba los últimos detalles al almuerzo.

- huele muy bien ¿que es? – seguía en la misma posición

- es una sorpresa – la chica se quito el delantal, tomo unos bocadillos de la nevera y un poco de té que ya tenia preparado. – ven vamos al living, alli estaremos más cómodos –

Todo parecía normal a excepción de una cuantas cajas que estaban sobre los sillones, algo que sorprendió al Darien pero disimulo muy bien. Darien se sentó en frente de una pequeña mesita, mientras que Serena dejo las cosas y fue a buscar el botiquín.

- _que será todo esto_ – pensó el chico mirando alrededor – _tendrá que ver con lo que va a contarme – _

- Como siguen tus heridas – la chica se sentó a su lado – y preparo las cosas para curarlo nuevamente

- no hace falta que lo hagas ya estoy mucho mejor – dijo algo apenado el chico

- si ya veo – Serena de acerco para ver más de cerca – es sorprendente como a mejorado en tan poco tiempo – realmente estaba sorprendida, pero acerco la gasa con desinfectante para limpiar la herida.

- de verdad… no hace falta – Darien había sujetado la mano de la chica delicadamente para que se detuviera.

- pero… - Serena estaba sorprendida, el chico la miraba de una forma extraña, con cariño, algo que la hizo estremecer.

- tranquila, todo esta bien – decía el chico dulcemente, pero aun la tenia sujeta de la mano.

Serena estaba realmente nerviosa, la cercanía con el, era algo que no podía soportar, realete sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir, y ese nudo en el garganta realmente no dejaba que articulara una palabra. Tomo un poco de aire y se soltó del chico delicadamente para que no se notara su nerviosismo.

- bueno… si tu lo dices – dejo las cosas a un lado – supongo que debo creerte – termino de acomodar las cosas y tomo nuevamente un poco de aire para poder hablar – bien, ¿quien empieza? -

- las damas primero – dijo el chico cabellorasamente

Serena dio un pequeño suspiro, pero acepto empezar. Se levanto, tomo una de las cajas y se sentó nuevamente en su lugar junto al chico. Saco el contenido y las puso sobre la pequeña mesita.

- que es esto – pregunto incrédulo el chico – coleccionas revistas

- claro que tonto… - pero lo pensó un poco. Después de todo si las tenía como recuerdo de todo lo que había pasado – bueno en cierta forma – tomo cada una de las revistas las comenzó a abrir en ciertas notas en particular

- ¿Qué es esto? – Serena le señalo un grupo de chicas, que parecían haber terminado de alguna pelea, por que se veían muy maltratadas – no entiendo… ¿Quiénes son ellas? – Serena se callo de espaldas

- ¿no conoces a las Sailor Scouts? – Dijo tratando de recuperar la compostura - ¿en que mundo vives tu? –

- ¿ellas son las Sailor Scouts?... - miro detenidamente las fotos – eh oído hablar de ellas pero para la época en que estuvieron peleando, yo estaba muy concentrado en mis estudios, debía conseguir la beca para poder estudiar en Norteamérica.

- tu no tienes remedio – Serena ya estaba realmente resignada, como podía ser que solo halla escuchado hablar de las Sailors.

- pues déjame informarte que es gracias a nosotras que tu estas vivo en este planeta, y has podido terminar con tus estudios… es que vives en una burbuja. –

- pues yo no tenia de idea de lo que estaba pasando, me la pasaba todo el tiempo encerrado, yo no soy un perezoso como tu niña, por que si mal no recuerdo tus calificaciones en esas época eran desastrosas –

- y eso que tiene que ver con todo esto, tu no pierdes el tiempo de andar molestando… pero esta bien…para que veas que no es tan así, te diré una cosa… yo si tuve muy malas calificaciones, no era muy responsable en lo que se refería al estudio pero en cuanto a salvar al mundo fui mucho más responsable de lo que debí, tenia solo catorce años cuando arriesgue mi vida, para que tu pudieras seguir estudiando – Serena estaba realmente ofendida, y el chico que al fin había entendido a lo que se refería, estaba muy apenado.

- yo… lo ciento, no quise decir eso –

- sabes que… mejor olvídalo, de todos modos, tu no tenias idea… no puedo culparte por seguir haciendo tu vida… si yo hubiese estado en tu lugar seguramente hubiese hecho lo mismo que tu –

- pues no me parece justo que tu hayas arriesgado tu vida y a nadie le haya importado y… lamento haber sido yo uno de esos… pudiste haber muerto y…

La chica hizo una sonrisa sarcástica – de hecho… lo hice… cuando pelee contra el negarveso… perdí la vida en esa batalla –

- ¿Qué? – Dijo asustado el chico – ¿como es posible? -

- ahí es donde entra el cristal de plata en todo esto… querías saber de él ¿verdad? - tomo aire para poder hablar – Cuando Luna me recluto para convertirme en Sailor Moon, se suponía que yo tenia dos misiones, encontrar al equipo de las Sailors Interiores y a la Princesa – agacho la cabeza apenada – misión que nunca pude cumplir, a excepción por Sailor Vinus, que en realidad no la desperté yo, sino Artemis y las Outer que en no se por que despertaron. Luego de algunas cuantas peleas, descubrimos que el enemigo estaba buscando en Cristal de Plata… así que nos pusimos a investigar… resulto ser que este cristal de Plata era el legado que la Reina Serenity había dejado a su hija, La princesa de la Luna, era un cristal que poseía una gran poder y si caía en manos enemigas seria nuestra perdición, por lo que la misión cambio y la prioridad fue encontrar el Cristal. Pero cuando lo hicimos el negaverso se fue con todo contra nosotras, y ahí fue cuando tuve que liberar el poder escondido del Cristal, lo que provoco mi muerte y la de las demás Sailors… pero por algún motivo este me concedió un ultimo deseo… el deseo de una vida normal… como cualquier otra chica... al día siguiente de que desapareció la gran mancha solar, yo desperté como si nada hubiese pasado – La chica hizo una pausa y tomo un poco de té, es que ya tenia un poco seca la garganta, trago y siguió hablando. – no recordé nada por algún tiempo, hasta que un nuevo enemigo apareció, y Luna tuvo que hacerme recordad nuevamente – iba a seguir hablando, pero fue interrumpida por el chico.

- entonces… Setsuna… también murió el aquella pelea – Darien realmente se veía preocupado, ellas habían paso por tanto y el como si nada.

- no… ella no… cuando me refería a las demás Sailor quería decir Uranus Meptune y Sailor Vinus. Sailor Plut apareció para la siguiente batalla, contra la familia de la Luna Negra, ella fue la encargada de traer a la pequeña Dama desde el siglo XXX, para escapar del enemigo y conseguir ayuda para salvar a sus padres, Los futuros reyes de este planeta –

- Pequeña Dama… Reyes de este planeta… ahora si que no estoy entendiendo nada –

- pues yo tampoco entiendo mucho hasta hoy en día… solo se que en el futuro se formara un gran reino… al parecer la Princesa, heredera del Milenio de Plata de la Luna, se caso con el Príncipe de este planeta… es todo que se. Una gran utopía si me lo preguntas… y la Pequeña Dama es su hija, Rini le decíamos de cariño… - hizo una pequeña sonrisa al recordar a la niña – se llamaba igual que yo, aunque al principio nos llevábamos muy mal… llegamos a apreciarnos mucho… fue muy triste tener que separarme de ella… pero sus padres la llamaron cuando todo se soluciono… no duro mucho, puesto que luego regreso para ser entrenada como una Sailor Scout.

- realmente todo lo que me estas contando es increíble – Darien estaba que todavía no creía lo que escuchaba – ósea que tu te puedes transformar en un Sailor…

- no, ya no puedo hacerlo – Serena se notaba realmente compungida – cuando pelee contra Sailor Galaxia, mi broche se rompió, solo me quedo el Cristal que estaba dentro de el –

- el cristal de plata –

- así es… pero ahora es tu turno, ¿por que sabes de la existencia del Cristal de Plata? –

- Te resultara difícil de creer pero, hace algún tiempo, despertaba todas las noches después de un sueño muy extraño… en el aparecía una chica que me pedía que lo buscara, no se por que… nunca lo supe… y después de la nada los sueños desaparecieron, nunca más los tuve hasta que…

- ¿hasta que? – pregunto realmente intrigada la chica

- hasta que lo toque, esa ves que me sorprendiste, por que supongo por como reaccionaste que ese era el cristal de Plata –

- Bueno… si… pero no es lo que tu estas pensando… es verdad que debo cuidarlo celosamente, pero no fue ese el motivo por el cual te grite… lamento mucho si te di una mala impresión… pero… realmente me asuste por ti –

- ¿por mi? –

- veras lo que pasa es que el cristal rechaza a toda persona que no sea la princesa, el que se atreva a tocarlo recibe una gran descarga de energía. Por eso es también que el enemigo nunca pudo tenerlo, pero… no entiendo por que no paso eso con tigo –

- supongo que el que esa chica me lo aya estado pidiendo en los sueños tiene algo que ver… ¿Quién crees que sea?

- ¿y me lo preguntas a mi, yo realmente no se nada del Milenio de Plata más que lo que Luna me a dicho. El resto de las Sailors son la reencarnación de las Sailor que protegían el a la Princesa… pero yo no… a mi solo me escogieron para que las reúna en esta época, pero… como es… quizás si me lo dices yo pueda ayudarte a encontrarla…

- no lo se… nunca he visto su rostro, solo su sombra y una pequeña marca que tenia en la frente… una media luna dorada si eso es…

- ¿una media luna?... –serena pensó por unos segundos – por dios… la princesa –

- ¿Qué? ¿de que estas hablando?

- Luna me dijo alguna ves que la familia de la Luna tenia esa insignia una media luna en su frente, Rini también la tenia… es increíble… - Serena estaba realmente emocionada

- ¿estas segura? –

- claro que si – pero se acordó de algo y salio corriendo a la cocina

- ¿Qué te paso? – dijo el chico, la había seguido

- me olvide la comida que tonta – se acerco al horno para sacar lo que había dentro – uf justo a tiempo – apoyo la fuente sobre la mesada.

- eso es… -

- un pajarito me dijo que era tu comida preferida… un pajarito muy bocón por cierto -

- anda quien te dijo, dime –

- fue Andrew, fui a comprar unas cosas esta mañana y como el Crow me quedaba de paso fui a preguntarle, quería darte una sorpresa… te la debo después de todo… lo de anoche fue culpa mía… -

- no digas eso, olvídalo, después de todo, no creo que vuelva a molestarnos ese mañoso… aunque ahora entiendo por que Andrew sabia que almorzaría con tigo… bueno – dijo algo apenado – es que no soy bueno cocinando postres y me quede dormido… pase por lo de Andrew a buscar algo para traer –

Serena le dedico una dulce sonrisa – no tenias por que hacerlo… tampoco era tan importante –

- si bueno… tampoco es tanto después de todo, el postre corrió por cuenta de nuestro querido amigo, me la debía después de la que me hizo… no entiendo como puede ser tan molesto -

- si te entiendo, Andrew puede ser muy pesado cuando se lo propone – dijo la chica recordando lo que paso en la mañana.

Hubo un pequeño silencio

- pero me la paga – dijeron los dos. Se miraron por unos segundos y un brillo apareció en los ojos de ambos chicos

- en que piensas – dijo la chica

- ¿conoces a Guanda? –

- ¿te refieres a su ex novia, que tiene que ver en esto –

- comamos y te cuento –

Continuara…

Notas: ya se no digan nada… quedo muy latoso, pero creo que era necesario para lo que viene. Al fin Serena y Darien se pondrán de acuerdo en algo, y esta vez el que pasara un mal rato va a ser el pobre de Andrew… Bueno no tan pobre.


	10. Plan de venganza

Capitulo 9:

Plan de venganza

- no estuvo mal, pudo haber sido peor – dijo el chico mientras alejaba un poco el plato de enfrente de el.

- viniendo de ti debo tomarlo como un cumplido – dijo la chica en tono alegre – ¿por que no puedes ser una poco más amable? –

- soy como soy, no tengo remedio –

- yo quisiera saber si tratas a todas las chicas así – dijo la muchacha mientras juntaba los platos – por que si así es, no entiendo como alguna ves pudiste tener novia –

- eso no es asunto tuyo –

- no, claro que no, pero ya me imagino a la pobre, paciencia de oro debe haber tenido con tigo… hasta que se dio cuenta y te dejo – dijo maliciosa

- no, me dejo… simplemente… nuestras vidas tomaron rumbo distintos – dijo el chico tratando de no darle importancia al asunto – además yo por lo menos tuve novia… tu con lo sangrona que eres ningún chico se te acerca… si sigues así serás una solterona toda tu vida –

ahora si que Serena estaba que hervía – _que facilidad que tiene para ponerme los pelos de punta, pero haber como le cae esta –_ respiro hondo y trato de controlarse – pues para que te lo veas… si tuve novio, mucho tiempo, casi dos años –

- ¿a si? – eso era algo que al chico si le interesaba – ¿y por que terminaron? – trato de no demostrar mucho interés en el asunto.

- eso es algo de lo preferiría no hablar – Serena estaba realmente nerviosa y la respuesta a esa pregunta era algo que verdaderamente la incomodaba, tanto que ya no sabia como disimular su sonrojo.

- seguro no te aguanto más y te dejo –

- piensa lo que quieras – Serena no estaba dispuesta a dar una respuesta a esa pregunta.

- entonces si tengo razón… no aguanto – Darien quería saber más, mucho más.

- nos llevábamos muy bien, o al menos eso pensé yo – dijo la chica, pero bajo el rostro para que el chico no la viera, realmente le dolía recordarlo, cosa que Darien noto muy bien, y no le gusto

- lo ciento no quise traerte recuerdos dolorosos -

- no es eso… yo realmente no creo haber estado verdaderamente enamorada de el… lo quise mucho, pero no estaba enamorada –

- por eso terminaron – dijo el chico tratando de disimular que le había agradado la respuesta

- digamos que si… - Serena termino de juntar los trastos y los llevo a la cocina

- no entiendo –

- mejor dejémoslo ahí – dijo con un tono rojo en sus mejillas

- vamos dímelo… después de todo lo que me contaste, esto debe ser una insignificancia – y es que el chico verdaderamente estaba interesado en saber.

- bueno… lo que paso – respiro profundo y alfil lo soltó – es que yo no estaba dispuesta a darle algo que el quería… tu sabes eres hombre – termino de decir más roja que un tomate, pero Darien no entendió

- y eso que tiene que ver, no entiendo – dijo sincero el chico haciendo que Serena casi caiga de espaldas.

- por dios – dijo una ofuscada Serena – tu si que eres más despistado que yo. Darien solo se encogió de hombros, y comprobando que no había entendido trato de ser más clara – tú sabes… la prueba de amor – y se puso a lavar los trastos para disimular su nerviosismo

- ¿la que?... la prueba… ah… ya entendí pero… - ahora si que no aguanto más – pero como se atreve ese mocoso, pedirte algo así, es que acaso esta loco… y tu como andabas con un depravado como ese… es que eras ciega o que… - Serena se giro para mirar al chico y es que sinceramente, le sorprendió mucho su actitud.

- ya… cálmate – dijo un poco asustada – no es para que te pongas así… ni que fueras mi papá… además… es lo más común entre la gente que se ama… o me vas a decir que tu lo no hiciste… -

Darien no supo que contestar. Por que tenia que ser tan entrometido, o si simplemente no hubiera reaccionado de esa manera, no estaría en semejante situación, aun que fuera justa, la chica también había hablado de algo verdaderamente incomoda para ella

- por favor… eres hombre – Serena no podía creer que fuera cierto – no me vas a decir que tu nunca… - decía Serena sorprendida con los ojos abiertos como platos de la impresión –

- bueno… es que… - pero lo salvo la campana, no el teléfono

- mejor atiendo… no lo puedo creer – y mientras Serena se dirigía a contestar, Darien trataba de controlarse y que se le fuera el fuego que sentía en su rostro.

- Hola, quien habla -

- Serena… soy yo Mina –

- ah, que tal Mina… ¿todo bien?

- eso quiero saber yo, que paso anoche con Darien le curaste las heridas – dijo maliciosa

- si claro, pero para eso llamaste – dijo inocente Serena

- ¿y que más paso? –

- ¿Qué, ¿de que hablas? –

- vamos Serena, sabes a lo que me refiero, era la oportunidad perfecta para que pase algo con él –

- ¡Mina! – grito la chica de adongos alfin entendiendo de lo que hablaba

- por favor Serena, el chico te gusta, ¿Cuándo lo vas a admitir, si te hubieses visto la cara cuando lo encontraste todo lastimado… -

- mejor cállate – y es que estaba muy nerviosa, y sobre todo cuanto vio que Darien estaba junto a ella – si era eso de lo que querías hablar… -

- quien es – pregunto el chico al ver el nerviosismo de Serena

- Serena… ¿estas con alguien?... ah es Darien – grito la chica, provocando que Serena tuviera que alejarse el auricular un poco de su oreja.

- chau Mina –

- no, no espera, es que… no olvídalo, te llamo más tarde cuando estés sola, by – y colgó la bocina

-¿estas bien? - pregunto el chico, al verla tan alterada.

- esa Mina… no tiene remedio –

- hablas de tu amiga la gritona – Serena rió por el comentario, pero la verdad es que tenia razón

- si de ella misma… mejor termino de lavar los trastos – y salio nuevamente para la cocina. El joven la siguió, pero nadie dijo más nada durante unos minutos

-_ como puede ser posible un chico de su edad, que no haya… no, no puede ser cierto ¿o si?..._ – serena seguía con los trastos – _es increíble… pero es muy tierno…_ - pensaba mientras se le iluminaban los ojitos, pero una idea fugas les apago el brillo inmediatamente – _y… si es Gay… hay no_ – pensó asustada mientras el plato que tenia en la mano resbalo y cayo al suelo de la impresión que se llevo por su pensamiento. – torpe -

- pues tu lo dijiste – Serena no dijo nada y se puso a recoger el desastre que había provocado ayudada por Darien. – te cuidado no vallas a…

- auch – se quejo la chica mientras llevaba uno de sus dedos a la boca

- cortarte – termino de decir el chico, pero tarde – déjame ver eso – tomo la mano de la Serena – se ve muy profunda… ¿como puedes ser tan distraída? –

- es que estaba pensando en algo… Darien tu… - y es que no sabía como preguntar – bueno… tu ¿eres gay? –

- ¡¿Qué!... – y es que casi se cae de espaldas de la impresión, como se le había ocurrido a la chica semejante cosa - estas loca como se te ocurre… niña pervertida –

- no soy pervertida – trato de defenderse – pero no puedes negarme que hoy en día es muy normal… además como tu nunca estuviste con ninguna chica… debes admitirlo… no se escucha semejante confesión de un hombre de tu edad todos los días –

- el que no haya estado con una chica de esa forma no quiere decir que sea gay… - se ruborizo por lo que estaba a punto de decir – es solo que… bueno… me creerás cursi pero… quiero que sea con la persona especial… tu me entiendes –

- si supongo – respondió incrédula Serena. Que a todo esto ya se estaba sentada en la sala para curarse esa cortada.

- déjame ayudarte – dijo quitándole el botiquín de las manos

- claro no hay problema – dijo asiendo notar su sarcasmo

- tienes una astilla, primero te la quito, ¿tienes una aguja? –

- si ahí, dijo señalando un compartimiento de la caja – Darien la tomo

- esto va a dolerte un poco – introdujo la aguja en la herida y comenzó a tratar de quitar la pequeña astilla de vidrio, mientras Serena solo miraba para otro lado

- listo ya esta, no puedo creer que no hallas llorado – dijo burlón el chico

- ya te lo he dicho, he pasado por peores cosas que esta – Darien limpio un poco la cortaba y lo que paso después fue algo que la propia Serena no creyo. Darien, tenia en una de sus manos, la mano de serena, y la otra la paso suavemente, como una caricia por el dedo cortado de la joven – _se siente muy calido_ – fue el pensamiento de la rubia, pero cuando miro su dedo…

- no puede ser – dijo la chica con los ojos abiertos como platos – de… desapareció… por completo, ¿Cómo lo hiciste? –

- bueno ese es otro de mis secretos… no se por que… pero tengo esa habilidad –

- es realmente sorprendente… por eso hoy estas tan bien de lo de anoche –

- bueno… es que no puedo aparecer así de un día para el otro, sin nada, si tu no hubieses llegado con todas tus amigas, te aseguro que hoy no tendría nada –

- pues perdona por preocuparme por ti – dijo ofendida la chica

- no quise decir eso – trato de corregirse, el chico que aun tenia sujeta la mano de Serena – pero… ¿de verdad te preocupaste? – se acerco un poco más a la chica

- claro, que me preocupo – respondió nerviosa sintiendo la proximidad del chico – fue algo… difícil de explicar… lo… sentí… aquí… - dijo señalando su pecho –

Darien se asombro un poco - quieres que te diga algo – Serena movió la cabeza en señal afirmativa, y es que Darien se estaba acercando demasiado a su rostro, y las miles de sensaciones que estaba sintiendo no dejaban que articulara ninguna palabra – cuando te encontré aquella ves… con ese sujeto… yo… sentí lo mismo… aquí… - dijo también señalando su pecho – solo los separaban unos centímetros, ambos podían sentir las respiración nerviosa del otro – Serena yo… tienes algo en el rostro – dijo al fin reaccionando el chico – _estuve a punto de besarla, me estoy volviendo loco – _el chico limpio la mejilla de Serena quitándole lo que supuestamente tenia.

- ah, si claro, gracias – dijo una atropellada Serena, tratando de disimular su nerviosismo. Darien al fin le soltó la mano y Serena y la chica termino de acomodar todo. – _tonta… pensaste que te iba a besar… baja de esa nube, el no te ve más que como una niña_ – se recrimino para si.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El gato blanco se encontraba sentado en la cama de su dueña platicando acerca de las ultimas noticias que había tenido de parte de Luna, pero le estaba costando demasiado hacer entrar en rozones a Mina, y es que la verdad esta era muy fiel a las decisiones de su compañera de aventuras, sabia perfectamente que a Serena no le agradaría desasido la noticia, sobre todo cuando todo esta tan tranquilo.

- Te digo que no Artemis, no quiero saber quienes son… y es mi ultima palabra - dijo Mina demostrando total seguridad en sus palabras.

- pues entonces se lo tendré que decir a Serena –

- NO –

- entonces tendrás que ponerlas tu al corriente de sus vidas como guerreras… Luna tampoco esta de acuerdo con que se lo digamos aun a ella… podría ser muy dura… y provocar que anule aun más sus recuerdos –

- pero… ¿Por qué ahora?... es decir no las necesitamos… ellas están viviendo una vida tranquila como chicas normales, por que despertarlas si no es necesario – dijo cruzándose de brazos resignada

- cuando Serena recupere sus recuerdos… y se de cuenta de que falta alguien a su lado… necesitará de todas sus amigas, amigas que la escuchen y que la ayuden en su búsqueda –

- de que estas hablando –

- Luna a averiguado muchas cosas… demasiadas diría yo… te puedo asegurar que será un golpe muy duro para Serena… en verdad Mina creeme cuando te digo que Serena las necesitara… además… no tienes idea de lo cerca que están de ustedes… -

- a que te refieres –

- al parecer, el destino se empeña en reencontrarlas, nada podrá impedir que el grupo de las Sailors Scouts se complete –

- no te entiendo – El timbre de la puerta de su casa sonó y una idea apareció por la mete de la chica – por eso me pediste que llamara a Lita y a Amy… debí imaginarme que no era para conocerlas únicamente – dijo dirigiéndose a la salida de su habitación para abrir la puerta – _solo me pregunto ¿Cómo reaccionaran ellas cuando se enteren?_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

- Seiya… debiste estar aquí hace más de una hora… esto no es un juego… - decía enfadado Yaten

- lo lamento hermano… pero de verdad no me di cuenta de la hora… -

- pues será mejor que te tomes las cosas más en serio, no estamos aquí por que si… debemos encontrar a esa chica, es la única que nos puede decir como encontrar a su princesa. –

- pero crees que ellos nos ayuden así como así… recuerda que para ellas solo somos unos extraños… -

- pues como sea Seiya debemos encontrarla… si nuestra princesa nos lo pidió por algo es… debemos hacer el intento… es la única oportunidad que tenemos para que nuestro planeta vuelva a la vida –

- de todos modos ¿Cómo aremos para encontrar a Sailor Moon, no tenemos ni la menor idea de donde comenzar a buscar –

- pues para eso era esta reunión – dijo casi gritando Yaten - ¿Cómo puedes ser tan irresponsable? -

- prometo que no va a volver a pasar, pero… como aremos entonces para encontrarlas –

- no nos queda otro remedio, tendremos que atacar, por lo menos hasta que aparezca –

- Taiki sabes muy bien que eso puede ser muy peligroso, si las cosas salen mal gente inocente podría salir lastimada –

- entonces que propones hermanito –

- no lo se… pero eso no… -

- pues yo no veo otra solución… estoy de acuerdo con Taiki, además no tiene que ser nada arriesgado, y de todas formas no te olvides de mi poder de Curación Estelar –

- hum, no lo se… déjenme pensarlo –

- le has tomado mucho aprecio a este planeta… verdad Seiya –

- solo un poco, pequeñín, solo un poco –

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- entonces, que es lo que haremos con Andrew –

- pues deja que hable con Guanda, estoy seguro que no tendrá problema de ayudarnos, ella misma sufrió las torturas de nuestro amigo, luego de que terminaron, cuando Andrew se propone algo nada lo detiene, y estuvo empecinado en conseguirle un novio a la pobre. –

- pero creí que ella no estaba en el país –

- llego hace unos días, me la encontré por casualidad –

- pero aunque este de acuerdo, tendremos que esperar hasta el próximo sábado –

- no creo poder, creo que me toca guardia… mejor el viernes –

- no puedo… el sábado temprano tengo competencia, y la última vez llegue tarde… la entrenadora casi me mata –

- es un problema… pero estoy seguro que lo arreglaremos, pero Andrew me las paga… y no pasa del próximo fin de semana… pero cambiando de tema ¿podrías mostrarme el cristal?... es algo que aun me intriga mucho…

- no lo se, si Luna se entera… es capaz de matarme… - lo pensó un momento – esta bien, quizás podrías ayudarme en la búsqueda de la Princesa – se levanto de su lugar y llego un minuto más tarde con la caja que tenia el cristal. Lo saco y lo coloco en su mano extendiéndola para que Darien lo viera.

- tiene una forma algo extraña – dijo el chico extendiendo su mano para tomar el objeto.

- si, pero… no era así originalmente – Darien estaba a punto de tomarlo pero…

- miau – el maullido de la gata negra que se asomo por la habitación de Serena hizo que los chicos se separaran bruscamente del susto.

- ¡Luna! – dijo una asustada Serena desde el piso, pues fue allí a donde fue a parar del susto – nos asustaste –

- miau – fue la respuesta de la gata

- ¿ella es luna? – pregunto el chico acercándose a la gata para verla más de cerca.

- como se te ocurre aparecer así… donde te habías metido… no sabes que me tenias muy preocupada… si no fuese por Mina, todavía no sabría nada de ti – dijo reprendiéndola Serena

- miau – volvió a maullar la gata, provocando que apareciera una gota sobre la cabeza de la chica

- esta bien, puedes hablar tranquilamente, el ya sabe de ti – Darien ya había cargado a la gata y la miraba realmente asombrado

- miau – una gota más grande volvió a aparecer sobre la cabeza de su dueña.

- esta marca – el pelinegro señalo la frente de la gata – es como la que tiene la chica de mis sueños –

- Luna… que dirías si yo te contara que este chico sueña con la princesa –

- ¿Qué? ¿de que estas… - pero no pudo seguir preguntando pues la gata ya estaba en el suelo, y es que una cosa es que te lo cuenten y otra muy distinta es ver a una gata hablar – auch eso dolió, ten más cuidado –

- yo… lo… siento… es que me asuste, no todos los días escuchas a una gata hablar –

- como esta eso que me acabas de de decir –

- bueno así es – y Serena contó a la gata todo lo que el chica le había confesado.

- es algo extraño, me pregunto por que la princesa te encargo a ti el Cristal de Plata –

- eso es algo que mismo quisiera saber –

- Luna píensalo… el podría ayudarnos a encontrarla –

- no lo se Serena, creo que por ahora es dejar que las cosas sigan su curso normal –

- ¿Qué estas diciendo? – dijo alterada la chica – si hasta hace poco no dejabas de insistir en que debíamos encontrarla –

_- como decírtelo Serena, como decirte que tu eres la Princesa – _fueron los pensamientos de la gata. – mira Serena, las cosas han cambiado, y por ahora no puedo decirte nada –

_-_ ¿Por qué todo es siempre así con tigo? – dijo molesta la chica – antes si ahora no… realmente no te entiendo… siempre estas ocultando cosas… -

_-_ lo ciento Serena, de verdad no… -

_-_ iré a preparar un poco de te – la chica se levanto molesta dejando el objeto que aun tenia en la mano en la caja y dejo solos a la gata y a Darien.

- creo que se molesto – dijo el chico sorprendido de la actitud de la chica

- ¿Por qué buscas a la Princesa? – pregunto desafiante la gata

- ya te dije que yo no la busco… es ella la que aparece en mis sueños –

- no te creo… y será mejor que te alejes de Serena si no quieres que te valla mal… podrás haberla engañado a ella, pero no a mi –

- a mi no me amenaces – respondió aun más desafiante el chico – además yo no la engañe, lo que Serena te contó es toda la verdad… a ya tu si me crees o no –

- el grupo de las Sailor ya esta completo… y no dudaran en atacar, si Serena se ve amenazada… no sabes de lo que son capaz… -

- ya te dije que no me amenaces –

- yo solo te estoy advirtiendo… si algo le pasa…

- Luna, déjalo ¿si, creo que ya estoy bastante crecidita como para que me andes defendiendo – dijo acercándose con una bandeja de te en las manos. Luna se giro para decirle algo y Darien aprovecho la distracción de la gata para tomar el Cristal.

- no lo… - pero el choco ya tenia el Cristal en la mano. – ¿como es posible que no haya pasado nada? – dijo incrédula la gata

- si el Cristal de Plata confía en él, no veo por que nosotras no podemos hacerlo – dijo la rubia de adongos acomodándose junto a Darien.

- ahora… parece un simple cristal – dijo el chico sin quitar la vista del objeto que tenia en la mano

- pero no lo es – Serena acerco su mano a la del chico para tomar el Cristal, pero en el momento en que ambos estaban tocándolo, algo increíble paso. Fueron solo un par de segundos en que todo se el lugar quedo sumergido en una inmensa Luz y por la cabeza de ambos chicos muchas imágenes aparecieron, una castillo desde donde se veía la Tierra, encuentros a escondidas un baile de mascara, una pelea y muerte. Cuando la luz desapareció ambos chicos se miraron asombrados

- Princesa Serena – dijo él

- Príncipe Endimión – susurro ella, pero enseguida callo desmayada en los brazos del chico

- Serena – Grito la gata acercándose a ella .

Continuara…

Notas de la autora: Antes que nada quiero pedir disculpa por la demora, me había propuesto actualizar una vez por semana (todos los jueves) pero una serie de inconvenientes me lo impidieron. De veritas lo lamento pero espero que este capitulo les halla gustado,

No se crean que todo será tan fácil para Darien ahora, por que cuando Serena despierte se llevara una gran sorpresa. Y que pasara con el resto de las chicas… pronto se sabrá.


	11. ¿Recuerdas?

Capitulo 10:

¿Recuerdas?

- realmente es increíble todo lo que nos has contado… Serena y tu eran Sailor Moon y Sailor Vinus… creí que serian chicas… no se más maduras… - Decía Lita que aun no sabia si creer o no lo que la diosa del amor les acababa de contar, mientas que a Mina se le escurría una gota por el comentario de su interlocutora

- es realmente increíble, nunca creí tener en frente a una Sailor Scout – decía Amy que estaba analizando todo lo que acababa de escuchar – lo que aun no entiendo… es… por que nos has contado todo esto… supongo que debes tener algún motivo – decía la chica más seria de lo normal sobre todo al ver que la alocada Mina estaba más seria que nunca

- si lo hay… y eso es lo que me resulta difícil de explicar – decía entre seria y nerviosa la rubia mientras jugaba con una cuchara en un posillo de té

- Mina… me estas asustando… tu nunca eres tan seria – decía la chica castaña de cola

- sucede que cuando serena se convirtió en Sailor Scout, su misión consistía en reunir al grupo de Sailors Interiores y encontrar a la Princesa de la Luna –

- ¿Sailors interiores?... Princesa de la Luna… no entiendo – volvió a hablar Lita

- Existen dos grupos de Sailor… las Sailors que protegen el sistema solar interior y las que protegen el sistema solar exterior… Serena y yo pertenecemos al grupo de las interiores… y las otras cuatro Sailors protegen el sistema exterior, pero faltan… tres más –

- si mal no entendí… es una por cada planeta no… entonces si hay una que pertenece a Venus una a la Luna los planetas que faltan… son Mercurio, Marte y Júpiter… - analizo la peliazul –

- así es… luego de mucho investigar, Luna descubrió las identidades de las Sailors que faltan…

- espera no entiendo que tenemos ver nosotras en todo esto… - Amy se estaba asustando

- Lo lamento mucho chicas, ni Serena ni yo queríamos que ustedes despertaran como guerras en esta época, no si no era necesario, y menos ahora que no hay motivo real alguno… pero… Luna insistió… al parecer… Serena debe descubrir algunas cosas por las cuales necesitara de todas sus antiguas amigas.

- Estas tratando de decirnos que nosotras somos esas guerreras que falta – Amy tenia los ojos abiertos como platos, y es que como podía ser ella, una chica tan tímida una guerrera, nunca le había gustado pelear con nadie, eso era imposible.

- si Amy, a si es – saco unas lapiceras algo peculiares que la había entregado el gato blanco que ahora estaba sentado al lado de su dueña, unos segundos antes de que ellas entraran – Sailor Mercury, Sailor Júpiter – dijo entregando a cada una su lapicera correspondiente

- hay algo que no entiendo – dijo Amy mientras no dejaba de mirar el objeto que ahora tenia en su Mano – por que hablas de esta época, y por que hablas de sus antiguas amigas –

- nos contaste que ustedes eran Sailors, y nos contaste de todas sus peleas, pero… hay algo más ¿verdad? – dijo Lita entendiendo a lo que se refería Amy

- Les contare… hace miles de años… existió un reino llamado el Milenio de Plata de la Luna, Este reino era gobernado por la Reina Serenity quien era la encargada de cuidar el Cristal de Plata. Este Cristal poseía un gran poder capaz de destruir o crear un planeta entero en segundos, poder que era envidiado por Beryl, hermana en ese entonces de la reina Gahia de la Tierra, tal era la envidia y el rencor que ella sentía hacia nuestro Reino que una gran fuerza negativa proveniente del Sol se posesionó de ella para atacar la Luna y conseguir el Cristal de Plata. –

- no entiendo… en donde entramos nosotras en todo esa historia – decía una incrédula Amy

- La reina Serenity tenia una hija, la Princesa Serena, y ella a su ves tenia una una guardia personal, las Sailors Scouts, Sailor Vinus, Mars, Júpiter y Mercury… y nosotras… todas nosotras somos la reencarnación de las antiguas Princesas de los planetas interiores, y Sailors de esos respectivos planetas, y nuestra misión en esta época, además de acabar con nuestro antiguo enemigo, el negaverso, era encontrar a la Princesa del Milenio de Plata para protegerla y ayudarla a reconstruir el Milenio de Plata –

- entonces lo que nos queda ahora es encontrar a la Princesa… -

- no Lita… a la Princesa ya la encontramos… lo que sucede es que ella aun no sabe quien es… -

- no entiendo… por que no se lo han dicho aun… -

- yo se los explicare – hablo al fin el gato blanco, que había permanecido sentado al lado de su dueña escuchando todo lo que las chicas decían

- que… que es esto – decía Amy sentada en suelo del susto

- el… el gato… hablo – dijo una aun más asustada Lita y en la misma situación que su amiga.

- ¡Artemis! - Grito Mina – por lo menos hubieses esperado a que les dijera de ti ¿no?… mira lo que provocaste – decía mientras se levantaba de su sitio para ayudar a las dos chicas que estaban en el suelo – lo lamento chicas, Artemis es algo atolondrado a veces –

- si claro, mira quien lo dice –

- Como es posible… que el gato hable… - decía una casi recuperada Amy

- El es Artemis, era el consejero de la Reina Serenity en el Milenio de Plata junto con Luna –

- y quien es Luna – pregunto Lita, que aun miraba a Artemis con desconfianza.

- Luna es la gata de Serena y fue quien nos despertó en esta época –

- debo suponer que también habla, ¿verdad? –

- así es Amy… pero ese nos el asunto ahora… el problema es que tenemos que encontrar la forma de que Serena recupere sus recuerdos, sin que estos lo afecten demasiado –

- de que recuerdos estas hablando –

- Serena es la reencarnación de la Princesa Serena, heredera del Milenio de Plata… pero por alguna razón ella anulo todo recuerdo con su vida pasada… y lo problemático de todo esto es que aparezcan de golpe… podría ser peligroso. –

- y para eso nos necesitan… para ayudarla a recordar todo –

- no, lo peligroso no es que recuerde todo, sino que cuando lo haga y se cuenta de que Endimión no esta a su lado…

- ¿Quién es Endimión? – pregunto Mina, que ahora verdaderamente no sabia de lo que estaba hablando el gato blanco. Pero este no le pudo responder por que el teléfono sonó.

- disculpen, atiendo rápido y seguimos con esto – camino unos paso hasta una mesita en la que se encontraba el aparato y contesto – si diga –

- hum, Mina – dijo una vos nerviosa del otro lado –

- si quien habla –

- soy Darien… el amigo de Serena –

- Darien… que sorpresa – decía aun más extrañada Mina – sucedió algo –

- bueno es que… no se como explicarte esto… bueno… - tapo la bocina y le hablo a la gata negra que estaba junto a él – que le digo –

- déjame hablar a mi – dijo acercándose al teléfono. Darien le puso el auricular al oído y sostuvo el aparato

– Mina, tienes que venir ahora mismo al departamento de Serena – se apresuro a decir la gata

- ¿Luna, que… estas con Darien… que… que paso…. – Mina estaba gritando, y la verdad no era para menos. El que había llamado había sido el vecino de su amiga y resulta que ella estaba ahora hablando junto a él…

- Ven inmediatamente, aquí te cuento –

- pero… - miro a las chicas que estaban en sus casas – Amy y Lita están aquí –

- ¿ya hablaste con ellas? –

- si –

- entonces que vengan con tigo, hay algo de lo que debemos hablar todas juntas –

- esta bien nos vemos al rato –

- pero rápido – grito la gata

- esta bien, esta bien – decía Mina mientras se le escurría una gota en la cabeza

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Artemis

- Luna quiere que vallamos de Serena… no me lo explico… pero parece que es urgente – Miro a sus amigas - chicas Serena no sabe de ustedes así que por favor no digan nada – Amy y Lita solo asintieron en silencio.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- y que te dijo – pregunto nervioso el chico

- en seguida vienen –

- no entiendo nada de lo que esta pasando… ¿por que se desmayo?

- todos los recuerdos vinieron a su mente, creo que por el momento ha sido demasiado para ella – la gata bajo la vista un tanto arrepentida – lamento mucho todo lo que dije hace un rato… nunca pensé que tu podías ser…

- no te preocupes, entiendo que la querías proteger… además hasta yo estoy sorprendido con todo lo que paso… aun no lo puedo creer –

- ahora habrá que esperar hasta que despierte para ver como reacciona – hubo unos minutos de silencio pero fueron interrumpidos por el timbre de la puerta

- iré a ver quien es – dijo el chico dirigiéndose a la entrada

- ten cuidado, Mina no creo que halla llegado tan rápido –

- no te preocupes – y abrió la puerta, pero se sorprendió al ver a las personas que estaban tocando – Setsuna ¿Qué haces aquí? –

- ¿Dónde esta Serena? – Haruka, entro atropelladamente inspeccionando todo el lugar con la su vista y el resto del grupo tras de ella solo que un poco más tranquilas.

- esta en su habitación – dijo cabizbajo el chico

- si le hiciste algo te juro que… - la chica se había acercado amenazadoramente hacia Darien

- Haruka… - la llamo la gata

- ¿Luna?... ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? – pregunto la chica de pelo aguamarina, sorprendida de que Luna hablara delante del chico.

- Supongo que los Príncipes han recordado – dijo alfín hablando la más grande del grupo.

- ¿Príncipes, de que estas hablando - Haruka cada ves se alteraba más

- Príncipe Endimión – la más pequeña hizo una reverencia – es un placer tenerlo de vuelta con nosotras –

- Endimión… ahora lo recuerdo… tu eras… el enamorado de la Princesa Serena, ¿verdad? -

- si Michiru… el es la reencarnación de Endimión y el heredero al trono del planeta Tierra – hablo la gata

- ¿Como es que están aquí? – preguntó el chico

- Sentimos el poder del Cristal de Plata… pensamos que Serena estaría en peligro – respondió Haruka un tanto arrepentida

- pero ahora… por que no esta ella aquí –

- se desmayo, cuando recordó todo, ahora se encuentra dormida… pero esta bien – Darien trato de tranquiliza a las chicas

- Mina y las demás vienen en camino, será mejor que las esperemos para aclarar todo –

- ¿Demás, a quienes te refieres –

- A Sailor Mercury y Sailor Júpiter, Haruka… al fin completamos el equipo – dijo feliz la gata -

- y Salior Mars – indago la Sailor de las profundidades marinas –

- yo las dejare que hablen tranquilamente ire a ver a Serena – Darien se encamino en dirección a la habitación de la líder de las Inner Senshis

- creo que hay cosas de las que debemos hablar – se apresuro a decir Haruka, pera impedir que el chico saliera de la habitación

- Todo esto es muy reciente… será mejor que dejemos que asimilen las cosas, los príncipes deben hablar primero…

- Gracias Luna, - respondió el chico y desapareció de las vista de las demás.

- Ustedes sabían de todo esto ¿verdad? – pregunto Michiru a la Sailor del Tiempo y a La Sailor de la destrucción una vez que Darien desapareció. Pero ninguna de las dos respondió nada.

- Era de suponerse – dijo resignada Haruka y cruzándose de brazos

- ¿y que es lo que va a pasar ahora que la princesa recordó todo? – dijo analíticamente Michiru

- es demasiado extraño que así sin más ella allá recordado, no les parece extraño por tanto tiempo ella los anulo y ahora… -

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Serena el joven que se encontraba a su lado no dejaba de observarla detenidamente, se veía tan linda a si dormida… precia un ángel, pero de seguro cuando despertara toda esa tranquilidad se acabaría, se preguntaba como reaccionaria… ahora que habían descubierto sus identidades como príncipes…sería muy difícil para ella, pero era una chica fuerte de eso estaba muy seguro, la había conocido en el pasado y sabia a la perfección que no era una chica que se dejara abatir tan fácilmente y con el poco tiempo de conocerla en esta vida… también lo había comprobado. Se arrodillo al costado de su cama, tomo su mano con delicadeza y comenzó a acariciarla. Era tan suave, tan tersa, sencillamente delicada. Miro su rostro, tan fino, sus ojos se encontraban cerrados. – lamento que todo haya sido de esta manera… pero supongo que fue lo mejor… ahora que lo recuerdo… aun no entiendo como es que estoy vivo… yo morí cuando te defendí de Beryl… después de que me sacaras de mi obscuridad pero era lo menos que te debía… me cegué por la obsesión de encontrar el Cristal de Plata y esa bruja aprovecho mi momento de debilidad… debe haber sido muy duro para ti verme al lado de ella… pero ya todo paso ahora podemos estar juntos… por favor Serena despierta… necesito que hablemos… - pedía inútilmente el chico, pues la rubia de adongos no mostraba indicios de querer, o poder, despertar – como no me di cuenta antes de los sentimientos que despertaste en mi… soy un completo idiota… te amo Serena… te ame antes de saber quienes éramos… pero… ¿tu sentirás lo mismo?... si no lo haces… no te culpo… yo me encargue de alejarte completamente de mi… yo y mi gran bocota… - dio una pequeña sonrisa melancólica – pero debo admitir que esas rabietas que haces cuando te provoco hacen que te veas hermosamente inocente, una cualidad ya casi no vista en las chicas de hoy, supongo que por eso me gusta provocarte, me gusta esos gestos graciosos en tu rostro y también… me gusta… ver como te preocupas por mi – miro con fijeza los ojos cerrados de la chica – supongo que aun no despertaras – dijo apoyando su cabeza en la cama de la chica y la mano de ella aun tomada

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- que fue lo que paso – pregunto preocupada la rubia que acababa de llegar

- Serena… a recuperado sus recuerdos… bueno al menos eso creo – dijo la gata

Haruka miro a las chicas que habían acompañado a Mina – supongo que ustedes son dos de las Sailors que faltaban –

- eso es lo que nos dijeron – respondió tímida Amy

- aunque la verdad nosotras no tenemos idea de todo lo que esta pasando… solo lo que nos ha dicho Mina – Dijo ahora una tímida Lita

- si, pero hay algo que ni yo misma se, - dijo Mina mirando seriamente a Luna - ¿Quién es Endimión?

- Darien. ÉL es la reencarnación de Endimión heredero al trono de este planeta –

- un momento - dijo una horrorizada Mina, que súbitamente le había venido una idea a la cabeza, raro en ella – si yo no mal entendí… esa niña que vino hace algunos años, era la hija de la Princesa de la Luna y el Príncipe de este planeta… eso quiere decir que Rinni es la hija de Serena y que ellos serán quienes formen Tokio de Cristal -

- es verdad – dijo sorprendida la rubia de pelo corto, no tanto por saber que Rinni seria hija de Serena sino por que la que analizo la situación había sido nada más ni nada Menos que la atolondrada Mina

- Futura hija de Serena y Darien – corrigió Setsuna

- La pequeña Dama – dijo la más chica de las Sailors

- y supongo que ustedes ya sabían todo esto verdad… pero supongo que cuando Serena se de cuenta le va a agradar mucho la noticia, llego a apreciarla mucho – dijo decidida la rubia – pero ¿por que ustedes nunca nos cuentan nada… todo tiene que ser así?

- recientemente nos dimos cuenta de la energía de Darien, pero no era algo de lo hallamos estado muy seguras hasta ahora… es difícil de entender el por que siendo yo tan cercana a él no me di cuenta antes – se recrimino la Sailor del tiempo.

- supongo que cuando tuvo los sueños anteriormente no lograron un gran efecto no él, hasta que dejo de tenerlos – la gata miro la caja con el Cristal de Plata que aun se encontraba en la mesa que rodeaban sentadas las chicas – hasta que tuvo contacto con el recientemente, eso logro que sus recuerdos lo buscaran nuevamente, y su energía se comenzara a liberar –

-Serena se pondrá muy contenta cuando despierte – dijo más alegre la rubia

- pues yo aun no entiendo nada – declaro Lita con un signo de interrogación en su cabeza, y la verdadera que Amy por más que trataba y trataba, tampoco entendían de lo que estaban hablando.

- ¿Qué es Tokio de cristal? Y quien esa tal Rinni – La peliazul apoyo a su amiga mientras los gatos suspiraron resignados.

- mejor se los contamos en otro momentos cuando todo esto se calme, es preferible que Serena despierte, ella con los recuerdos más claros seguro podrá hacerlo –

- y por cierto… falta una de ustedes… creí que habían encontrado a todas las del grupo – pregunto Michiru a la gata negra

- si las encontramos… ya hable con ella pero… me sorprendió saber que ella ya tenia parte de sus recuerdos… solo esta esperando la orden para que se presente delante de la princesa… supongo que el hecho de poseer ciertas habilidades mágicas hicieron que sus recuerdos salieran a la luz más rápido que con las demás –

- y quien es ella – interrogo la diosa del amor

- Rei Hino –

- ¿la joven sacerdotisa del templo Hikawa? – se asombro Lita

- si, ¿la conoces? – interrogo la gata igual de asombrada

- algo – fue la simple respuesta de la chica

- Creo que Serena ya debería haber despertado, no crees Luna –

- Miu, - respondió la gata mirando hacia la entrada del departamento

- que te pasa dijo - histérica, Haruka

- Miu – dijo el gato blanco – percatándose de la misma presencia que había visto Luna y es que estaban tan concentrados en la conversación que estaban teniendo, que nadie escucho cuando la puerta se abrió

A las chicas se les escurrió una gota por la cabeza pero casi caen de un infarto cuando vieron en dirección a donde estaban mirando los gatos.

- disculpen la molestia – dijo el chico entrando a su departamento – pero… ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?... ¿ donde esta Serena? – y es que había demasiada gente en el lugar

- eh, bueno… lo que paso es que… bueno… - balbuceo Haruka, ¿como explicarle todo lo que había pasado al hermano de la joven?

- lo que paso es que a Serena se le bajo un poco la presión y se desmayo – se apresuro a mentir Amy – pero no se preocupe joven Eigi, el joven Darien ya la atendió y ahora se encuentra descansando –

- iré a verla – Eigi tiro el pequeño equipaje que tenia en la mano y se dirigía a la habitación de su hermana

- esta dormida… será mejor que la deje descansar – fue la respuesta que dio Setsuna sin alterarse

- pero… y Darien ¿Dónde esta? –

- con ella – respondió Amy –

- hum, ya veo – dio serio el joven Eigi que volvió a tomar su bolso – iré a dejar esto a mi y cuando regrese me cuentan – y salio sin decir más

- que sorpresa Amy, no tenia idea de que podías mentir tan bien – dijo una asombrada Mina

- si, a mi también me dejo asombrada – apoyo Lita y a Amy se le subieron los colores

- bueno algo había que decirle ¿no? –

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, la habitación estaba completamente a obscuras pero sin embargo le costaba mantenerlos abiertos, la cabeza le dolía demasiado – _¿donde estoy?_ - se pregunta la chica mientras trataba de ver algo en la oscuridad. Miro así un lado y diviso la ventana de su habitación, afuera ya era de noche y se podían ver algunas luces de los edificios de enfrente. Quiso levantarse pero una fuerza en su mano se lo impidió, miro asía un costado y vio a una persona sentada en el suelo dormida con su cabeza en apoyada en su cama, trato de distinguir quien era, pero aun no se acostumbraba a la oscuridad y no podía mantener mucho sus azules ojos abiertos por que sentía que la cabeza iba a estallarle. Espero un momento hasta que finalmente la vista se le acostumbro. Fijo los ojos en la persona que estaba a su lado, solo cuando quiso mover su mano se dio cuenta que este la tenia tomada con fuerza. Se acerco un poco hasta que finalmente lo reconoció - ¿Darien?

El joven se despertó inmediatamente al escuchar la vos de la chica – Serena que bueno que alfil despertaste… me tenias preocupado… creí que dormirías eternamente… - bromeo el chico para disimular su nerviosismo.

- no claro que no mis épocas de dormilona quedaron en el pasado – hizo una sonrisa forzada pues no estaba muy bien que digamos

- Serena yo… -

- me duele mucho la cabeza… que fue lo que paso – pregunto confusa la chica.

- no… no lo… recuerdas – pregunto frustrado el chico

- trato de hacerlo pero… el dolor de cabeza aumenta cuando lo ago – dijo llevándose su mano a su frente. La que tenía libre claro, por que Darien aun no le soltaba la otra. – lo ultimo que recuerdo… es que volvía de la cocina con la bandeja de té y… lo demás esta todo… en blanco… -

- ya veo – dijo cabizbajo el chico – _no lo recuerda… ella… no me recuerda… ¿Por qué?_

Continuara…

Notas de la autora: Lo lamento, pero para las que esperaban que todo esto saliera a la luz… aun es muy pronto, y no es que sea mala… (Bueno si un poquito) pero aun quedan cosas por verse, como por ejemplo la venganza contra Andrew, y les voy adelantando que la pasara muy mal, supongo que se lo tiene merecido por molesto.

Y por ultimo, lo más importante, agradecer a todas por sus reviews, son los que me animan a seguir escribiendo y no flaquear en esto. Es agradable que a los demás les agrade lo que uno escribe.

Muchos saludos Silene-luna


	12. La intriga de Eigi

Capitulo 11:

La intriga de Eigi

El grupo de amigas se encontraba en la puerta de la escuela esperando a que Serena saliera de su entrenamiento y es que había estado demasiado tiempo sin entrenar a causa de su lesión, por lo que la chica decidió intensificar las practicas.

Ya era muy tarde más de las Seis y llevaba más de cuatro horas e n el gimnasio sin parar, incluso hasta su entrenadora le había dicho que por hoy era suficiente, pero ella insistió quedarse un poco más. Molly había sido la encargada de comunicarles a las chicas, de parte de Serena, de que no la esperaran cuando terminaran las clases, sin embargo decidieron que vendrían a buscarla más tarde, así se vería obligada a descansar un poco.

Y ahora, ahí estaban esperando en la puerta a que su amiga terminara de arreglarse mientras conversaban de lo preocupadas que se encontraban por su amiga.

- pues yo creo que debería de estar descansando – Protesto Haruka, que no estaba de acuerdo con que la chica entrenase tantas horas.

- si pero ya conoces a Serena cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza, no hay nadie que pueda convencerla de lo contrario – Dijo la Sailor de las profundidades marinas

- si tan solo no hubiese tenido esa lesión, ahora no estaría tan presionada – argumento Amy – por lo poco que la conozco me eh dado cuenta que es muy responsable como capitana de su equipo, y se ve en la obligación de recuperar el tiempo perdido –

- si pero coincido con Haruka, creo que es demasiado – Lita también estaba preocupada, giro su cabeza por ver a Mina que había estado muy callada – en que piensas

- ¿creen que Serena se halla creído lo que le dijimos, con respecto a su desmayo? –

- pues así parece por que no ah hecho ningún otro comentario al respecto, además un bajón de presión lo puede tener cualquiera – Dijo la peliazul

- si pero el que me parece que no se lo creyó fue su hermano… ¿se dieron cuenta que nos miraba como bichos raros? –

- si es cierto Lita, yo también lo note – dijo Mina, pero hizo una señal de que Serena se estaba acercando – ahí viene

- chicas… ¿que hacen todas aquí? –

- te vinimos a buscar para ir a tomar algo al Crown ¿Qué te parece? –

- hum no lo se Mina, tenemos que preparar un examen para la semana que viene, y la verdad es que no entiendo nada, sabes que la matemática no es mi fuerte –

- ese no es problema, podemos estudiar juntas como lo vinimos asiendo – dijo Amy para convencer a la rubia –

- a demás Andrew nos esta esperando ¿Qué dices? – argumento la novia del mencionado pero una vena se formo en la frente de Serena

- Andrew… mejor ni me lo nombres ese idiota me las va a pagar, y muy caras… lo juro –

- Serena… - la miro sorprendida Michiru – nunca creí escuchar la palabra venganza de tu boca –

- si supieran por lo que me hizo pasar… pero ni modo habrá tiempo para eso… esta bien vamos – la rubia camino en dirección al Crown junto a sus amigas

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Eigi, ¿ya te vas? – pregunto Darien entrando al hospital

- si mi turno acaba de terminar pero… me gustaría hablar con tigo ¿tienes tiempo? –

- aun faltan 20 minutos para que empiece mi turno, ¿por que no vamos a la cafetería? –

Los dos chicos salieron del hospital y se dirigieron a la cafetería que estaba junto, tomaron asiento y pidieron dos cafés. Darien estaba algo nervioso, y la verdad no era para menos, es raro ver al joven Eigi tan serio.

- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto el pelinegro para darle paso al mal trago lo antes posible.

- yo no me trago lo del bajón de presión… dime lo que paso de verdad –

- no, no se de lo que hablas de verdad eso es lo que tuvo tu hermana – respondió nervioso el chico

- si claro, y mi hermana es una princesa – dijo irónico el chico provocando que Darien se atragante con el sorbo de café que estaba dando.

- cof, cof –

- ten cuidado, ¿Por qué estas tan nervioso?

- por que hiciste esa comparación con tu hermana –

- no lo se – dijo histérico el chico – no me cambies el tema y dime que fue lo que paso de verdad –

- ya te lo dije… fue eso –

- y por que estaban todas esas chicas allí –

- bueno es que me asuste un poco y llame a su amiga Mina… y ya sabes como es de histérica… –

- si eso es cierto, pero de todos modos esas chicas no me dan buena espina, están siempre alrededor de Serena como si fueran sus guardaespaldas… realmente mi hermana se junta con gente realmente rara –

- y no sabes cuanto - dijo sin darse cuenta

- por que lo dices –

- no por nada pero… recuerda que dentro de esa gente rara esta mi prima… y la gran Haruka Tenou… el domingo no tuviste ningún problema en que te acompañara a ver su carrera –

- es rara, pero no hay que quitarle el merito de ser una gran corredora… realmente no entiendo como chicas tan distintas pueden conocerse… es cierto que mi hermana tiene gran facilidad para hacer amigos pero… no entiendo que pueden llegar a tener en común todas ellas… -

- bueno tú lo has dicho, Serena es una joven muy alegre, quien no querría ser amiga de ella después de conocerla –

- hum… que te traes tu con mi hermana… desde cuando la tratas de joven y no de niña – dijo mirando al chico picadamente

- que te pasa… yo no me traigo nada con ella, dejar de estar molestando – se altero el moreno

- si claro, lo dejare por ahora por que no es el tema de conversación pero… guarda con lo que le haces a mi hermanita – dijo simulando estar moles – por que te las veras con migo –

- ye te lo dije, no me traigo nada con ella así que no tienes que decirme esas cosas –

- si bueno… ahora dime te ha dicho Setsuna como es que se conocieron – ahora volvía a estar serio

- no Setsuna no me dijo nada… es muy hermética en sus cosas,- y en cierta forma era la verdad su prima no labia comentado nada

- pero si lo sabes… quien te lodito –

- no, no claro que no lo se… que te hace suponer eso – pregunto nervioso el chico y es que tampoco era muy bueno para mentir, cualidad que compartía con Serena y su amigo le hizo notar

- sabes… tu y Serena no saben mentir… se ponen muy nerviosos cuando lo hacen… para esas cosas estaba su amigo… Andrew, creo que así se llamaba, así que dime ahora ¿que me están ocultando? –

Darien se levanto de su lugar – me conoces muy bien… es verdad no se mentir pero… si tanto te interesa creo que deberías preguntarle a tu hermana ella es quien debe decírtelo… -

- ¿y desde cuando tu tienes secretos con ella? -

- eh descubierto que Serena y yo… tenemos muchas cosas en común, en algún momento tienes que confiar en alguien y desahogarte… además yo simplemente se lo pregunte ¿Por qué no haces lo mismo? – Dijo tomando sus cosas – quizás te sorprendas… -

- si como no –

- nos vemos mi turno ya empieza –

- si claro amigo, gracias por tu ayuda – dijo irónico

- fue un placer –

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- hola chicas, como están – saludo animado el dueño del local mientras se acercaba a la mesa que habían ocupado las chicas

- muy bien gracias – respondió educadamente Amy

- hey Serena que cara traes ¿esta bien? –

- no me hables, con tigo estoy muy enojada -

- no es para que te pongas así yo solo quería ayudar – respondió el chico sabiendo alo que se refería la rubia de adongos

- menuda ayuda, con amigos como tu prefiero estar sola el resto de mi vida –

- no fue para tanto –

- a no, claro por que tu no estuviste en mi lugar, sabes lo que se siente tener que rechazar a alguien cuando te pide que seas su novia –

- ¿Qué?- se altero Haruka

- si para después tener que enterarme que todo había sido una broma de mal gusto –

- no fue una broma, nosotros solo queríamos que reconocieras lo que te pasaba –

- sabes que ya no quiero hablar del asunto –

- como quieras…. Pero yo no fui el único que armo y todo… algunas de tus amigas también ayudaron… -

- ¿Qué? ¿Quiénes fueron? – dijo mirando amenazadoramente al grupo de chicas

- a nosotras no nos metas en esto… yo te dije que no me parecía buena idea y no la compartí, y bien sabes que Amy tampoco… así que no metas a todas en la misma bolsa – dijo la novia del chico retándolo

- Mina – grito Serena pues fue la única que se le ocurrió que podría haber hecho algo así

- yo no fui, no sabía nada – respondió en forma inocente – aunque me hubiera gustado ver eso –

- vamos Mina tu si que lo sabias, te lo contamos el viernes y estuviste de acuerdo con nosotros –

- si, claro húndeme a mí también no –

-Mina – volvió a gritar la chica – definitivamente con tigo no se puede… esto es el colmo –

- vamos Serena no te enojes no es para tanto –

- Muy bien alguien nos puede explicar de lo que están hablando – inquirió Haruka señalándose a si misma y a Michiru

- nada, no pasa nada… dejemos el asunto hasta ahí, ya hablaremos tu y yo Mina –

- Chicas aya paz, vinimos a relajarnos ¿verdad? –

- si Amy tiene razón –

- Gracias Lita – su novio de acerco para dale un beso

- no lo ago por ti si no por Serena, no me quiero imaginar lo que ese Seiya tu le han hecho –

- cambiando de tema… Serena ¿no crees que estas exagerando con tu entrenamiento? – dijo una seria Michiru al darse cuenta que nadie de los allí presentes les explicaría de lo que estaban hablando.

- no claro que no, yo se hasta donde me da mi cuerpo, estoy bien no se preocupen… pero el sábado temprano espero verlas a todas ahí –

- claro que si cabeza de bombón sabes que nosotras no dejaríamos nunca a nuestra princesa –

Serena se sonrojo, pero miro a los costados donde estaban Lita y Amy

- Haruka – dijo Michiru tratando de salvar la situación – no le digas así a Serena sabes que no le gusta – y se dirigió a las chicas que había mirado Serena – le dice así de cariño –

- si claro –se apresuro a decir la rubia de pelo corto. Obviamente que las aludidas entendieron la indirecta y disimularon

- bueno chicas, será mejor que me valla, estoy cansada y todavía quiero estudiar algo –

- otra cosa que nunca creí escuchar de Serena – dijo Mina

- pues por lo menos yo lo digo y lo ago… tu lo dices y nunca lo haces –

- bueno es que… sabes que eso del estudio a mi no me va, no me lo eches en cara –

- si claro… nos vemos mañana chicas –

- si, adiós Serena – saludaron a su amiga y esperaron a que saliera del lugar

- Haruka – le llamo la atención Michiru - ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso delante de las chicas?... recuerda que ella no sabe quienes son

- por suerte no se dio cuenta – agrego Mina – luego soy yo la irresponsable –

- ya chicas… pero cuando se lo dirán –

- de que están hablando – pregunto el único hombre presente

- eh no nada, de nada… - contesto una nerviosa Lita

- ah, cierto – dijo una picara Mina - ¿Qué dirías Andrew si te dijera que tienes por novia a una Sailor Scout?

- Mina – la chica recibió una llamada de atención por milésima ves en el día

- ¿Qué, ¿de que estas hablando? –

- Andrew sabias de ustedes – se asombro Amy

- Claro que si… el ha sido de gran ayuda, sin mencionar que el centro de operaciones se encuentra que el salón de juegos del Crown, algún día se tenia que enterar –

- Lita tu… - Andrew no podía creer lo que escuchaba

- lo ciento, acabo de enterarme… no quería ocultártelo pero… tampoco sabia si debía decírtelo –

- descuida – la tranquilizo su novio – yo nunca te hable tampoco de ellas… es que sorprendió saber que tu eres parte del grupo… es decir ustedes – dijo señalando a Amy – por que supongo que tu también eres una Sailor Scout –

- si bueno eso me dijeron – dijo tímida la chica

- pues parece que mi destino era terminar como novio de una, aun que hay una cosa que no entiendo, me parece que Serena no o sabe ¿verdad? –

- no, no lo sabe ni tiene que saberlo por ahora – dijo amenazadoramente Haruka

- yo no le diré nada por mi no hay problema, pero no entiendo cual es el problema de que se entere – dijo encogiéndose de hombros el chico.

- aun no entiendo eso de que Serena anule sus recuerdos – Analizo la más inteligente del grupo

- es algo difícil de explicar, ni siquiera nosotras sabemos exactamente por que lo hace, pero creo que Endimión tiene algo que ver en eso – Dijo Michiru

- Endimión quien es Endimión – pregunto Andrew sorprendido

- es una larga historia de contar y no creo conveniente de que la sepas, a menos que Darien quiera contarte – hablo Mina

- ¿Darien? ¿Qué tiene que ver en esto? –

- tu pregúntale, y luego nos dices… por ahora nosotras nos retiramos – Michiru se puso de pie junto con Haruka

- nos vemos el sábado – saludo Haruka

- si hasta el sábado –

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sábado en la mañana. Al fin después de este día la rubia de adongos podría descansar, y bien merecido se lo tenia, había entrenado muchísimo. Pero primero había que comenzar el día que no lo estaba haciendo tan bien. Ya estaba casi lista para salir, pero acompañada de dos jóvenes

- ¿Por qué tienes que peinarte así? – señalo el rodete que tenia en la cabeza la rubia.

- que acaso quieres que compita con el pelo suelto, es muy incomodo –

- has lo que quieras pero… te hace ver más gorda –

- a quien le dices gorda – le amenazo Serena con el puño frente al chico

- pues la verdad no debería de ofenderte –

- ya dejen de pelear ustedes dos – intervino Eigi, y es que ya sabia como terminaría esa discusión, mientras se dirigía a la cocina

- aun no entiendo por que tienes que venir, ¿acaso tu no tenias guardia el día de hoy? –

- si pero lo cambie recuerdas – el joven dio golpecitos en la cabeza de la chica – Andrew – dijo en el oído de la chica para que su amigo no lo escuchara

- a si – hablo la rubia en un susurro – ¿ya tienes todo preparado? ¿Cómo vas a convencerlo de que te acompañe? –

- eso déjamelo a mi, pero hay un pequeño problema – el morocho también hablaba susurrando – Guanda tuvo una emergencia familiar, a si que tu tendrás que ocupar su lugar –

- ¿Qué, no claro que no, eso no lo ago ni loca –

- shhhuu, no levantes la vos, a demás si no lo quieres hacer no lo hagas pero… nuestro amigo no tendré su merecido –

- que tanto cuchichean ustedes dos – dijo asombrado el hermano de la chica. Hacia un par de minutos tuvo que intervenir en una de sus peleas y ahora estaban cuchichiando

- eh, no nada… ya nos vamos – dijo una nerviosa Serena

- si claro –

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Hay mucha gente, no les parece – decía una asombrada Amy que nunca había presenciado una de esas competencias, ni siquiera sabia de que se trataba

- es que hoy se decide la clasificación individual para las nacionales, es por eso que hoy hay tanta gente – Mina mira para todos lados para ve si encontraba al alguien conocido

- Ya veo – dijo también sorprendida Lita

- Mira ahí esta Darien – el novio de la chica señalo así la entrada del gimnasio – pero… quien es ese que esta con el –

- es el hermano de Serena – dijo Mina mientras le así señales al morocho para que se acercara a donde estaba ellos

- yo creo… - balbuceo el rubio – mejor me voy – se levanto de su asintió

- tu no vas a ningún lado – dijo Haruka jalándolo para que se sentara nuevamente

- veo que a ti también te incomoda su presencia – Michiru observaba a los dos chicos que se acercaban a donde ellos estaban

- no es so… yo… ni siquiera lo conocía pero… Serena me puso en un gran aprieto con el hace algún tiempo.

- ¿a sí? – Dijo divertida Lita, es que de ves en cuando era bueno ver que quien se encontraba en aprieto era su novio – ¿y que clase de aprietos? –

- bueno… no se si deba decírtelo -

- hola chicas – saludaron los recién llegados

- hola –

- Eigi a e las chicas ya las conoces verdad -

- si a las chica si –

- El es Andrew, amigo mío desde hace algún tiempo, por desgracia, y amigo de Serena – y es que luego de lo que había pasa con el chico y con Seiya, Darien no había ido por el Crown. Estaba enojado con el chico pero no quería que se notara tanto, podría ser que su venganza si viera frustrada. Resulta que el Andrew a veces es muy perceptivo para esas cosas.

- mucho gusto – saludo nervioso el rubio, y tan nervioso estaba que no se dio cuenta del comentario del morocho.

- ah, - dijo reaccionando – así que tu eres el famoso Andrew… el supuesto novio de mi hermana –

- ¿QUE? – gritaron la novia del chico y Darien. Lita casi lo fulmina con la mirada y Darien si no era retenido por Eigi también se le iba en sima.

- tranquilo – dijo Eigi sujetando a su amigo – dije supuesto… por que yo no me la creí… fue la excusa que encontró Serena para las noches que llegaba tarde hace algunos años… ¿verdad Andrew? – el joven se notaba de lo más tranquilo. Pero este ultimo comentario agrando al grupo de nerviosos a los que ahora se sumaban Haruka, Michiru y la misma Mina que sabían a la perfección el por que de las llegadas tardes de la chica.

Amy se acercó a Lita que estaba sentada junto a ella. – obviamente fue una mentira, pero la coartada perfecta para Serena –

- ah… ya veo – dijo respirando un poco más tranquila

- era broma lo que dije de hacerlos casarlos lo más pronto posible – dijo divertido Eigi al notar que Andrew aun seguía muy pálido

- no entiendo nada – Darien se sentó junto a Amy muy frustrado

- te lo explicare… resulta que como mi hermana llegaba muy tarde con la excusa de que se quedaba a estudiar en la casa de sus amigas, cosa que tampoco me creo – el chico deseaba sincerarse, tal ves así podía llegar a conseguir alguna información

- nos estas llamando mentirosas – se altero Haruka

Eigi ignoro a la rubia y siguió explicando – y un día cuando mi padre estaba a punto de castigarla, apareció un chico diciendo que era su novio – señalo al mencionado – al que no conocí por que yo había viajado por unos días… mis padres decidieron creerle pero yo no podía hacerlo, y sabes por que ¿no Andrew?

- si bueno… me costo mucho convencer a Guanda de que Serena y yo no teníamos nada -

- un momento – habló Darien - y tu Eigi ¿de donde conoces a Guanda?

- fuimos compañeros en la secundaria, un día me la encontré por casualidad en la calle y entre charla y charla descubrí la identidad del novio de la chica, que resulto ser el dueño del Crown y el que supuestamente era novio de mi hermana… por eso la broma del casamiento –

- pues a mi no me hizo mucha gracia, tu padre casi nos casa de enserio cuando tu le dijiste que Serena podía estar embarazada – infarto colectivo

- bueno es que de alguna manera tenia que descubrirlos… claro que no salio tal como yo quería… en fin termine resignándome al hecho de que mi hermana nunca nos diría donde andaba hasta altas horas de la noche –

Todos los presentes quedaron estáticos por la conversación que terminaron de escuchar, y es que el hermano de Eigi les había armado tremendo lío, del cual Serena nunca les había comentado, aun que era comprensible…

Darien miro a Eigi incrédulo, sabía que su amigo era un poco sádico y gozaba con el sufrimiento de los demás y también lo sabia de su amigo Andrew pero siempre creyó que este último se llevaba todos los premios. Giro su cabeza para ver a su otro amigo quien no podía disimular su rostro de vergüenza, entonces no lo aguanto más. Se echo a reír de tal manera que todo el auditorio se giro para mirarlo

shhhhuuuuuu, esta a puntote empezar –

Efectivamente, el presentador indico los ordenes en que competían los equipos y una ves que todos estuvieron ubicados, todo dio comienzo. El equipo de Serena comenzó

Continuara…

Notas de la autora: ahora si termine con este capitulo. Un poco pesado para mí gusto pero es que la historia sale por las dudas que dejan en sus reviews y trato de que todas las dudas queden claras y de paso surgen nuevas ideas.

Actualice antes de lo esperado pero es que tengo compromisos para Martes y Miércoles y adivinen que… voy a ir al un acústico de Reik que emoción y todo se lo debo a mi amiga del alma Sol, los voy a ver en vivo y en directo.

Bien dejando de lado lo anterior y volviendo a la historia prometo que en el próximo capitulo Andrew tendrá un susto de muerte.

Y con respecto a sus Reviews ahorráis quiero agradecer personalmente a los que han leido mi historia: **Starligt, Daianapotter, Ginny Potter W, Aracne Yamiana, ANAKOU, lorena, Monse. Meryinustar, Saori- luna Atenea, Serena-hime, Lupita, Serena Tsukino Chiva y mer1**, realmente agradesco su apoyo y quiero hacer una aclaración a daianapotter, Darien nunca intento nada con Serena es más ellos no se conocían pero si hubo alguien que lo intento, no tuvo éxito por que un príncipe valiente la rescato jaja no en serio, Darien fue quien la rescato del pervertido de Kent, pero si tienes alguna duda te invito a que leas el capitulo 1 y prometo que sabrán por que Serena no quiere recordar.

Ha casi me olvido, no se si les ha pasado a laguna de ustedes pero eh tenido problema para ver algunas historias que no aparecen actualizadas aunque se que si lo están, como por ejemplo la de aracne, Bajo las sombras que por más que lo intento no puedo leer el capitulo 3, y se hay otras que también.

Bueno ahora sino molesto más.

Nuevamente gracias a todas y hasta la próxima Saludos Silene-luna


	13. El dulce sabor de la venganza

Capitulo 12:

El dulce sabor de la venganza:

Le costo despertar, la cabeza le dolía horrores y para sumarle también el cuerpo, miro a todos lados, estaba en su habitación, algo revuelta, raro… muy raro en el, lo ultimo que recordaba cuando salio la noche anterior de su casa, fue haberla dejado en perfecto orden, pero… no recordaba haberla desordenado… y lo más raro ¿Cómo había llegado hasta su habitación? No lo recordaba. Intento levantarse… pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al darse cuenta que estaba completamente desnudo. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí y en esa situación?... obviamente todo eso era producto de la gran resaca por beber tanto la noche anterior y se preguntaba si su compañero de tragos también había terminado igual. Miro alrededor tomo por ropa lo primero que encontró, se vistió y salio directo a la cocina para encontrar algo que amortiguara el dolor de cabeza. Junto a su dormitorio estaba el de su hermana, se asomo para ver si ya estaba levantada… no hubo respuesta, por lo que dedujo que ya habría salido, siguió caminando paso por el living camino unos cuantos pasos y llego a su destino. Abrió uno de los compartimentos de la alacena, saco de un frasco un par de pastillas que tomo inmediatamente con un vaso de agua y se sentó pero se llevo una gran sorpresa cuando al ponerse frente a la mesa, se encontró con un desayuno completo preparado para el, ¿Cómo lo sabía?... por que junto a la taza de té, había un sobre con su nombre. Lo miro extrañado, realmente no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero estaba seguro de que no era nada bueno, estiro su mano aun dubitativo de querer saber lo que contenía ese sobre. Lo abrió y leyó el contenido de la carta que tenia ahora en sus manos.

- ¿Qué… que rayos? – casi grito con sus ojos salidos de sus orbitas. Salio corriendo a su habitación para buscar pruebas de que lo que decía la carta era cierto, aunque él no lo creía. Entro, empezó a revolver todo, buscando algo… algo que le indicara que fue lo que paso allí. Levanto toda la ropa tirada en el suelo, saco las sabanas de la cama, junto el acolchado que estaba tirado en el piso e incluso reviso debajo de su cama. Miro de punta a punta… hasta que diviso un extraño brillo en la alfombra… estiro su mano y tomo el objeto que causaba ese brillo, lo observo aun sin poder creerlo, entonces volvió a leer la carta

"_PD: perdí mi pendiente en forma de media luna, si lo encuentras ¿me lo guardas?" _

_- _no, no puede ser esto es una locura, aunque… - ciertamente la chica si había estado en su casa, si no… como había llegado su pendiente hasta su habitación, pero eso era imposible, ella misma le había confesado sus sentimientos así su mejor amigo ¿Qué clase de locura era esa?. – por dios que rayos paso aquí… como… como voy a decirle esto a Lita… la… voy… a perder para siempre – trato de encontrar una explicación para todo eso pero sobre todo por su novia, era en lo único que ocupaba su pensamiento, como decirle lo que paso con su amiga. Ciertamente primero tendría que saber lo que paso anoche en su casa y no había otra manera más que hablar con la chica que estuvo allí, pero como hacerlo directamente.

Tomo el teléfono inalámbrico que estaba en su mesa de moche decidido a sacarse todas sus dudas, marco el primer número, el segundo, el tercero y colgó – no, como voy a decirle así nada más que no recuerdo nada de lo que paso anoche, seria muy descortés de mi parte pero… entonces ¿con quien hablare?... – pensó unos segundos –ya se le hablare a Darien – marco el número, pero cuando le faltaba el último… se arrepintió – no él tampoco debe saber nada… de seguro termino peor que yo… por dios cuando se entere va a matarme, ¿Qué hago, que hago? – comenzó a caminar por toda la casa, iba de un lado a otro sin sentido alguno, tratando de que así algo viniera a su mente, ya era más de medio día y debía ir a atender el Crown, su turno había comenzado hacia más de dos horas por lo que dejo las llamadas para después. Tomo ropa limpia y se dirigió al cuarto de baño para tomar una ducha, acto que hizo mecánicamente pues su mente trajo todos los sucesos del día anterior, quizás de ese modo pudiera sacar algo de todo lo que había pasado:

- Genial Serena lo hiciste, sacaste el primer lugar en la tabla general, podrás competir en las nacionales – decía una feliz Mina

- esto hay que celebrarlo, que les parece si esta noche nos juntamos en mi casa - el chico rubio estaba tan feliz como el resto del grupo

-_ esto no podría haber resultado mejor_ – pensó el moreno de ojos azules – por que no mejor salimos a algún lado –

- ah, el amargado queriendo salir, ¿es que acaso mañana se viene el fin del mundo – dijo la rubia de adongos sin poder creerlo, pero lo que recibió por respuesta fue un codazo bien disimulado de Darien que estaba parado junto a ella – auch eso dolió – le dijo en vos baja

- y adonde creen que podríamos ir – pregunto la castaña de coleta, ignorando lo que había pasado.

- yo conozco un Bar que abrieron hace poco, es algo exclusivo, pero no tendremos problemas en entrar ¿verdad Michiru? –

- si bueno, supongo que el que tu seas la dueña, nos hará fácil la entrada – dijo sarcástica la joven

- no sabia eso Haruka ¿Por qué nunca me cuentan nada? - Dijo la rubia de adongos casi llorando como niña

- quizás si dejaras de actuar como niña la gente podría tomarte más en serio, mira como te has puesto, lo único que te falta es que tires en el suelo para hacer un escándalo –

- ¿a quien le dices niña escandalosa? – respondió enfadada Serena colocándose enfrente de el amenazándolo con su puño

- a ti a quien más, yo no veo ninguna otra niña escandalosa –

- pues yo tendría más cuidado con esta niña escandalosa, por que no sabes de lo que soy capaz cuando estoy enojada –

- por dios es que ustedes no paran nunca – dijo Haruka llevándose una mano a su rostro

- pues yo pararía si este idiota dejara de molestarme –

- a quien le estas diciendo idiota –

- yo no veo ningún otro – dijo Serena mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

- chicos, a que hora nos vemos, es que ya tengo que irme – dijo Amy hablando por primera vez e ignorando la escena junto a ella resignada

- que les parece si cenamos todos juntos, la casa invita – ofreció Haruka

- por mi no hay ningún problema –

- y nosotras tampoco – respondió Mina por todas las demás incluso por Serena y Darien que aun seguían en su guerra verbal ignorando todo lo que pasaba alrededor de ellos.

- entonces a las ocho – dijo decidida la rubia de pelo corto – nos vemos luego –

- por ahora debemos ir a arreglar otros asuntos – se disculpo Michiru

- si hasta luego – saludo Amy – también debo irme

- OK, entonces a las ocho en el Crown y de ahí nos vamos todos juntos – festejo la Sailor del amor – pero ahora debo ir de compras

- te los encargo – dijo la novia del rubio mirando a la pareja que aun seguía discutiendo – yo iré con Mina

- si claro, yo me divertiré un rato más – dijo recargándose contra una pared y miraba divertido la discusión de Serena y Darien

- pues ya te lo dije, prefiero ser una niña y no una amargada como tú –

- pues yo quisiera saber si tus amigas opinan lo mismo que tu, estoy seguro de que las has metido en más de un apuro por tus niñerías –

- pues por que no les preguntas y te sales de la duda… mejor lo haré yo… Haruka por que no… - la rubia miro a su costado tratando de encontrar a alguien pero no lo hizo – ¿donde se metieron todos? – dijo más que sorprendida

- seguro se cansaron de escuchar tus tonterías y se fueron –

- a mi me parece que se cansaron de escucharte a ti – dijo cruzándose de brazos y darle la espalda al moreno, para encontrarse con una completa cara de diversión por parte de Andrew

- pues para que lo dejemos en empate… se cansaron de los dos – se separo de la pared y se acerco a las dos chicos – nos vemos esta noche a las ocho en el Crown – y salio en dirección a su casa

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras que Andrew trataba de recordar que era lo que había sucedido el día anterior, en la casa de Serena, la chica y su apuesto vecino no podían parar de reír, y es que el solo imaginar la cara de su amigo cuando despertase hacia que las risas salieran solas

- si, me hubiese gustado ver su cara cuando despertó y se encontró en semejante situación – decía la rubia mientras se sostenía la panza del dolor de tanto reír

- si pues yo te dije que era mejor que te hubieras quedado –

- estas loco… me hubiera delatado sola, no podría ni mirarlo a la cara… es más… creo que ni ahora podré mirarlo a la cara –

- pues ni que hubiese pasado nada, es sola una broma, que bien merecida se la tenia –

- si en eso estoy de acuerdo… lo que no me quedo claro es que te hizo a ti para que te pongas en esas con el – Darien se atraganto con un sorbo de te que estaba dando en ese preciso instante – no es para que te pongas tan nervioso – se burlo la rubia

- a si… yo te lo digo si tu me dices que fue lo que te hizo a ti – a Serena se le subieron los colores de solo recordar la situación embarazosa en que la había puesto con Seiya solo para que confesara sus sentimientos hacia el chico que ahora tenia en frente… y no, no estaba dispuesta a contarle semejante cosa – sabes… prefiero que no me cuentes –

- como quieras – el chico tomo otro sorbo de té, la verdad es que ahora que Serena se había negado a contarle que fue lo que le hizo Andrew, estaba más que intrigado, pero el tampoco quería contar lo suyo así que prefirió dejarlo así… por ahora. Miro a la chica sentada frente suyo de forma seria pero enseguida se echo a reír nuevamente

- y ahora de que te ríes – pregunto extrañada la chica

- de tu cara cuando te conté exactamente lo que debías hacer –

- por que lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue la pobre de Lita, mira si se enteraba de todo sin que nosotros se lo expliquemos antes, además que es una situación bastante embarazosa –

- pues imagina lo que fue para mí… no sabes la mentira que tuve que decirle para que accediera a beber con migo – entonces comenzó a recordar exactamente lo que había pasado:

- a las ocho en el Crown ¿para que? - Pregunto la rubia sin entender, mientras veía como se alejaba su amigo.

- supongo que será el lugar de encuentro para ir donde Haruka –

- ah… es cierto ya lo había olvidado – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

- tu siempre te olvidas de todo, aun no puedo entender como puedes ser tan distraída… apuesto que hasta se te olvido lo de esta noche – dijo mientras le hacia señas a la chica para que comenzaran a caminar pues se habían quedado parados en el medio de la acera.

- bueno, me lo recordó tu codazo – dijo molesta – sabes me dolió –

- pues casi metes la pata, merecido te lo tenias –

- es que estaba aun muy emocionada por lo de la competencia, lo olvide, no es para que me trates de esa forma –

- como sea… ¿ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer? -

- pues no si no me lo dices –

- bien te lo diré aunque no se si te animes a hacerlo –

- hago cualquier cosa con tal de ver en una situación embarazosa a ese sádico, lo que sea, así que dime exactamente lo que tengo que hacer -

- bien, entonces estas dispuesta a ocupar el lugar de Guanda

- que acaso estas loco, eso no era lo que habíamos arreglado, dijiste que pensarías en otra cosa – dijo la chica casi histérica, deteniendo su caminata y mirando nerviosa al chico junto a ella

- si, pero no se me ocurrió nada mejor y no podemos posponer esto por más tiempo, se daría cuenta, pero…. esta bien si no te animas…

- por que yo… es decir por que no otra chica… además si se entera Lita es capas de matar al pobre… y tampoco queremos eso – comenzó a caminar nuevamente

- pues si es por Lita… podemos ponerla al tanto –

- no lo se… y tu que arias en todo esto… por que hasta ahora yo me llevo la parte más difícil –

- eso es lo que tu te crees… yo tendré que encargarme de que no recuerde nada en la mañana… y convencerlo para que me haga compañía en unos tragos no será nada censillo… sin mencionar que luego tendré que llevarlo hasta su casa y acondicionar todo el lugar –

- hum… creo que valdrá la pena… - miro la entrada del edificio al que había llegado – por cierto… por que mi hermano se fue antes de que yo saliera –

- recibió una llamada urgente del hospital por un paciente, por eso se llevo tu auto – Darien abrió la puerta dejo pasar a Serena y luego entro el – ahora que lo mencionas me recordaste algo que me contó – Serena lo miro extrañada – Como estuvo eso de que Andrew fue tu novio – a la pobre chica se le subieron todos lo colores, de un momento a otro se puso demasiado nerviosa y no sabia como explicar aquello –

- bueno… lo que… paso… bueno… el... –

- no es para que te pongas así, yo solo quería saberlo por que tu nunca me lo contaste… bueno Andrew tampoco –

- pero el no fue mi novio – se apresuro a decir la chica

- si lo se, tu hermano me lo dijo… tendrías que haber estado con nosotros hace un rato… no sabes como se puso de nervioso el pobre de Andrew, si no lo conociera tan bien, diría que trataba de huir –

- si bueno, mi hermano es un poco sádico también… y nos puso en una situación un tanto incomoda con mi padre – dijo la chica mientras subía al ascensor seguida de Darien

- lo que me extraña es que no haya aprovechado la oportunidad para hacerle pasar otro mal rato… es decir estaba yo que casi lo mato y el me lo impidió, aclarando todo inmediatamente –

- lo matas por que – pregunto sin entender la rubia que ahora miraba fijamente a los ojos del chico

- eh, bueno… es que yo… tendrías que haber vista la cara de tu amiga casi se lo come crudo – trato de salvar la situación

- bueno… supongo que ella tampoco lo sabía – se altero la chica – y como salieron de esa… Lita no sabe nada de lo que pasaba en verdad… hay no ¿Qué fue lo que le dijeron? – decía aun más nerviosa

- no te preocupes, Eigi se encargo de aclarar todo ya te lo dije – los dos jóvenes bajaron del ascensor y caminaron hasta la puerta de su casa

- bueno… entonces nos vemos esta noche – dijo la chica introduciendo la llave su puerta

- si… - fue la simple respuesta del chico que hacia lo mismo que serena, pero en la puerta de su casa. Cuando logro abrirla miro nuevamente a la chica – Serena – la llamo pero sin mirarla

- ¿si? –

- felicitaciones por llegar a las nacionales, lo hiciste muy bien – y entro a su casa dejando a una sorprendida Serena parada viendo como el chico se perdía por la puerta.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya estaban todos reunidos en el Crown, solo faltaban Molly y Mina que como siempre no podía romper la costumbre de llegar bien a ningún compromiso.

Todos estaban conversando de lo más a menos salvo el moreno de ojos azul cielo que permanecía en un misterioso mutismo, algo que sorprendió mucho a Andrew y sobre todo por que no había hecho ningún comentario fastidioso a la rubia de adongos… es más hasta parecía como si ocultaran algo, pero no podía descifrar exactamente que era.

- oye amigo, nuevamente peleaste con serena – pregunto en un susurro el rubio

- ojalá hubiera sido eso – dijo cabizbajo el chico – y todo por tu culpa – le recrimino

- ¿por mi culpa? y ¿ahora que hice? –

- cuando estemos solos te cuento –

- lo ciento, lo ciento - decía una agitada Mina que parecía que había corrido una maratón

- pues para no perder la costumbre, Mina llegando tarde – dijo simulando enfado Serena

- pues si yo mal no recuerdo, tú me ganabas hace un par de años –

- si claro, pero esa era la vieja Serena, ahora soy otra y eso no volverá a pasar… lo que me extraña es que Molly no haya llegado –

- seguramente tuvo algún percance – analizo la peliazul

- es raro que no haya avisado -

- es cierto Lita mejor la llamo a su casa – Serena saco su celular y marco el numero de la chica hablo lo que tenia que hablar y corto la comunicación – esta a un par de cuadras, que luego me explica –

Luego de un rato ya todos estaban reunidos y partieron al lugar donde los esperaban Haruka y Michiru se acomodaron en el auto de Darien y de Andrew mientras charlaban de cosas sin importancia para pasar el tiempo mientras llegaban. 10 minutos fue todo lo que necesitaron para llegar, cuando lo hicieron bajaron de los autos.

- por que no van entrando yo me quedare a ver si encuentro un lugar mejor para estacionar – hablo Darien que había dejado a sus pasajeras, Serena y Molly, en la puerta del lugar de reunión.

- espera… ahí vienen las demás –

- Dice Andrew que se fijara si encuentra un mejor lugar para estacionar el auto… - le dijo Lita al moreno asomándose por la ventanilla del copiloto.

- esta bien yo iba a hacer lo mismo – La joven se alejo del auto y Darien arranco. Hizo una cuadra y diviso el cartel de un estacionamiento en donde no dudo en entrar y su amigo que venia atrás lo siguió. Dejaron las llaves al joven para que acomodara los autos y caminaron nuevamente hasta el lugar donde los esperaban las chicas.

- me vas decir por que traes esa cara –

- de verdad quieres saberlo - dijo cabizbajo el chico - bien te lo diré… resulta que te hice caso y hable con Serena – Andrew dejo de caminar

- que, de verdad – pregunto entusiasmado el chico

- no te entusiasmes demasiado, por que resulta que ella esta interesada en otro chico… -

- eso… eso no puede ser eso es imposible… yo mismo escuche cuando… - miraba al chico que tenia frente suyo sin poder creer lo que le decía

- pues créelo… y lo pero de todo es que quede como un completo idiota –

- pero no lo entiendo ella misma me dijo que tu… -

- que yo que – pregunto sorprendido el moreno

- olvídalo… pero realmente no entiendo nada – los jóvenes caminaron un par de metros más y dejaron de hablar pues ya estaban entrando al lugar

- ahí están las chicas – dijo el rubio que veía a su novia hacerle señas

- yo iré a la barra… necesito desahogar mis penas… y tu me acompañas… después de todo esto es tu culpa… si tu no hubieras insistido nada de esto hubiese pasado – dijo Darien mientras lo jalaba del brazo obligándolo a que lo acompañara.

- pero las chicas nos están esperando –

- que esperen además Serena no debe de estar cómoda con mi presencia y ya les debe haber contado a sus amigas… no te preocupes por Lita… ella entenderá –

- hay amigo… no se si desahogar tus penas con alcohol pueda solucionar algo – los chicos se sentaron el la barra

- dos wiskis – dijo el morena a la mesera que se le había acercado

Mientras tanto con las chicas…

- Serena… me parece demasiado arriesgado – decía Amy más que seria

- pues yo creo que se lo merece - Lita defendió a la rubia – creo que es bueno que reciba algo de su propia medicina –

- pues yo quisiera verle la cara mañana – decía entre risas la alocada Mina

- yo aun no se si sea buena idea –

- vamos Michiru no seas tan seria – le recriminó Haruka

- hum… Serena… no estarás planeando algo contra mi verdad –

- pues merecido te lo tendrías… pero no quédate tranquila Molly que por ahora le toca a Andrew –

- por ahora… si claro que me quedo tranquila – decía nerviosa la chica y es que no era para menos, Serena se había molestado demasiado con todo lo que había pasado.

- crees que se tarden demasiado – inquirió Haruka mientras miraba de reojo a los jóvenes de la barra que ya iban por su segundo trago.

- pues no lo creo… Andrew no es de beber demasiado… mucho menos nada tan fuerte… solo espero que Darien sepa darse cuenta hasta cuando… tampoco quiero verlo en un como alcohólico – dijo la novia del chico

- quédate tranquila todo saldrá bien… y mañana nos reiremos todas a costillas de Andrew –

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Lo que aun no entiendo es como le hiciste para que Andrew te acompañara a beber… no es muy amigo de las bebidas alcohólicas - decía Serena que también estaba recordando los sucesos del día anterior

- eso prefiero guardármelo para mi… lo importante es que funcionó y todo salio como lo planeamos – _si realmente supieras lo que tuve que decirle, no podria verte a la cara _

- si bueno eso es cierto… pero de todos modos me gustaría saber que fue lo que le dijiste –

- por que mejor no nos vamos al Crown – dijo tratando de evadir la pregunta – de seguro nuestro amigo ya esta allí –

- esta bien… como quieras… pero ya me voy a enterar… de una forma u otra… me voy a enterar –

- así como ya también voy a enterarme que fue lo que te hizo a ti Andrew –

- eso ni muerta… de mi boca no va a salir nada… y si él te dice algo… le dejo de dirigir la palabra –

- hum…puedo hacerte una pregunta – dijo por fin poniéndose serio el chico

- tu seriedad me asusta – _aunque así de serio se ve más atractivo… no, no que piensas Serena tonta – _sacudió su cabeza tratando de disipar esos pensamientos

- que fue lo que le dijiste a Andrew de mi – afirmo sin rodeos provocando que Serena saltara a un ataque de nervios por tercera ves en un par de horas. -

- yo… no le dije nada de ti… que te hace suponer eso – _ese Andrew que fue lo que le dijo, por que siempre me pone en apuros-_

- no lo se el dijo algo de que… olvídalo mejor vamonos – dijo alfil levantándose de su lugar y dirigirse a la puerta. Serena tomo las llaves de su casa las de su auto y lo siguió –_ tonto que podría haberle dicho de ti_ -

- OK, pero vamos en mi auto –

- aun soy joven para morir –

- que quisiste decir con eso – se enfado la chica mientras cerraba la puerta de su casa

- tu me entendiste bien, así que no te hagas la desentendida – dijo mientras pensaba – _ahí estoy devuelta molestándola, me pregunto por que todavía no me manda al diablo_ -

- si quisiera matarte no lo haría en mi auto, tengo los medios suficientes para hacerlo con mis propias manos… y lo mejor de todo… nadie sospecharía de mi – _por que, por que tiene que hacerme todo el tiempo esto, ya no se cuanto podré soportarlo, se que es la única forma de tenerlo cerca pero… ya… esta comenzando a doler… realmente parece que nunca me vera la forma que quiero… supongo que tiene razón… si tan solo dejara de actuar ante sus provocaciones… podría demostrarle que no soy una niña… pero no… yo y mi bocota -_

- ¿ah si?... ¿y por que piensas eso? –

- la dulce Serena no seria capaz de una cosa así – dijo fingiendo cara de inocencia

- ¿dulce Serena?... ¿donde esta por que yo nunca la vi? – respondía el chico mientras que por su cabeza pasaban otras cosas – _por que tengo que ser tan agresivo, por que no puedo dejar de molestarla, ciertamente es una manía, pero me agrada ver como se enoja con migo al igual que me agrada ver como se preocupa por mi -_

- piensa lo que quieras de todos modos no me importa lo que tu pienses de mi – trato de terminar la discusión. Aun que por dentro no esta sintiendo lo mismo

- de verdad… no te importa lo que piense de ti – Darien se puso frente a Serena mientras esperaban que llegara el ascensor mirándola seriamente – dime Serena de verdad no te importa –

- por que… a ti si – la chica lo miro directamente a los ojos, tratando de buscar su respuesta en ellos

- no empieces con tus juegos de preguntas, de verdad quiero saber si no te importa lo que pienso – dijo acercando su rostro al de la chica

-_ ¿por que, por que tengo que ponerme tan nerviosa, ¿por que me quedo como una tonta sin poder responder, que es lo que pasa por la cabeza de Darien, hasta hace dos segundos estábamos peleando y ahora… se comporta de esta manera… vamos Serena di algo, pero algo coherente. ¿Por que el se acerca de esa forma a mi, realmente no lo entiendo, me confunde… en situaciones como esta… me hace creer que… - _

- no vas a responderme – dijo el chico más serio que de costumbre– _vamos di algo, dame una señal, dime que sientes algo por mi, princesa… que aun tengo esperanzas de poder reconquistarte, te tengo tomada de la cintura, ciento como tiemblas ¿es que acaso…? Trato de encontrar la respuesta en tus ojos, están cristalinos, es un brillo distinto al de siempre… por favor di algo –_

- no claro que no me importa, por que debería de hacerlo si me vives tratando como a una niña – pero la puerta del ascensor se abrió – subimos –

- claro – Darien subió resignado tras de Serena – no hay caso… como vamos yo nunca podré hacer que Serena recupere su memoria o al menos que me veo como algo más que su amigo… si es que por lo menos me ve como su amigo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- buenos días hermano ya creí que nunca llegarías – lo recibió la hermana del dueño del local – pero que caras son esas ni que te hubiese atropellado un camión -

- oye hermanita, te acuerdas a que hora llegue anoche – la chica lo miro sorprendida

- en donde tienes esa cabeza, no recuerdas que anoche me quede en casa de una compañera de la escuela… -

- ah si es cierto… - dijo nervioso el chico – lo había olvidado

- ¿te sucede algo… te noto algo nervioso? –

- no… no es nada –

- bueno como tu digas… ah se me olvidaba… te están esperando – dijo su hermana señalando una mesa un poco alejada de la entrada. Andrew se volteo a mirar, pero casi cae de espalda cuando vio a la persona.

- Lita… - el joven camino dubitativo hasta donde estaba la chica – hola – la saludo tímidamente

- hola amor… como has estado –

- me duele un poco la cabeza –

- si bueno es de esperarse después de cómo terminaron ustedes dos… -

- ¿Serena les contó lo de Darien? –

- que cosa – pregunto sin entender –

- como que cosa… el le dijo lo bueno tu sabes se sincero con Serena y ella le dijo que estaba interesada en otra persona –

- ah si… es cierto – mintió nerviosa, y es ella sabia lo que los chicos tenían planeado para su novio, lo que no sabia es que haría Darien para convencerlo de que lo acompañara a tomar algunos tragos por que ni Serena misma lo sabia – y como llegaste hasta tu casa… cuando nosotras nos fuimos ustedes todavía seguían allí –

- a bueno… es que… ni yo mismo lo se no recuerdo mucho de lo que paso anoche – el joven se puso aun más nervioso de lo que estaba, tenia una idea de lo que había pasado después, pero debía confirmarlo.

- buenos días – dijo una tímida vos detrás de ello que provoco que Andrew se pusiera blanco como un papel

- Se… Serena –

- buenos días Serena – saludo la castaña – como amaneciste –

- bien gracias… - miro al chico – Andrew tenemos que hablar – afirmo sin rodeos

- eh… si claro –

- sucedió algo – interrogo Lita

- será mejor que te lo cuente el – dijo señalando al chico – pero después de que hablemos –

- buenos días saludo otra vos uniéndose al grupo, lo que provoco que el chico se pusiera aun más pálido, si es que eso era posible

- ¿que estas haciendo aquí? – pregunto la rubia de adongos, fingiendo no saber

- vine a hablar con mi amigo… ¿te molesta?... ¿Andrew pomos hablar? –

- parece amor que hoy estas muy solicitado –

- eh si bueno… -

- buenos días – saludo alguien más provocando el susto general, Andrew ya no estaba pálido, estaba transparente, si es que realmente eso podía suceder. Serena que fingía estar nerviosa, ahora lo estaba de verdad al igual que Darien y Lita, y es que ahora que todo estaba saliendo al la perfección la persona que se les había unido podía delatar a la rubia de adongos si confirmaba que Serena había llegado esa noche con Darien a su casa.

- que… que estas haciendo aquí hermano –

- bueno es que como no encontré a Darien en su casa… supuse que estaría por aquí… - y ahora se giro para hablar al joven de ojos azules - me encontré a alguien ayer en el hospital que tenia muchas ganas de verte amigo… -

- ah si… y quien puede ser –

- se que te sorprenderás – se corrió para dejar ver a la joven morena de ojos verdes que estaba tras de el

- Mi… Mikace… que… sorpresa –

-_ Mikace… Mikace… ese nombre lo escuche en alguna vez… ah es cierto ella… fue… novia de Darien_ – y una profunda tristeza invadió el corazón de la guerrera de la luna.

Continuara…

Notas de la autora: hola que tal… espero que les haya gustado este capitulo… lamento la demora pero no tienen idea lo que me costo hacerlo y es que lo rescribí tres veces… creo que esta es la mejor… pero… si no les gusta… ya saben me lo pueden decir, se acepta todo tipo de opinión.

Quiero agradecer nuevamente a todos lo que me han dejado sus comentarios de verdad muchas Gracias.

Bueno me despido hasta el próximo capitulo.

Muchos saludos Silene- luna


	14. Los ex y los celos

Antes de empezar con este capi quiero darles gracias a todas por sus comentarios, lamento hacerlo recién en este y no con el anterior pero he tenido problemas con internet en casa y recién ahora pude leer sus reviews.

Daianapotter: bueno para aclarar tus dudas, el novio que tuvo Serena fue después de la pelea contra Galaxia. Y en cuanto a Serena y Darien, ellos nunca antes se habían visto o al menos es lo que cree ella, por que Darien si la recordó en la pelea contra Beril, ahora que paso antes y que paso después… se sabrá más adelante.

Lorena: pues si Eigi se sospecha algo ya veras en este capitulo… y bien ya veras que tampoco mejoraran las cosas entre Serena y Darien pero prometo que lo harán.

Ángeles: espero que te haya gustado la venganza y prometo que más adelante sabrán como termina todo esto.

Mer1: Pues gracias, de verdad me alegra que te guste mi fic y gracias también por tus concejos.

Saori-luna: Pues ya ves que Andrew ha sufrido un poco y espero que lo suficiente y aun más. Acerca de Serena y Darien, prometo que pronto pasara algo interesante, pero no en este capi. En cuanto al concierto, estuvo excelente los chicos son re simpáticos, solo un mini concierto para 50 personas imagina lo cerca que estuvimos. Saludos y espero que te agrade este capi.

Aracne: bueno ya ves que el capitulo anterior fue dedicado al la dulce venganza, que espero haya sido de tu agrado. En cuanto a Serena y Darien ya veras en este capi como se caldean un poco las cosas, pero no te preocupes, pronto mejoraran.

Ginny Potter W: no me mates plis que si no puedo seguir con el fic, jaja Linda broma verdad… Serena y Darien son un caso y si tienes razón si ninguno se atreve a dar el primer paso… pero como escuche por ahí… cuando amas a una persona, más la odias cuando las cosas salen mal, y no es que se odien sino que no saben como demostrar lo que sienten. Me ah gustado mucho tu fic así que espero que actualices pronto. Saludos

Lupita: Pues gracias, y si, disfrute mucho el concierto y agradezco tu comentario. Espero que los siguientes capítulos también sean de tu agrado.

Yamiana: pues también me da gusto que te agrade la historia. Muchos saludos y cuídate.

Gaby star17: te debes haber quedado ciega los 13 capítulos de una jaja, prometo que pronto pasara algo entre ellos. Nos estamos leyendo. Muchos saludos.

DULCE MARIA: en realidad lo que quise decir con la intriga me refería a dudas pero creo que si fue algo confuso, y es que me costo mucho ponerle un titulo a ese capitulo. Bueno ya sabes si tienes más dudas solo pregunta y si puedo te responderé.

Capitulo 13:

Los ex y los celos

- Hola – saludo la morena de ojos verdes

- de verdad… es una sorpresa verte por aquí – volvió a decir Darien

- Serena… - la jalo su amiga que era la única que estaba sentada, para que Serena hiciera lo mismo, la sentó a su lado y le susurro al oído – estas bien, de repente te cambio el semblante –

- eh… si no… te preocupes –

- y… nos vas a presentar – dijo la morena mirando a los chicos que estaban con Darien

- ah… si lo ciento… el es Andrew, su novia Lita… y ella es Serena la hermana de Eigi –

- mucho gusto… así que tu eres la hermanita de Eigi… hablaba mucho de ti cuando estábamos en EEUU, es bueno al fin conocerte –

- gracias – fue la tímida respuesta de la rubia

- y que te trae por aquí – dijo Lita

- bueno es que tengo cosas pendientes por aquí, y tal ves decida quedarme si consigo el puesto que esta libre en el hospital central –

- ojalá lo consigas – dijo una triste Serena – pero yo… ya debo irme… nos vemos otro día - la rubia se levanto de su lugar

- espera - dijo Andrew, tenemos que hablar… vamos a… -

- no te preocupes… luego hablamos de verdad estoy apurada –

- no parecías tener mucho apuro recién hermanita –

- desearía que dejes de tratarme como a una niña Eigi… ya estoy cansada de que todo el mundo me trate como a una niña – dijo alterada la chica, que salio casi llorando del lugar

- que… que le paso – se sorprendió su hermano

- ya conoces a esa niña… es un poco rara… -

- Darien, creo que cuando dijo que estaba cansada de que la traten como a una niña, también se refería a ti – lo reto Lita – mejor voy con ella –

- espera… Lita… -

- Luego hablamos Andrew– saludo a su novio y salio tras Serena

- se notaba algo triste… - dijo la morena mientras veía como salían las chicas del local

- _¿triste,_ _por que_ – pensó el moreno preocupado que también veía la salida del lugar pero con un dejo de preocupación

- hum… veo que el corazón de Darien ya esta ocupado – dijo divertida la chica

- ¿de que estas hablando? – se altero el chico

- es una niña muy bonita – volvió a hablar la chica – pero no te parece que es un poco chica –

- pues yo creo que no hay edad para el amor – el joven Eigi le siguió el juego – aunque Darien me lo niegue yo se que se trae algo con Serena –

- ya dejen de hablar estupideces –

- pues no son estupideces – hablo por fin el rubio cabizbajo – es una lastima que Serena no le haya correspondido, yo… estaba seguro de que lo hacia –

- ¿de que estas hablando? – interrogo el hermano de Serena

- de nada – se adelanto el chico – son todas estupideces de ustedes – y si quieren que pasemos un buen rato todos juntos… será mejor que dejen el asunto –

- esta bien… como quieras – dijo divertida la chica

- yo, ya debo ir a trabajar, luego hablamos Darien –

- si claro – respondió enojado

- esta un poco raro no te parece cuñado –

- Eigi… -

- ya lo ciento… - dijo sin disimular una sonrisa al igual que la chica que estaba con el

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Serena espera – la llamo la Sailor de trueno – que te pasa estas un poco triste –

- no… claro que no… solo te parece – trato de mentir y fingiendo una sonrisa

- vamos Serena a mi no me mientas… te pusiste así cuando vino esa chica… ¿Quién es? – decía mientras seguía a Serena caminando sin saber a donde

- bueno es que… - no lo aguanto más, una lagrima salio de su ojo y necesitaba desahogarse – ella… fue… novia de Darien en EEUU –

- ya veo… pero no tienes por que ponerte así… tu lo dijiste… FUE su novia, ya no lo es… no veo por que te pones así –

- bueno es que… -

- por que no le dices de una ves lo que sientes por el… estoy segura que cuando hables… -

- no puedo hacer eso… el solo me ve como a una niña… nada más… ya no se cuanto pueda aguantar esto –

- hum… - dijo la chica deteniendo su marcha, miro asía arriba, era la entrada de un templo – por que no entramos, conozco a alguien aquí que sabe dar buenos concejos –

- Templo Hikawa, nunca había pasado por aquí –

- ven subamos – dijo tomándola de la mano para que Serena subiera con ella las escaleras. Una ves que llegaron hasta el final, la castaña empezó a buscar con la mirada a alguien – mira allí esta, Rai – llamo la chica

La joven sacerdotisa se volteo para ver quien la llamaba, al encontrar a la persona dejo la escoba que tenia en la mano a un lado y se acerco a las chicas – hola Lita, que grata sorpresa – dijo mientras le daba un abrazo – que te trae por aquí –

- te presento a una amiga – dijo señalando a la joven junto a ella – ella es Serena -

- es una placer – dijo extendiendo su mano para saludarla

- igualmente – saludo serena imitando a la chica pero cuando ambas manos se juntaron – _este calor… esta energía es de una Sailor puedo sentirlo, Sailor Mars _– pensó la chica mientras veía con asombro a la joven sacerdotisa

- te sucede algo… - pregunto Lita que veía como Serena observaba con asombro a la chica y aun no soltaba su mano

- no… no es nada – soltó la mano de la chica con una sonrisa nerviosa

- quizás… algún fugaz recuerdo… no es así – Serena la miro aun más asombrada pero ahora de forma seria – no te preocupes mis grandes poderes mágicos me han hecho ver mi destino… aunque creo que no lo suficientemente a tiempo como para poder ayudarte –

- de que están hablando –

- no es nada, no te preocupes – dijo la peli negar – que es lo que las trae por aquí –

- bueno es que… -

- veo por tu rostro triste que se trata de algún amor –

_- amor nunca lo había visto de ese modo pero… si creo que es eso lo que me pasa… estoy enamorada… enamorada e un imposible_ – pensó la rubia que ahora se le entristecía aun más la mirada

- no te preocupes, estoy segura de que ese chico te corresponde… solo tienes que ser sincera con el… y veras como no me equivoco –

- no – se apresuro a decir – nunca podré hacer eso… estoy segura de que el no me ve más que como a una niña llorona –

- por que no mejor entramos y lo conversamos con una buena taza de té –

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_- Ya ha pasado una semana desde que ella regreso, y no he visto a Darien desde entonces, estoy triste no puedo negarlo pero… creo que es lo mejor… si tan solo fuera lunes… estaría el colegio entrenando, es lo único con lo que puedo distraerme… y no estaría aquí y no tendría que soportar este ridículo almuerzo de "amigos"… mientras ellos se divierten yo tengo que fingir que todo esta bien, solo quiero que el día de hoy se acabe… quiero comenzar con otro día… y no tener que verlo más… verlo… como me duele… pero… como llego este sentimiento, como se adueño de mi corazón… quiero gritar… quiero decirle que lo amo… pero no… es un imposible… y si Rai tiene razón… podría hacerlo… de todos modos… si acepto esa beca… fue una sorpresa que lo que ese hombre me ofreció después del torneo… fue por eso que me tarde un poco más en salir… una beca completa de estudios… solo para que forme parte del equipo de gimnasia de la universidad… es una gran oportunidad y me alejaría de el tiempo suficiente como para poder olvidar… solo quedan cuatro meses de clases, no es tanto tiempo… si trato de alejarme lo más posible de el… _

- Serena… por favor abre la puerta – le grito su hermano desde su habitación hacia un rato que sonaba el timbre pero la chica estaba tan ensimismada en su pensamientos que no lo escucho

- si claro,_ total no tengo nada que hacer, por que justo hoy todas mis amigas tenían compromisos, podría ir a ver a Rai y de paso hablar de aquello que no pudimos por la presencia de Lita… no… tendría que haber salido antes de que lleguen… ahora seria muy descortés de mi parte… tonta…_ - abrió la puerta – pasa mi hermano se esta cambiando –

- gracias – dijo la morena con una gran sonrisa y entro. Serena esta a punto de cerrar la puerta pero la chica se lo impidió – no espera, es que ya viene Darien con mi hermano es que acaba de llegar a la ciudad y ciudad y no quería cancelar con ustedes… espero que no te moleste –

- por mi no hay problema – dijo Serena fingiendo una sonrisa – pero no te preocupes Darien se maneja en esta casa como si fuera la suya, no hay problema – dijo serrando la puerta

- oh, esta bien – las dos chicas se acomodaron el la sala mientras esperaban que llegaran los demás. Un silencio incomodo las invadió.

- quieres algo de beber – dijo serena nerviosa

- no, esta bien, gracias prefiero esperar a los demás –

- esta bien como quieras –

- por cierto no tienes por que ponerte nerviosa, Darien solo tiene ojos para una sola chica, ¿no te has dado cuenta?– dijo sin rodeos

- yo… no se de lo que estas hablando… a mi no me importa nada de ese sujeto

- si claro, como quieras… pero yo solo quería aclarártelo… -

- lamento el retraso, pero acabo de llegar del hospital – Eigi se acerco a saludar a su amiga –

- no te preocupes, aproveche para aclarar unas cosas con tu hermana – dijo con una sonrisa cómplice

- ¿así?... ¿cosas de mi amigo? – el joven le siguió el juego y Serena se puso roja como un tomate.

- _Es que acaso todo el mundo sabe de mis sentimientos asía Darien a estas alturas hasta el mismo Darien seguro la sabia, esa chica que acababa de llegar también se dio cuenta y encima tiene el atrevimiento de refregarme en la cara que solo tiene ojos para ella no, no aguanto más esto _saben… recordé que tengo que hacer algo con una amiga… sepan disculparme pero debo irme – Serena se levanto nerviosa y se dirigió a la salida de su casa, abrió la puerta apresurada pero se topo con un gran obstáculo… un hermoso obstáculo para sus ojos – yo… lo ciento debo irme –

- no te preocupes – dijo fingiendo indiferencia el joven que se corrió para dejar pasar a la chica pero en lugar de poder irse Serena se topo con otra persona

- ¿Ry… Ryoga? –

- Serena… que… que agradable sorpresa – dijo el chico abrazando a la rubia haciendo que a Serena se le subieran los colores y que Darien quisiera acecinarlo

- disculpen – los llamo una chica asomándose desde dentro de la casa – es que acaso… ustedes se conocen –

- eso parece – dijo un molesto Darien

- por que no entramos todos – dijo Eigi que nunca perdía su sonrisa quizás eso podía ponerse más divertido de lo que esperaban

- tu hermana llevaba mucha prisa – se apresuro a decir Darien a quien ahora no le agradaba la idea de Serena permaneciera con ellos

- pero, podría quedarse verdad, por los viejos tiempos – pidió el Ryoga, un muchacho bien parecido castaño y de ojos verdes apenas unos centímetros mas bajo que Darien y un par de años menor

- supongo – respondió una desafiante Serena que miraba retadoramente a su vecino.

- bueno, pero no se van a quedar todo el día ahí parados ¿no? – Los chicos se acomodaron nuevamente en la sala. Serena fue hasta la cocina y sirvió refrescos para todos

- y bien van a decirnos como se conocen – interrogo Mikace

- bueno es que… -

- Serena y yo fuimos novios por más de dos años,- dijo el chico que provoco que Darien que se estaba sirviendo un poco de refresco en su baso lo volteara y derramara, para animar el ambiente, encima de Serena que estaba sentada frente al chico -

- fíjate lo que haces, después yo soy la torpe no… - le recrimino la rubia

- no fue a propósito - se defendió el chico

- pues más te vale –

- ja, ja – se rió la morena

- de que te ríes –

- nada, nada, solo recordaba viejos tiempos –

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Crees que sea el momento –

- no podemos esperar más, es ahora o nunca, transfórmense – una ves echo esto las tres Sailors se miraban entre si

- y ahora, que hacemos –

- solo esperar, y rogar por que ellas puedan sentir nuestra presencia

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- así que fueron novios…. Ahora que lo dices… hacen muy linda pareja -– Serena se sonrojo

- si claro, como no – dijo irónico Darien que repentinamente estaba de muy mal humor

- hey amigo por que traes ese humor –

- si les molesto me voy –

- tengo una mejor idea - dijo el joven castaño – obviamente lo que le molesta es mi presencia así que me retiro, pero con una muy buena acompañante. Me acompañas así podremos hablar más tranquilos – dijo esta ves dirigiéndose a Serena –

- pues me parece perfecto, no estoy para aguantar el mal humor de nadie – dijo levantándose de su lugar

- si pues mira quien lo dice, la niña que esta semana a tenido un humor de diez no es cierto – le recrimino el moreno irónico

- eso no es asunto tuyo… al menos yo no te incomodo con mi humor… ni con mi presencia –

- si estas diciendo que te incomodo con mi presencia… lo hubieses dicho antes y no hubiese venido… esto no ha sido idea mía… - el ambiente ya estaba demasiado caldeado, los presentes hubieran querido detener eso, pero no estaban seguros de que fuera buena idea

- pues si estas diciendo que esto fue idea mía estas equivocado… de lo que menos tenia ganas era de ver tú cara con tu novia sabes –

- pues yo te veo muy a gusto con tu novio, realmente no se por que te molesta la presencia de Mikace –

- Amiga – dio Eigi con una gota en su cabeza, es que eso dos nunca pararían a como estaban las cosas o se casaban o se mataban – por que vamos a comer afuera y dejamos a la pareja que arregle las cosas aquí –

- EIGI – gritaron aun más los jóvenes protagonistas de la discusión

- como te atreves a hablarle de ese moda a Serena - le recrimino alzando la voz Ryoga pero su hermana se interpuso

- tu te vienes con nosotros – dijo la chica jalándolo del brazo y llevándolo a la rastra hasta la puerta

- No hace falta que se vallan, yo lo are… no tengo nada que hablar con una niña mimada –

- si claro – dijo Eigi cerrando la puerta y dejando solos a los chicos

- por que te empeñas en molestar es que acaso no tienes nada más interesante que hacer, dedícate a tu vida y deja de fastidiarme a mi quieres – El teléfono comenzó a sonar

- pues si eso es lo que quieres, eso are… pero espero que nunca te arrepientas princesa –

- ¿princesa? Es otro de tus sarcasmos, pretendías enfadarme aun más… pues déjame decirte, ya lo estoy – El teléfono seguía sonando

- yo lo ciento, no fue eso lo que quería – dijo arrepentido y bajando el tono de vos, _tonto casi metes la pata – _se recrimino para si

- sabes que, será mejor que te vallas con tu novia de seguro te esta esperando – ring, ring,

- ella no es mi novia, si eso es lo que te preocupa –

- preocuparme… estas loco… eres un poco creído no te parece –

- quizás tengas razón soy un poco creído después de todo te mostraste demasiado interesada en estar a solas con ese pervertido que tuviste por novio – dijo comenzando a lazar la voz nuevamente

- en realidad estaba interesada en salir de aquí y no tenerte frente a mí –

- si claro como no, y si puedes pasar un buen rato de paso… – y el teléfono seguía sonando solo que ahora también lo hacia el celular de Serena

- que es lo que quieres decir con eso… sabes que mejor olvídalo ya no quiero seguir discutiendo… mejor atiendo el teléfono –

- si claro evade el problema –

- piensa lo que quieras… SI DIGA – dijo casi gritando al tubo del teléfono, pero lo que escucho del otro lado izo que palideciera algo que noto inmediatamente Darien y no solo el hecho de que se pusiera pálida sino también la seriedad que había tomado su rostro – en seguida voy – colgó la bocina inmediatamente y hubiese salido corriendo si Darien no se lo hubiera impedido tomándola del brazo

- espera a donde crees que vas – dijo serio el chico, ya no tenia esa cara de enojada, no, todo lo contrario, ahora parecía, preocupado algo que noto Serena y izo que la chica se calmara del calor de la discusión

- lo ciento debo irme ha surgido algo urgente – trato de zafarse pero le fue imposible

- otra ves… no iras a… - Darien aflojo su mano para mirar aun más seria a la chica

- lo ciento… es mi deber…. Tengo que estar allí – Serena salio corriendo de su casa dejando a un desconcertado Darien

- no… espera – pero ya era tarde la chica ya no estaba – _no es tu deber es el mío… es mi deber proteger a mi planeta y eso es lo que are – _pensó y salio tras de la chica

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- luna no se suponía que debían estar aquí – dijo Sailor Vinus mientras miraba cautelosamente a todos lados del parque nº 10

- pues es aquí donde, la computadora detecto esa extraña energía, fue una suerte que estuviera justo con Amy enseñándole como utilizarla –

Mientras la gata y la Sailor del Amor analizaban la citación, tres figuras estaban mirando escondidas arriba de unos árboles

- ahí esta una de ella, que hacemos nos presentamos ahora o esperamos a que llegue las demás -

- creo lo mejor será esperar a que estén todas Fighter –

- abra que tener mucho cuidado, parece que están muy a la defensiva… ¿que opina Maker? –

- si Sailor Healer, pero no tenemos otra opción –

- ¿que… que hace ella aquí…? – pregunto asombrada Sailor Fighter

- parece que se conocen muy bien –

Mientras tanto con Luna….

- Serena que bueno que viniste –

- por que tanto alboroto Mina no es para tanto – dijo Serena haciéndole señas de que baje la vos

- _Esas energías… están cerca,_ Mina no podemos arriesgarnos llama a las demás –

- chicas por favor será mejor que se presenten, las presencias se hacen cada ves más fuertes – dijo Mina por el comunicador. Lo que no sabia Serena que las chicas a las que se refería la diosa del amor era al resto del grupo que ella no conocía.

- es raro que las Outers no estén aquí no les parece –

- es cierto – dijo reaccionando la gata

- tal perece ser que las demás no se presentaran, será mejor que vallamos antes de que decidan irse ellas también. –

- es cierto Maker pero ella esta aquí, es una civil no podemos arriesgarnos –

- no es una civil cualquiera - analizo la Salir castaña

- a que te refieres –

- no lo ves Fighter – le recrimino Sailor Healer – no cualquier civil habla con total naturalidad con una gata –

- si bueno eso es cierto –

- entonces no hay tiempo que perder – dijo bajando del árbol y poniéndose de espaldas a las chicas, acto que imitaron sus acompañantes. Iban a acercarse pero tres voces detrás de ellas se lo impidieron sorprendiéndolas a ellas y también a Serena

- no te atrevas a recercarte a ellas – dijo una Sailor vestida de rojo y de pelo negro

- o si no te las veras con nosotras – le siguió una Sailor con traje verde alta de pelo castaño

- que es lo que están buscando aquí – inquirió decidida las Salir de la sabiduría

- Quienes son ustedes – preguntaron sorprendidas las Sailor Star Light. Se estaban acercando desafiante al nuevo grupo de Sailors que ellas no conocían pero Serena se puso frente a ellas

- Ustedes… desde… cuando… son Sailor - pregunto sorprendida… - se quien eres tu – dijo señalando a la Sailor del fuego pero ustedes…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Donde estas Serena…. Se que estas por aquí… - Darien observaba nervioso todo el parque donde extrañamente no había nadie – allí estas – dijo cuando diviso a un grupo de chicas - iba a acercarse pero otro grupo de chicas se lo impidió

- no valla príncipe Endimión, seria delatarse usted mismo y podría ser arriesgado para ella –

- pero Serena, por favor Sailor Plut déjame ir –

- si supiésemos que esto es peligroso para ella, nosotras ya estaríamos ahí – dijo Sailor Uranus de forma seria

- es solo un reencuentro de viejos amigos – agrego la Sailor del las profundidades marina –

- y de nuevos – afirmo la Sailor del silencio

- pero… -

- no te preocupes primo… ella estará bien

Continuara….

Notas de la autora: pues aquí va otro capitulo. Realmente espero que sea de su agrado. Linda pelea la de Serena y Darien la verdad es que ni yo me la esperaba, pero en un par de horas sentada escribiendo la inspiración llego y cuando viene ya saben no hay que dejar escapar. Es por eso que también adelante unos cuantos capis más pero seré malita y no los subiere tan rápido.

Y en cuanto a Mikace, no se enojen con la chica ya verán más adelante que no es lo que ustedes piensan.

Nuevamente gracias a todos por sus review.

Cuídense mucho Silene-Luna


	15. El grupo completo

Capitulo 14:

El grupo completo

- Setsuna… crees que algún día Serena recupere sus recuerdos – decía el chico mientras miraba la escena detrás de un árbol

- estoy segura que pronto lo hará no te preocupes –

- yo… ya no se cuanto pueda aguantar sin decirle nada… hoy… tuvimos una gran discusión… no creo que quiera volver a verme –

- cabeza de Bombón es muy impulsiva, pero estoy segura que siente algo por ti, solo dale un poco de tiempo… y deja de estar molestándola – dijo esto ultimo retándolo

- es cierto… la princesa solo necesita un poco de tiempo, ya vera como todo vuelve a ser como en el Milenio de Plata –

- pero… y si no recuerda, que es lo que pasara con nosotros – Darien se mostraba preocupado.

- si no lo hace, y estas muy interesado en ella, tu bebes encargarte de que se enamore de ti, el destino no esta escrito, nadie puede decirnos como va a ser el día de mañana, nosotros mismos somos quienes vamos escribiendo la historia con cada una de nuestras decisiones, pero si hay algo de lo que estoy segura que nunca cambiara… y eso es el amor que sentía la Princesa Serena por ti Endimión –

- yo… ya no estoy seguro de eso… -

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Serena… no es momento para ese tipo de interrogatorios – le recrimino la gata – que es lo que están haciendo ustedes aquí -

- nosotras les diremos lo que hacemos aquí pero no delante de una civil… esto no es un asunto que le concierne – desafió Sailor Maker

- No sea tan dura Maker… de verdad céntimos si las asustamos… pero lo que vinimos a hacer aquí es algo que solo podemos hablar con Sailor Moon –

- Lo ciento Fighter, pero Sailor Moon ya no existe – dijo una triste diosa del amor

- acaso ella… -

- no, no, claro que no – se apresuro a decir Serena – es que ella… bueno, ya no puede transformarse, su broche se rompió –

- ya veo, pero… de todos modos debemos hablar con ella – Serena Mina y Luna se miraron tratando de decidir que hacer. Pero como ninguna dijo nada Serena tomo la decisión

- Esta bien, después de todo ustedes fueron de gran ayuda en la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia, hablaran con ella pero, con una condición –

- la que sea, - afirmo Sailor Maker –

- bien, ya que ella esta en desventaja con ustedes por que no puede transformadse, tendrán que presentarse en su forma civil, así será parejo para todos –

- oigan alguien puede explicarme lo que esta pasando aquí – pregunto Sailor Júpiter

- eso pídeselo a Luna, obviamente ella ya las puesto al tanto de verías cositas –

- no te enfades Serena, ella solo quería protegerte… -

- veo que ustedes saben demasiadas cosas – mira a Luna desafiante – verdad Luna… pero ese no es el tema ahora… ¿están de acuerdo o no? – dijo mirando a las Sailor star Light

- ¿y tu quien eres? – pregunto Sailor Fighter

- ustedes solo digan si aceptan o no… sus Sailor están presentes ellas se encargaran de darle el aviso – dijo omitiendo que era ella misma

- esta bien, si no hay otro remedio… que más da – dijo resignada Sailor Healer – ¿cuando y donde? –

- acabemos con esto lo más rápido posible… aquí y ahora – dijo decidida la rubia de adongos

- pero… -

- Mina destransformate… - ordeno Serena

- pero por que yo… además aquí puede vernos alguien –

- ¿no te has dado cuenta de que hace un buen rato que no pasa nadie por aquí?… ellas… se han encargado de eso –

- eres demasiado astuta para ser una civil – analizo Sailor Fighter– ¿quien eres tu? Bombón – termino de decir ahora el joven Seiya

- ¡¿Seiya!… ¿que… que es esto? – dijo aun más sorprendida al igual que el resto del grupo que no podían decir ni una palabra.

- bombón… ¿Quién eres tu?

- Mina… - dijo reaccionando, pues debían volver a sus asuntos

- que conste que fue por orden tuya – dijo la chica perdiendo su transformación – yo no estoy de acuerdo con esto –

- ¿Mina Aino? – se sorprendió Sailor Healer – bueno supongo que no debe sorprenderme, si las comparo… son igual de escandalosas –

- ¿A quien le dices escandalosa? – Mina se le acerco amenazadoramente

- a ti, a quien más, no existe en este mundo nadie más escandalosa que tu – y también perdió su transformación

- aahhhhhhhh, - grito la diosa del amor cayendo sentada al suelo de la impresión – como es esto posible, son unos fenómenos -

- ¡Mina!… - le reto Luna – ¡deja de decir estupideces! –

- ¿es posible esto Luna? – pregunto aun más sorprendida Sailor Mercury

- Eso parece – dijo una atónita Serena

- bueno ya ¿no? – Sailor Maker estaba muy abochornada – a lo nuestro – y perdió su transformación - Solo quedan ustedes – hablo señalando a las nuevas integrantes del grupo – ¿que están esperando?

- eso prefiero dejármelo para mi… con nosotras dos ya es suficiente… díganme que es lo que esta pasando –

- no… el trato era que habláramos con Sailor Moon – hablo decidido Taiki

- tontos no se han dado cuenta – Mina parecía que hubiese ganado un concurso de canto

- que estas diciendo – de sorprendió Seiya

- mi broche de transformación se rompió en la batalla contra Galaxia es por eso que ahora no puedo volver a ser Sailor Moon – les explico Serena – pero aun sigo siendo la líder de las Sailors Scouts… es por eso que lo que tengan que hablar lo harán con migo – dijo decidida

- bombón… no sabíamos eso… -

- y es por eso que yo me decidí a completar el grupo… no sabemos lo que pueda pasar en el futuro, pero debemos estar prevenidas para lo que sea –

- y nosotras aceptamos nuestro destino con mucho orgullo – declaro Sailor Mars

- es un orgullo para nosotras estar a tu lado Serena –

- nos has brindado tu amistad incondicional, y lo menos que podemos hacer es estar a tu lado y apoyarte en lo que sea – afirmo Sailor Júpiter. Pero la sorpresa que recibió Serena fue cuando las tres Sailor volvieron a su forma civil y descubrió las identidades de sus nuevas compañeras.

- Lita, Amy… como es… como no me di cuenta antes –

- Luna no quería preocuparte – Amy le dedico una gran sonrisa

- cof, cof, - se aclaro la vos Taiki – de verdad lo que nos trae hasta aquí es algo importante, necesitamos de su ayuda para poder reconstruir nuestro planeta –

- pero creímos… que ya habían hecho eso – se sorprendió Mina

- bueno… nuestra princesa lo ah intentado, pero nuestro planeta es un planeta muerto, existen reservas suficientes para abastecer a la gente de nuestro planeta solo por un par de años más, pero… -

- que quieres decir con un planeta muerto Taiki –

- Veras Amy – explico Yaten – a pesar de que existe vida humana en nuestro planeta, toda vida animal y vegetal se esta extinguiendo. La tierra no es una tierra fértil y eso esta trayendo sus consecuencias… la atmósfera es demasiado pesada y prácticamente no hay más reservas de agua, sin mencionar que en las pocas que hay tampoco existe vida.

- ¿como es eso posible? – dijo una triste Serena

- es por eso que necesitamos a su princesa… es la única que con el poder del cristal de plata puede revivir nuestro planeta… - declaro Seiya

- pero, como podría hacer eso – interrogo Serena

- veras – Luna tomo la palabra – el cristal de lata tiene un poder infinito… y así como tiene la capacidad de destruir un planeta entero, también tiene la capacidad de darle vida… obviamente eso es algo que sabe la princesa del planeta del fuego –

- Ya veo – dijo serena entristecida – pero… lamento que no podamos ayudarlas… nosotras… - se corrigió con vos firme – no, yo...aun no pude encontrar a nuestra princesa y solo ella puede utilizar todo el poder del Cristal de Plata. – Mina y Luna solo se miraron apenadas.

- Entonces… no hay forma… -

- prometo que haré todo lo posible por encontrarla, aun que sea lo ultimo que haga la encontrare… yo no puedo permitir que eso le suceda a su planeta… -

- Serena… - susurro la gata

- Muchas gracias bombón, es muy noble de tu parte… y sabes una cosa, me alegra mucho que tu seas una Sailor Scout, aunque haya sido una sorpresa –

- Y quieres que te diga que es lo que me sorprende a mi… - Miro a sus nuevas compañeras – aparte de ellas estén aquí… ¿Cómo es que se transforman en mujeres? –

- bueno… - dijo un apenado Seiya – la verdad es que… bueno… -

- creo que ya es hora de que nos vallamos – Taiki quería evitar una explicación que ni ellas misma tenían

- no me has contestado Seiya… - insistió la rubia, mientras que Mina aprovechaba para acercarse y decirle algo a Yaten.

- que es lo que quieres – dijo frió el chico

- pues, no tienes que ser tan grosero… si quieres saber de nuestra princesa – decía muy bajo para que nadie los escuche – será mejor que hablemos pero sin la presencia de Serena –

- que… creí que no… - se sorprendió el chico

- hablaremos cuando estemos solos – y se acerco al resto de las chicas.

- ya vamos – ordeno Taiki. Los tres jóvenes se fueron dejando a un grupo de chicas preparadas para una larga conversación.

- muy bien... ¿quien empieza? – dijo Serena de forma seria

- ¿por que no mejor hablamos mejor en el templo Hikawa, allí nadie podrá molestarnos – propuso Rai

- esta bien, por mi no hay problema, pero de esta no se escapan como que me llamo Serena Tsukino –

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya había pasado un par de meses desde que se presentaron las Sailors Star Light y le pidieron ver a su princesa. Ahora ya eran dos cosas las que ocupaban la cabeza de la chica. Darien y la Princesa. Luna le había prometido que así como había encontrado a las chicas también lo haría con la heredera del Milenio de Plata, pero a pesar de todo este tiempo sus investigaciones no habían avanzado demasiado... bueno en realidad nada. Al menos eso era lo que creía la guerrera de la Luna, por que la realidad es que a la princesa ya la habían encontrado asía ya un tiempo considerable, el problema era que por alguna razón ella no quería recordar o no podía, cualquiera de las dos. Y en cuanto a Darien… para que decir… las cosas estaban igual o peor que antes… y lo que se preguntaba la rubia era por que tenia que ser así… el realmente la confundía… en algunos momentos se mostraba realmente preocupado de lo que pudiera pasarle… como aquella ves cuando aparecieron las Sailor Star Light:

Ya se había hecho algo tarde… se había entretenido hablando con sus amigas que resultaron ser nada más y nada menos que el resto del grupo de Sailors que faltaba. Había llegado a la conclusión de que ahora que sabía que eran ellas, realmente le agradaba la idea. Se sintió algo triste de robarles, según ella, su vida normal, algo que ella deseo muchas veces, pero la consolaba el hecho de que ahora todo estaba tranquilo y no habría que librar ninguna batalla.

Estaba entrando a su casa, no se oían voces del otro lado de la puerta por lo que su puso que su hermano todavía no llegaba. Entro y fue directo a la cocina tenia, hambre, después de todo, no había llegado a comer nada, la discusión con Darien y después la llamada… tomo lo primero que encontró en la nevera y se fue a sentar al sillón del living, solo que cuando se asomo se sorprendió de que esa persona estuviera allí.

- ¿que estas haciendo todavía aquí? -

- yo… estaba preocupado… quería saber que era lo que había pasado – dijo el chico que estada sentado en el suelo apoyando su espalda en el sillón

- no tienes por que preocuparte… todo salio bien… - Serena se sentó a su lado

- me alegra… no… me perdonaría que algo te pasara – decía mirando el suelo

- no es tienes por que ponerte así, no es tu responsabilidad –

- y si te dijera que si lo es –

- a que te refieres –

- bueno es que yo… es difícil de explicar… no creo que sea el momento pero… no quiero que vuelvas a arriesgarte como lo has hecho anteriormente… no quiero que vuelva a correr peligro tu vida -

- sabes… - dio una sonrisa triste – realete no te entiendo… a veces parece que no quieres verme ni por fotos y otras… -

- si... entiendo lo que dices… pero sabes… a mi me pasa igual con tigo – dijo al fin mirándola a la cara – pero a pesar de todo quiero que te quede bien claro que tu me importas Serena, me importas mucho -

- Darien yo… -

- ya debo irme… - se levanto y camino hasta la salida – mi guardia empezó hace una hora… solo… quería saber que estabas bien –

Termino de ponerse su ropa de cama y se acostó, esa última conversación que habían tenido era lo que más la desconcertaba. Iba a decirle que él también era importante para ella, es más después de escuchar aquellas palabras del chico esta dispuesta a decirle que lo amaba se había decidido a hacerlo aunque eso significara perderlo para siempre. Sin embargo el no dejo que dijera nada, simplemente se fue. Y ahora hasta podría jurar que él la evitaba, que no quería que se encontraran.

- ¿Por qué, ¿por que me haces esto? – lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos – todo me sale mal, y encima de todo no puedo encontrar a la princesa, soy un fracaso de Sailor, tengo que encontrarla ellos dependen de mi, pero ¿por que no puedo hacerlo? – saco del cajón de su mesa de noche la cajita que contenía el cristal de Plata, lo tomo y se quedo viéndolo un buen rato – por favor Fantasma Cristal Plateado, me concediste un deseo una vez, por favor hazlo de nuevo te prometo que no volveré a pedirte nada, pero por favor ayúdame a encontrar a la Princesa, es lo único que anhelo en estos momentos, por favor Cristal de Plata – se quedo viéndolo por un rato más – tonta, que caso podría hacerte – guardo el objeto nuevamente en su lugar, apago la luz y se acomodo para intentar dormir, era algo que hacia dos meses le costaba mucho.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- _por que no, soy tan tonto, esa fue mi oportunidad de decirle que la amaba, por que no lo hice... si... ya se, ella iba a decirme algo y yo simplemente escape como todo un cobarde, no estaba preparado para recibir un rechazo de su parte... y es por eso que sigo escapando, que no quiero verla... aunque en realidad... me muero por estar a su lado... aunque sea... solo unos instantes... saber que esta bien..._ – estaba recargado en el mesón de la sala de médicos del hospital y ya iba a ser más de 36 horas que estaba trabajando, trataba de ocupar su mente en otra cosa, de no pensar en ella. Tenía que darle tiempo, según sus amigas, para que ella pudiera recordar y así estar nuevamente a su lado, como hace miles de años. Trataba y trataba de no pensar, pero por más que lo hacia no podía evitar que la rubia de adongos no viniera a su mente en cuanto su trabajo mermaba o no estaba con un paciente. Como en esos momentos que todo estaba tranquilo en la guardia. Miraba su taza de café vacía cando el ruido de la puerta abriéndose hizo que desviara la vista hasta ella.

- hacia mucho tiempo que no compartíamos una guardia, pero supongo que es por el hecho de que trates de mantenerte ocupado todo el tiempo que coincidimos ahora - Eigi entraba a sala de descanso de lo médicos de guardia del hospital

- no se de lo que estas hablando… yo solo hago mi trabajo… para eso estudie – respondió el chico que se servia la tercera taza de café en menos de una hora

- no tienes que estar tan a la defensiva todo el tiempo – Eigi lo imito

- no estoy a la defensiva, es solo que tú te empeñas en estar molestando todo el tiempo –

- si te molesta que te diga la verdad, te prometo que no lo are más… solo déjame decirte una cosa antes –

Darien solo lo miro

- lo único que lograras escapando y alejándote de ella, es lastimarse aun más… ¿no te has dado cuenta?... Los dos están ocupando la mayor parte del tiempo en cosas que los agotan demasiado, tu en el hospital y ella hasta consiguió permiso de la entrenadora para poder asistir los domingos al gimnasio del colegio... y la verdad amigo mío es que Serena ya me esta preocupando… esta muy pálida y delgada por que casi no come como debería, y estoy seguro que tampoco duerme bien – Eigi estaba demasiado serio – si realmente no sientes nada por ella será mejor que se lo aclares de una vez, y si la amas díselo ya, estas apunto de perderla para siempre –

- no se de lo que me estas hablando – fingió indiferencia, mientras Eigi se acercaba a la salida –

- como quieras solo déjame decirte una última cosa –

- que –

- a mi hermana le ofrecieron una beca para ir a estudiar a Norteamérica después de la última competencia –

- ¿como dices? – ahora se volteo para mirarlo y viendo que Darien por primera ves se mostraba interesado en lo que le decíCapitulo 14:

El gruicando.

- ayer me confirmo que la acepto, después de que se gradué viajara una semana a arreglar sus papeles y cuando terminen las vacaciones de verano se instalará allá definitivamente hasta que termine su carrera – dijo el chico y termino de salir

- _no, no puede irse, no puedo dejar que se valla, por que fui tan idiota_ –

- doctor Chiva, - le llamo una enfermera – viene un herido de bala en cinco minutos –

- esta bien que preparen la sala dos, enseguida voy –

- si –

- _Serena…_

Continuara...

Lorena: ya prometo que las cosas mejoraran entre Serena y Darien lo prometo.

Daianapotter: no te enojes, prometo que la aparición de las Sailors Star Light tiene un propósito, y en cuanto al capitulo que acababas de ver buuua, yo era chica cuando lo vi y puedo asegurarte que llore mucho, ahora no puedo hacerlo a pesar de tener casi todos los capis grabados, por que no tengo donde. Ya sabes esto de la nueva tecnología... y en cuanto a las faltas... prometo que tendré más cuidado.

Gaby star17: me alegro que te halla gustado el capi y acerca del pasado de Serena aun no se si será pronto

Alory: me pone contenta que te agrade la historia, y si se esta poniendo bastante interesante bueno peleado.

Gabyta: muy emocionante, muy emociónate, ni yo pensé que podría ponerse así, jaja. Gracias por tu comentario.

Starligt: pues si ya ves que esta ves se pasaron con su discusión, sabes ni yo me la esperaba, pero en realidad lo que les pasa es que no saben como demostrar lo que sienten el uno por el otro, creo que es una forma de canalizar. Y en cuanto al las star Light, realmente tienen un propósito. Los ex... ¿Qué casualidad que sean hermanos verdad?. En fin Gracias por tus R/R.

Saori-Luna: Es verdad nada como un ex para despertar celos, pero al menos por parte de Mikace no esta interesada, en cuanto a Ryoga... aun no lo se. Y Andrew bueno al final de este capitulo y luego de tanto tiempo ya se debe de haber enterado no, pronto sabrás como. Es una lastima pero Tuxedo Mask no va a aparecer por lo menos por ahora, no lo tengo en mente, pero uno nunca sabe. Espero que te halla gustado este capitulo. Muchos saludos

Ginny Potter W: Si la pelea fue algo fuerte, pero ya ves que no pueden dejar de preocuparse el uno por el otro. Y Mikace su presencia es algo incomoda para Serena pero tendrá que aprender a convivir con eso. Y cuando sepa los verdaderos motivos por los cuales ella regreso, puedo asegurarte se caerá de espaldas. En cuanto a los Sailors Star Lights tienen un propósito lo prometo aun que supongo que podrás sacar conclusiones en este capitulo. Pero nada más que eso. Y acerca de la actualización, no es tanto por los r/r, en realidad se me vienen un par de meses complicados, tengo que preparar finales antes de las vacaciones de invierno (en Argentina) que son bastantes y otro motivo es que estoy con una nueva historia y no quiero dejar pasar la idea. Y como prometí actualizar una vez por semana en caso de que no pueda escribir los capítulos ya están hechos solo tengo que subirlos. Pero en fin soy un poco impaciente no se si espere tanto para actualizar. Bueno cuídate que también quiero leer tu historia. Muchos saludos.

Yamiana: pues gracias por recomendar el fic, de verdad y gracias le di tus saludos a mi bebe, realmente es parte importante en todo esto, si no se portara tan bien, dudo que pudiera seguir. Cuídate tu también Muchas saludos.


	16. Hay que levantar los animos

Capitulo 15

Hay que levantarle los ánimos a Serena:

- He notado bastante triste a Serena últimamente, ¿que creen que es lo que le este pasando? -

Tres jóvenes y una pre adolescente estaban sentadas en una jardín, era la hora del te por lo que estaban sentadas, rodeando una mesa muy completa en cuanto a infusiones y aperitivos para acompañarlas.

- estoy segura que tiene que ver con el príncipe, no hay dudas de ello, Haruka -

- si pero, nosotras no podemos intervenir en eso, hay que darles tiempo y espacio para que ellos resuelvan sus cosas – Michiru dio un sorbo de té, mientras que la más pequeña se servia un poco mas de lecho chocolatada.

- pero mientras tanto... podríamos hacer algo para levantarle el animo... y de paso pasamos un buen rato todas juntas... ¿Qué opinan? – la joven de pelo negro miro a sus compañeras

- ¿hacer algo?... ¿Cómo que? – interrogo la más pequeña

- mi madre dará una gran fiesta este fin de semana... no creo que tenga problema de que lleve a unas amigas... y estoy segura que las Inners estarán de acuerdo con tal de levantarle el animo a Serena –

- no es mala idea, hace mucho que no nos divertimos –

- entonces hablare con mi madre y luego con las chicas, y de paso podríamos propiciar un grato encuentro entre los príncipes – agrego alegre la pelinegra –

- todo muy lindo, pero... ¿podré ir? –

- claro que si, mi madre a insistido mucho en conocerte, es una buena oportunidad –

- genial –

- pero solo una rato, aun eres pequeña para trasnocharte tanto – la cara de alegría de la más pequeña se borro en cuanto tuvo la advertencia de Haruka –

- ya me parecía demasiada condescendencia de parte de ustedes – las tres adulta se echaron a reír –

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- llego tarde llego tarde – se escuchaba desde dentro del salón de la guerrera de la luna – abran paso abran paso – se volvió a escuchar – y en unos segundos la puerta del salón se abrió estrepitosamente

- Señorita Aino, que formas de entrar son esas – le reto el profesor de turno

- yo lo lamento profesora – se disculpo la rubia mientras sus compañeros se echaban a reír y a Lita se le escurría una gota en su cabeza

- tome asiento, y espero que esta sea la ultima ves que interrumpe mi clase – Mina tomo su lugar

- Y ahora por que te retrasaste – pregunto su compañera de banco

- ya sabes, lo de siempre, me quede dormida –

Las clases siguieron normalmente hasta que e izo la hora de la salida estaban todas esperando a Serena en la puerta pero esta no aparecía.

- mejor iré a buscarla – Molly estaba a punto de adentrarse nuevamente al colegio

- ¿que es lo que hacen aquí, ¿acaso están esperando a Serena? – pregunto el joven Seiya que venia saliendo junto con sus hermanos

- si, pero como no venia iba a buscarla ahora – hablo la amiga de la infancia de la rubia de adongos

- iba para el gimnasio, o al menos en esa dirección – Yaten señalo asía el lugar

- esa niña... es que nunca se tomara un poco de descanso... – Dijo una resignada Mina

- yo creo que deberían de advertirle... realmente esta haciendo mucho más de lo que su cuerpo puede soportar, realmente se la ve muy agotada – afirmo ahora Taiki

- ya se lo advertimos, pero no quiere entrar en razón – agrego la chica genio

- ya... no sabemos que más hacer... realmente Serena nos preocupa... pero es muy terca cuando se lo propone – Lita también estaba preocupada

- deberían de encontrar algo para distraerla –

- si ya lo pensamos – hablo una seria Mina – pero no sabemos que puede ser –

- Ahora no podemos hacer nada, por más que vallamos a buscarla, no nos hará caso... creo que lo mejor será que vallamos al Crown y lo hablemos con Andrew, estoy seguro que a el se le ocurrirá algo – A las chicas se les escurrió una gota por su cabeza

- Molly... no creo que Andrew pueda darnos una solución objetiva para todo esto... creo que aun sigue enfadado con esos dos – le recordó Mina

- pues se le tendrá que pasar... después de todo el se lo busco – decía Lita – yo me encargare de que nos ayude, por las buenas o por las malas –

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Estaba nervioso no sabia como empezar a hablar y contarle a su amigo lo que había pasado esa noche. Habían estado sentados por más de una hora en el mismo lugar y aun no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para comenzar

- anda, habla de una vez que no tengo todo el día – recrimino su amigo – además estoy esperando a alguien -

- has... hablado con Serena – dijo tímidamente el rubio

- no, hemos estado distanciados este tiempo, pero supongo que no me citaste aquí para hablarme de ella ¿o si? –

- bueno... no exactamente... en realidad... ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – su amigo lo miro extrañado

- supongo... ¿de que se trata? ¿Por qué estas tan nervioso? –

- bueno... es que... podrías decirme como llegue a mi casa aquella noche –

- ¿aquella noche?... ah si te refieres a la noche que nos embriagamos... bueno en realidad no lo recuerdo exactamente... pero por lo que tengo entendido... Serena tuvo que llamar a su hermano para que me llevara a mi y ella se encargo de ti... las chicas ya se habían ido mucho tiempo antes... ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –

- es que... no te enojes por lo que voy a contarte – se apresuro a decir – pero creo... que Serena y yo pasamos la noche juntos – Darien lo miro serio por unos segundos, hubiera sido bueno seguir con todo eso, pero realmente no estaba de humor, así que decidió terminar con todo aquello de una buena ves. El problema fue que no termino tan bien como el esperaba por que la persona a la que esta esperando llego justo a tiempo para escuchar aquella confesión –

- QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS DICIENDO – Andrew palideció al ver a esa persona –

- yo... realmente lo ciento... – intento defenderse, pero el joven que acababa de entrar ya lo tenia tomado de la camisa

- Eigi, cálmate no es lo que estas pensando – Darien trataba de calmar a su amigo

- pues yo escuche todo muy bien, no hay ninguna confusión –

- pues en realidad si la hay... – no esperaba que las cosas llegaran ese punto.

- tu maldito pervertido... que le has hecho a mi hermana – un grupo de chicas se acerco a los tres chicos

- ¿que esta pasando aquí? – pregunto la rubia de pelo corto, y Darien respiro aliviado

- Haruka que bueno que llegaste ayúdame a separarlos, Eigi lo va a matar, explícale que todo es una confusión – y es que el chico realmente se veía enfadado, había perdido esa sonrisa tan particular que lo caracterizaba, para transformarla en una de completa ira

- pues yo no se de lo que me estas hablando – fingió no entender y se encogió de hombros

- yo a ti te mato – dijo esta ves alzando el puño, pero fue sujetado por Darien

- por favor amigo cálmate, estas dando tremendo espectáculo – y la verdad es que era así, por que toda la gente que estaba en el Crown los miraba.

- suéltame que lo mato, ahora si que no te salva nadie – Eigi forcejeaba con Darien para que lo soltara.

- _por favor Serena donde estas, esto se esta saliendo de control, solo hoy, solamente hoy y aunque sea este rato olvidemos todo lo que esta pasando, por favor_ – rogaba el chico en su mente. Y como si fuesen escuchados sus ruegos, la rubia de adongos entro por la puerta del Crown junto con sus amigas, para encontrarse con tremendo espectáculo.

- Eigi, que rayos te pasa – interrogo la rubia al ver a su hermano en semejante estado de enojo, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada

- ¿que rayos me pasa? – siguió gritando – ¿como se te ocurre acostarte con este...? rayos Serena ¿en que estabas pensando? – pero fueron muchas las reacciones que provocaron esas palabras, Andrew miro preocupado a su novia que extrañamente se había puesto muy nerviosa. Darien y Serena se miraron entre si y palidecieron ante la idea de explicarle al joven Eigi que todo había sido una broma. Haruka, bueno en realidad estaba que ya no sabia como aguantar las risas junto con Mina y Molly, y pues Amy, Lita y la dulce Michiru, la verdad es que no sabían donde poder esconderse de tremendo espectáculos, en esos momentos estaban deseando que la tierra se las tragase.

- bueno – trato de hablar una tímida Serena – en realidad... –

- todo es mentira... Ella nunca estuvo con Andrew... todo fue... – pero esta ves el interrumpido fue Darien

- una pequeña broma – dijo escondiéndose detrás de Haruka

- ¿que? – se apresuro a preguntar el joven rubio - ¿de que están hablando? –

- explícame de que estas hablando – ordeno el hermano de la rubia

- bueno... es que estábamos enojados con Andrew por algo que nos hizo – señalando a Darien - y decidimos jugarle una pequeña broma, solo que las cosas se habían complicado un poco y no pudimos aclararlas antes –

- ustedes dos están locos – esta ves Andrew estaba realmente enfadado – tiene idea de lo que me han hecho pasar todo este mes... estuve evitando a Lita por que no sabia como encarar esta situación y resulta que todo es una broma... – Miro a su novia – tu sabias todo esto –

- por favor no te enfades con ella... si sabía pero no participo en nada –

- rayos... se han pasado... – busco a su hermana con la vista – Hunatsuki – me voy a casa encargarte de todo –

- pero hermano... –

- adiós – dijo sin mirar a nadie y salio del lugar

- creo que te pasaste hermanita –

- bueno, no pensé que reaccionaria de este modo –

- ni yo... nunca lo había visto tan enojado –

Y de todo esto ya había pasado un mes, le había dejado bien en claro al moreno que no quería saber de el por un buen tiempo pero... ahora estaba frente a el y realmente se notaba que su amigo estaba muy abatido. Después de todo el se lo había buscado. Decidió que ese no era el momento de enojarse por que por lo que pudo ver en el rostro de su Darien, este estaba necesitando de un oído para poder desahogarse.

- creo haberte dicho que no quería verte por un buen tiempo –

- por favor Andrew... este no es el momento para esas cosas, ya te dije que lo sentía... además después de todo alguna ves tenias que para todas las que nos has hecho –

- si bueno... eso creo... esta bien lo olvidare solo por ahora... así que dime... que es lo que te esta pasando –

- Serena... eso me pasa – el joven frente a el dio una sonrisa irónica

- si bueno, eso no es novedad... cuéntame otra cosas –

- se ira del país – dijo sin rodeos, directo al punto que lo angustiaba

- ¿Qué? ¿de que estas hablando? – se sorprendió el rubio

- le ofrecieron una beca de estudios... y la acepto –

- lo ciento amigo... no lo sabia... Lita no me comento nada al respecto –

- en realidad creo que ninguna de sus amigas lo sabe –

- realmente... me sorprende que Serena te halla rechazado –

- rechazado... de que estas hablando –

- como de que – dijo exaltado – tu me dijiste que le habías dicho de tus sentimientos por ella – Darien se echo a reír – de que te ríes –

- claro que no hice semejante cosa... fue solo una pequeña mentira para que acompañaras a beber – al rubio se le inflo una vena en su frente

- tenían todo bien planeado ¿verdad?... ahora lo que no entiendo Serena sabia lo que ibas a decirme –

- no claro que no, como crees eso corría por mi cuenta, no tenia por que enterarse –

- ya me parecía raro – se cruzo de brazos

- que cosa – en moreno no entendió

- olvídalo... entonces si no lo has hecho... dile de una ves por todas... estoy seguro que si le das un buen motivo para quedarse lo hará –

- dudo mucho que me encuentre como buen motivo para quedarse –

- nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas –

- si supongo –

- buenos días – saludaron un grupo de chicas que acababa de entrar

- que sorpresa... creí que hoy saldrían con Serena -

- eso intentamos – dijo cabizbaja la novia del chico – pero estaba entrenando, ya no sabe como ocupar su tiempo para distraerse – y miro a Darien

- yo mejor me voy... estoy muy cansado –

- si claro... como quieras – saludo enojada Mina, pero el joven no le hizo caso y salio del lugar

- ¿que las trae por aquí? –

- lo que pasa Andrew, es que estamos preocupadas por Serena, ya no sabemos que hacer para distraerla un poco – Andrew abrazo a su novia dándole a entender que la apoyaba – si tan solo supiera por que esta así tal ves... –

- supongo que Darien tiene que ver en todo esto, el también ha estado algo raro últimamente, - y recordando lo que su amigo le había dicho su amigo el rubio pregunto nuevamente – por cierto, ¿Qué saben de la beca de estudio que le ofrecieron a Serena?

- ¿Qué beca? – interrogo Mina sorprendida

- Bueno – hablo tímidamente Amy – yo sabia algo, me a pedido información acerca de una universidad en especial pero fue hace mas de un mes, hablo de la beca que le habían ofrecido, pero aun no sabia si la aceptaría, hasta ese momento era más no que un si –

- ¿Por que preguntas eso Andrew? – le interrogo su novia

- no, no por nada me ha llegado el comentario pero nada más quería saber si la aceptaría –

- pues como vienen las cosas no me extrañaría que la acepte – hablo cabizbaja Molly

- si ella lo hace por que lo ve como una oportunidad para mejorarse, me parece bien por ella, pero no creo que lo haga por eso –

- entonces por que Amy –

- Serena esta escapando, no se han dado cuenta –

- si supongo, pero... –

- Buenos tardes – saludaron tres chicas que acababan de entrar –

- Buenas tardes – saludaron también las chicas – ¿que las trae por aquí? –

- estamos buscando a Serena, no la encontramos en su casa así que supusimos que estaría por aquí – Haruka movía la cabeza de un lado al otro buscando por todo el lugar

- pues aquí no esta, aun no regresa de la escuela, sigue entrenando –

- ¿Qué, pero si ya no son horas de estar en la escuela, esa niña ya se esta pasando –

- cálmate Haruka, no lograras nada poniéndote así –

- lo se Michiru – Haruka bajo la cabeza – pero Serena ya me esta preocupando –

- ya no sabemos que hacer para que Serena se distraiga sin que este entrenando todo el tiempo, no digo que sea malo que lo haga, pero los excesos si lo son –

- tranquila Amy – por fin intervino la señora del tiempo – vinimos para eso, no pensamos que las cosas seria tan así, por lo que tendremos que tomar medidas más extremas –

- ¿de que estas hablando? –

- veras... pensábamos invitarlas a una fiesta el sábado en la noche en casa de mi madre, pero como vienen las cosas lo mejor es que salgamos de aquí, el viernes cuando salgan de la escuela, la casa es ideal para tomar un buen descanso –

- pero... –

- nada de peros Amy... ya esta decidido, ustedes se encargan de llevar a Serena y nosotras de Darien –

- hum, no creo que Darien les haga mucho caso, el también ha estado algo... ocupado y la idea de una fiesta no creo que le agrade –

- entonces que propones Andrew – Haruka se cruzo de brazos esperando una respuesta

- yo no he dicho que propondría nada, simplemente que les iba a costar con Darien –

- pero tu puedes solucionar eso verdad – afirmo Setsuna dando por seguro que así seria

- pues lo veo demasiado difícil, no creo que Darien acepte una fiesta –

- si lo se y menos en casa de mi madre, por eso es que tu te encargaras de todo... si con esto no hacemos que aclaren las cosas, ya no se me ocurre que más hacer – el grupo de chicas suspiro resignadas y es que esos dos podían ser demasiado cabezones cuando se lo proponían, a su parecer las cosas estaban como estaban por que ninguno de los dos se animaba a hablar de lo que le pasaba con el otro.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- que no - repetía Serena por milésima ves en el día – no tengo ganas de ir a ninguna fiesta, y es mi ultima palabra – Serena se cruzo de brazos y se recargo en el árbol en el que siempre se juntaba con sus amigas en el receso escolar –

- ¿una fiesta, suena divertido si van ustedes, lastima que nosotros tengamos otra que atender – Seiya y sus hermanos se reunieron con el grupo de chicas, lo empezaron a hacer después de saber quienes eran en verdad, era como si compartir ese secreto los uniera de manera especial, un día por aclara esto un día por lo otro, y cuando quisieron darse cuanta, al grupo de chicas se les agrego tres hermanos, y claro a ninguna de ellas le molestaba la idea

- es una lastima Seiya, pero de todos modos no creo que asistamos, si Serene no lo hace –

- no, Mina ustedes si tienen que ir, no pueden faltar solo por que yo no tengo ganas de asistir – y eso fue todo lo que necesitaron escuchar para saber como tenían que convencer a la rubia

- pues lo ciento Serena, sin ti no será lo mismo, si tu no vas nosotras tampoco – sentencio Lita a lo que Molly y Amy solo afirmaron moviendo la cabeza afirmativa mente.

- esta bien y cuando es – dijo resignada la rubia de adongos

- salimos después de la escuela – se alegro Mina

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué, creí que la fiesta era mañana en la noche -

- si, pero eso no importa ahora, cuando salimos de la escuela Rai nos estará esperando con sus cosas, te acompaña a ti y se irán en cuanto tengan todo preparado y llegue Amy –

- y ustedes –

- no te preocupes por nosotras, Lita, Mina y yo ya tenemos quien nos lleve – afirmo Molly

- parece que te convencieron rápido bombón – Serena solo se encogió de hombros

- Es que su amiga es bastante insistente cuando se lo propone – Yaten señalo a la rubia de Moño

- pues no tanto, Yaten, solo cuando algo me interesa demasiado –

- como el – Seiya señalo a su hermano

- pues no, ahí te equivocas, no me agrada la gente presuntuosa –

- a quien le dices presuntuoso –

- a ti hermano a quien más, la chica no pudo haber encontrado mejor adjetivo que te calificara –

- oye tu de que lado estas, se supone que yo soy tu hermano –

- Creo que mejor, entramos a clases – Taiki estaba acostumbrado a las peleas de esos dos pero no soportaba semejante espectáculo

- si – Amy lo siguió

- Por cierto Amy, ya tienes con quien hacer ese trabajo de física – por que si no... –

- no, a decir verdad pensaba hacerlo sola, Serena lo hará con Molly siempre trabajamos en equipo ellas dos pero esta ves como el profesor dijo como máximo dos personas... -

- si no te molesta podemos hacerlo juntos –

- no claro que no, me encantaría - Taiki y Amy caminaban uno junto al otro y sus amigo solo los veían alejarse

- eso dos... – Seiya tenia la vista fija en los chicos

- déjalos en paz, no se te valla a ocurrir ninguna de las tuyas – le reto Serena

- ¿de las mías, no se de que estas hablando – puso su mejor cara de inocente –

- yo solo te lo estoy advirtiendo, si te metes con mi amiga te las veras con migo, recuerda que todavía me debes una –

- tranquila, el no hará nada, Taiki puede ser algo... peligroso cuando esta enojado... Seiya ya lo ah padecido –

- eso espero – el timbre que indicaba que la hora de descanso sono y los chicos entraron a sus salones.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- ¿Ya estas lista Serena, las chicas ya deben de estar en camino hasta la casa –

- en seguida es solo que... no se que vestido llevar Rai... ven ayúdame a elegir... – Serena estaba en su habitación mirando su guardarropas, y Rai acudió de inmediato en cuanto Serena la llamo

- Hum – dijo la morena mirando lo que había allí – no lo se... que tal este – saco un vestido en color turquesa -

- yo pensaba en este – la rubia mostró un vestido negro, entallado pero demasiado serio –

- vamos Serena, no me vas a decir que usaste este vestido de monja alguna ves – a la rubia se le escurrió una gota por la nuca

- bueno, en realidad, no se de que clase de fiesta se trate, no se que debo ponerme, ustedes tendrían que decirme –

- por eso mismo, llévate este, por las dudas – saco del guarda ropa el vestido turquesa

- por las dudas, no entiendo –

- olvídalo tu lleve este, después vemos que te pones –

Serena iba a protestar pero el ruido del portero sonando se lo impidió

- debe ser Amy, Mejor bajemos de una ves –

Cuando Serena tuvo todo preparado, tomo su pequeña maleta y bajaron al encuentro con Amy. Subieron las cosas a su auto, y emprendieron el camino a algún lugar que la Sailor de la Luna no tenia idea.

- Muy bien yo manejo, pero... ¿podrían decirme a donde vamos? -

- tú solo conduce hasta salir de la autopista, cuando lo hagas tomas la ruta que esta a la derecha y seguimos unos cuantos kilómetros –

- ¿unos cuantos, ¿como cuanto es unos cuantos? –

- tu solo conduce – ordeno Rai

- Ok, como ustedes quieran, pero al menos podrían decirme a donde es que vamos... – ninguna de las dos chicas dijo nada, por lo que Serena decidió dejar las cosas así, de todos modos ya se enteraría en un rato, o en unas horas no estaba segura.

Y efectivamente fueron horas, más de tres para ser exactos

- en la siguiente salida dobla a la derecha – ordeno Amy

- muy bien pero... para aquel lado solo... están las casas del lago... si es que a eso se les puede llamar casas... en realidad son... mansiones –

- mansiones, de que estas hablando Serena – interrogo Rai

- el jefe de mi padre tiene una casa de descanso por esta zona... hizo una fiesta familiar hace dos veranos, para alguno de sus empleados con sus familias, tuve la oportunidad de visitar esta zona, es realmente hermoso todo lo que rodea al lago –

- vaya, creo que nos podrían haber dicho lo que nos esperaba –

- aquí, nuevamente a la derecha - ordeno Amy. Siguieron un par de kilómetros más hasta que se toparon con una enorme tranquera.

- parece que es aquí – las jóvenes detuvieron el auto y bajaron a inspeccionar, junto a la tranquera había un cartel en madera finamente tallada con el nombre de la familia. Nombre que fue una sorpresa para la rubia que manejaba.

- ¿Familia Meiou, ¿que ese no es el apellido de Setsuna? – Rai solo asintió con una sonrisa

- por que me trajeron aquí, creí que íbamos a una fiesta –

- si efectivamente, y la madre se Setsuna será quien la dará –

- ¿Qué? No claro que no – Serena subió nuevamente al auto – yo aquí no me quedo ¿es que acaso están locas? – Serena se había puesto muy nerviosa

- vamos Serena, no te pongas así, la madre de Setsuna nos invito – Amy saco unos sobres de su bolso – como crees que vendríamos así nada más –

- no... No es eso, es que no quiero... bueno no importa yo aquí no me quedo –

- Serena a que le estas escapando – interrogo la sacerdotisa

- yo no le escapo a nadie, es solo que no conozco a esa señora y no me gustaría llegar a la casa así de arrimada eso es todo –

- yo dije que le estuvieras escapando a algo no a alguien, por que te alteras tanto, o es que acaso si le escapas a alguien – Serena suspiro

- esta bien entremos – dijo casi totalmente resignada. Y es que sus amigas se habían empeñado mucho en traerla hasta ese lugar, demasiado y ya la estaban asustando. Pero no le quedaba de otra, ya estaba allí, y para colmo de males comenzaba a obscurecer y si había algo que no le gustaba era manejar por la ruta de noche.

- genial solo es a un par de kilómetros de aquí – informo la chica genio

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- ese es el auto de Serena – dijo una animosa Mina

- que suerte que pudieron convencer a cabeza de bombón, yo creí que no lo lograrían –

- bueno bebo reconocer que fue difícil – Las chicas esperaron unos minutos hasta que finalmente Serena y compañía bao de coche y la cara de asombro de las recién llegadas no se disimularon para nada.

- guau, en verdad no exagerabas cuando decías que eran mansiones – la sacerdotisa miraba hipnotizada el frete de la "casa"

- es una construcción demasiado moderna comparada con el resto de las de esta zona – observo la analítica Amy

- por favor no se queden allí, ya se esta poniendo demasiado frío, no quiero que se enferme – Setsuna las invito a pasar. Y si se asombraron con lo que estaba fuera, adentro el asombro fue mayor.

- es verdaderamente hermoso – decía Serena mirando cada rincón del lugar

- y aun no has visto nada – Molly la jalo hasta el otro extremo de la sala donde en ves de haber una pared habían enormes ventanales que dejaban ver todo el lago. Cruzando esos enormes ventanales se pasaba a los balcones que tenían vista al lago.

Setsuna las siguió y como vio que Serena estaba sorprendida por que de una lado de la casa estaban a nivel del suelo, al otro había como cinco metros de altura, aclaro...

- el lago se encuentra en medio de una montaña es por eso que existe este desnivel – explico la morena

- ya veo – Serena estaba embelezada con la vista

- si quieres puedes bajar al lago mañana... por allí – dijo señalando uno de los extremos del bacón – hay unas escaleras

- si seguro lo haré –

- nosotras te acompañaremos – agrego Lita

- pero deben tener cuidado cabeza de bombón, estamos entrando en primavera y el lago se esta descongelando, las capas de hielo son muy delicadas –

- con permiso señorita Setsuna – dijo entrando una sirvienta – la cena estará en 10 minutos –

- gracias Ann, enseguida estamos allí – la señora de aproximadamente unos cincuenta años hizo una reverencia y se marcho

- será mejor que pasemos al comedor –

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Por favor Darien tienes que venir con migo – Andrew trataba de convencer a su amigo de que lo acompañe

- te dije que no iría, y es mi última palabra, es que acaso no lo entiendes –

- Por favor acompáñame, además te hará bien distraerte un buen rato –

- pero no en casa de mi tía, esta empeñada en conseguirme una novia y no tengo ganas de andar aguantando a ninguna niña minada... eh dicho que es mi ultima palabra y se acabo –

- esta bien – Andrew suspiro resignado – solo préstame el teléfono para avisarle a Lita que no iremos – y es que el rubio había tenido que ir hasta la casa para ver si así podría hacer algo por convencerlo –

- ¿ah Lita, ¿por que a Lita? – se sorprendió

- es que ellas ya están allá, decidieron que querían descansar un fin de semana y como Setsuna las invito a quedarse... – Darien lo miro incrédulo

- ¿ellas? ¿Quiénes son ellas? –

- Lita, Serena, Mina –

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios? ¿Por que no lo dijiste antes? ¿Como se te ocurre? – Darien se levanto apresurado y se dirigió a su habitación, saco un maleta del closet y comenzó a meter algo de ropa así como venia, mientras balbuceaba algunas cosas que provocaron la risa de su amigo que lo había siguió hasta allí – Mi tía y Serena juntas... esto no es nada bueno... mi peor pesadilla hecha realidad... es que acaso Setsuna esta loca... me pondrá en ridículo... la conozco... por que tiene la maldita manía de siempre poder avergonzarme...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Será mejor que ya vallamos a acostarnos, ah sido un día muy largo para todas -

- si estoy de acuerdo con tigo, Setsuna – Haruka se levanto de su lugar. Estaban todas sentadas alrededor del hogar y acababan de tomar una rica taza de chocolate caliente.

- pero si aun es muy temprano – se quejo la más pequeña.

- es lo mejor, así mañana podremos levantarnos temprano y recorrer el lago –

- esta bien – accedió Hotaru a regañadientes

Todas se levantaron y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, todas menos una.

- vallan ustedes, yo voy en un rato, quiero quedarme a leer un poco – señalo un libro que Michiru le había recomendado esa tarde

- como quieras, pero no tardes mucho, necesitas descansar – advirtió Rai que era con la que la rubia compartiría la habitación.

Se acomodo un poco más en el mullido sillón y se puso a leer, o al menos lo intento.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya eran cerca de la media noche cuando Darien y Andrew llegaron a la casa. Entraron sigilosamente y como no querían despertar a nadie subieron directamente a la habitación que Darien ocupaba cuando vivia allí.

- tengo hambre – se quejo el rubio una ves dentro – con el apuro que te dio de salir ni tiempo de comer algo me diste -

- si, yo también tengo hambre, esperarme un rato iré a la cocina y traeré algo – has lo que quieras dijo saliendo del lugar. Camino por los pasillos de la casa, paso por la sala, de donde le llamo la atención que aun quedaran algunas brazas prendidas del hogar a leña. Pensó que era una noche muy fría y decidió que comer algo junto al calor del fuego no seria nada mal. Camino hasta la chimenea para colocar algunos troncos más y después iría a buscar a Andrew, pero se llevo una sorpresa cuando vio que alguien se había quedado dormido en el sillón que estaba de espaldas a el y mirando el hogar. Se acerco para ver a esa persona más de cerca ya que la poca luz que había en la sala le impedía distinguir su rostro. Pasó por un costado del sillón y se puso de frente a la persona que allí estaba. Sintió su corazón acelerarse. Se inclino para tener su rostro más cerca. Si, efectivamente, era ella, que así dormida parecía un ángel, su ángel. Instintivamente paso su mano por el hombro descubierto de la chica, que ya llevaba puesto su camisola de dormir. Estaba helada, su piel parecía un cubo hielo. Mientras que ella, aunque en sueños sintió estremecerse ante aquel leve contacto.

- hace mucho frió para que estés aquí – pensó el joven – será mejor que te lleve a alguna de las habitaciones – tomo a la chica delicadamente entre sus brazos y camino hasta la habitación que había sido de sus padres, estaba seguro que estaría vacía. El mismo había dado la orden de que nadie la ocupara, pero que si la mantuvieran como si ellos aun vivieran allí, y sabía que su tía no haría nada para contrariarlo. Abrió la puerta y camino unos metros hasta la cama, donde deposito cuidadosamente a la chica. Se quedo parado unos minutos viéndola dormir. Se notaba que no había descansado bien todo ese tiempo tal como había dicho su hermano. Busco en el armario una cobija y la tapo. Se quedo nuevamente mirándola un rato más hasta que se acordó que Andrew lo estaba esperando. Se acerco al rostro de la chica, sus labios se veían deliciosamente tentadores...quiso robarle un beso, pero no..., si eso tenia que ser lo mejor era con ella despierta así también podría ver su reacción. Beso su frete y se marcho – descansa precioso ángel – Fue lo ultimo que dijo al cerrar la puerta

Continuara...

Notas de la autora: Auch, ciento mucho la demora, pero eh tenido una semana bastante complicada. Pues para empezar y en realidad es lo que más me complico, es que no tengo internet en casa a aun no resuelvo el problema, y para sumarle, a mi nene le están saliendo nuevos dientes (muy retrasados) y no saben los problemas que esto pueden acarrear, y por ultimo y lo más desagradable... tengo tanto que estudiar que no se por donde empezar. Por eso lamento no poder contestar sus Reviews esta ves pero recién ahora los leo pero desde ya muchas gracias.

Muchos Saludos y cuídense mucho Silene-luna


	17. Una fiesta muy especial

Capitulo 16

Una fiesta muy especial:

Había dormido placidamente, hacia mucho tiempo que no dormía así, realmente había descansado. Se levanto y miro la cama que estaba a un costado de la suya... no había nadie. Supuso que quien compartía la habitación con ella ya se habría levantado. Así que entro al baño tomo una ducha rápida para despertarse, se cambio y bajo. Sus amigas ya estaban allí, y el desayuno muy bien servido.

- buenos días – saludo sentándose en la mesa. Observo a todos los allí presentes pero su compañera de habitación no estaba. Supuso que ya habría salido a recorrer el lugar. Por lo poco que la conocía sabia que podía ser muy madrugadora cuando algo le interesaba.

- buenos días – saludaron igualmente sus amigas –

- y tu eres... – dijo una señora de aproximadamente unos cincuenta y tantos años. Estatura media cabello negro y ojos azules y tes blanca, muy sofisticada, pudo apreciar Rai.

- oh... disculpe... mi nombre es Rai Hino... mucho gusto – Iba a levantarse para saludar como corresponde, pera la Señora se lo impidió

- no, por favor no te molestes quédate donde estas... mi nombre es Mutsumi Meiou, soy la medre de Setsuna es placer conocerte... – saludo con una gran sonrisa – es agradable que mi hija sea amiga de gente tan joven... serán la sensación de la fiesta de esta noche... habrá muchos chicos guapos... – Las Sailor dieron una sonrisa

- Madre... ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de dártelas de casamentera? -

- bueno... ya que no puedo hacerlo ni con tigo ni con tu primo... al menos ahora las tengo a ellas que ya son parte de la familia –

- buenos días – dos jóvenes se acercaron a la enorme mesa

- Andrew... creí que vendrían esta noche – se sorprendió su novia

- sobrino... que agradable sorpresa... – la señora se levanto de su sitio para abrazar al chico – nunca pensé que te tendría por aquí de vuelta –

- ya tía – dijo avergonzado – no es para tanto... mejor siéntate... –

- no pensé que podrías convencerlo – agrego Mina

- si bueno... a decir verdad estaba a punto de llamarlas para avisarles que no vendríamos – los dos amigos ya se habían sentado a la mesa – pero cuando mencione que Serena estaba aquí con ustedes... – no pudo seguir hablando por que un fuerte dolor en su espinilla se lo impidió – auch, eso dolió – le recrimino a Darien que estaba sentado frente a el

- ¿quien es Serena? – Pregunto Mutsumi, quien había notado la reacción de su sobrino.

- hablando de ella, ¿Bombón aun duerme, – pregunta que sorprendió de sobre manera a Rai - no creen que ya va siendo hora de que se levante

- creí que se había levantado y ya había salido – dijo preocupada – en la habitación no estaba cuando desperté – todas se preocuparon

- esta durmiendo en la habitación que era de mis padres – dijo con un tono neutral, tratando de no darle importancia al asunto, mientras untaba un tostada con mermelada. – cuando llegue anoche la encontré dormida en el sofá frente al hogar, no la iba a dejar dormida ahí, y tampoco iba a golpear puerta por puerta a esa horas de la noche. – miro de reojo la reacción de su tía. Sabía que estaba escuchando aunque se hiciera la desinteresada.

- de todos modos, creo que es mejor que la dejemos descansar – dijo Setsuna – se supone que para eso la trajimos... –

- Setsuna – la llamo Michiru – creo que ya se es hora de que nos vallamos, aun tenemos que hacer muchas compras –

- ¿puedo ir con ustedes?... tengo deseos de conocer el pueblo –

- claro que puedes ir Hotaru... – dijo Setsuna

- yo las llevo y me regreso... no me gusta andar de compras... además siempre termino cargando con todos los paquetes –

- no te preocupes en cuanto terminemos te llámanos para que nos vallas a buscar –

- ustedes que harán – interrogo la señora de la casa –

- pues pensábamos ir a recorrer el lago – Hablo Molly

- es una buena idea, es una época muy linda, los árboles de Cerezo esta empezando a florecer... ¿Por qué no lo hacen a caballo? – sugirió la mujer

- ¿a caballo? –

- claro, Setsuna no se los dijo... tenemos establos abajo en los bosques –

- yo quiero conocer los establos – se apresuro a decir Mina – siempre quise montar y nunca tuve la oportunidad –

- pues si quieren puedo pedirla a uno de los empleados que las lleve ahora mismo –

- no se moleste, yo lo haré – dijo Andrew. A pesar de que hacia unos cuantos años que no visitaba el lugar, por lo poco que pudo ver todo estaba como antes – si es que están en el mismo lugar –

- claro que si –

- bien... entonces vamos – Mina se levanto de su lugar y seguida por Molly –

- ¿Y Serena? – Rai no quería dejar sola a la su amiga

- no se preocupen, cuando se levante la mando con ustedes – dijo Mutsumi con una gran sonrisa

- bien... entonces vamos – Andrew emprendió el camino para bajar a los bosque que rodeaban el lago seguido de todas las Inners y Molly.

- Bien... nosotras también nos vamos – Dijo Haruka y se levanto de su lugar

- Y yo aun tengo algunas cosas que ultimar... sobrino... – miro al joven que no había vuelto a decir una palabra – me alegra que estés aquí – le dio un beso en la mejilla y salio del comedor

- joven Darien... ¿le sirvo un poco más de café? –

- no gracias Ann... así esta bien... – pensó unos segundos – por favor, llévale el desayuno a la joven que esta en la habitación de mis padres, necesita comer bien, si después quiere seguir descansando que lo haga... cualquier cosa yo estaré en mi habitación –

- claro... enseguida – y salio

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El sonido de la puerta la despertó

- buenos días – saludo la empleada – lamento haberla despertado, pero le traje su desayuno – la joven aun estaba algo adormilada

- ¿desayuno? – miro la habitación donde estaba y se dio cuenta que no era la habitación donde debería haber pasado la noche. Tampoco recordaba haber llegado allí

- Es la habitación de los padres del joven Darien – respondió Ann como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos – debe ser alguien muy especial para el... – siguió hablando – nunca dejo que nadie entre desde que ellos murieron... solo para asearla –

- ¿especial?... – Serena no entendió - ¿Cómo llegue hasta aquí?

- el joven Darien la trajo cuando la encontró dormida frente al hogar –

- ¿Darien me trajo hasta aquí?... – se sorprendió – ¿Darien también esta aquí, _sabía que no debía venir aquí_ - la empleada solo sonrió

- le dejo la bandeja aquí – apoyo en la mesa de noche

- no, esta bien – dijo apenada – bajare a desayunar con el resto de las chicas –

- sus amigas salieron hace un rato, Setsuna fue al pueblo con las señoritas Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru, y las demás con el joven Andrew a los establos –

- ¿Andrew, ¿los establos, - suspiro resignada – no entiendo nada, de todos modos desayunare abajo –

- como usted quiera – tomo la bandeja

- Ann, puedo pedirte un favor –

- si el que quiera –

- me llamo Serena, nada de formalidades por favor, no me ciento cómoda –

- prometo que lo intentare cuando estemos solas... Serena – le dio una ultima sonrisa y salio de la habitación.

Serena se quedo un rato más en la cama, realmente no tenia muchas ganas de levantarse, había dormido tan bien... como hacía ya dos meses no lo hacía, es como si algo hubiese pasado... como si alguien hubiese protegido su sueño. Se levanto perezosamente y se asomo por el enorme ventanal. Era una vista verdaderamente hermosa, el pequeño acantilado, el bosque y tras ellos el hermoso lago. Se quedo unos minutos contemplando el paisaje y luego inspecciono la habitación con su vista. Unas fotos que estaban en un muble a un costado de la habitación le llamo la atención, se acerco y toma una de ella donde se podía ver a una pareja joven y un niño de aproximadamente cuatro años... o al menos eso calculo. El toc toc de la puerta la alerto.

- ¿si? -

- ¿se puede? – pregunto una voz varonil del otro lado, que provoco que Serena se pusiera nerviosa.

- eh... si...claro – el joven entro

- buenos días – dijo tímidamente la joven

- buenos días... vi a Ann saliendo de aquí con la bandeja del desayuno intacta ¿es que acaso no piensas desayunar? – Darien estaba muy serio

- no, no es eso – dijo aun más intimidada – solo dije que lo haría abajo – Darien no respondió – gracias... por traerme aquí anoche... no debiste molestarte... –

- ¿que estas haciendo? – pregunto cuando vio que Serena tenia un portarretrato de sus padres en la mano. Se alejo de la puerta para verlo más de cerca

- yo... lo ciento no debí – dejo el objeto en su lugar

- hacia mucho tiempo que no entraba aquí... desde... que ellos murieron... –

- ¿ellos? –

- mis padres – dijo tomando la foto

- se nota que eran muy felices... – se arrimo a el para verla más de cerca

- supongo... no lo recuerdo... yo era muy chico cuando fue el accidente y además de eso... el hecho de que haya tenido amnesia hasta hace poco no ha ayudado mucho –

- amnesia – se sorprendió Serena. Volteo un poco para verlo a los ojos – nunca mencionaste nada de eso... yo... no tenia idea lo ciento –

- no te preocupes... además lo que recordé no tiene nada que ver con mis padres, si recordé algo más de ellos pero... fueron otras cosas las que me sorprendieron – le estaba contando algo que el no tenia planeado, y si las cosas se estaban dando así tal vez lo mejor seria que sigan su curso

- ¿otras cosas? – se sorprendió la rubia

- cosas... que tenia en la mente incluso antes de nacer... algo que ahora me inquietan al no poder decirlas claramente –

- ¿antes de nacer? – Serena cada vez se sorprendía más - ¿Qué... cosas? –

- Serena... tú no recuerdas nada... del Milenio de plata... –

- Milenio de plata... – por que le estaba haciendo esa pregunta... no sabia por que pero la altero - yo te he dicho que no tengo nada que ver con eso –

- y si te paso como a mi... y si tu tampoco recuerdas como yo – tenia que saber... tenia que hacer el intento, debía acercarse a ella o la perdería para siempre. Su voz se tensaba cada vez más y la chica, por alguna extraña razón que ella misma no sabía, se negaba a que lo que hubiera dicho el fuera cierto.

- ya te he dicho... que no tengo nada que ver con el Milenio de Plata... – se alejo del chico y se paro en el enorme ventanal de la habitación, una extraña tristeza la invadió – ni con la princesa... si es que quieres saber algo de ella... – su voz se hacia cada vez mas triste. Estaba conciente de que el en realidad la estaba buscando al igual que ella a él. No por nada había aparecido en sus sueño.

- no es eso... – se apresuro a decir – es que... tu... olvídalo – se acerco hasta la chica, no podía presionar sus recuerdos, no sabia que podía salir de todo eso, y no quería que nada malo le pasara. – será mejor que bajes a desayunar, el día es esplendido... y si quieres... puedo mostrarte todo el lugar –

- permiso... ¿interrumpo algo? – la mujer a la que Darien le tenia miedo se hizo presente

- no claro que no... – Respondió Darien de forma seria - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ha así que tu eres la chica por la que mi sobrino esta aquí – se acerco a Serena ignorando la presencia de su sobrino – me alegra que vinieras... yo soy Mutsumi madre de Setsuna y tía de Darien... ayer no nos vimos por llegue muy tarde... viajes de negocios... lo lamento – la mujer hablaba a toda prisa y Serena no entendía por que esa señora parecía tan contenta de verla – sabes llegue a creer que Darien nunca se enamoraría... pero me alegra que tu... –

- TIA – interrumpió el moreno – deja de estarte de metida esas son cosas que me conciernen solo a mi –

- ah ya veo... aun no lo sabe... – miro a Serena con una gran sonrisa – es un buen chico... algo... enojón pero de buenos sentimientos espero que puedas cambiarle ese genio que tiene... bueno yo solo venia a decirte que estoy de salida – esta ves miro a su sobrino – los empleados están todos en el pueblo haciendo diligencias solo esta Ann que ya sabes como es de discreta... tiene la casa para ustedes solos –

- _como se le ocurre decir semejantes cosas delante de Serena, que va a pensar ahora de mi, como se le ocurre decir que estoy enamorado de ella y mandar semejante indirecta... bueno más bien fue muy directa_ – sus mejilla se enrojecieron por lo dicho por su tía – _tengo que decirle algo... pero que... _

- _enamorado... de quien... y que tengo que ver yo con eso... la casa para nosotros... definitivamente esa mujer es algo rara _–

- bueno los dejo – saludo alegre la Mutsumi y salio por donde entro

- será mejor que valla a mi cuarto a cambiarme – desvió su vista de la del chico, realmente estaba muy confundida.

- Serena... –

- no te preocupes... buscare a las chicas en cuanto este lista – no dejo que él dijera nada y salio por la puerta directo al dormitorio que compartía con Rai

- pero... – Serena dejo a un muy confundido Darien, no se explicaba por que después de lo que había dicho su tía se había ido de esa manera... bueno si... había una solo explicación para eso... y era que ella no correspondía a sus sentimientos. Era eso o... no... no podía ser tan distraída tuvo que haber entendido... conociendo a Serena... de seguro entendió cualquier cosa.

Agacho la cabeza y dio un suspiro resignado. Definitivamente tendría que hablar con ella.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La noche ya había caído y los últimos detalles para la gran fiesta de la señora Meiou ya estaban dando.

Las chicas ya estaban todas lista, bien arregladas, solo faltaba Serena que se encontraba en su habitación peleando con sus amigas por algo que iba a ponerse

- que no, yo no me pondré ese vestido... es demasiado... no me lo pondré – sentencio la chica cruzada de brazos y sentada en la cama

- anda Serena, no puedes hacerle ese desaire a Setsuna... lo hizo especialmente para ti – la mencionada le sonreía ampliamente

- que no Molly, es demasiado... esta bien que me guste ese estilo para las noche de baile... pero esta no es la ocasión –

- quieres decir que estamos mal –

- no, yo... no quise decir eso - Serena se dio cuenta de su comentario – es solo que... no se –

- pues te lo pones y ya – Rai tomo el vestido que tenia Setsuna aun en su mano y se lo dio a Serena – no sales de aquí hasta que lo hagas, así tengas que pasar el resto de tu vida en esta habitación – camino decidida hasta la puerta, seguidas de Setsuna y Molly que estaban con ella. Tomo la llave y salio junto con las chicas. Cerro la puerta una ves que todas estuvieron fuera solo para encontrarse con un sorprendido Darien que escucho los gritos de la morena cuando pasaba por ahí.

- y ti que miras – se altero. Darien solo se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino. Evidentemente ese no era un buen día para nadie.

Mientras que del otro lado de la habitación a Serena no le quedo de otra que ponerse lo que le habían traído

Un rato más tarde los invitados ya estaban llegando, las chicas esperaban impacientes que Serena se decidiera a bajar, y la señora Mutsumi hablaba entretenida con alguien que A Mina se le hacia extrañamente conocido.

- ¿quien es ese señor? - pregunto señalando al lugar donde se encontraba la madre de Setsuna a Ann cuando esta se les acercó para ofrecerles algo de tomar

- es el fotógrafo que contrato la señora... es uno de los más importantes en su distrito –

- fotógrafo – se intrigo Molly. Miro al lugar donde señalaba la rubia – pero si es...

- el padre de Serena – Mina finalmente lo reconoció

- ¿Qué? – interrogaron sorprendidas Lita, Amy y Rai

- pero que esta haciendo el aquí –

- eso es obvio no te parece – dijo un molesta Rai por semejante pregunta – es fotógrafo y tiene un cámara en sus manos... que crees que haga –

- Oigan... parecen algo asustada – Andrew llego con Darien

- mira - señalo Mina asía el lugar – lo reconoces –

- pero si es, el padre de Serena, que esta asiendo el aquí – el rubio también se sorprendió

- ¿el padre de Serena? –

- el que esta con tu tía – señalo el rubio - ¿lo ves?

- ¿y que hace aquí? –

- ¿alguien más quiere preguntar lo mismo? – interrogo fastidiada Rai

- bueno pero debes reconocer, que es una gran sorpresa para todos ¿Cómo creen que reaccionara al verla aquí? – hablo Molly

Las chicas miraban medio escondiéndose a donde estaba el hombre mencionado.

- creo que subiere a avisarle - Rai la sujeto del brazo

- no espera Mina... mejor será que valla Darien... a el no lo conoce –

- a ustedes tampoco... por que yo... – se defendió el moreno

- por que, de ti no sospechara... pasas rápido por al lado de tu tía... a ti no te detendrá para hablar, y si lo hace podrás negarte –

- que valla Andrew – seguía negándose

- a mi ya me conoce – le dio una palmada en la nuca

- ¿por que yo? – pregunto ya resignado

- por que si y ya... – Rai lo empujo para que se apresurara

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Serena se encontraba parada en la escalera de la gran casa... peleaba con su mente, quería bajar, pero no estaba segura de que fuera lo correcto... y menos con ese vestido.

Obviamente sus amigas tenían todo bien planeado, incluso aquellas que creía de las más serias. - ¿Cómo es que las Outers se prestaron para esto? – se preguntaba – juro que me las pagaran todas si tienen planeado algo más –

Miro nuevamente el final de la escalera. Desde abajo no se veía nada por que el pasillo donde Serena estaba, no había luz o al menos no tanto como para que la vieran.

Finalmente se decidió

- mejor me regreso – dijo al aire y se dio la vuelta en dirección a la habitación.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? – pregunto una de las cuatro figuras que habían estado paradas tras de ella viendo su indecisión.

- yo... creo que mejor me voy a cambiar... no me ciento muy cómoda con este vestido –

- tu no vas a ningún lado – Haruka la tomo de la cintura, la obligo a darse la vuelta y ponerse frente a la escalera.

Justamente de ahí venia subiendo una figura que reconoció a la perfección. Se observo de los pies a la cabeza. Los nervios la invadieron y sus mejillas tomaron un color rojo.

- no – y comenzó a forcejear con la chica que aun la tenia tomada de la cintura – no quiero bajar –

Hotaru se asomo por una costado de la chica para ver asía abajo

- tendrás buena compañía – dijo la pre adolescente mirado al la persona que subía

Serena se ponía cada vez más nerviosa

- no quiero que me vea así – seguía forcejeando

- por que si estas bellísima, cualquiera quedaría embobado con tigo – alentó Michiru

- no, no... no quiero –

- que sucede aquí – pregunto extrañado Darien

- nada, es que Serena no quería bajar sola y nos estaba esperando... pero ya que tu llegaste puedes acompañarla... – Setsuna empujo a la chica junto a Darien

- es que yo venia... – Darien apoyo su mano en la espalda de Serena, Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba totalmente descubierta, no podía ver claramente como era lo que llevaba puesto, noto que era... algo liviano.

Serena sintió el contacto de la mano del chico en su espalda, su piel se erizo y sus mejillas tomaron un rojo aun más fuerte

- sobrino... – dijo su Mutsumi subiendo – te vi pasar apurado... ¿sucedió algo? –

- no, es que... – el chico seguía en la misma posición con una mano en la espalda descubierta de Serena y la otra en su hombro

- bueno entonces anda, baja que los invitados quieren verte después de tanto tiempo y acompaña a esta hermosura – dijo mirando a Serena – con lo mona que se ve más de uno intentara acercarse –

- sobre mi cadáver – dijo inconscientemente

Serena se giro para verlo a la cara sorprendida y Darien se dio cuenta de que lo que dijo justo en ese momento. Estuvo a punto de decir algo pero su tía lo interrumpió

- anden, será mejor que bajen, yo iré a recibir a los invitados que están llegando... – bajo nuevamente la escalera

- nosotras las esperamos... si en cinto minutos no estas con nosotras... yo misma me encargare de traerte a la rastra – sentencio Haruka y bajo junto al resto de las chicas

Serena suspiro resignada, no le quedaba de otra así que se armo de valor y se adelanto unos pasos... pero no pudo seguir, en ese momento se dio cuenta que Darien aun la tenia tomada del hombro.

- si no quieres bajar, no hace falta que lo hagas – le dirigió una mirada de comprensión. Fue todo lo que necesito para tomar confianza

- esta bien vamos ahora o no lo are más –

Darien se puso junto a ella, quien dio un profundo suspiro. Fue solo en el primer escalón cuando le dio la luz al cuerpo de la chica.

Darien que salta de la impresión y es que realmente se veía hermosa, llevaba puesto un vestido que se ataba por el cuello y dejaba toda la espalda de la chica al descubierto que llegaba hasta donad la espalda dejaba de llamarse espalda. Por la parte de adelante era algo suelto pero un brillo extraño en el abdomen de la chica le llamo la atención... era su pircing, solo en ese momento se dio cuanta que toda la parte del abdomen de la chica era transparente, y que solo era... algo grueso en la altura de su busto. El traje solo se izo ajustado a la altura de las caderas de la chica y era necesario sino se le caería, casi le llegaba hasta los tobillos pero a la mitad de su muslo izquierdo la tela se abría en un sensual tajo mostrando una de las bien formadas piernas de la chica. Y es que a pesar de ser deportista el cuerpo que tenia no lo demostraba.

Darien se embobado, no pudo reaccionar, se le acelero el corazón.

- Darien... – le llamo la chica – bajamos o no -

- eh... si lo ciento es que... – Serena izo un ademán de querer comenzar a bajar, pero Darien la retuvo de la mano

- ¿si? – pregunto sorprendida

- te ves hermosa – dijo un gran color rojo en sus mejillas, pero sin mirarla. Algo que provoco un revoloteo en el estomago de Serena

- gracias – respondió con un hilo de vos

Darien sujeto fuertemente la mano de Serena, comenzaron a bajar los escalone.

La señora Mutsumi estaba nuevamente con el fotógrafo al pie de la escalera.

- ellos son – dijo señalando a la pareja que venia descendiendo – por favor quiero que sea un foto hermosa, hace mucho que no tengo una con mi sobrino, y menos con una chica tan linda como ella -

- yo me encargare de todo no se preocupe – el hombre tomo la cámara que tenia colgada del cuello y apunto donde la pareja, saco un par de fotos y cuando ya estaban casi junto a el. Casi deja caer su herramienta de trabajo de la impresión. – pero si es... –

- ¿sucede algo? – pregunto sorprendida de la reacción del hombre

Serena se detuvo un par de escalones antes de llegar. Estaba tan sorprendida como el hombre que esperaba algo. Fue en ese momento y al ver la reacción de su acompañante que Darien lo recordó.

- es cierto – dijo nervioso – yo en realidad había subido a avisarte que tu padre estaba aquí –

- algo tarde no te parece – se molesto Serena

El hombre finalmente se acerco

- ¿hija? -

- papa que sorpresa – dijo nerviosa – nunca pensé encontrarte aquí

- pues yo digo lo mismo –

- ¿hija? - interrogo Mutsumi

- ella es mi hija... Serena Tsukino –

Setsuna se acerco

- Serena, que bueno que te decidiste a bajar – miro a fotógrafo y se presentó – mucho gusto soy Setsuna Meiou... Serena esta aquí por que yo la invite... sus amigas – señalo donde estaba el grupo de chicas – me dijeron que usted era el padre de Serena... espero que no se enoje con ella... ha estado estudiando mucho y entrenando sin descanso... quisimos traerla para despejarla un poco -

- no en realidad no tengo por que enojarme... es solo... que me sorprendió... su hermano ya me había dicho que este fon de semana no estaría en la casa... Serena se ha vuelto una chica muy responsable... no tengo nada que reprocharle – dijo con una dulce sonrisa

- gracias papa – dijo más aliviada la rubia

- y usted es... – Kenji vio a Darien quien aun tenia tomada de la mano a la chica

- o lo ciento... mi nombre es Darien Chiba... mucho gusto –soltó la mano de Serena algo avergonzado y se la extendió al hombre.

- el gusto es mío pero... yo eh escuchado ese nombre antes –

- es que el es amigo de mi hermano, fueron juntos a la universidad en EEUU –

- ya veo... bueno iré a hacer mi trabajo... te dejo para que disfrutes la fiesta hija pero después quiero hablar con tigo... nada serio no te preocupes – le aclaro para que Serena no se alarmara

- muchas gracias papa –

Kenji se fue a comenzar a hacer su trabajo y Serena se reunió con sus amigas.

- que cara traes Serena... ti padre te regaño – interrogo Molly

- no claro que no... es solo que todavía no me recupero de la impresión... fue una sorpresa verlo así de repente –

- pero se suponía que ya sabias que estaba aquí –

- se suponía Amy... pero resulta que nadie me aviso – le dio una mirada acecina al moreno que estaba junto a ella

- pero si le dijimos a Darien que subiera a decirte –

- pero no lo hizo Rai –

- a ya se... – Mina puso cara picara – es que se quedo prendado de ti cuando te vio y se olvido de todo –

- Mina – le llamo la atención la rubia ruborizada

- pero si es verdad bombón... mira como has llamado la atención de todos los chicos aquí – Serena se ruborizo aun más

La música comenzó a sonar

- creo que iré a tomar algo – dijo Darien algo molesto – alguien quiere algo -

- no gracias... –

- yo si quiero... voy con tigo – Andrew lo siguió y espero que estuvieran alejado del grupo de chicas para hablar con su amigo. Mientras que las chicas hacían lo suyo con Serena

- seguro lo dejaste boquiabierto –

- lo hubieras visto arriba Mina... realmente quedo embobado –

- ya Hotaru... cuando van a dejar de fastidiar con eso –

- pero si es la verdad Serena –

- ¿tu también Michiru?... mejor voy a tomar algo

Serena se acerco a la mesa y se sirvió un poco de ponche. Esa noche parecía que seria algo... larga con sus amigas fastidiando con lo mismo. Tomo un baso y luego otro.

- disculpe señorita... me acompañaría esta pieza – pregunto un joven de aproximadamente la edad de Darien

- claro – después de todo al menos se olvidaría del asunto por un rato

Y un rato largo por que estuvo bailando bastante tiempo con el chico

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- mira, ahí la tienes... sigue dejando pasar tus oportunidades y la perderás para siempre –

- y que quieres que haga Andrew... no puedo ir y decirle así nada mas todo lo que me pasa – los jóvenes se alejaron un poco y caminaron hasta el balcón que daba al lago

- pues yo no le veo otra solución a todo esto... así te sacaras un gran peso de encima para bien o para mal...

- no lo se... –

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- discúlpame... pero me gustaría descansar un rato – dijo la rubia – además estoy un poco sedienta -

- si quieres puedo traerte algo de tomar –

- no esta bien... yo misma puedo ir, además creo que buscare a mis amigas... no las veo por ningún lado –

- esta bien... solo si me prometes que luego bailaras con migo nuevamente –

- claro es un promesa – dijo con una sonrisa extraña. Y se alejo rumbo a la mesa para tomar otro vaso de ponche.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Serena esta algo extraña... ¿no crees? – Michiru y las demás veían a la chica a la distancia

- me parece que la princesa ha tomado un poco de más –

- como crees Hotaru... bombón no es de tomar... ¿o si? –

- pues sonríe de una manera extraña – analizo Setsuna

- creo que mejor voy a buscarla –

- espera Haruka... mira se dirige al bacón ahí esta Darien... dejémosla solo un rato –

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- hola... ¿Cómo han estado chicos?... la fiesta esta increíble no creen –

- ¿Serena? - Pregunto extrañado Andrew al verla tan contenta y miro a su amigo – creo que te la dejo para ti solo –

- pero... – balbuceo algo asustado

- nada, nada... chausito –

- chausito... – saludo alegre la chica – ¿de que hablaban? – se acerco a Darien

- no... de nada en especial – respondió sonrojado –

Serena se quedo viendo el paisaje unos segundos

- Guau, la luna esta increíblemente hermosa... parece – estiro la mano como si quisiera tocarla – como si la pudiera alcanzarla – y es que verdaderamente parecía eso, estaba en su fase en la que se podía ver completa y esa hora justo delante de ella paresia como si pudiera alcanzarla.

Se quedo pensativa por unos minutos, en que ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra.

- Me pregunto como habrá sido vivir en la luna... imagino que el Milenio de Plata de la Luna fue majestuoso... sabes – esa ves se volteo para ver al chico – la tierra desde allí se debe haber visto hermosa también –

Serena tenía un extraño brillo en sus ojos y a pesar de estar hablando de un tema serio para ella, tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios

- si, realmente si –

- ¿perdón? – dijo sorprendida

- no, digo que supongo que si – respondió algo nervioso

- ¿Cómo habrá sido ese gran reino?... ¿y la princesa?... de seguro debe de haber sido realmente hermosa... alguna vez... te has preguntado por que se aparece en tus sueños...

- ¿estas bien? – interrogo el chico, realmente Serena estaba extraña, pararía como si estuviera pensando en vos alta. Tenia ganas de responder a todas sus dudas, de buena gana le hubiera dicho que ella era la princesa y que habían estado comprometidos a punto de casarse si no hubiese sido por esa entidad maligna que los ataco.

Quería tomarla entre sus brazos abrazarla decirle que la amaba. Esa noche en particular estaba más que hermosa, era una diosa, su diosa...

- si, ¿por que lo preguntas? – se volteo a verlo a los ojos.

- pareces... algo tomada – Darien se recargo en el barandal – parece que estuvieras divagando – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

- no claro que no... Solo tome un poco de ponche –

- pues si es del que preparo mi tía... – arqueo las cejas divertido - creo que si –

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Serena quiso hacer unos pasos pero un ligero mareo la invadió y si no hubiese sido por los reflejos de Darien hubiera terminado en el suelo

- ten cuidado – dijo sujetándola de la cintura

Una duda que le rondo todo el día en la cabeza se le apareció en cuanto sintió el contacto de las los brazos del chico en su cuerpo.

- tu tía dijo hoy que estabas enamorado... ¿de quien?... si se puede saber... – hubo un pequeño silencio que Serena interpreto como un no – yo... lo ciento no debí preguntar –

- no es eso... es que... no se si ella sienta lo mismo que yo –

- entiendo como te sientes – bajo la vista al suelo – estar enamorado de alguien y no poder decirlo, es una gran presión en el corazón un dolor difícil de calmar, una angustia que invade todo tu pecho, y que te consume día a día –

- hablas como si tú también estuvieras enamorada – dijo levantándole el rostro con su mano en el mentón de la chica para que lo viera a los ojos.

Se sonrojo por la cercanía del sus rostros

Serena se quedo viendo los ojos del chico que aun la tenia sujeta de la cintura. Realmente parecían que la estaban hipnotizando, una extraña sensación la invadió, un deseo que no podía controlar, bajo su vista a los labios del chico. Los vio por unos segundos, parecía que la estuviesen llamando.

- sabes... creo que si estoy algo... tomada... – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa - no me encuentro con mis cinco sentidos... y estoy segura que mañana me arrepentiré de lo que estoy a punto de hacer -

- ¿hacer que? – pregunto extrañado el chico que aun la tenia sujeta de la cintura

- esto –

No le dio tiempo a reaccionar. Serena se había arrimado más a el y en cuestión de segundos tenia los labios de la chica sobre los suyos. Se quedo estático un momento, sin reacción. No era algo que le desagradara, no todo lo contrario, los labios de la chica se sentían tan... dulces y tiernos.

Iba a corresponder el beso pero Serena se separo.

- yo... lo ciento... no -

Darien la atrojo nuevamente asía el y esta ves fue el quien beso a la chica.

Continuara...

Notas de la autora: Bueno creo que hasta aquí llego. Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, en particular creo que estuvo algo tierno ¿no?. Prometo que para el próximo capitulo Darien la va a pasar... algo mal y es que su tía comenzara a hacer de las suyas. Y Serena conocerá un lado de Darien que nunca imagino. Súper divertido, eso creo, a demás que sabrán como termina esta noche,

Lamento informar que no podré actualizar por lo menos hasta dentro de un par de semanas, ninguna de mis dos historias. Es que realmente tengo mucho que estudiar. Me propuse que debía dar al menos tres finales aunque no se si pueda resistirme a escribir, pero por las dudas que no lo haga les digo el por que.

Muchas gracias: yamiana, Moon-Chiba, alejandra, starligt, alory, daianapotter, Ginny Potter W (espero que te haya ido bien en ti examen), lorena, Saori- luna, Gabby- tita

De verdad agradezco sus reviews y lamento no poder contestarlo como se deben, pero es por falta de tiempo, prometo que cuando acabe con mis exámenes lo haré como se debe.

Muchos besos y cuídense mucho. Silene- luna


	18. Sentimientos

Capitulo 17:

Sentimientos:

- COF, COF – un hombre desde la salida se aclaro la vos provocando que los dos jóvenes que se estaban besando se separaran asustados. Susto que se hizo aun más agudo cuando vieron en rostro del hombre que los observaba

- pa... papa... yo... puedo explicarte –

- me gustaría mucho –

- señor – Darien tomo la palabra – déjeme hablar a mi... su hija y yo... – pero Serena no lo dejo terminar de hablar

- Darien es mi padre yo debo hablar con el... –

- no claro que no, no te dejare sola con esto... nosotros... –

- déjame hablar con el... nosotros dos después hablamos –

- pero... – miro al padre de la chica

- no se preocupe, hablare con mi hija y después hablamos nosotros

- pero yo quiero... –

- Darien... – Serena miro a Darien de frente – por favor... déjame hablar con mi padre ¿si? –

- Esta bien – dijo no muy convencido y se adentro nuevamente al salón principal.

Serena espero que Darien saliera y hablo a su padre.

- padre yo... –

- parece un buen chico... – dijo con un tono de voz que Serena o pudo descifrar

- si... el a cuidado mucho de mi este ultimo tiempo sin esperar nada a cambio... compartimos muchas cosas, pero supongo que viva en el departamento de junto a influido bastante... además... puedo hablar de cualquier cosa con el... sabe entenderme a la perfección... –

- ¿hace mucho que se conocen? –

- unos meses... el llego al edificio -

- ya veo... y ¿Cuánto hace que están juntos? –

- bueno... en realidad... – balbuceo la rubia

- aun no han definido nada – Serena afirmo con la cabeza – deben hacerlo... –

- yo... no lo he dicho lo que siento por el – dijo bajando la mirada avergonzada, después de todo no es un tema del una mujer hable tan abiertamente con su padre.

- ¿y que es lo que sientes por el? –

- yo... yo lo amo – dijo mientras que sentía sus mejillas encenderse. Definitivamente este tema le hubiese gustado hablarlo mejor con su madre –

- lo note en tu mirada... sabes... me alegro... por que estoy seguro de que el siente lo mismo por ti... ese sentimiento tan especial que sienten el uno por el otro no es fácil de ocultar... aun no entiendo por que no han hablado del tema... pero espero que lo hagan pronto... quiero conocer mejor a ese chico –

- tu crees que el... –

- ya te lo dije... estoy seguro –

- gracias papa – dijo abrazando fuerte al hombre

- si bueno... pero será mejor que vuelvas a la fiesta... tus amigas te deben de estar esperando -

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- entonces, no hablaron de nada en especial - pregunto con tono travieso

- ya te dije que no Andrew, por que no lo entiendes –

- ¿y por que se quedo afuera? – cuestiono Rai

- esta... hablando con su padre... –

- miren ahí viene - Señalo Amy

- Hey, ¿Qué hacían? –

- nada solo preguntábamos por ti, nos pareció extraño que no hayas entrado con Darien –

- bueno... es que – miro al chico algo preocupada

- seguro te reto por que te noto algo tomada –

- que no estoy tomada, ¿algún día dejaras de molestarme?... eres un fastidioso –

- y tú una alcohólica –

- con tigo no se puede – dijo caminando nuevamente hasta el balcón pero se arrimo a Darien para decirle algo que solo el pudiera escuchar – además... no me pareció que te molestara hace un rato – le dijo en un susurro y se alejo del lugar

- que – se pregunto pero entendió en seguida de lo que estaba hablando – ven aquí pequeña niña pervertida – dijo casi gritando y saliendo tras ella. Dejando a todo el grupo de amigos con una inmensa gota en su nuca.

- definitivamente esos dos no tienen remedio – afirmo Haruka resignada

- ¿Qué creen que le haya dicho para que Darien reaccionara de esa manera?

- es verdad Andrew... de un momento a otro se puso totalmente rojo – agrego Rai que aun miraba asía el lugar por donde habían desaparecido los dos chicos

- no lo se, pero no debe haber sido agradable para él -

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Se acerco por detrás, ella estaba sentada al pie de la escalera que descendía a los bosques, parecía algo pensativa, pero no podía asegurarlo por que no le veía la cara.

Se quedo, un rato viéndola, ella pareció que no noto su presencia.

- es verdad – al fin se decidió a hablar el chico – la luna se ve especialmente hermosa esta noche – la chica volteo a verlo – igual que tu -

- Da... Darien me asustaste... no te escuche llegar –

- si... me di cuenta – se sentó al lado de la chica – estas muy pensativa, ¿Por qué será? –

- bueno... es que... tu sabes... nunca hubiese hecho lo que hice hace un rato estando en mis cinco sentidos – y se apresuro a agregar – no es que este tomada del todo... solo... un poco desinhibida –

- si... lo note – dijo con una sonrisa divertida – pero supongo que debo agradecer a mi tía una ves en la vida por hacer el ponche... tan pesado...

- no te rías, no le veo lo gracioso, además... por que deberías de agradecerle... yo mañana pensare todo lo contrario – dijo esta ves desviando la vista a algún punto fijo en el final de la escalera

- obviamente no escuchaste lo que dije, o no quieres entender –

- Darien... yo... – respiro hondo era ahora o nunca, debía decir todo lo que sentía, tenia que sacar ese gran peso en su pecho – me sorprendió cuando tu... –

- cuando yo también te bese... – la joven afirmo moviendo su cabeza

- siempre creí que tu me veías como... no lo se, tal ves como una hermana, o tal ves que sentías que debías cuidarme por compromiso con mi hermano... y ahora no lo se, ya no se que pensar... –

- en realidad... – la tomo de la barbilla y obligo que los ojos esquivos de la chica se fijaran en los suyos - soy muy celoso sabes... creo que en realidad me sentía celoso de todo el que pudiera acercarse a ti –

- ¿celoso? –

- hace un rato... me preguntaste por el nombre de la chica de la que estaba enamorado... ¿aun no sabes quien puede ser? –

Serena se comenzó a sentir nerviosa, hasta ese momento el alcohol que tenia encima, aun que en realidad no era mucho, la había mantenido tranquila, pero ahora todo estaba cambiando, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse y estuvo segura de que si en ese momento hubiera estado parada se hubiera caído debido a la debilidad que sentía en las piernas.

- yo no... -

- Serena... – dijo acercando su rostro al de la chica – te amo... me enamore de ti como nunca creí enamorarme de nadie y lamento que las cosas se hayan así pero... no soy una persona que sepa expresar lo que siente –

- Darien... yo... –

- dime que tu no sientes lo mismo, que no me amas... y te juro que no te molestare más que desapareceré de tu vida para siempre –

- no – se apresuro a decir – me sorprendiste con lo que acabo de escuchar, pero yo no quiero que salgas de mi vida... sino todo lo contrario... Darien... yo también te amo... y debo reconocer que me costo mucho admitirlo, yo misma me negaba a que fuera así pero... esto que siento aquí – dijo señalando su corazón – es mucho más fuerte que mi razón y... – hubiese seguido hablando pero sus labios fueron callados con un beso un beso un dulce y tierno beso lleno de inocencia y amor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- ¿alguien ha visto a Serena, creo que ya es hora de que nos vallamos a dormir -

- ¿a dormir Amy, ¿no crees que aun es un poco temprano? –

- pues yo no se ustedes, pero yo estoy muy agotada... si no quieren venir pues iré sola –

- pero si aun hay mucha gente aquí – protesto Mina

- pues también es hora para Hotaru –

- prometiste que me dejarías un rato más Haruka no es justo... además no quiero dormir sola –

- si quieres puedes dormir con Amy – sugirió Setsuna – Lita después puede ir a tu habitación –

- ¿puedo Amy? –

- claro por mi no hay problema, si Lita esta de acuerdo... –

- claro que si –

- entonces buenas noches - saludaron Amy y Hotaru y se fueron

- oigan... no les parece raro que Darien tampoco este aquí –

- Andrew, tu crees que quizás... –

- no lo se Molly, yo ya perdí las esperanzan con esos dos –

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los dos jóvenes estaban hablando pero ahora de una manera nueva para ellos. Si bien aun estaban sentados uno junto al otro, Darien la tenia abrazada.

- ¿crees que debamos decírselo a los chicos? – Pregunto la rubia – no es que tenga problema pero... hay alguien al que todavía no me gustaría darle gusto -

- si te entiendo... yo en particular no me gustaría que Andrew se enterara aun... seria como cavar mi propia tumba... no dejara de repetir una y otra ves "te lo dije" – agrego con tono fastidiado

Serena lo miro sorprendida

- Andrew... que te ha hecho a ti...

- bueno... – dudo un momento – digamos que el fue el primero que se dio cuenta de mis sentimientos por ti... incluso antes que yo...y ha fastidiado bastante desde entonces –

- si te entiendo... si supieras lo que me hizo para que yo confesara... – de solo recordarlo la rabia recorrió su cuerpo como un choque eléctrico –

- ¿a ti también... por eso estabas tan enojada con el? – la rubia afirmo con la cabeza – entonces... dejémoslo como un secreto por ahora –

- hecho – dijo feliz la rubia

- Darien – una joven castaña se acercó hasta donde estaba la pareja – te eh estado buscando por todos lados... tu tía me dijo que habías venido... pero no te vi en toda la noche –

Darien volteo para mirar a la recién llegada pero sin soltar a Serena

- Kie... tanto tiempo – dijo sin darle mucha importancia al asunto

- es verdad... por eso no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad –

Darien se levanto para saludar como se debe a la chica y le tendió la mano a Serena para que hiciera lo mismo

- déjame que las presente... ella es Serena... Serena ella es Kie... la hija de una de las amigas de mi tía -

- mucho gusto –

- igualmente – fingió una sonrisa la castaña

- y que has estado haciendo tanto tiempo dejos de aquí – interrogo a la joven de la misma edad de Serena

- bueno ya sabes, estoy en mi ultimo año de la escuela... y cuando me gradúe estudiare medicina igual que tu... quizás y hasta tengamos suerte y terminemos trabajando en el mismo hospital. Además... – agrego de manera sobrante - eh llegado a las nacionales con el colegio... en dos semanas tendremos la competencia en la que nuestra ciudad será sede –

- ¿nacionales? –

- ya sabes en gimnasia... no lo recuerdas... –

- a si claro – dijo sin mucho interés

- tu practicas algún deporte – pregunto esta ves a Serena – hum no, - se respondió a si misma – eres demasiado delgada... no tienes el físico de una deportista

Ella solo se encogió de hombros, por alguna extraña razón esa chica no le agradaba

- Serena mejor que valla con las chicas – y comenzó a subir la escalera

- si Andrew debe estar esperándome también – dijo el chico siguiéndola – vienes kie –

La castaña se sorprendió

- si claro – dijo algo fastidiada... ella esperaba tener algo más de conversación con el chico

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Serena donde has estado... te tardaste bastante... -

- ya saben lo de siempre... – miro a Darien con fingido enojo –

- peleando... ¿es que acaso ustedes no saben hacer otra cosa? – esos dos parecían no tener solución algo a lo que Lita y los demás ya se estaban resignado

- pues a mi no me... – la joven que venia del brazo de Darien. Por que cuando estaban entrando al salón se colgó de su brazo estuvo a punto de decir lo que vio. Y la verdad era lo que menos hacían era pelear

- por que no me llevas a donde esta tu madre... – se apresuro a interrumpir – hace mucho que no la veo... me gustaría saber como a estado –

- claro – dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Después de todo tal ves si podría robarse a Darien un rato para ella sola y prácticamente lo arrastro del lugar

- ¿Quién es esa chica? – pregunto Michiru quien miraba incrédula como Darien era prácticamente arrastrado

- no lo se, ni me interesa saberlo – busco a alguien con la vista – iré a despedirme de mi padre y me ira a dormir estoy muy cansada –

- te espero en la habitación... yo también ya tengo sueño –

- esta bien Rai... en un rato estoy ahí –

- aguafiestas – se quejaron Molly y Mina

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kenji Tsukino se encontraba platicando con la señora de la casa cuando Serena se le acerco.

- papa... me vengo a despedir... estoy muy cansada -

- ¿tan temprano hija? – Serena solo se encogió de hombros – esta bien, pero lo que te quería decir antes es que tu mama esta en la casa, se quedara una semana con tigo... es que te extraña mucho y quería pasar algún tiempo con tigo.

- oh, entonces... será mejor que mañana bien temprano regrese –

- no, no hace falta descansa bien y disfruta la estadía en esta casa –

- es verdad – agrego la madre de Setsuna – disfruto mucho que ustedes estén aquí son una compañía rejuvenecedora – dijo alegre la mujer

- esta bien, entonces... buenas noches – saludo a su padre y a su anfitriona y se marcho rumbo a la habitación

Subió la escaleras camino unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar a la tercer habitación de la mano derecha, se paro frente a ella y abrió la puerta con cuidad de no hacer ruido. Dudaba mucho que la joven que subió antes que ella se hubiese dormido ya, pero por las dudas...

Y para su sorpresa la chica que estaba adentro si estaba dormida

- realmente estaba cansada – pensó la chica con una gota en su cabeza

Prendió la luz de su mesa de noche y se dirigió al armario donde había puesto la poca ropa que había llevado, seco su pijama de dormir que había colocado ahí en la mañana y se dirigió al baño a cambiarse.

Unos minutos más tarde salio ya preparada para dormir, solo le faltaba sacarse el poco maquillaje que tenia sobre su rostro, así que saco su crema de limpieza del mismo lugar de donde saco el su pijama hizo lo que tenia que hacer y se acostó.

Apago la luz de su mesa de noche, y se quedo mirando el techo un buen rato.

Se giro a la izquierda...

Se giro a la derecha...

Se puso boca abajo...

No. Definitivamente no lograría dormirse tan fácilmente. ¿Entonces por que se volvió de la fiesta?... si, lo sabía... esa niña malcriada que trataba de acaparar la atención de Darien, SU Darien.

Nunca pensó que podría llegar a ser tan posesiva, pero tampoco nunca había estado enamorada de nadie... y ahora lo sabía.

Podía comparar muy bien los sentimientos que tuvo hacía Ryoga, y ahora estaba segura que no había sido amor. Le había tenido un gran aprecio se divertían juntos y compartían muchas cosas pero... definitivamente no había sido amor.

Entonces recordó las palabras que su Madre le brindo unos días antes de que se mudaran definitivamente.

_- se que ahora estas triste... pero ya veras que pronto pasara... cuando realmente encuentres el verdadero amor... se que te acordaras de esto y te reirás de lo chiquilina que eres. Tomaste la decisión correcta... y por eso estoy muy orgullosa de ti al igual que tu padre -_

_- ¿le contaste a papa? – pregunto asustada _

_- no puedo ocultarle nada a tu padre, menos si es algo sobre ti. Ya te lo eh dicho, no tienes por que ponerte así has tomado la decisión correcta – _

_- si bueno... supongo que papa debe estar contento de que no tenga más novio – afirmo cabizbaja _

_- en realidad... – Ikuko se acerco a su hija – no es que tu padre no quisiera que tuvieras novio... es solo... que los dos sabíamos como terminaría todo esto... me refiero al rompimiento... pero de lo que tenia miedo es a que pasara eso a lo que tu te negaste... no puedo decir que le agrade enterarse que su niña ya no es una niña... pero lo que el y yo queremos es que sea con esa persona especial... aquella persona de la que estés enamorada y estamos seguros, aunque ahora no le veas así, que Ryoga no era esa persona - _

Cuan sabias habían sido las palabras de su madre, ahora lo comprendía todo.

Y cuan feliz puede ser una persona cuando es correspondida en el amor, sentía que no lo podía expresar en palabras, tenia ganas de gritárselo a todo el mundo si ella no estuviera dormida seguro se lo contaba, aunque sea solo a ella, tenia que desahogarse, compartir aquella felicidad... pero estaba dormida...

- _tal ves no_ – pensó – Rai – la llamo en un susurro – Rai volvió a llamar un poco más fuerte – Rai – llamar por tercera ves pero esta ves consiguiendo su propósito... despertar a la joven

- hum – respondió adormilada

- ¿estas dormida?

- ya no, ¿que quieres? –

- que sea rápido, tengo mucho sueño – dijo sin voltear a verla

- bueno... no mejor déjalo así –

- ya me despertaste, así que será mejor que hables –

- esta bien esta bien – se sentó en su cama con las piernas cruzadas mientras encontraba las palabras adecuadas para comenzar – veras... lo que tengo que decirte se que te sorprenderá... pero debes prometerme que no se lo contaras a nadie –

- te lo prometo, y ahora habla de una vez – Rai ya se estaba poniendo nerviosa

Serena respiro hondo y largo lo que tenia para decir

- Darien y yo estamos de novios -

Esta vez la chica salto de la cama, y casi salio corriendo a sentarse junto a su amiga.

- ¿Qué?... como estuvo eso... creí que tu y el... se habían estado peleando toda la noche... – realmente la emoción que sentía se notaba en el brillo de sus ojos – anda cuenta como fue -

- bueno veras cuando yo salí... – y procedió a contar todo lo que había pasado con lujos de detalles

- no lo puedo creer... tu lo besaste a él – Serena no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran – realmente me sorprendes... Darien debe de estar muy agradecido por esos vasos de ponche que te tomaste – decía divertida – y tu padre luego de eso ¿que te dijo? –

- en realidad no hable más del asunto con el... pero supongo que cuando todo este un poco más tranquilo tendré que hacerlo –

El sonido de un leve golpeteo en la puerta las alerto

- adelante, dijeron a coro –

- permiso se puede – se asomo Mutsumi – creí que ya se habrían dormido pero las escuche murmurando cuando pase por aquí... ¿no se les ofrece nada? –

- no gracias – dijeron con una sonrisa nerviosa

- bueno, entonces hasta mañana... y espero no haberles interrumpido la platica –

- no claro que no, hasta mañana dijo una amable Serena –

La señora Mutsumi salió

- será mejor que durmamos nosotras también... ciento mucho haberte despertado -

- no te preocupes... me agrada saber que confiar en mi – la joven se levanto de la cama de Serena y se acomodo en la suya – mañana me sigues contando –

- claro – y la rubia apago la luz para tratar de dormir. Algo que estaba segura que le costaría mucho, las mariposas que sentía en su estomago no la iban a dejar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Y efectivamente no se había equivocado.

Cuanto había dormido... una hora... dos... no estaba segura pero cuantas pero si sabía que no habían sido lo suficientes.

Estuvo dando vueltas en la cama por más de una hora... el sol comenzaba a asomarse por la ventana, por lo que dedujo que eran poco más de las siete.

Hizo un último intento por tratar de dormir nuevamente, pero le fue imposible.

Se levantó, tomo algo de ropa y fue a darse una ducha para parecer un poco más descansada, aun que en realidad, a pesar de haber dormido tan poco no se sentía de esa manera. Cuando termino de darse el baño puso un poco de maquillaje en su rostro para tapar alguna ojera que anduviera por ahí dando vueltas y bajo para no despertar a Rai.

Camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras y bajo.

En salón no quedaban rastros de la noche anterior. Obviamente la servidumbre se había ocupado de eso cuando la fiesta se termino... o bien ya se habían levantado.

Camino por el extenso salón, donde ahora se encontraban algunos muebles que no estaban cuando ellas habían llegado, y llego hasta la cocina.

- Buenos días Ann, que sorpresa que ya estén levantados... la fiesta termino muy tarde anoche -

- la sorpresa es que usted señorita este levantada, por mi parte es mi deber y lo cumplo con mucho gusto –

- Ann estamos solas puedes llamarme Serena – dijo acercándose hasta donde estaba la mujer comenzando a preparar el desayuno para todas las visitas.

- lo ciento... es que no estoy acostumbrada... el desayuno estará en un rato... por que no espera en el salón junto al hogar o puede ir a la biblioteca... hay muchos libros que podrían ser de su agrado -

- podría ayudarte –

- no se moleste... yo me encargo –

- esta bien... iré a ver que encuentro para hacer – se regreso sobre su paso y entro nuevamente al enorme salón. Pero esta ves, observo todo con más minuciosidad

Un mueble en especial le llamo la atención. Una pequeña mesa ratona en donde había unas cuantas fotos familiares, pero una en especial le llamo la atención.

- es muy tierno – pensó mientras tomaba la foto de bebe en brazos de la señora Mutsumi

- mi sobrino... – confirmo a la rubia – ¿no era adorable de bebe? –

- señora Mutsumi, no la escuche entrar – dijo pues la mujer estaba ya junto a ella

- estabas muy concentrada viendo la foto... – y una idea cruzo por la cabeza – quieres ver más de él – y sin esperar respuesta de la chica, camino hasta la biblioteca y luego de unos minutos salio con un inmenso álbum de fotos – mira estas son solo de Darien –

Mutsumi se sentó en el sillón frente al hogar, aquel donde Serena se quedo dormida, y la rubia lo siguió. Abrió el álbum y se lo mostró a Serena.

- Mira... esta foto la tomo el padre de Darien, mi hermano, cuando lo acababan de sacar de neonatología... no es realmente adorable... y esta es de unos días después... cuando les dieron de alta a el y mi cuñada – siguió pasando unas fotos más – esta es mi favorita, que bebe no tiene una foto así -

- si es verdad – dijo Serena divertida. Y es que podía imaginarse mostrando esas fotos a todos sus amigos. De seguro no seria nada agradable para el tan serio Darien Chiba.

- pero tengo muchas fotos como estas de Darien... una de cada año hasta que cumplió los doce. Mi su padre lo solía llamar su pequeño poderoso... tu sabes... y el desde que tiene uso de razón se paseaba desnudo por toda la casa para mostrarle a quien quisiera ver... aquello de lo que su padre estaba tan orgulloso... y a eso le agregas que mi marido también lo alentaba... si hasta tuve empleadas que han renunciado... tu sabes ver a un niño, que ya no es tan niño, paseándose desnudo por toda la casa... pero el pobre era muy inocente... cuando cumplió los trece se volvió definitivamente serio. –

- pequeño poderoso – pensó

- el no me lo ha dicho sabes... pero estoy segura de que nunca a tenido relaciones con ninguna mujer... de pasearse desnudo por toda la casa e eso... llegue a pensar que se me iba a volver Gay. Tu sabes cuanto más hombre parecen más hay que desconfiar

- ¿relaciones con una mujer?... – dijo levemente ruborizada – ¿Gay?... – entonces supo definitivamente de lo que estaba hablando y sus mejillas levemente ruborizadas pasaron a ser de un rojo intenso, pero verdaderamente le resultaba divertido todo esos

- si es verdad, yo misma lo pensé, cuando el me lo contó –

- ¿te lo contó?... nunca creí que un joven de su edad le contaría algo a si a una chica... sobre todo si esa chica te... –

- buenos días... – Saludo el moreno acercándose a las dos mujeres que reían y no sabia de que – de que se ríen

Serena y Mutsumi miraron a Darien y saludaron.

- Buenos días... - saludo la rubia levemente ruborizada

- buenos días sobrino... parece que Serena no es la única que no pudo dormir... apenas si son las ocho –

Darien solo se encogió de hombros y se sentó junto a las dos mujeres

- ¿Qué veían? -

- fotos – respondió Serena con una sonrisa maliciosa

- tía... no le habrás mostrado esas fotos verdad... –

- no llegue a mostrarle todas, solo algunas –

- es verdad, es una lastima tenia ganas de divertirme hoy... me pregunto que pensaría mi hermano si viera esas fotos... o Andrew... tal ves Haruka –

- definitivamente ustedes dos son mi pesadilla hecha realidad – dijo hundiéndose en el sillón.

- No digas eso sobrino... – se levanto del lugar pues estaba en el medio de Serena y Darien – iré a ver si ya esta el desayuno – y camino hasta la cocina

Darien espero a que su tía desapareciera por completo para acercarse a Serena

- dame eso – le arrebato el álbum que la señora le había dejado en su regazo

- pero por que si te ves muy tierno... anda muéstrame – le dedico una mirada a la que no se pudo resistir. Lamentablemente para él, Serena le causaba ese tipo de efectos.

- solo si me das un beso... –

- eso es chantaje... – se quejo con un puchero

- demandare... –

Serena solo sonrió dulcemente y le dio lo que el chico le había pedido.

Estuvieron un rato sentados en aquel sillón, Darien con su espalda apoyada en el respaldo y Serena con la suya en el pecho del joven. Él, muy a su pesar tuvo que contarle alguna de las anécdotas de aquellas fotos, algo que hacia reír a la rubia.

- si no quieren que nadie se entere de su relación... será mejor que tengan un poco más de cuidado – Darien y Serena saltaron del susto. Termino cada uno en un extremo del sillón.

- Rai – dijo aliviada Serena – nos asustaste –

- bueno pero deberían de tener más cuidado, en ves de ser yo podría haber sido otra persona la que los viera –

Darien miro a Serena extrañado

- ¿ella sabe? -

- bueno es que... tu sabes con alguien debía hablar –

- entonces yo le cuento a Andrew –

- mejor a mi hermano –

- ups – dijo Darien quien de un momento a otro comenzó a ponerse blanco – creo que olvide ese pequeño detalle –

- descuida, solo te matara... más de eso no pasara... –

- gracias por la ayuda... – dijo irónico

- aun no entiendo por que no se o dicen a los demás... todos se pondrán muy contentos –

- contentos por que – pregunto Andrew uniendo se a los chicos que estaban hablando.

- hicimos un pacto de no agresiones, pero no estamos seguros de poder cumplirlo – mintió Darien – pero cambiando de tema... tengo hambre por que no vamos a desayunar –

Poco a poco todos fueron llegando a la mesa

- es una lastima que te fueras a dormir tan temprano... había muchos chicos guapos Serena -

- Mina tiene razón... además el chico con el que estuviste bailando se fue muy desilusionado –

- es cierto Molly... olvide que le había prometido que bailaría más tarde con el –

- pero hiciste bien... la niñas pequeñas deben de ir a dormir temprano –

- a ti nadie te pidió opinión a si que mejor te callas –

- pues tengo lengua para hablar así que no me callo nada – Rai los observo sorprendida.

- estoy segura que la niña con la que estabas se quedo haciéndote compañía toda la noche... no escucha que la reprendieras por eso... parecía que la estabas pasando muy bien –

- ya no, será que podemos tener el desayuno en paz – pidió Lita

- solo por que tengo mucho hambre –

- si sigue comiendo así te volverás una gorda –

- prefiero ser una gorda y una niña pervertida que se pasea desnuda por toda la casa asustando a todas las empleadas –

Darien se atraganto con su tostada que estaba comiendo, por lo que dijo Serena y por la mirada de asombro que todos le estaban dando.

- tía... – grito el chico – como pudiste contar esas cosas -

- ¿que cosas? – pregunto divertido Andrew

- nada olvídalo...

- será mejor que me valla a preparar mis cosas... debo regresar a casa mi madre me esta esperando y hace mucho tiempo que no la veo –

- nos iremos tan temprano – se quejo Rai

- yo debo regresar al hospital... esta noche tengo guardia... si quieren pueden quedarse yo puedo ir con Serena... Andrew las llevara en mi coche –

- y quien nos asegura que bombón no muera en el camino –

- descuida Haruka... él habla mucho pero hace poco - dijo la rubia levantándose para salir del lugar

- ¿que quisiste decir con eso? – Darien la siguió

- lo que entendiste –

- ven aquí no me dejes hablando solo –

- definitivamente esos dos no tienes remedio – afirmo resignada Amy

- pero se quieren mucho... se les nota –

- mama será mejor que no te metas... deja que las cosas sigan su curso normal –

- pues al paso que van... se terminaran matando –

- yo no lo creo tan así... las cosas están bien entre ellos... no se dieron cuenta –

- si eso es estar bien... ni quiero estar cuando las cosas estén mal

- Mina tiene razón – confirmo Molly

- solo espero que esos dos no se maten en el camino de regreso –

- claro que Haruka... todo estará bien, sabes que él nunca aria nada que la lastimara –

- eso espero Michiru... eso espero –

Continuara...

Notas de la autora: OK, definitivamente no pude resistirme. Es que las idea para este capitulo estaba y no quería perderla. Aunque esta ves me tarde bastante en escribir. Por lo general lo hago en un día o dos. Este me llevo más de una semana.

Gabyttita: espero que este capitulo también haya sido de tu agrado. Aprovéchalas vacaciones yo todavía tengo que esperar dos semanas más.

Starligt: bueno en realidad es como tu estas pensando. Pobre Kenji todo el mundo lo ve como un padre sobre protector.


	19. Bienvenido a la familia

Capitulo 18

Bienvenido a la familia

Habían preparado el poco equipaje que llevaron y en menos de una hora ya estaba todo listo para regresar a la ciudad.

Serena tenia muchas ganas de ver a su madre, no era lo mismo hablar por teléfono que tenerla en persona. Aunque en realidad ese no era el principal motivo por el que quisiera irse tan pronto.

Y Darien, que aunque no era cierto que tenia guardia en el hospital esa misma noche, si le tocaba el lunes bien temprano y tenia que estar bien descansado. La mentira... ah si... quería aprovechar para estar un rato a solas con Serena sin tener que preocuparse de que nadie los viera. Habían decidido que su relación seria un secreto por ahora y así seguiría por un tiempo.

Tenían algunas cosas de las que hablar, en realidad él tenia algo que preguntarle, pero eso tendría que esperar un rato más, por que todavía se encontraban en la puerta de la casa despidiéndose de algunos sus amigos, quienes aun no estaban del todo convencidos de que el regresar juntos fuera buena idea.

- Serena... maneja con cuidado... y aun que te diga algo no le hagas caso... tu solo fija tu vista en la ruta -

- Haruka... Serena sabe cuidarse sola... no te preocupes... nada malo le pasara... Darien se encargara de ella ¿verdad? – dijo Michiru mirando al moreno

- pues si no me queda de otra... pensaba tirarla por un barranco con coche y todo... pero si tanto insisten prometo que nada le pasara... de todos modos si algo le sucede seré al primero que acusen – fingió desinterés y subió al asiento del copiloto junto a la rubia que también ya había subido y se había puesto al volante.

- ten cuidado, no valla a ser cosa de que tu no llegues a destino – amenazo Serena mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad

- con todo y defectos es mi amigo y si algo le pasara, tendría que acusarte... además... con lo molesto que es seguro vendría del más alla a buscarme para que cobrara venganza –

- si creo que tienes razón Andrew... de seguro es más molesto muerto que vivo, aunque en realidad no pierdo nada con averiguar... de todos modos ya es bastante irritante–

- ¿nos vamos? – pregunto molesto

- si claro – Serena arranco el motor. Y minutos más tarde ya estaban saliendo de los límites de la propiedad. Ninguno de los dos había dicho nada hasta que salieron a la ruta, pero fue Darien el que interrumpió el silencio.

- ¿de verdad quieres ir a ver a tu madre? – dijo mirándola por el rabillo del ojo con una picara sonrisa

- ¿de verdad tienes guardia esta noche? - interrogo sin despegar la vista del asfalto

- OK, - afirmo mientras que en sus labios, ahora se curvaban en una dulce sonrisa – creo que ambos mentimos... al paso que vamos se nos hará costumbre –

- no quiero darle el gusto a Andrew todavía... y menos a Molly... de seguro no dejara de molestarme por un largo tiempo –

- ¿y que tienes planeado? –

- cuando venia... vi un camping... creo que esta a un par de kilómetro... tal ves podamos pasar un rato a solas... sin que nadie nos moleste... claro si tu quieres –

- me encantaría... no tuvimos mucho tiempo para estar a solas... y ahora que eres mi novia, te quiero solo para mi –

- hum... creo que resultaste ser muy posesivo –

- no sabes cuanto más puedo llegar a serlo –

- no me agrada la gente posesiva... ¿sabes?... creo que reconsiderare eso de ser tu novia -

- estas segura... –

Serena de aclaro la garganta - creo que aquí es... – dijo mientras viraba el volante y se acercaba a la entrada del campamento. Un pequeño grupo de árboles, completamente desnudos de hojas, rodeaban el camino de entrada en hilera hasta adentrarse bien dentro del campamento.

Un día verdaderamente hermoso, un poco fresco por la altura del año en que estaban pero bajo los rayos del sol no se notaba tanto.

Tenían planeado solo pasar un par de horas en aquel lugar, pero el tiempo paso sin que ellos se dieran cuanta y ya hacia más de 4 horas que estaban allí. Platicaron de muchas cosas, incluso de la peculiar amiga de Darien que Serena había conocido la noche anterior.

Tuvieron una pequeña discusión por esa chica, su primera discusión como novios.

Resulto ser que Serena era bastante celosa.

No paso a mayores, nada que unos besos no puedan borrar. Solo faltaba un tema que a Darien aun le preocupaba y estaba dispuesto a secarse aquella angustia del pecho en ese mismo momento

- ¿Serena? – Le llamo mientras emprendían el camino de regreso - ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? -

- si – afirmo arqueando sus cejas, sorprendida

- tu hermano... me comento algo... acerca de una beca... que te ofrecieron para ir a Norteamérica –

- la beca es cierto – reacciono sorprendida - Es que había olvidado ese pequeño detalle – pero... ¿Por qué te dijo mi hermano de la beca?... se suponía que nadie debía saberlo –

- y a mi me consideras nadie – interrogo serio el joven

- no, lo ciento – se disculpo al ver la seriedad de su novio – es que... no quería que nadie lo supiera... por lo menos hasta que me hubiese decidido a aceptarla... de todos modos no entiendo por que mi hermano te lo contó justo a ti –

- supongo que él también se dio cuenta de mis sentimientos por ti... y considerando lo celoso que es de ti, no quiere que te vallas lejos, creo que vio en mi la excusa para que te quedaras –

- a decir verdad... si acepte esa beca, pero más que nada como un escape, no soportaba más la situación en la que estábamos, me dolía demasiado – dijo mientras recordaba aquellas noche de angustia en vano, sobre todo al verse ahora, junto al hombre que amaba.

- entonces... - inquirió expectante –

- supongo que tendré que dar marcha atrás... ahora que todo esta aclarado... lo menos que quiero es irme lejos –

Darien le dedico una dulce sonrisa mientras seguían ya rumbo a sus casas.

No dijeron más nada por un buen rato, solo se dedicaron a disfrutar de la dulce compañía del otro. Ya no les quedaba mucho camino por delante y nuevamente tendrían que fingir que allí nada pasaba.

El teléfono celular de Serena sonó.

- ¿atiendes?... esta en el bolsillo de mi mochila – despego una mano del volante por un segundo y señalo el asiento trasero del auto. Darien se giro y estiro su brazo para traer el bolso a sus piernas – en el de adelante - Espero unos segundos hasta que el chico tuvo el teléfono en la mano.

- es tu hermano... – dijo cuando vio el visor del aparato

- pues atiende ¿no? –

Darien dio un largo suspiro y abrió el aparato

- ¿bueno? – respondía algo nervioso. Aunque no se explicaba del todo por que. Se suponían que Eigi había sido quien insistió para que aclarara sus sentimientos por su hermana.

- ¿Darien? ¿Que sucedió? Llamo una de las amigas de Serena para ver si ya habían llegado... dijo que salieron hace más de 6 horas... ¿esta todo bien?

- eh...bueno... si esta todo bien... es que bueno... – balbuceaba sin saber que decir, mientras que Serena no podía disimular las ganas de reír que sentía en ese momento – si es solo... – Serena al fin no lo contuvo más y largo una carcajada que se hoyo desde el otro lado de la línea

- ¿es Serena la que se esta riendo? –

- si bueno es que... –

- ah... ya veo... – dijo tan tranquilo como siempre – siempre balbuceas cuando te ves en una situación incomoda. No hace falta que digas nada pero... menos mal que tu no te traías nada con mi hermana ¿no? –

- ¿nada?... a es que – pero serena le quito el teléfono de la mano y presiono uno de los tantos botones del aparato – ¿que hiciste? – pregunto el moreno a su acompañante –

- a mi no me engañabas con eso – siguió hablando el rubio del otro lado ignorando que ahora Serena estaba escuchado lo que decía - pues yo no se quien fue el que dio el primer paso, pero de una cosa estoy muy seguro... y es que cuando tu y yo nos veamos amigo mío... tendremos una larga charla de cuñados... me oyes –

- ¿Cómo sabes?... –

- te conozco muy bien amigo... y me alegro por ustedes... por que la verdad no se cuanto podría aguantar a mi hermana con ese mal humor que se traía últimamente –

- oye... – se quejo la rubia - que te estoy escuchando

- como sea, yo solo llame para ver si todo estaba bien... y como veo que así es... si vuelve a llamar tu amiga ¿que le digo? –

- hum... – pensó Serena unos segundos – dile que se nos pincho una rueda y que no teníamos el auxilio ¿crees que podrás? –

- si, no te preocupes hermanita... entonces nos vemos en un rato, y Darien... ojo con lo que hacen... eres mi amigo... pero ella es mi hermana –

- si, no... te preocupes, nos vemos al rato – y cerro el celular para mirar a Serena – tu hermano va a matarme - afirmo ignorando que el joven con el que estaba hablando estaba que no aguantaba la risa.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- ¿con quien hablabas? – Interrogo la mujer entrando a la sala con una bandeja de té y unos dulces – no me pareció que estuvieras hablando con tu hermana

- con Darien –

- ¿Darien, creí que llamarías a Serena –

- y la llame, es solo que estaba al volante –

- ah... y quien es Darien, ese nombre me resulta familiar –

- fue compañero mío en la facultad en EEUU y nos hicimos muy amigos... por esas casualidades de la vida, o el destino, como quieras llamarle, resulto ser que ahora es nuestro vecino, y como van las cosas creo que también formara parte de la familia –

- ¿vecino?... ¿familia?... no entiendo nada de lo que me estas diciendo... por que no te explicas mejor, ¿Qué esta haciendo él con tu hermana? –

- será mejor que te lo expliquen ellos cuando estén de regreso –

La mujer solo se encogió de hombros. No le quedo otro remedio que esperar a que su hija llegara y le explicara todo, por que estaba segura que de Eigi no conseguiría más de lo que le dijo.

La pareja tardo una hora más en llegar a su destino, un viaje que debía ser de solo tres horas, a ellos les tomo más de siete, y la verdad es que no tenían deseos de regresar tan pronto. Se la pasaron muy bien juntos y cuando regresaran a sus casas y comenzaran con su vida nuevamente tendrían que fingir que nada pasaba, algo que no estaban seguros de poder lograr.

Llegaron a la puerta del edificio, esperan un minuto a que la puerta del garaje se abriera y entraron el coche, estacionaron y bajaron con todas sus cosas. Solo unos cuantos minutos más les tomo llegar a la puerta de sus departamentos.

- bien creo que es todo por hoy... es una lastima que el día no tenga más horas -

- podrías quedarte a cenar con nosotros, así de paso conoces a mi madre, estoy segura que le agradaras –

- tu madre no es el problema... es solo que tu hermano... ah de estar esperándome con una escopeta del otro lado de la puerta –

- anda... ya conoces a Eigi... solo quería divertirse un poco asustándote... ¿crees que dejaría pasar una oportunidad para torturarte?... estoy segura que lo hará todo el tiempo de ahora en más... pero solo es para ponerte incomodo –

- no lo se... quizás otro día –

- esta bien... como quieras... – se puso de puntas de pie para poder alcanzar lo labios del chico y regalarle el ultimo beso del día. Un tierno beso que hubiese durado un poco más si la puerta frente a la que estaban no se hubiese abierto y sorprendido a los chicos.

- COF, COF – se oyó que la vos masculina que se aclaraba la garganta – vuelve a decirme que no te traes nada con mi hermanita y me encargare con mis propias manos que desaparezcas de este mundo –

Ambos jóvenes se ruborizaron ante aquella sorpresiva presencia, aunque la verdad no era extrañarse en los pasillos de un edificio las voces se escuchan como si uno estuviera dentro del departamento

- ¿Serena? – se escucho una vos, salir de la cocina

- mamá – corrió la joven dentro del departamento y abrazo a su madre – no sabes cuanto te extrañe, tengo tantas cosas que contarte – las dos mujeres se abrazaron por unos minutos mientras Darien las observaba desde la puerta

- te vas a quedar todo el día ahí parado... entra de una ves –

- eh... si claro – Darien entro pero solo hizo unos pasos, se quedo parado observando como las dos mujeres se abrazaban

- te extrañe mucho hija... – dijo separándose de ella para mirarla detenidamente – te ves flaca, de seguro no te has estado alimentando bien... pero no te preocupes esta semana recuperaras el peso perdido... ven vamos a acomodar tus cosas y de paso hablamos en tu habitación... ¿Dónde están? – pregunto al darse cuenta que su hija no traía nada en las manos. Fue entonces, al voltearse para buscar el equipaje de la chica, que noto la presencia del joven que la acompañaba

- oh, lo ciento – se disculpo – estaba tan emocionada de ver a mi hija, que no me di cuenta de que estabas aquí... mucho gusto soy Ikuko la madre de Serena – dijo extendiendo su mano – supongo que tu debes ser Darien –

- Darien Chiba... mucho gusto señora –

- oh no, solo llámame Ikuko... pero por favor no vamos a quedarnos todo el día aquí parados por favor entra y siéntate con nosotros... preparare un poco más de té –

La madre de Serena entro tan rápido a la cocina que no dio tiempo a nadie de decir nada y en menos de cinco minutos estaban ya todos sentados frete a la pequeña mesita de la sala y la única que hablaba era la señora Ikuko.

- Eigi me dijo que fueron compañeros en la universidad y que se hicieron muy amigos... me alegra que seas amigo también de mi hija... – la señora Ikuko servia el té

- si... muy buenos amigos ¿verdad Darien? – agrego Eigi divertido por la cara de su amigo que cada ves se estaba poniendo pálido

- Eigi... ¿no tienes nada que hacer más interesante? –

- no... claro que no hermanita... nada más divertido que esto – dijo con una gran sonrisa

- ¿serena?... deja de molestar a tu hermano –

- pero si el es el que esta molestando –

- no te ah dicho nada... – volvió a mirar a Darien – ¿y en que trabajas? -

- estoy trabajando como medico de guardia en el hospital central de Tokio -

- ah junto con Eigi... y dime... un chico tan guapo como tu debe tener novia ¿no? – Darien palideció aun más, si es que eso era posible

- oh si – volvió a decir el hermano de Serena aun más divertido que antes – es muy reciente... pero es una hermosa chica ¿verdad hermana? – pero la espinilla de Eigi que estaba sentado junto a la chica recibió la respuesta

- ¿tu la conoces Serena? – la aludida miro a Darien quien también la observaba expectante

- como si fueran una sola... es más... tu también la conoces –

- ¿yo?... ¿y por que debería conocerla? - Ikuko alzo una ceja sorprendida

- OK, hasta aquí llegas tú... por que no te largas y nos dejas en paz –

- Serena... que formas son esas de hablarle a tu hermano – se sorprendió Ikuko

- es que no deja de molestar... – se levanto de donde estaba sentada y se acerco amenazadoramente a su hermano

- pues yo no escuche que te dijera nada –

- eso es por que aun te enteras de nada – afirmo irritada

- Señora... – le llamo Darien. Se arrimo junto a Serena y la tomo por los hombros para alejarla un poco de Eigi y poder calmarla – su hija y yo... estamos de novios –

Ikuko se paralizo. Repentinamente su rostro no mostró ningún tipo de expresión por unos cuantos segundos, segundos que para la pareja parecieron minutos.

Pero cuando al fin reacciono, sorprendió a los tres jóvenes. En un instante se puso frente a Eigi y estiro su puño así la cabeza de su hijo, que inmediatamente comenzó a sobrase la cabeza por el coscorrón que su madre le había dado y eso sumado a la patada que Serena le había dado en la espinilla...

- hey... ¿Qué hoy es el día de péguenle a Eigi? -

- eso es por estar molestando a Serena... ahora entiendo lo que quiso decir tu hermana... te lo tienes merecido... – se volteo a ver a Darien – comprendo ahora las palabras de mi hijo, creí que cuando se refería a que serias parte de la familia lo decía solo como amigo veo que me equivoque... me alegro por ustedes –

- gracias mamá –

- entonces... te quedas a cenar... a si de paso me cuentan como estuvo la fiesta –

- verdad que si Darien – suplico su novia

- si claro – acepto ahora más relajado

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La cena transcurrió tranquila, resulto para Darien, que la señora Tsukino era una persona muy amable y lo había recibido de la mejor manera.

Una ves que la cena termino, Serena se fue a su recamara a acomodar su equipaje, aprovechando que Darien y Eigi platicaban de cosas del hospital. Su madre la había acompañado para ayudarla.

Pero ya era hora de ir a descansar. Serena debía ir temprano a la escuela y el al hospital.

- Serena... ¿Dónde te guardo esto? – extendió la mano para que su hija viera el par de aretes y una delicada cadena de oro

- en el cajón de mi mesa de noche – la mujer se giro, camino un par de pasos y abrió el cajón, mientras que ella misma guardaba la última prenda en su guardarropa.

- ¿En esta caja? – volvió a mostrar Ikuko

- ¡no! – Respondió alterada. Serena se apresuro para ponerse junto a su madre, y tomo, tratando de disimular sus nervios, la pequeña caja de madera finamente tallada con algún tipo de inscripciones extrañas.

- ¿estas bien Serena? – te ves algo nerviosa.

- si, si... no te preocupes

TOC TOC – ¿se puede? – pregunto el moreno asomando su cabeza por el marco de la puerta abierta

- si Darien pasa, solo estaba acomodando algunas cosas -

- solo vine a saludar, mañana debo estar temprano en el hospital – Darien ya se había acercado a su novia

- si, nosotras también tenemos levantarnos bien temprano, quiero pasar por el colegio de Serena para hablar con el director y comprobar que todo este bien con Serena –

- mamá – protesto la rubia – sabes que no es necesario

- si quieren puedo alcanzarlas –

- no te molestes, además seria demasiado tiempo juntos, Molly es muy suspicaz, podría darse cuenta –

- ¿Qué?... ¿ella no sabe? –

Serena suspiro pesadamente – es algo largo de explicar, mañana con más tiempo te cuento –

- Mamá – Llamo Eigi desde la sala – papá al teléfono -

- disculpen... iré a atender – Ikuko salio y llego segundos después con su hijo

- ¿sucedió algo? –

Eigi solo se encogió de hombros – dijo que después quería hablar con Serena... iré a buscarla –

- Querido... sucedió algo... hablamos anoche... –

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eigi se acerco hasta la habitación de su hermana, le pareció raro no escuchar voces. Pero con la mente retorcida que tenía, supuso algo totalmente opuesto a lo que estaba pasando.

Se asomo con sumo cuidado, de seguro podría sorprenderlos y disfrutar de una buena crisis de nervios por parte su amigo.

Pero le pareció muy extraño lo que vio, Serena y Darien estaban hablando casi en un susurro y ambos demasiado serios.

Se escondió nuevamente tras el marco de la puerta y paro muy bien sus orejas. Algo estaban escondiendo y tenia que saber exactamente que era.

- ¿Qué haces con eso en la mano? -

- mi madre casi lo habré – dijo sentándose al borde de su cama

- deberías guardarlo en algún lugar más seguro – Darien la imito

- ya no se donde esconder esto, es un peligro constante... no veo la hora de encontrar a la princesa y entregárselo de una ves por todas, ya es demasiada responsabilidad para mi –

- solo digo que debes guardarlo mejor... no que no debas tenerlo... además quien más podría cuidar de el, solo a ti te responde y te a escogido como su dueña –

- si tan solo... supiera algo más del Milenio de Plata... estoy segura que eso me ayudaría a encontrarla –

- quizás... este más cerca de lo que tu te imaginas y te niegas a ver la realidad – esta ves Darien se arrodillo frente a ella, le saco la cajita y la puso a un lado para agarrar de sus manos – solo tienes que abrir tu corazón –

- ¿Por qué crees que ella te este buscando a ti? – pregunto mirándolo seriamente a los ojos

- eso es algo que solo tu puedes decirme... cuando recuerdes todo –

- ¿recordar?... ¿Qué es lo que tengo que recordar?... Darien... tu sabes más de que me estas diciendo ¿verdad?... últimamente... tengo la sensación de tu y las chicas me están escondiendo algo... –

- lo lamento... pero yo... no puedo decirte nada... más que lo que te voy a decir ahora... – dio una fuerte bocanada de aire – creo que la clave... para que encuentres a la princesa... esta en aquella pelea contra el negaverzo... en aquellas lagunas mentales que dices que tienes... estoy seguro... que si consigues recordar... todo saldrá a la luz –

- ¿como están tan seguro de eso?... nadie sabe más de que paso allí más que yo... las chicas no llegaron a ver a Metalia y... –

- toma las cosas con calma... ya veras como las cosas se solucionaran –

Era suficiente para el, ya había escuchado mucho más de lo que soportaba, su hermana... no su hermanita... había sido protagonista de una pelea... pero... ¿Qué clase de pelea?... y que era eso de la Princesa y el Milenio de Plata?. Eran cosas que no sabía... pero al menos tenía algunos mejores datos como para poder investigar.

Pero lo que más de sorprendía era que su amigo... su mejor amigo... con tan poco tiempo de conocerla sabía más de la vida de Serena que él mismo.

Se alejo de la puerta para unirse a su madre, que aun seguía hablando con kenji.

Y por detrás de él aparecieron Serena y Darien. Había emprendido la retirada justo a tiempo de que lo descubrieran.

- Serena... tu padre quiere hablar con tigo – La joven se despidió de su novio y tomo el teléfono mientras que Ikuko lo acompañaba a la puerta.

Continuara...

Notas de la autora: Ya se que quedo muy corto, pero considerando el gran bloque mental que tengo... estoy bastante satisfecha por lo que salio de mi cabeza. Espero que ustedes estén de acuerdo con migo.

Creo que fue demasiado estudio para mi, por lo menos rindieron frutos y ahora "solo" me quedan 9 finales más que esta ves preparare con más tiempo, es más, ya empecé.

Ya tengo algunas ideas para el siguiente capitulo, pero aun me quedan dos historias por actualizar, así que no se para cuando lo haga, espero que sea pronto.

ALEJANDRA: Pues me alegra que te agrade la historia de verdad. Y en cuanto a Kie (por que Kia según tengo entendido es nombre de varón) pues seguramente aparezca un poco más adelante pero aun no estoy segura como lo hará. Bueno cuídate mucho y nos estamos leyendo.

dianazul: pues a quien no le gustaría tener un padre así, no digo que le haya agradado del todo, pero Serena ya no es una niña y es algo a lo que tuvo que acostumbrarse. Y en cuanto a Kie... si hubiese sido todo un par de años atrás supongo que se le hubiese tirado encima, pero esta Serena es algo más madura. Además no me perdería el imaginar la cara la chica cuando vea a Serena en esa competencia. Jaja

alory: me alegra que te hayas divertido esa era la intención, a veces creo que tengo una mente bastante retorcida, pero si sirve para hacer reír un rato, pues genial.

Lorena: que suerte yo acabo de empezar mis vacaciones, me alegra te hayas disfrutado el capi, cada vez queda menos para lo que tanto pides paciencia, muchas saludos.

El resto de lo Reviews, los estoy contestando por un replan o por mail en el caso de que estén.

Un abrazo muy grande y gracias por la paciencia cuídense mucho Silene-luna


	20. Sueños o recuerdos?

Capitulo 19:

¿Sueños o recuerdos:

Últimamente habían pasado tantas cosas...

La llegada de Mina las Outers y de los hermanos Kou.

Pero lo más importante... Darien.

Más sin embargo... algo perturbaba aquella felicidad que sentía en ese momento, y era no poder hallar a la princesa.

Estaba segura de que Darien sabía más de lo que le dijo, pero no se explicaba que relación podía tener él en todo eso.

_La pelea contra en negaverso... ¿Por qué no podía recordar?..._

Se quedo dormida con aquellas palabras de su ahora novio grabadas en su cabeza.

_- Sailor Moon, que sorpresa que hallas llegado hasta aquí – Hablo una arrogante Beryl – te estábamos esperando - _

_- ¿estábamos?- interrogo sorprendida la guerrera de la Luna _

_- El príncipe Endimión y yo – _

_Fue entonces cuando noto en aquella oscuridad que Beryl no estaba sola. Había alguien a su lado, arrodillado a sus pies. Más sin embargo no pudo ver su rostro en aquella penumbra. _

_- ¿Endimión?... pero... - _

_- no es una ironía que el gran amor de la Princesa Serena, sea quien te derrote... él acabara con la única descendiente del Milenio de Plata... y una ves que lo halla hecho, yo reinare este planeta... – La mujer hizo una seña para que el hombre a su lado se pusiera de pie y el obedeció. _

_Estaba a punto de verle el rostro. Aquel rayo de luz, proveniente de no sabia donde en aquel tenebroso lugar, estaba a punto de mostrárselo. _

_Pero no sucedió. _

Se despertó antes de poder hacerlo. Y maldijo para sus adentro aquel aparato que le estaba indicando que ya era hora de levantarse.

Lo hizo con pereza. Fue al baño tomo una ducha rápida y salió vestida ya para poder ir a sus clases.

Entro a la cocina, saludo a su madre y se sentó a desayunar con ella.

Minutos más tarde ya estaban de camino a aquel edificio donde la rubia, junto con sus amigas, pasaba la mayor parte de la semana.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La semana había comenzado, y la verdad después de semejante relajo en casa Darien, por que la casa era de Darien más que de su tía, de lo que menos tenían ganas las chicas era de comenzar con los estudios. Incluso Amy había manifestado su fastidio por el comienzo de la semana.

Todas parecían bastantes dispersas y sobre todo Serena, solo que las chicas, suponían que era por el tremendo relajo que se habían llevado.

Pero lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la rubia en esos momentos era otra cosa... ahora sabía que había alguien más junto a Beryl, Endimión. Pero... ¿Quién era él? Y... ¿por que solo lo recordó ahora?... ¿era eso a lo que se refería Darien cuando le dijo que la clave para encontrar a la princesa estaba en aquella pelea?... el gran amor de la princesa Serena... ¿así se llama aquella mujer a la que tanto busca?... que ironía se llamaba igual que ella. Por lo menos ahora podía ponerle un nombre a aquella mujer sin rostro.

La profesora de Matemática, estaba explicando algo acerca de la matemática aplicada a la economía, acaba de dar un ejercicio. Y la verdad es que muchos no habían entendido nada, algunos por no prestaron atención a la explicación y otros por que por más que se empeñaran en entender no le encontraban la vuelta al asunto.

- señorita serena – llamo por tercera vez la profesora

- eh, si disculpe ¿que me decía? -

- lea el ejercicio de la pagina 96 y pase al pizarrón a resolverlo – la profesora dejo la tiza que tenia en la mano y se sentó en su banco frente a la clase, la verdad es que esperaba poder descargar con alguien el mal humor que se traía ese día y esperaba que con lo distraída que noto a Serena en su clase ella fuera su primera victima.

Serena se levanto de su lugar y leyó para todo el curso aquel cruel ejercicio.

- Un productor vende a 5 dólares por unidad un producto. A) cual es el ingreso total por vender 5000 unidades B) Los costos fijos son constantes por valor de 3000 dólares, sin importar el número de unidades vendidas. El costo total es igual a la suma de los costos fijos y los costos variables. En esta empresa se estima que los costos variables son de un 40 del ingreso total. ¿Cuál es le costo total cuando se venden 5000 unidades? – Serena dejo el libro el pupitre que tenia más cerca. Tomo la tiza que la profesora había dejado y medito por unos minutos – _veamos_ – pensó - _si el ingreso total es igual a x por el precio y el precio es de 5 por unidades entonces la formula del ingreso es x por precio - _

_- _Señorita Tsukino... estoy esperando –

- si – se acomodo frente al pizarrón y comenzó a escribir – Ingreso es igual a x por precio y si x es el numero de unidades vendidas y el precio es de 5 por unidades... eso da un total de... – se llevo un dedo al la cien mientras calculaba mentalmente – 25000 dólares –

- hum – mascullo algo fastidiada la profesora – ahora el punto que sigue -

Serena se acomodo nuevamente frente al pizarrón y siguió escribiendo

- CT (costo total) CF más CV

CT 3000 más (5x por 40) dividido 100

CT 13000 dólares

Termino de escribir y miro a la profesora, pero antes de obtener una respuesta el timbre del descanso sonó.

Y antes de confirmar que el ejercicio estaba bien resuelto, la profesora tomo sus cosas y salio del salón.

Algo que también hicieron la mayoría de los alumnos.

- por lo menos me hubiera dicho si el ejercicio estaba bien resuelto – dejo la tiza en su lugar y se dirigió a su banco para tomar su almuerzo

- debo decir que me sorprendiste Serena... con lo dispersa que estabas aun no entiendo como pudiste resolver bien ese problema – dijo Amy asombrada mientras se acercaba a su amiga

- ¿esta bien resuelto?... bueno creo que yo misma estoy sorprendida – pero no dio más importancia al asunto y salio del salón seguida por Amy y por Molly para encontrarse en el patio con el resto de sus amigas

- profesora fastidiosa – se quejo Molly sentando junto al resto de las chicas que ya estaban ahí con los hermanos Kou – mira que venir con algo así luego de un fin de semana –

- lo sorprendente es que Bombón lo haya resuelto correctamente –

- pues yo creo que lo sorprendente es que tu te hayas dado cuanta que el ejercicio estaba bien resuelto – reprocho ofendida la rubia de adongos

- eso es por que Taiki ya lo había resuelto y él se copio del resultado – confirmo Yaten

- oye – se quejo el morocho – no tenias que andar de chismoso –

- pues ya me parecía – Serena observo su almuerzo mientras negaba con la cabeza

- bueno si pero... cambiando de tema... – a Mina le brillaron los ojos – Serena... no nos has contado por que tardaron tanto en llegar a tu casa ayer... yo no me creo eso de que se les pincho una goma

Serena trato de no alterarse y parecer lo más normal posible

- pues aya tú si no me crees, no tienes idea de lo que fue para mi tener que pasar tantas horas con ese pesado... se la pasa todo el tiempo molestando y de verdad que ganas no me faltaron de tirarlo por un barranco – simulo fastidio

- entonces... – Molly estaba decepcionada – no paso nada –

- pues no se que es lo que esperaban que pasara – Serena tragaba su almuerzo

- vamos bombón... tu y yo sabemos que te pasa con ese sujeto... es más estoy seguro que él... –

- que él nada... si quieren que siga aquí con ustedes mejor cambiemos de tema –

- entonces dinos... – hablo Lita para tratar de calmar el humor de su amiga – cuando tienes tu próxima competencia –

- en dos semanas... y saben que es lo peor de todo... – volvió a fingir fastidio - me entere que la sede para ese encuentro no es más que el pueblo en el que estuvimos el fin de semana –

- de verdad – pregunto asombrada Amy

Serena solo afirmo con la cabeza

- el destino... – dijo Molly con corazoncitos en los ojos – seguro que esta vez si pasa algo con Darien -

- ese pesado no tiene que estar... no me interesa – mintió nuevamente. No había nada más importante en ese momento para ella, que Darien estuviera allí dándole su apoyo y de paso demostrarle a ese engreída de Kie que con Serena no se podía

- si pero... no les parece mucha casualidad que el este en donde esta Serena... parece... como si te estuviera siguiendo – analizo la peli azul

- entonces iremos todos para darte apoyo – confirmo Lita

- nosotros también iremos verdad hermanos –

Yaten y Taiki solo afirmaron con si cabeza

- esta decidido – confirmo Molly entusiasmada – y de paso otro fin de semana de relajo -

- no... no hace falta es muy lejos y tenemos exámenes esa semana – Serena estaba nerviosa

- yo nunca te falle... y no lo are ahora –

- esta bien Molly como ustedes quieran – la rubia termino su almuerzo justo a tiempo por que el timbre de regreso a clases volvió a sonar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Eigi... has estado todo el día aquí encerrado con ese aparato... ¿Qué es lo que estas buscando? – la señora Ikuko se acerco a su hijo con una taza de café

- madre... has escuchado alguna vez algo acerca del negaverso – El joven había estado toda la mañana tratando de encontrar algo por Internet pero no había descubierto mucho. Y la verdad era que ya se estaba desesperando

- negaverso... – se quedo pensativa unos segundos la verdad era que si había escuchado algo – bueno escuche a tu hermana hablar de algo parecido con una de sus amigas por teléfono... Mina creo... dijo algo acerca de que habían encontrado el lugar exacto donde se encontraba... es extraño... – analizo nuevamente – se rumoreaba por ahí que el negaverso había sido el primer enemigo con el que tuvo que luchar Sailor Moon... ¿la recuerdas? –

- creí que era una leyenda urbana – Eigi se mostró sorprendido – nunca nadie la vio en verdad –

- bueno... supongo que algo de cierto debe haber en todo eso... esa misma noche que escuche a tu hermana hablando con su amiga... fue cuando ocurrió lo de la gran mancha solar... ¿si recuerdas eso verdad? –

- algo... –

- en todo caso... por que esas preguntas

- no por nada olvídalo... –

- bueno en un rato estará listo el almuerzo –

- en seguida voy –

La señora Ikuko salió del pequeño despacho dejando a un Eigi aun más confundido

- Sailor Moon... escuche de gente que la había visto... – entonces todas las ideas vinieron juntas a su mente

Cerró abruptamente la computadora portátil. Ahora entendía todo. Todas las piezas del rompecabezas encajaban a la perfección, bueno casi todas, Y se consideraba un tonto por no haberse dado cuenta de ello antes.

Que tenia que ver Darien en todo eso... obviamente su amigo sabía de todo aquello que sucedió pero... ¿Por qué?

Y aun le quedaba por saber que era eso del Milenio de Plata, y de esa tal princesa.

Por lo menos ya había logrado enterarse de algo bastante importante, y era que hacía su hermana aquellas veces que salía a escondidas y por que aquellas magulladuras en su cuerpo, por que aunque trataba de ocultarlas, él se había dado cuenta.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al menos el día se había terminado bastante tranquilo, o al menos para la mayoría de los alumnos.

A Serena le quedaban aun un par de horas dentro del colegio y las aprovecharía al máximo.

- no tengo cuerpo de deportista – pensó ofuscada – quien se cree que es... ella de envidiosa... pero ya vera... tengo que dar lo mejor de mí –

Pero la vos de su entrenadora la saco de sus pensamientos

- muy bien todos a calentar – se acerco a Serena – tenemos cosas que arreglar, ya te habrás enterado donde es la cede para la próxima competencia –

Serena movió su cabeza en forma afirmativo

- hay muchos equipos que competirán, en total son 16, se dedicara toda una semana para el torneo, competirán cuatro equipos por día empezando desde el Lunes próximo

- pero... – se altero

- tendrán permiso todo el equipo, masculino y femenino para ausentarse toda la semana que viene. Como ya te dijo se empezara desde el lunes y terminaran el jueves. Los primeros de cada ronda llegaran a las finales que se realizaran el sábado. Y el domingo habrá un día de recreación en el hotel en que se hospedarán todas las escuelas.

- pero... – fue interrumpida nuevamente por su profesora

- eso nos da solo una semana para entrenar al máximo. A nosotros nos toca el martes –

Serena volvió a afirmar nuevamente moviendo su cabeza.

- salimos el domingo en la tarde así que será mejor que tengas todo preparado, al resto del equipo se los diré mañana cuando tenga los papeles para que sus padres firmen la autorización... y ahora que ya estas enterada... a calentar hoy nos quedaremos tres horas -

- muy bien... – confirmo decidida la rubia y se unió al resto de sus compañeras y compañeros. El equipo masculino también había llegado a esa instancia

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya estaba lista para regresar a su casa. Se encontraba muy agotada.

Termino de darse su ducha se vistió nuevamente con su uniforme escolar y salio.

Suerte que su casa solo quedaba a unas cuadras de allí.

Emprendió el camino de regreso sin muchos ánimos. Lo que más deseaba en ese momento era una buena cena e irse a dormir. Después de todo tampoco vería a Darien hasta el otro día.

Estaba casi llegando a la puerta de su edificio cuando su teléfono móvil sonó. Lo busco en su bolso y reviso entusiasmada cuando leyó de quien era el mensaje.

"te amo"

Dos simples palabras que nuevamente recargaron sus energías. Su rostro se ilumino por completo nuevamente como si acabara de levantarse.

Un nuevo mensaje

"mañana paso por ti a la salida de la escuela"

- genial – pensó totalmente entusiasmada

Llego a su casa

Su madre la esperaba con una deliciosa cena

- Serena hija que bueno que viniste – le recibió su madre - ¿Cómo te ah ido hoy en la escuela? -

- como siempre... genial – respondió a la pregunta de su madre mientras dejabas sus cosas en el sillón de la sala –

- que bueno... ve a cambiarte la cena ya esta lista... así de paso hablamos de lo que me dijo el director hoy en la mañana –

Serena salio rumbo a su habitación y regreso minutos más tarde con ropa más cómoda

- y bien – interrogo una ves que se sentó a la mesa donde la esperaba su madre, y un muy callado Eigi

- no eh recibido más que halagos... esta conforme con tu desempeño académico... aun que dijo que tenías un poco de problemas con matemática... –

- si bueno sabes que ese nunca fue mi fuerte – observo a su hermano esperando algún tipo de comentario... pero nada

- también me comento lo de la competencia y ya que estaba allí, firme tu autorización... de todos modos veré si puedo quedarme la semana entrante también así de paso te acompaño –

- pero es toda una semana –

- tu padre y tu hermano pueden arreglárselas solos una semana más –

Siguió comiendo pero le llamo la atención lo callado que estaba su hermano mayor

- y a ti que te pasa -

- Sailor Moon – murmuro su hermano viéndola por el rabillo del ojo. Pero aquellas palabras solo las había entendido ella.

La reacción de Serena no se hizo esperar. El tenedor que tenía en su mano cayó de la sorpresa haciendo que su madre se preocupara.

- Serena... ¿que te sucede? -

- _te descubrí_ – pensó para sus adentros el joven. Volteo su rostro para ver la cara de sorpresa de su hermana, pero no dijo nada más.

- na... nada – tomo nuevamente aquel cubierto en su mano y termino la cena lo más rápido que pudo.

- madre... ¿has visto a Luna? – pregunto mientras se levantaba de la mesa

- entro hace un rato creo que esta en el balcón –

Serena salió en busca de la gata negra. La encontró en el lugar que su madre le había dicho.

Salio al balcón y se acerco a un pequeño banco que donde se encontraba la su amiga, se agacho para tenerla bien cerca

- ¡Luna, ven vamos a la azotea... necesito hablar con tigo - susurro

Luna obedeció inmediatamente a su dueña. Se adentraron nuevamente a la casa caminaron un poco pasando por la puerta de la cocina y salir por la puerta principal. Caminaron nuevamente hasta tomar las escaleras y subir por ellas hasta la azotea.

Una vez allí un misterioso silencio las invadió.

Luna no sabía como encarar a su dueña, a ella no podía ocultarle semejante cosa, pero... como decirle que ella misma era la persona a la que tanto estaba buscando... y Darien... no Endimión...

Pero como leyendo su mente la rubia la interrogo.

- ¿Quién es Endimión? – Serena estaba sentada contra una pequeña pared, Observando la Luna. En ningún momento se giro para ver a la gata.

Mientras que la gata abrió los ojos inmensamente sorprendida.

- anoche... tuve un sueño... y recordé algo de lo que paso... aquella vez en el Polo Norte, con Beryl... alguien estaba a su lado... Endimión era su nombre... pero... no pude ver su rostro -

- Serena... –

- es una gran coincidencia... que la Princesa que tanto estamos buscando... tenga el mismo nombre que yo ¿no lo crees así? –

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – interrogo aun más asombrada

- tu ya lo sabias ¿verdad? – la joven volteo a ver a su amiga

- tú sabes quien es... por que no me lo dices... –

- no claro que no... – mintió nerviosa

- no te creo... pero al menos respóndeme quien es Endimión... o al quien fue para la princesa –

- él... fue el gran amor de la Heredera al Trono... es... lo único que puedo decirte –

- eso ya lo sabía... – decía mientras en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa irónica – con tigo no se puede... –

Hubo unos minutos más de silencio que fueron interrumpidos nuevamente por la rubia

- mi hermano... creo que descubrió mi identidad como Sailor Moon -

- si... lo suponía... estuvo todo el día investigando sobre el negaverso... –

- me lo podrías haber dicho ¿no? - recrimino – creo... que será hora de que aclare las cosas con él -

- pues creo que será justo ahora – la gata miraba fijo a un costado de ellas

- Eigi – exclamo la rubia sorprendida

- yo... mejor los dejo para que hablen tranquilos –

- una gata que habla... – Eigi observaba como la gata pasaba por uno de su costados para segundos después perderse de su vista - si se lo cuento a alguien me creerán loco – Dijo esta vez posando su vista fijamente en los de su hermana

Serena dejo escapar una pequeña carcajada

- si bueno al menos se que no se lo dirás a nadie... aun que... no pareces demasiado sorprendido -

- vamos Serena, tu y yo sabemos que no es la primera ves escucho hablar a esa gata – afirmo su hermano mientras se sentaba a su lado – el que me aya dejado convencer por ti, no significa que no lo aya hecho, pero... creo que eso es lo menos relevante del asunto ¿verdad? –

- ¿como lo descubriste? –

- digamos... que empecé a atar algunos cabos sueltos... siempre tuve la sospecha de que algo raro pasaba con tigo... pero... nunca supe que era... hasta ahora... es sorprendente como has podido ocultarlo todo este tiempo... –

- si bueno... debo agradecer que ya todo... casi termino... al menos no tenemos a nadie contra quien pelear... si esto hubiese seguido un tiempo más... no se si hubiese podido seguir ocultándoselo a nuestros padres... me costo mucho con tigo – volteo a verlo – eres muy escurridizo... siempre estas donde nadie te llama – dijo molesta

- si bueno... pero... eso... es por que me preocupo por ti... y como acabo de comprobar mis cuidados estaban y están bien fundados, a ahora que se todo... –

- y ahora que sabes todo no aras nada – sentencio – no puedes meterte en esto... es algo que yo debo resolver sola... además... cuando... cumpla con mi misión... todo esto habrá terminado para mi -

- y de que se trata... –

- no tienes que saberlo... además ni yo misma tengo mucha idea –

Eigi supuso que se refería a aquella princesa de la que escucho que su hermana hablaba con Darien. Pero ya era mucho que su hermana le aya confirmado su identidad como heroína... lo mejor por ahora seria dejarlo todo así. Al menos en cuanto a lo de su misión.

- y Darien... –

- el lo sabe todo... se lo conté hace algún tiempo... es más creo que el sabe más de que se trata todo esto que yo misma – rió irónica – creo que todo el mundo sabe más de todo esto que yo –

- Serena... – le llamo preocupado

- será mejor que nos vallamos a dormir yo tuve un día bastante largo y mañana me espera otro aun peor – se levanto y extendió su mano para ayudar también a Eigi

- Claro – Eigi acepto la mano de su hermana y caminaron nuevamente rumbo a la casa

No paso mucho tiempo para que Serena se adentrara en el más profundo sueño. Y es que como ella misma había dicho... el día había sido bastante agotador.

_- Sailor Moon, que sorpresa que hallas llegado hasta aquí – Hablo una arrogante Beryl – te estábamos esperando - _

_- ¿estábamos?- interrogo sorprendida la guerrera de la Luna _

_- El príncipe Endimión y yo – _

_Fue entonces cuando noto en aquella oscuridad que Beryl no estaba sola. Había alguien a su lado, arrodillado a sus pies. Más sin embargo no pudo ver su rostro en aquella penumbra. _

_- ¿Endimión?... pero... - _

_- no es una ironía que el gran amor de la Princesa Serena, sea quien te derrote... él acabara con la única descendiente del Milenio de Plata... y una ves que lo halla hecho, yo reinare este planeta... – La mujer hizo una seña para que el hombre a su lado se pusiera de pie y el obedeció. _

_Estaba a punto de verle el rostro. Aquel rayo de luz, proveniente de no sabia donde en aquel tenebroso lugar, estaba a punto de mostrárselo. _

_Pero no sucedió. _

_Nuevamente no sucedió. Pero por algo distinto... fue el mismo rayo de luz el que no dejo que le viera el rostro a ese joven._

_No paso mucho tiempo para que ese hombre la atacara pero _

_-una rosa... pero... es una rosa negra... – pensó la rubia_

_La flor había rozado el brazo de Sailor Moon y dejo a su paso un hilo de sangre sobre su blanca piel. _

_Lagrimas... había lagrimas en su rostro que caían sin que ella pudiera hacer nada, sentía un terrible dolor en su pecho. De repente sintió que todo su mundo se le vino en sima. La angustia crecía a cada segundo y más aun al ver que esa persona se acercaba a ella con toda intención de obedecer a esa malvada bruja. _

_- ¿Endimión?... ¿Por qué haces esto?... por favor... – Aquel hombre ya estaba frente a ella. Pero ahora la apuntaba con su espada, una espada muy afilada. _

_Quería verlo, quería saber quien era, pero... las lágrimas saliendo de su rostro le nublaban por completo su visión. _

_- Acabare con tigo... Sailor Moon – Murmuro _

Nuevamente el despertador impidió que ese sueño siguiera.

Se levanto con una angustia recorriendo por todo su ser. ¿Por qué, estaba segura que esos eran recuerdos de aquella pelea en el polo norte pero... ¿Por qué estaba tan angustiada, todavía... podía sentir... las lagrimas en su rostro... obviamente ella conocía a esa persona pero... ahora no recordaba quien era...

Entro al cuarto de baño para tomar una ducha mientras miles de cosas pasaban por su cabeza.

Endimión... ¿Por qué? sentía ese inmenso vació en su ser, al recordar ese nombre. Seguramente era por la cercanía que el tenia con su princesa... pero... y si lo encontraba a él... quizás él podía ayudarla a encontrar a la princesa.

Termino con su baño y fue nuevamente a su dormitorio para ponerse su uniforme.

No tardo mucho en escuchar la vos de su madre, avisándole que el desayuno ya estaba listo.

Cuanto había extrañado eso. A ese paso... seguramente engordaría de verdad. No estaba acostumbrada a un tremendo desayuno como el que le preparaba su madre... y un poco menos a sus almuerzos, no después de tanto tiempo. La verdad era que tenía que reconocer que desde que estaba sola... había bajado unos kilitos.

Una vez que termino saludo a su madre, y se marcho.

Eigi se había ido más temprano al hospital.

Apretó el botón del ascensor, y espero aun muy inmersa en sus pensamientos.

Cuando escucho el sonido del timbre del la puerta frente a ella, que le indicaba que ya estaba abierta, entro sin siquiera ver si había alguien ahí.

Y para no perder la costumbre tropezó con una persona que estaba saliendo.

- estas algo distraída... cabeza de chorlito – Serena había caído al suelo sentada, producto de aquel choque – déjame ayudarte –

Serena tomo la mano de aquella persona que la estaba ayudando a levantarse con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. En seguida que lo hizo, la empujo, colocando una mano en su pecho, para que volviera a entrar y apretó el botón para cerrar la puerta.

- te extrañe – dijo mientras lo abrazaba

- yo también te extrañe... ¿Qué te parece si te acompaño a la escuela? –

- humm, no creo que sea buena idea, ya sabes... las chicas se darían cuenta – soltó la cintura del chico para abrazar su cuello y poder besar sus labios en un fugas beso – además debes estar muy cansado por tu guardia –

- ese es lo de menos –

- no te preocupes, solo acompáñame hasta la puerta del edificio –

Darien hizo una pequeña mueca que podría traducirse en un puchero.

- no me mires con esa cara... además prometiste que me irías a buscar -

- no, no lo olvide – Darien tomo por la cintura a su novia, que aun no soltaba su cuello – pero... quiero mi paga por hacerte de chofer –

- hum, ¿y como cuanto es? – Fingió preocupación – no traigo mucho dinero –

- solo... un beso de sus labios mi dulce princesa –

- creo que puedo con eso – Serena acerco su rostro al de su novia y lo beso.

No tardaron mucho más en llegar hasta la planta baja. Serena se despidió de Darien y fue directo a su escuela.

La emoción de ver a su novio. Hizo que olvidara por el momento aquel asunto de sus sueños.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-creo que aquí es... preparatoria Juban – leyó el cartel que estaba en la puerta del le escuela – pero... cree que la entrenadora, nos dejara ver sus practicas-

-no te preocupes Kie... ya hable con ella... y esta de acuerdo en que ver las practicas, no cambiara nada... solo las entusiasmara y aumentara su espíritu competitivo-

-aun es muy temprano no hay mucha gente-

-mira...- señalo la mujer de unos 30 años tez trigueña pelo negro y ojos del mismo color –le preguntamos a esa niña-

Kie volteo para ver a la persona de la que su entrenadora le hablaba.

_-oh, pero mira nada más quien es- _pensó y se escondió detrás de la mujer

_-_disculpa niña... podrías decirme donde queda el gimnasio... estoy buscando... a la entrenadora... –

-será mejor que le preguntemos a otra persona... esta niña no debe tener ni la menor idea de lo que es un gimnasio- se asomo por la espalda de la mayor con una mueca maliciosa en su rostro

-oh, Kie... ¿verdad, que sorpresa verte por aquí, deberías de estar entrenando, la semana que viene es el torneo, el equipo de nuestra escuela lo esta haciendo muy arduo-

-veo que ustedes se conocen... podrían decirme... – pero Kie estaba muy empecinada en pelear con Serena. La verdad que después de verla en esa actitud con Darien en la fiesta de la Señora Mutsumi de lo que menos tenía ganas era de entablar una amistad con ella.

-veo que sabes lo que es un gimnasio... entonces dime... podrías decirme si conoces a la capitana del equipo, me gustaría conocerla... – volvió a decir en forma maliciosa

-como conocerla... si la conozco... pero no creo que ella quiera conocerte-

-¡Serena!- se escucho un poco a lo lejos

-muy bien ustedes dos asta aquí llegan... – amenazo la más grande del grupo con el seño fruncido, mostrando su evidente enojo –entremos allí seguro encontraremos a alguien que nos de esa información-

-serena, no me escuchas- se quejo una rubia

-esperen- las detuvo la rubia cuando su amiga estuvo a su lado –la capitana del equipo de gimnasia... no estará disponible por hoy, y creo que tampoco por esta semana... pero ella – señalo a la joven que estaba a su lado –es la sub-capitana... ella las guiara hasta donde se encuentra la entrenadora-

-pero... Serena-

- no te preocupes... tengo las llaves... cuando terminen iré y luego cerrare todo-

Miki entendió lo que Serena le dijo. Movió su cabeza en forma afirmativa. Y camino para internasen en el colegio.

-por cierto... – Kie, que a esas alturas estaba de espalda volteo para ver a la rubia nuevamente –la señora Mutsumi me dijo... que tu eres vecina de Darien... así que supongo que esta semana nos veremos más seguido... pienso ir a visitarlo todos los días en mis ratos libres- y siguió su camino.

Serena cerro sus puños fuertemente

-quien se cree esa para insinuarme... argg... ya vera – estaba a punto de salir en dirección por donde se había ido la chica. Dio un par de zancadas.

-¡Serena!... ¿te encuentras bien?... te ves alterada... –

-¡Amy!... – se detuvo –eh, si es que... mejor olvídalo... entremos se nos hará tarde-

-pero... si aun es muy temprano... –

-si tienes razón – rió tontamente

-¿quien era esa chica?... me pareció conocida-

- estuvo en la fiesta de la señora Mutsumi... resulta que su escuela también llego a las finales de gimnasia, y supongo que esta aquí para ver nuestro entrenamiento-

Poco a poco el lugar comenzó a llenarse de gente, lo que indicaba que estaba a punto de sonar el timbre del comienzo de clases.

Y así fue, ya todos estaban en sus salones y los profesores al frente de ellos para dar inicio con sus clases. Bueno casi todos...

-llego tarde, llego tarde- se escucho desde dentro del salón donde se encontraba Serena. Y una estela de polvo se dejo ver, una vez que pasó la chica, por el vidrio de la puerta.

Una gota se le escurrió por la cabeza de Serena –esa Mina... nunca cambiara- bajo su rostro resignada. Y al segundo sintió un pequeño golpecito en su espalda y después de eso, las palabras de Seiya.

-tu amiga no tiene remedio- La rubia se encogió de hombros, mientras que el profesor frente a la clase se aclaro la vos

-muy bien... comencemos con la clase-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-no son tan buenas, como es que llegaron hasta esta instancia- susurro Kie a su entrenadora.

-algo anda mal, no entiendo por que están de tan pocos ánimos, pero te aseguro que si Leika es la entrenadora tenemos mucho más de lo que preocuparnos- dijo refiriéndose a su amiga –lo que no entiendo es por que aun no ah llegado-

Se quedaron un rato más viendo el entrenamiento del que una de ellas estaba segura que seria su adversario en la final del sábado. Pero nadie más apareció, así que decidieron irse.

Ya no quedaba casi nadie en la escuela, solo algunos clubes que estaban en sus entrenamientos. Como era la costumbre en Japón, todos las escuelas competían en diversos deportes, y la preparatoria Juban tenia buenos deportistas.

Fue el momento que Serena encontró perfecto para entrenar tranquila, sin la molestia ni presión de que nadie la este observando, sobre todo esa fastidiosa.

Solo que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, ya se estaba haciendo la hora y Darien no tardaba en ir por ella.

Estuvo solo una hora con todos aquellos aparatos para ella sola, y se preparo para salir al encuentro de su novio.

Darien llevaba ya casi medía hora parado frente a la puerta de la escuela, cuando Serena apareció.

Se acerco al chico con su mejor cara de pena y después de saludarlo con un beso se disculpo por su demora.

-lamento la demora, pero tuve que ir más tarde al gimnasio-

-te retaron y tuviste que quedarte castigada- afirmo el moreno con una gran sonrisa

-claro que no deslenguado- le saco la lengua –resulta, que tu amiguita esa, la que hace gimnasia- dijo fingiendo estar ofendida, mientras subía al auto del chico –esta en la ciudad, y vino a observar a nuestro equipo-

-¿amiguita?... –pregunto sin entender

-Kie... creo que así se llama- dijo aun más molesta

-¿esta en la ciudad?- Darien ya estaba frente al volante

-¿y sabes lo que dijo la muy descarada?... – Darien solo la miro divertido –que aprovechara el tiempo que este aquí para visitarte todos los días-

-pues es una lastima que pierda su tiempo... ya que yo no estaré para atenderla-

-así... ¿y por que? – la rubia se cruzo de brazos con un puchero en su rostro

-por que estaré todo el tiempo que pueda con mi novia- observo el rostro de Serena que enseguida cambio totalmente por uno de total alegría

-entonces... ¿que aremos ahora?-

-pensaba que podríamos ir por un helado, y luego no se tal ves al cine-

-lo del helado me parece perfecto pero... mañana tengo que presentar un trabajo de historia que aun no empiezo... no es muy complicado pero... creo que me llevara algo de tiempo-

-bueno si quieres vamos por el helado, y luego a tu casa... ¿Qué te parece si te ayudo con eso?-

-claro- afirmo la rubia totalmente entusiasmada

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-es una lastima que Serena este tan ocupada esta semana con los entrenamientos, y además Amy también esta estudiando- dijo Mina totalmente apenada

-es raro que Darien tampoco haya venido... creo que hoy era su día libre-

-por lo menos tu di viniste Rai-

-es que estaba aburrida en el templo-

-creo que llamare a Darien- Andrew dejo a las tres chicas que estaban sentadas en una de las mesas de Crown y se fue a hacer la llamada

-es aburrido cuando Serena no esta- se quejo Mina –sobre todo cuando no se esta peleando con Darien-

-¿Por qué lo dices?- interrogo la más nueva del grupo

-no te has dado cuanta... se la pasan peleando todo el tiempo... aun que estamos seguras que esos dos se gustan ¿verdad Lita?-

-si... –

-ah... eso... bueno solo hay que darles un poco más de tiempo- fingió la sacerdotisa

-me pregunto como reaccionara Serena cuando sepa quien es Darien en realidad-

-¿y quien es?- pregunto Andrew que se unía nuevamente al grupo

-a bueno...-

-no me digan que Darien tiene que ver con ustedes por que eso ya seria el colmo, lo único que falta es que Serena sea esa princesa que tanto estaban buscado y estamos todos completos-

Lita se atraganto con su helado, mientras que Mina y Rai lo miraron sorprendidas

-OK, creo que me perdí de lago ¿verdad?...- Andrew se sentó con las chicas – ¿Qué esperan?... suelten la lengua-

Las tres chicas se miraron, no estaban seguras de fuera algo de lo que pudieran hablar tan abiertamente.

-estoy esperando- las apresuro el chico

-esta bien, esta bien... pero si dices algo... sobre todo a Serena... estas muerto- amenazo su novia

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-no es justo que la única heladería abierta a esta época del año, sea la que esta junto al Crown- Se quejo Serena mientras subía al ascensor

-no es para que te pongas de ese modo, parases una niña- Darien la siguió y apretó el botón para que los llevara a su destino, el décimo piso

-por lo menos ahora lo parezco... antes era una niña todo el tiempo- dijo de forma traviesa.

Darien se aclaro la vos algo sonrojado.

-no era que lo pensara, pero me gustaba... me gusta molestarte-

-pues no le veo lo gracioso-

-pues mírate nada más en el espejo- señalo el vidrio tras ellos –es muy graciosa la cara que pones cuando estas enojada- Serena frunció aun más el seño –lo ves-

-pues yo no le veo lo gracioso, ya quisiera yo verte a ti en mi lugar...-

-llegamos- los chicos voltearon para ponerse frente a la puerta del ascensor solo que cuando la puerta se abrió, los dos jóvenes se llevaron una gran sorpresa.

-Darien que bueno que te encuentro... ya pensé que iba a tener que irme sin poder verte-

-Kie...-

-saben, si quieren pueden quedarse todo lo que quieran aquí... pero por lo menos me dejan salir ¿no?... yo tengo cosas importantes que hacer- Serena se veía molesta

-claro pasa- Kie le abrió camino –no quiero demorarte-

-Serena espera...-

-Cuando estés menos ocupado hablamos- dijo ya llegando a su puerta

-déjala... ya se le pasara... es solo una niña caprichosa... –

-lo ciento pero debo irme- empujo a Kie delicadamente, hasta el ascensor, apretó el botón de la planta baja y salio tras de Serena

-Serena... espera...-

-ve con tu amiga... no quiero molestarte- Serena estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de su departamento, pero Darien la detuvo.

- ¿esta celosa?- pregunto con una mini sonrisa

-¿celosa yo?... ¿de esa?... ni en tus sueños-

-¿a no?... ¿y por que te enojaste tanto?-

-yo no me enoje... simplemente dije que tenia cosas importantes que hacer... nada más-

-y yo prometí que te ayudaría, así que a estudiar- entraron al departamento de Serena. Tomaron un poco de té con algunos dulces que preparo la madre de la chica y se internaron a terminar el trabajo que parecía tan fácil.

Parecía, por que no lo fue.

Estuvieron casi dos horas, cuando la señora Ikuko los llamo a cenar. No perdieron mucho tiempo, y volvieron a su trabajo.

Ya eran casi las dos de la mañana cuando al fin terminaron

-no puedo creer que hallamos terminado, no pensé que esto fuese tan difícil-

-la próxima ves deberías hacerlo con más tiempo- le reprendió el chico

-pues pensaba hacerlo en fin de semana pero, me obligaron a ir a esa fiesta- le reprocho

-te obligaron, yo pensé que habías ido por mi- dijo en tono altanero

-si claro- se rió la chica –solo espero poder dormir esta noche- dijo mientras terminaba de salir la ultima hoja de la impresora –después de lo que me dijiste la otra noche... eh tenido unos sueños extraños-

-¿sueños?- se sorprendió -¿Qué clase de sueños?-

-en realidad creo que son recuerdos, recuerdos de lo que paso aquella noche en el Polo Norte- se quedo unos segundos observando como salía aquel papel, hasta que recordó ese nombre –oye Darien tú... sabes quien es... Endimión-

Darien, que estaba guardando el último libro en la pequeña biblioteca que estaba de espaldas a Serena, palideció.

Se giro para encontrarse con su novia que lo veía fijamente a los ojos, esperando una respuesta positiva

-estoy segura que tu lo sabes... fue por eso que me dijiste que recordara aquella noche... lo que no entiendo es por que pareces saber más que yo de todo este asunto...-

-Serena yo...-

-por favor Darien, debes decirme que es lo que sabes... quien fue el en la vida de la Princesa Serena...-

-co... como... sabes que ese es su nombre-

-así la llamo Beryl... o al menos eso creo... pero- analizo la pregunta de su novio –eso tu ya lo sabias ¿verdad?... por favor Darien... necesito terminar con todo esto de una vez por todas... dime que es lo que sabes... – pidió nuevamente la rubia

-esta bien... te diré todo lo que se-

Continuara...

Notas de la autora:

Gomen por la demora. De verdad lo lamento, hace mucho que quería subir este capi pero no eh tenido mucho tiempo. Tuve unos pequeños parciales y la verdad me han sacado más tiempo del que pensé.

Además aun no entiendo como es que en medio de todo esto no sale alguna canción de Barney (ese dinosaurio morado que adoran los nenes) escrita por ahí. Agradezco a quien se le ocurrió la idea de inventarlo, los nenes se entretiene un rato, pero creo que Ale (mi bebe) se pasa. Se levanta y pide Ban (Barney) Almuerza y Ban se levanta de la siesta y Ban. ¿Tengo que seguir explicando?. A veces me arrepiento tanto de haberle comprado esos DVDs. Por Dios si lo único que le falta es que los ponga el solito (y mucho no le falta por que cuando se cansa lo saca y pide otro).

En fin estoy tonta con todo esto.

Por otro lado, creo que ya va siendo hora de que termine con todo esto, ya se me esta hacinado largo hasta para mi, y no me esta gustando nadita. Ese es otro de los motivos por el cual me retrace, estaba tratando de encontrarle la vuelta. No se si este chap, tenga mucho en contenido, pero era necesario para cerrar algunas cuestiones. Aunque todavía quedan otras.

A ver que pasa

Nuevamente pido disculpas por la demora y prometo que mañana estaré contestando todos sus R/R. Es que si tengo que esperar a hacerlo ahora me retraería un día más en subir el capi.

Alory: por ti es que me eh apurado, así que realmente espero que este chap sea de tu agrado. Gracias por tu r/r y espero que te guste este chp. Cuídate mucho

Cuídense mucho y gracias por leerme Silene-luna


	21. La historia del Milenio de Plata

Capitulo 20

La historia del Milenio de Plata

_-princesa... ¿Dónde estuvo?... su madre la ah estado buscando por todos lados... otra ves a faltado a su entrenamiento y esta ves creo que no se escapara de su castigo- Una mujer de tez blanca y el pelo negro como la noche se acerco a donde la joven se encontraba._

_-Lo ciento Luna- trato de disculparse –es que estaba en el jardín trasero...- Como era su costumbre, siempre frecuentaba ese lugar cuando se sentía algo triste. _

_-si lo se- Luna se veía resignada –contemplando el planeta azul ¿verdad?- _

_-si bueno... es que tu sabes... me encantaría conocerlo- contesto con total sinceridad, era lo que deseo desde que tenía uso de razón, siempre admiro la belleza de los colores y el brillo que desprendía ese planeta _

_-pero usted sabe que eso es imposible... no se puede tratar con los terrestres... son unos bárbaros- confirmo totalmente horrorizada, después de todo lo que había leído en los libros de los antiguos reyes... _

_-¿tu los conoces?- pregunto sorprendida, y no era para menos las curvaturas que tomaron su rostro y el tono de vos que expreso su interlocutora... tan convencida cualquiera hubiera supuesto que así era_

_-bueno... como conocerlos en persona... no... pero...- se vio apenada la morena _

_-luna...- le reto la joven princesa –como puedes hablar así de ellos si no los conoces... tu misma me has enseñado que no se debe hacer falsos prejuicios antes de conocer a la gente- por primera vez Serena tenia razón, y ante aquellas palabras, la joven que la había ido a buscar no pudo decir nada más que cosas para justificar su juicio. _

_-Princesa... es que son tantas las cosas que se han dicho, que estoy segura de que terminan siendo ciertas- _

_-pero como puedes asegurarlo, nadie en la luna ah ido a ese planeta en siglos... quizás... las cosas hayan cambiado... no entiendo por que nadie hace el intento de acercarse a ellos...- _

_-lo ciento princesa... yo no puedo responder a sus preguntas... será mejor que se las haga a su madre... claro, cuando se le pase el enfado- Una ves que se levanto de la banca donde se encontraba se dirigió a los interiores del castillo._

_Camino por los largos pasillos y cada sirviente que pasaba a su lado la observaba como si se estuviese dirigiendo a la horca. Era obvio que habían visto a su madre, y el enfado que esta tenia. Ninguno de ellos hubiese deseado estar en el pellejo de la joven. _

_Finalmente después de un rato de andar y pasar por muchas puertas y escaleras que se dirigían a distintas partes del castillo, llego hasta una enorme puerta doble en la cual tenia tallada el emblema de la familia real el frente. _

_Toco, y espero la orden para entrar. _

_Segundos después la vos de su madre le indico que pasara._

_Abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado y apenas asomo la cabeza buscando la figura de su madre, sin que su cuerpo traspasara el umbral._

_-¿madre?- pregunto algo tímida _

_-pasa y cierra la puerta- dijo con vos firme la esbelta mujer_

_Su hija obedeció de inmediato. _

_-madre yo...- tartamudeo –de verdad... puedo explicarte...- _

_-eso espero- ordeno._

_La mujer estaba sentada en la cabecera de una enorme mesa rectangular, en la sala de reuniones del palacio. _

_-bueno es que... no me di cuenta de la hora... yo... me distraje pero... te prometo que no volverá a pasar- se apresuro a decir esta ves. _

_-eh escuchado esa frase cientos de veces- confirmo con vos severa –pero te puedo asegurar que esta ves si será la ultima- dijo de igual forma pero algo de malicia se sumaba ahora a su tono de voz. _

_La princesa sintió un pequeño escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo. Conocía a su madre a la perfección y sabía que cuando hablaba de esa forma era de temer... –madre...- _

_-de ahora en adelante... las Outers Senshis se encargaran de entrenarte- se levanto de su privilegiado asiento y camino unos pasos hasta ponerse frente a su hija, quien había quedado sin habla de la impresión. La observo unos segundos antes de volver a dirigirle la palabra, en los cuales noto el estado en el que estaba la chica –me alegra saber que no pones objeción a mis ordenes- apoyo su mano en uno de los hombros de su hija –es señal de que estas madurando- fue lo único que dijo antes de salir por la puerta, por la que minutos antes había entrado la princesa. _

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Hacia ya dos semanas enteras que había empezado a entrenar con las Outers, y tal y como le había advertido su madre no hubo ni una ocasión en la que se hubiera ausentado de sus clases. _

_El primer día había sido Haruka la encargada de ir a buscarla por todo el castillo. Y una ves que la encontró, no dejo de advertirle que por cada diez minutos de retrazo, tenia media hora más de entrenamiento. _

_El segundo día y como era costumbre en Serena, llego veinte minutos tarde, y a las tres horas de entrenamiento de le sumo una más, que comparada con las tres primeras... fueron de puro castigo con ejercicios físicos. _

_Y así como nunca falto a sus clases, a partir del tercer día procuro estar cinco minutos antes de que la clase comenzara. _

_La verdad es que a pesar de esa cara tan dulce, la joven Michiru era bastante exigente en cuanto a los entrenamientos se tratare._

_-no entiendo por que son tan duras con migo- se quejo la rubia, mientras se secaba el agua con la que había refrescado su cara, con una toalla que la misma Haruka le había alcanzado._

_-pues si no hubiese faltado tanto a sus entrenamientos con su antiguo tutor, estaría en me mejores condiciones para poder afrontar nuestros entrenamientos- le aseguro Michiru _

_-era muy aburridas- se quejo en puchero _

_-quizás hubieses aprendido algo... déjeme informarle princesa que desde mañana empezara su entrenamiento con la espada- _

_Serena contuvo su alegría, era verdad que no le gustaban las clases que compartía con las Sailors interiores, por que como pensaba ella, pero le agradaba mucho su entrenamiento con la espada, era experta en eso y las mismas Inners podían asegurarlo, pues había llegado a vencer a todas, no sabía por le gustaba tanto ese instrumento de pelea, pero así era. –esta bien- dijo sorprendiendo a sus nuevas instructoras que lo que en verdad esperaban era que hiciera un nuevo berrinche._

_Pero una de ellas sabía de la situación _

_-solo que no será con nosotras- _

_Serena volteo sobre sus pies para mirarlas expectantes_

_-será su hermano quien la entrene- La joven princesa sintió un nudo en su garganta y la cara de satisfacción de Haruka, que fue quien le dio el anuncio no pudo ser disimulada en lo más mínimo –vendremos mañana a ver como le va con el Príncipe Eric- _

_Que podía hacer más que resignarse, su madre era muy estricta cuando se lo proponía y no estaba en ella desobedecerla en esos asuntos. _

_Finalmente la noche llego, y con ella una gran noticia traída por la princesa Mina. _

_Sintió el pequeño golpe clandestino en la puerta de su habitación. Clandestino por que a esas horas de la noche se suponía que debían de estar dormidas. _

_Serena se levanto de su cama, a pesar de que ya estaba acostada, no podía dormirse, camino unos cuantos pasos y abrió con sumo cuidado la puerta, pues suponía que a esas horas solo podía tratarse de una de sus amigas._

_Y lo confirmo cuando Mina se abalanzo sobre ella, en el momento en que la puerta se abrió. _

_-¿que sucede Mina?... ¿Por qué entras de ese modo?- pregunto sorprendida. Aun que en realidad no debía ser así Mina siempre era tan efusiva._

_-tengo una excelente noticia- dijo sin voltear a verla. Paso directamente a los guardarropas de la chica y busco algo que encontró en seguida. Lo saco y lo extendió sobre la cama. –póntelo hay una fiesta en las afueras del castillo que no podemos perdernos, Rai y Lita y Amy nos esperan en los jardines... y apresúrate que empezó hace un buen rato- _

_-genial- tomo inmediatamente el vestido y se lo coloco, Se acerco al buró que estaba a un costado de la habitación y saco de una pequeña cajita una hermosa tiara con un pequeño círculo que caía justo en su frente para tapar justo su insignia familiar, de los costados de esta salían una cuantas piedras brillante pero no muy ostentosas. La abrocho por debajo de su pelo dorado que también había soltado pues ese peinado que llevaban ella y su madre seguramente también la delataría._

_Era la única forma de pasar desapercibida por los soldados que custodiaban las puertas de la fortaleza milenaria, ese vestido y la capa que usaban como excusa para el frío. _

_Inmediatamente se lo puso salio con Mina del dormitorio, caminaron sigilosamente por los largos corredores, hasta llegar a las escaleras y bajarlas, pasaron por el gran salón y se dirigieron al lado izquierdo de este, bajaron nuevamente unos cuantos escalone que las condujo hasta la cocina donde estaba la puerta que las conduciría hasta los jardines traseros. _

_Pero se encontraron con el resto de sus amigas esperando en la puerta de salida. Estaban algo extrañas con la cabeza mirando el suelo y con expresión derrotadas._

_-no se suponía que debían esperarnos en el jardín- interrogo confundida la princesa- pero ninguna contesto, simplemente la miraron. En sus rostros parecía haber una expresión que indicaba ¿lo céntimos? Las conocía a la perfección eran sus amigas desde hacia mucho tiempo. Era por eso que sabía lo que significaban esos gestos faciales. _

_Pero lo comprendió en cuanto escucho una voz salir de detrás de ellas._

_-se suponía- dijo con voz severa –tenia la esperanza de no verte aquí de que al fin por una ves podría sentirme orgullosa de ti, y que podría negar, cuando mañana me aseguraran de que tu estabas en el pueblo que estaban equivocados... pero nuevamente me equivoque- Hizo un pequeño movimiento con su cabeza, que las otras princesas entendieron muy bien, pero que esta ves no estaban dispuestas a obedecer, después de todo también ellas debía recibir el castigo junto con su amiga_

_-esta bien- dijo derrotada Serena. Intentaron protestar pero ella se les adelanto -mañana hablamos-_

_Salieron de la habitación con la expresión derrotadas en sus rostros, y luego de unos segundos después de que se fueran, su madre le informo su nuevo castigo._

_-no saldrás de tus aposentos hasta que yo lo ordene, comerás allí y no tendrás contacto con ninguna de las Sailor que no sean las Exteriores en horarios de entrenamientos, y con tu hermano también en esas mismas ocasiones- La Reina tenia el seño severamente fruncido, pero aun así Serena no pudo dejar de protestar_

_-madre eso es injusto tu no...- _

_-vete ahora mismo a tu habitación- _

_-pero...- _

_-pero nada, nuevamente estoy decepcionada de ti- _

_Serena finalmente estallo_

_-es injusto estoy todo el tiempo encerrada en este castillo si no fuera por mis huidas nocturnas no conocería ni siquiera el pueblo, no conozca a nadie más que al gente que trabaja en este castillo, a pesar de todo trato de obedecerte en todo, cumplo con todos mis deberes, no tienes quejas de mis tutoras, ¿sabes por que no iba a las clases con las Inners?... me aburría, y sabes por que... por este maldito legado tuyo... este maldito poder que controlo mejor que nadie incluso mejor que tu... tuve que fingir hasta ahora, pero ya no lo hare más... para que si aun así te decepciono- _

_-No me vas a convencer con esa patrañas crees que no me habría dado cuenta si tuvieras ese poder que dices tener- _

_-Me estas llamando mentirosa- las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos –era lo ultimo que me faltaba escuchar de ti... pero hasta aquí llego- la cólera la invadía no pudo soportar que su madre la llamara mentirosa. Cerro fuerte mente sus puños, tratando de controlar la ira que sentía pero no pararía tener resultado. Sintió como del interior de su puño derecho se comenzaba a formar un calor insoportable, y segundos después no lo pudo sostener más, había sido tanto el enojo con su madre que todo lo que había podido controlar hasta ese momento le resulto inútil, y ya no había vuelta atrás, toda esa energía luchaba por salir aun a pesar suyo, pero no lo reprimió más. _

_Hizo un movimiento con su brazo, como si arrojara algo que tenia en su mano, en dirección al lado opuesto a donde ellas estaban. Una segadora luz invadió el lugar unos segundos, y la reina tuvo que taparse los ojos con su brazo. Para cuando los volvió a abrir su hija ya no esta, y en su lugar había una cocina que debía ser reconstruida completamente._

_Serena no supo cuanto corrió hasta llegar a la torre más alta del castillo. Se quedo ahí para contemplando el planeta azul. Cuanto deseaba en ese momento escapar de su prisión. _

_-no quiero estar aquí... me gustaría... me gustaría... estar en la tierra... donde nadie sepa quien soy... ser simplemente... una chica normal... – _

_Cerro fuertemente sus ojos deseando nuevamente aquello. _

_Y no supo como... sintio como una fuerte succión la arrastro y... nada más._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_-Reina Serenity... se encuentra usted bien- Luna acababa de entrar con unos cuentos soldados tras ella. Estaba muy sorprendida de ver el estado en que había quedado la cocina... –que fue lo que paso aquí- giro su vista asía todas las direcciones tratando de comprender. _

_La reina seguía en la misma posición en que la había dejado Serena. Solo reacciono cuando Luna la sacudió un poco para llamarle la atención. Pero aun así seguía sintiendo la enorme energía que Serena había mantenido oculta hasta ese momento –Serena... no entiendo... como pudo guardar tanto poder dentro de ella... nunca... nunca me di cuenta- hablaba aun con la vista fija en lo que había quedado de la habitación_

_-¿Serena hizo esto?... pero... ¿Cómo en posible?- _

_-no... no lo se Luna... yo solo... – Sintió como desapareció... esa energía tan fuerte desapareció... sintió como escapaba... Se giro horrorizada y corrió hasta los jardines, que estaban a unos cuantos pasos tras de ella. Y lo único que vio... fue un pequeña luz alejarse de la luna. Se llevo una mano a su boca para evitar que un grito saliera de ella –Se fue... Serena... no esta más en la luna ella- _

_-majestad... ¿Cómo es eso posible? Ella aun no domina la tele transportación?- aun que debía reconocerlo ella también observo aquella luz perderse en el planeta tierra _

_-por dios Luna... escapo a la tierra- esta ves se giro para verla. En sus gestos podía verse lo asustada que estaba- seguramente nunca supo como utilizarla... pero... con lo enfadada que estaba... llama ahora mismo a todas las Senshis, deben ir a buscar ahora mismo a Serena...- _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Se despertó sin saber donde estaba, le dolía la cabeza... supuso que se habría desmayado después de estar el la torre del castillo y alguien la debía haber encontrado, por que ahora estaba recostada en una cómoda cama. _

_Recorrió con su vista todo el lugar. Se asusto al no reconocerlo. Se levanto abruptamente y camino unos cuantos pasos para ver mejor, y se asusto aun más, al no reconocer esa habitación como ninguna de las que estaba en su castillo. _

_Giraba sobre sus pies tontamente, tratando de encontrar algo familiar, algo que le dijera donde estaba, más no hallo nada. Fue entonces en que vio la ventana, se acerco y vio asía abajo. _

_No reconoció absolutamente nada. _

_Supuso que estaría en algún tipo de castillo, por que vio las enormes paredes de piedras que rodeaban esos enormes jardines. _

_Esos jardines, con tantas flores y plantas extrañas... nunca las había visto. _

_Se asomo aun más si es que eso era posible, tratando de ver más allá de esas enormes paredes de piedra. Solo había... ¿Qué eran esas cosas altas?. Parecían algún tipo de extrañas plantas gigantes. _

_Nunca las había visto en la Luna, Había escuchado algo... pero... no... no podían ser árboles, esas cosas solo existían en la Tierra y ella no podía estar el la Tierra ¿o si?._

_Aun era de noche _

_Levanto su vista con temor, y finalmente el pánico la invadió al ver la Luna en todo su esplendor sobre aquel firmamento azul. _

_Retrocedió sobre sus pies, mientras movía su cabeza asía los lados tratando así de negarse a ella misma la realidad, hasta que topo con la puerta, movió sus manos detrás de su espalda tratando de encontrar la forma de abrirla mientras aun seguía su vista fija en la ventana. _

_Finalmente después de palpar un poco la madera conseguir dar con el picaporte, lo movió y la puerta se abrió. _

_Siguió retrocediendo sin mirar asía atrás, y como consecuencia de ello choco con una sirvienta que estaba a punto de entrar. _

_Se volvió a girar, para encontrarse con esa persona. _

_Estaba muy asustada no podía decir nada._

_-oh veo que ya despertó... lamento haberla asustado pero el príncipe Endimión me envió para ver como estaba- Serena no decía nada, estaba horrorizada y el nudo en su garganta evitaba que pudiera articular una sola palabra –iré a avisarle que ya despertó- empujo delicadamente a Serena dentro de la habitación y cerro la puerta_

_-"¿principe?... obviamente esto debe ser una castillo... debo escapar antes de que me vea alguien más... piensa Serena piensa... muy bien como todo castillo debe tener pasadizos secretos"- Recorrió todas las paredes de la habitación con sus manos, hasta que finalmente dio con un enorme cuadro, casi de su altura- "parece que aquí piensan igual que en la Luna"- Serena conocía todos los pasadizo de su propio castillo ella sola los había descubierto, y se preguntaba por que si los conocía a todos no pudo elegir ese día para usarlos, si lo hubiese hecho su madre no la habría pillado y ahora no estaría metida en semejante embrollo . Movió la pintura y efectivamente allí estaba, en enorme túnel tras el. _

_Entro sin dudarlo, aunque se arrepintió luego de llevar casi media hora caminado, había muchos lugares a los que podía haber entrado pero no estaba segura de lo que podría haber encontrado del otro lado, finalmente se decidió por una puertita de madera, primero puso su oído en ella, para comprobar que no hubiera ningún ruido, después de una rato de no oír nada, empujo la puerta solo para encontrarse en lo que parecía un armario vacío. Abrió nuevamente la puerta que tenia delante de ella y logro entrar a esa habitación. _

_-"un cuarto de armas"- pensó entusiasmada. Había todo tipo de armas en el lugar. Desde pequeñas dagas, arcos con flechas muy bien confeccionadas, escudos, espadas de todos los tamaños. Miro cada una de ellas. Seguramente le servirían para poder salir de aquel lugar. Tomo de un pequeño estante una daga que escondió en su vestido y luego tomo un espada. Se dirigió hasta la puerta más próxima, y salio después de comprobar que no pasaba nadie por allí. _

_Los pasillos estaban obscuros y por el silencio que reinaba en el lugar estaba seguro que todo el que lo habitaba estaría durmiendo, o al menos casi todos por que a esas alturas estaba segura que ese tal Endimión ya la estaría buscando, y si no se daba prisa, también todo guardia del castillo._

_No tardo mucho en encontrar la puerta de salida. Pero también encontró una puerta muy bien vigilada con guardias por todas partes. _

_Intento retroceder para encontrar otra salida, quizás... por aquel túnel._

_Se giro, pero levanto su espada al instante en que vio a aquella persona parada justo frente a ella. Le apuntaba directo a su garganta, más sin embargo él no pareció perturbarse._

_-esas no son armas para que utilice una linda dama como usted- le dijo con una sonrisa divertida. Es que era eso lo que provocaba en él, la cara de susto de esa extraña chica. –puedes bajar esa espada no te haré daño- intento acercarse, pero Serena acerco más la punta de la espada hacia el –yo no aria eso si fuera usted, mi bella dama, no saldría con vida de este castillo- no obtuvo respuesta. Ella seguía apuntando._

_Él levanto levemente su vista por encima de los hombros de ellas e hizo un pequeño movimiento con su cabeza y los resultados no tardaron en aparecer _

_-será mejor que baje esa espada- no supo cuando entro, supuso que fue en el instante en que se giro para dejar a tras esa puerta y se encontró con la persona que ahora tenia enfrente. _

_Por alguna extraña razón los dos sujetos parecían muy divertidos con la situación, todo lo contrario de ella, que no tuvo más alternativa que obedecer ya que ahora era su persona la que estaba siendo amenazada con el filo de una espada. La dejo caer con desdén, sin quitar su vista ni un segundo del sujeto que aun tenia frente a sus ojos._

_-si nos dices de donde eres tal vez podamos acompañarte a tu casa, yo solo quise ayudarte, parecías muy indefensa cuando te encontré inconsciente en los bosques, veo que me equivoque- _

_-"él me encontró... son terrestres... no parecen tan malos después de todo"- pensaba, pero aun no había dicho nada_

_-mi nombre es Endimión- Se agacho para recoger el arma que ella había tirado y se la entrego al hombre que estaba tras ella –el es Eric-_

_-"Eric... igual que mi hermano..."- Se volteo con algo de recelo para ver al sujeto mencionado, más casi cae del susto al ver su rostro. Como era posible que no haya reconocido su vos. ¿Tan asustada estaba que no se percato de ello?. Sus facciones ahora mostraban sorpresa_

_-es un gusto conocerla, bella dama- saludo galantemente _

_-"un gusto conocerme... ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? ¿Por que se hace el que no me conoce?"-_

_-¿se encuentra usted bien?- interrogo sorprendido también el apuesto príncipe. Por que había reaccionado de esa forma era como si hubiese reconocido al sujeto. _

_Serena no respondió, aun seguía viendo a su hermano incrédula... ¿Cómo era posible que el la halla encontrado tan rápido?_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_-Reina Serenity... no hallamos al príncipe Eric por ningún sitio... se suponía que debía estar ya en su habitación- _

_-No eh ordenado que se contactaran con el- recrimino la reina _

_-lo se su majestad... pero dada las circunstancias... el también podría ser de ayuda para encontrar a la princesa en ese planeta... si llegase a haber algún inconveniente mientras las Sailors estén allí...- _

_-eh dicho que no metan a Eric en esto Luna- casi grito _

_-lo siento majestad- Luna agacho la cabeza arrepentida_

_Como era que todo se le había complicado tanto. Sabía muy bien donde estaba su hijo mayor. Pero no había dicho nada a nadie. Ahora las cosas estaban complicadas y si alguien los llegase a descubrir en aquel planeta... podría perder no solo a uno de sus hijos sino a los dos –lo ciento Luna... creo que debí habértelo dicho antes pero... Eric... tampoco esta en El Milenio de Plata... esta en la Tierra- Luna agrando sus ojos impresionada –eh notado algo de actividad negativa en el sol que se dirigió a la tierra... es por eso que lo mande a investigar... son solo sospechas pero que algo grande se avecina- _

_-pero majestad... pero que a el... por que su hijo- _

_-creí que era lo mejor en ese momento... más ahora creo que fue la peor decisión que pude tomar... mis dos hijos están solos en ese planeta y no se absolutamente nada de ellos... solo... me queda rezar por que todo salga bien- _

_-las Sailors están esperando la orden para partir de inmediato- _

_-que lo hagan entonces... quiero que los encuentren enseguida y los traigan de vuelta... – _

_-si alteza- hizo una pequeña reverencia y salio al encuentro con las Senshis _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Finalmente se dejo convencer por aquel apuesto príncipe, por que no podía negar que era muy guapo, y decidió quedarse esa noche en el castillo terrestre. Que mas daba, si tampoco podía volver a la Luna, y el único que podía ayudarla se había hecho el que no la conocía. Aun no sabía por que pero en cuanto tuviera su oportunidad le diría unas cuantas cosas a su hermano. _

_Ya casi estaba amaneciendo y aun así no había podido dejar llevar al mundo de los sueños. Ni siquiera se había cambiado de ropa, aun levaba puesto con lo que salio de su casa. _

_Caminaba de un lado a otro, tratando de encontrar una solución para todo eso que estaba sucediendo, cuando la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, dejando ver a un iracundo príncipe Eric._

_-que demonios estas haciendo tu aquí- grito con evidente enfado_

_-primero que nada, deja de gritar o vas a despertar a todo el mundo, no querrás que se enteren de que eres mi hermano- soltó algo mordaz –y en segundo lugar... ¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo tu aquí?_

_-muy bien creo que tendremos que aclarar algunas cosas tu y yo- empujo a su hermana dentro de la habitación no sin antes mirar a ambos lados para asegurarse de que nadie los haya visto. –Pero antes me dirás tú primero que es lo que estas haciendo aquí-_

_-yo pregunte primero- _

_-pero como yo estoy aquí por pedido de nuestra madre... cosa que estoy seguro de que tú no, me dirás que es lo que haces aquí- _

_-humm- mascullo molesta por las palabras ciertas de su hermano. Camino algunos pasos hasta la ventana y contemplo como la Luna estaba dando paso a la luz del sol. –Lo que pasó fue que... discutí con nuestra madre... y... de alguna forma... termine aquí...- _

_-eso es imposible- dijo sorprendido –para que tu puedas estar aquí sola tendrías que poder dominar la tele transportación... algo que estoy seguro que no puede ser cierto... pues también para ello es necesario un poder, que no posees para poder hacerlo sola- _

_Una pequeña riza irónica se formo en los labios de la princesa_

_-eres la segunda persona que me dice que no me cree capaz de poseer semejante poder... –se volteo para verlo directamente a los ojos –por eso mismo discutí con nuestra madre... pero termine aquí así que supongo que debo tener algo de merito... no lo crees- _

_-supongo- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- será mejor que descanses, nada te pasara aquí, ya que nadie sabe de la existencia del Milenio de Plata- estas ultimas palabras sorprendieron a la rubia princesa, mas su hermano ignoro sus gestos –Endimión es una buena persona, pero aun así debes tener cuidado con el resto de los terrestres, no todos son de fiar, mañana hablaremos con más calma y veremos como hacemos para que regreses sin despertar sospechas, por tu repentina desaparición- _

_-¿y si no quiero regresar?- pregunto sin darle importancia al asunto_

_-no creo que puedas hacerlo con mi ayuda, así que supongo que pasaras una larga temporada aquí- se giro para salir de la habitación de la chica dejándola con la palabra en la boca_

_-pero...-_

_-hasta mañana- y salio _

_-"mi hermano como siempre tan comunicativo... bueno... creo que no me queda más remedio que esperar a que vengan por mi"- se acero a la cómoda cama y se puso un camisón que le había facilitado una de las criadas –"al fin conocerás este planeta... ¿no era lo que tanto deseabas?- Finalmente se acostó. Y no tardo mucho en conciliar el sueño, de alguna manera el tener la presencia de Eric cerca de ella la tranquilizaba._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_El golpeteo de la puerta la despertó, se sintió tranquila hasta que recordó donde estaba en realidad. _

_No dijo nada y minutos después la misma criada de la noche anterior asomo su cabeza._

_-buenos días- saludo. Serena solo movió su cabeza como respuesta. La joven entro y se acerco hasta ella –le eh traído algo de ropa por si desea cambiarse, el príncipe Endimión la espera el la sala para desayunar- Serena solo observaba los movimientos de la chica –también me ah ordenado que desde este momento este a su entera disposición para lo que desee... así que supongo que desde ahora seré su sirvienta personal... me puede llamar Molly- _

_Serena simplemente sonrió agradecida. Por alguna extraña razón las palabras no salían de su boca_

_-bueno cualquier cosa que necesite solo me llama... estaré en la cocina con el resto de las criadas- _

_Después de cambiarse de ropa, fue hasta el tocador para acomodar su cabello. Tomo un sepillo y comenzó a pasarlo por su larga cabellera _

_-"tonta... ni siquiera te has sacado esta tiara... supongo que por ahora será mejor así- una ves que termino. Salio del cuarto, para encontrarse con un largo pasillo y muchas escaleras que no tenia idea a donde se dirigían –"¿y ahora?"- _

_Como leyendo sus pensamientos Molly llego agitada hasta donde ella estaba –lo siento, olvide que no sabe donde esta el comedor será mejor que la acompañe- Caminaron unos cuantos metro y bajaron unas cuantas escaleras, definitivamente castillo era mucho más grande que el suyo- luego de girar en unas cuantas esquinas, una gran luz proveniente del comedor se dejo ver. _

_-aquí es- dejo a la chica en la puerta y salio para hacer sus quehaceres _

_Nadie pareció percatarse de su presencia, por que siguieron con sus concertaciones. No reconocía a nadie. Y el miedo la invadió de repente. Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, de golpe la idea de estar ahí le pareció mala. _

_-No intentara escapar nuevamente- dijo una vos detrás de ella. Serena tuvo que reprimir las ganas de gritar por el susto que se pego. Era la segunda vez que lo veía y la segunda vez que se le aparecía de repente. _

_Novio la cabeza tímidamente, negando aquello que el joven frente a ella le había dicho_

_-que bueno... por seria algo desagradable que me privara de su presencia bella dama- _

_No supo por que, pero sintió como sus mejillas enrojecían _

_-¿Me acompaña?- extendió su brazo, que Serena acepto dubitativa. Caminaron unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar a la enorme mesa._

_Endimión se sentó en una de las cabeceras y ayudo a Serena para que sentara a su lado_

_-¿esta es la niña que encontraste anoche?- pregunto alguien que por su vestimenta parecía ser algún tipo de soldado con jerarquía_

_-así es Malachite- _

_Endimión sonrió, esa tímida mirada lo enternecía de alguna manera._

_-solo que aun no se su nombre- _

_Serena dudo, ¿debía darle su verdadero nombre a un extraño?, seguramente después de que regresara a su hogar no lo volvería a ver pero aun así... _

_-contesta niña... o es que eres muda- ordeno con molestia otro hombre de la misma condición que el anterior_

_Como se atrevía a hablarle de ese modo, ella era la heredera al Milenio de Plata, en otro momento hubiera pagado caro ese desacato, pero nadie sabía quien era._

_-zoicite... esas no son formas de hablar a una Dama- le reto el príncipe _

_¿Muda?... era una buena idea, seguramente así evitaría dar respuesta incomodas que seguramente le formularían._

_-¿Como te llamas?- interrogo de nueva cuenta Endimión _

_Y Serena no contesto, solo se limito a mirarlo tímidamente_

_-oh ya veo- dijo sorprendido- disculpa la brusquedad de mi amigo pero es que nadie la a enseñado como comportarse frente a las damas_

_-Hey- se quejo el aludido. Serena no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en sus labios_

_-no te preocupes, ya encontraremos la forma de que digas tu nombre y de donde eres... aun que se puede apreciar por tus modales que eres de buena cuna- La chica afirmo con su cabeza_

_Después de que todos terminaran de desayunar, cada uno siguió con su deberes en el castillo, solo quedaban Endimión y Serena en la mesa. Y por alguna razón que la joven no comprendía eso la ponía nerviosa._

_Endimión se levanto de su lugar y se puso a un costado de ella_

_-te enseñare los alrededores... claro si tu lo deseas- extendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, y Serena la acepto esta ves un poco menos tímida_

_Salieron del castillo y se dirigieron a los establos. Endimión ordeno que le preparan dos caballos y minutos después un criado apareció con ellos siendo guiados por las riendas_

_-aquí están majestad- _

_-muchas gracias- El criado se alejo. _

_Endimión volteo, para encontrar a Serena observando embelezada, el campo frente a ellos. Tenía los ojos brillantes. Y por la actitud de ella, podría a ver pensado que era la primera vez que veía el campo. Aun que nada más lejos de la realidad. _

_Ella trataba de ver más allá de lo que de lo que sus ojos le daban, pero eran tantas las impresiones que le causaban ver todo eso. Todo era mucho más lindo del lo que en su vida se pudo haber imaginado. _

_El príncipe dejo los caballos a un costado y se le acerco a la joven por detrás. _

_-es muy bello verdad- _

_Ella volteo para verle a la cara. Le regalo una sonrisa, que lo cautivo, una sonrisa completamente inocente. Parecía una niña conociendo el mundo. Una niña que en un mundo completamente nuevo para ella. ¿Como podía ser? Nunca vio a nadie observar tan embelezada todo a su alrededor._

_Le devolvió la sonrisa_

_-ven montemos así podremos ir a las afueras del reino. _

_La tomo por los hombros y la hizo que se girara rumbo a donde dejo los animales._

_Una nueva reacción de la rubia lo sorprendió. _

_En cuanto se dio cuenta de los dos grandes cuadrúpedos parados ahí frente a suyo, se freno, quiso retroceder, peor él se lo impidió._

_-¿nunca habías visto un caballo?- levanto sus cejas_

_Como verlos, si los había visto, solo que había una enorme deferencia entre verlos en un tomo de enciclopedia, y verles ahí parados frente a una, moviendo sus colas y masticando pasto. _

_Se ruborizo al verse descubierta._

_Quien en su vida no había visto un caballo, en esa época era en único medio de trasporte. ¿Cómo es que había llegado hasta su reino y no conocía lo que era un caballo?_

_La empujo con delicadeza para que se acerque _

_-puedes tocarlo, no te hará daño- _

_Serena extendió su mano con delicadeza, y la pasó por sobre el lomo del animal, el cual pareció recibir complacido las caricias._

_-ven te ayudare a montar, tienes que poner este pie aquí- señalo uno de los estribos –ahora pasa tu otro pierna para el otro lado- Serena obedeció –bien ya esta, no te preocupes es una yegua muy mansa, y tu le caíste muy bien... ahora... ten... - le extendió las riendas –solo un pequeño golpecito con tus talones... y ya esta...- inmediatamente Serena hizo lo que le dijo, el animal comenzó a moverse- ¿crees que puedes hacerlo sola?- serena afirmo _

_-muy bien- Endimión subió a su caballo, y enseguida comenzaron a andar, recorrieron muchos lugares. Lo primero que vieron fueron los bosques que estaban a un costado derechos de la entrada del castillo, se adentraron en ellos, y fue allí donde Serena conoció una pequeña variedad de árboles, plantas y animales. Pararon a descansar en un pequeño claro y ataron las riendas de los animales en un tronco caído que estaba en medio. _

_-Me gustaría saber como es que has llegado hasta aquí si nunca habías montado a caballo...- Serena solo seguía tratando de guardar cada detalle de aquel lugar, cuando regresara a su casa tendría muchas cosas que contarles a sus amigas –supongo que no me lo dirás..., dime... tienes hermanos- Serena se giro para verle y afirmo con su cabeza, levanto su mano y dejo solo un dedo levantado- uno- afirmo él –tus padres... ¿viven?- Serena levanto nuevamente un dedo -¿tu madre?- ella movió nuevamente la cabeza en señal afirmativa –y dime... cuantos años tienes, no mejor adivino...- se levo una mano al mentón mientras la miraba detenidamente –quince- Serena negó- dieciséis- Ella confirmo –Es extraño... nunca te vi en la corte... y no pareces ser tampoco una campesina... es como... si hubiese caído del cielo... _

_-"¿del cielo?... bueno en parte es verdad... es gracioso ver como trata de saber algo de mi... ¿y si le hablo?..." –se mordió el labio inferior mientras trataba de analizar la posibilidad en su mente –"no... no podría decirle de donde vengo en verdad... ¿es que... de veras no saben de la existencia de la gente en la Luna?... si se lo dijera creería que estoy loca?"_

_-entonces... que dices si seguimos caminando-_

_Anduvieron un rato más, hasta que llegaron un claro mucho más grande. Un ruido extraño llamo la atención de la rubia, que inconscientemente se había aferrado al brazo de su acompañante. _

_-tranquila, solo es el ruido del agua que cae de la cascada- dijo él con una sonrisa _

_Y así era, cuando finalmente llegaron al lugar, un lago estaba en medio de ese claro, el agua caía desde lo alto de una montaña ¿Cómo era eso posible? Verdadera mente ese mundo era muy pero muy hermoso. El color verde rodeaba todo el lugar, así como también, el amarillo y el violeta de unas cuantas flores silvestres. _

_Serena se soltó del brazo de Endimión y corrió hasta la orilla del lago, se agacho, para pasar sus manos por el agua fresca. _

_No era que no conociera lo que era un lago. Pero nunca había visto nada parecido, la cascada tenía una gran altura y el blanco de la espuma que hacía el agua al llegar a su destino nunca jamás lo presencio._

_-¿verdad que es hermoso?- Ella asintió con una enorme alegría. –juraría que es la primera vez que sales de tu casa- él se acerco hasta done estaba Serena. _

_Se quedaron un rato en silenció. Hasta que el relinchar de un caballo los hizo girarse._

_-Eric... que sorpresa no te oí llegar- _

_-en realidad estuve aquí antes que ustedes... es un bonito lugar para descansar cuando no hay nada que hacer- se acerco hasta donde estaban las otras dos personas –veo que has decidido mostrarle el lugar- _

_-si bueno... creo que mejor los presento debidamente- Serena ya se había puesto de pie –el es Eric, nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo, pero recién ahora entro al castillo como uno de mis guardias personales_

_-"mucho tiempo"- _

_-Eric... ella es...- se giro para verle a la cara –no se tu nombre... es una pena que no puedas hablar- aseguro _

_-¿no puede hablar?- Eric no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña riza _

_-¿Qué es lo gracioso?- frunció el entrecejo el príncipe_

_-oh nada, lo ciento- dijo recuperando la compostura –entonces... si no nos puedes decir tu nombre... que te parece si te ponemos uno nosotros... que te parece... ¿Serena?-_

_La aludida dio una mordaz mirada a su hermano_

_-es muy bonito... ¿tu que dices?_

_Ella afirmo_

_-bien desde ahora serás Serena... pero... ya se esta haciendo la ora del almuerzo mejor busco los caballos, para que regresemos más rápido... Eric... cuídala ¿si? _

_-como si fuese mi hermana- Recibió como respuesta un codazo en la costilla que Endimión no noto. _

_Una vez que el se fue, los reproches no tardaron en aparecer._

_-¿Cómo esta eso de que lo conoces desde hace tiempo?... estoy segura de que nuestra madre no esta al tanto de eso ¿verdad?- Serena fulmino con la mirada a su hermano._

_-¿y como esta eso de que no puedes hablar?_

_-pues fue la única solución que se me ocurrió para no tener que decir de donde vengo... y además como esta eso de que eres su nuevo guardia personal-_

_Eric se encogió de hombros _

_-era la única forma de permanecer en el castillo, y poder investigar aprovechando mis buenas habilidades como espadachín... que por cierto se suponía que tenias que entrenar con migo- _

_-Puedo vencerte cuando quieras- se cruzo de brazos y miro en dirección por donde se fue el moreno. _

_-dejarías más impresionado a Endimión...- Eric había adoptado la misma posición que su hermano, pero la observaba por el rabillo del ojo _

_-¿a si?- pregunto fingiendo indiferencia –_

_-es un joven apuesto ¿no lo crees?- _

_-si... y eso que tiene que ver con lo que estamos hablando-_

_-no, nada, yo solo decía... bien ahí regresa... por cierto... procura no quitarte esa tiara, llamarías la atención con tu emblema familiar-_

_-no me digas- dijo irónica_

_Endimión regreso y todos juntos volvieron al palacio._

_Una semana más tarde las cosas seguían igual, las Senshis estaban en la Tierra, pero sin noticias de Serena, no la encontraban por ningún lado y tampoco tenían idea de por donde buscar._

_Ya habían recorrido varios poblados pero ni noticias de la princesa._

_No esperaban que les costara tanto encontrarla, y la más disgustada de todas, era Haruka que se había tenido que adaptar a esos vestidos pomposos que usaban los terrestres, si hubiese sido por ella con una simple vestido como los que usaban en la Luna, o el mismo traje de Sailor, pero no, la reina ordeno que pasaran desapercibidas y así tenia que ser. _

_Alguien les había dicho que había escuchado hablar a uno de los sirvientes del palacio, hablar sobre una misteriosa joven que el Príncipe Endimión había encontrado hacia casi una semana. _

_Decidieron acercarse pero aun les quedaba un día de viaje hasta el castillo. _

_Mientras que Serena, si no fuese por que su hermano estaba ahí para recordárselo, se hubiera olvidado de donde venia y quien era ella en realidad. _

_Se había adaptado tan bien a las costumbres terrestres que ya sentía ese planeta como suyo, y eso sumado a la proximidad que tenia con Endimión... pues casi se olvidaba que tenia que volver. _

_Le resultaban graciosos los esfuerzos que el apuesto príncipe realizaba para poder comunicarse con ella. _

_Aun que había algo que la incomodaba. Dos días después de que ella llegara al castillo, también lo hicieron el Padre e Endimión y su esposa, que no la había recibido de buena forma, y cada ves que tenia oportunidad, no dejaba de observarla de una manera que a Serena le helaba la sangre. _

_Endimión le había dicho que estaba loca, algo que causo gracia en la chica, y que no entendía como su padre se había casado con ella después de que su madre muriera en un extraño accidente. _

_Pero eso no era todo lo que preocupaba a la princesa, el también le había dicho en alguna ocasión que esa mujer, Beryl, estaba extrañamente obsesionada con la Luna, que insistía en que en ese pequeño satélite existía un poder del que aseguraba algún día seria suyo. ¿Es que acaso se refería al Cristal de Plata?_

_Él le había dicho que no le hiciera caso, pero... ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Esa mujer sabia de la existencia del Milenio de Plata. Sino como podía asegurar que existía ese poder en la Luna. _

_Ese día ella había permanecido sola, ya que el príncipe había tenido que salir al pueblo, y extrañamente no la había querido llevar. Las horas le resultaron interminables, ¿Cómo es que en tan poco tiempo se puede llegar a apreciar tanto a una persona, que no puedes estar un minuto lejos de ella?_

_Y ya siendo tan tarde, la única persona que estaba despierta a esas horas era ella. _

_Había encontrado refugio en aquel hermoso lago que Endimión le había enseñado el primer día, y era allí donde ella se centava a pensar. Hacia ya casi una hora que contemplaba su hogar, y aun que no lo extrañaba del todo, pues donde estaba era simplemente Serena, no una princesa, extrañaba a sus amigas y a su madre. Tan ensimismada estaba que no hoya unos pasos acercársele por detrás._

_-te pareces a la loca de mi madrastra observando la Luna- Serena volteo sorprendida- aun que... en realidad tu la ves de una forma distinta... con... ¿añoranza tal ves?- _

_Serena volvió a mira la luna, mientras que el se sentó junto a ella a la orilla del lago._

_-es muy bonita... en especial esta noche... me pregunto... si existirá algún tipo de vida en aquel lugar- _

_Serena volvió a mirarlo, pero esta ves noto que tenia una cajita en su mano _

_-te traje esto del pueblo... quería darte una sorpresa- abrió la caja –eh notado que te gusta mucho la Luna y que nunca te quitas esa tiara... al menos no delante mío... supongo que a de gustarte mucho pero... esta... tiene algo especial- Saco otra tiara de la cajita, muy similar a al que tenia puesta pero con la diferencia que esta en ves de tener un circulo en el centro tenia una luna creciente. _

_Serena la observo embobada, Y luego miro a Endimión con ojos cristalinos_

_-supongo que eso quiere decir que te gusta mucho- ella afirmo –deja ver como te queda- el se acerco un poco más a la rubia, paso sus brazos por detrás la cabeza de la chica para desabrochar la que tenia puesta. Una vez que lo hizo la retiro delicadamente y se alejo nuevamente de Serena. La miro detenidamente por unos segundos, en los que se perdió en sus ojos. Era una chica realmente bella._

_Serena se había olvidado absolutamente de todo ya nada más existía en ese momento más que ellos dos. Hasta que el finalmente le hablo._

_-era eso lo que ocultabas- paso su mano por la frente de la chica. _

_Fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta de su error. Se levanto asustada y retrocedió unos pasos. _

_Él la siguió y la sujeto del brazo para que no se alejara. ¿Por qué le asustaba la idea de que vean esa marca? Si en ella se veía realmente preciosa._

_-no tienes por que asustarte... no es nada malo- nuevamente se volvieron a perder en sus miradas. _

_¿Cuanto más podía aguantar esa situación? Deseaba hablarle decirle quien era ella, de donde venia y sobre todo... cuanto lo había extrañado ese día que el no estuvo con ella. _

_-Serena yo- acerco sus cuerpos _

_¿Iba a besarla? ¿Por qué no podía resistirse? ¿Es que acaso... ella también lo deseaba? Cerró sus ojos en cuanto sintió la proximidad del aliento del chico en su rostro y él no tuvo dudas. Finalmente corta toda distancia entre ellos. Había alcanzado a rozar sus dulces labios, cuando el crujir de unas hojas lo alerto. _

_-¿Quién anda ahí?- Se puso a la defensiva y cubrió a Serena con su cuerpo._

_-la hemos estado buscando por todo el planeta... Princesa- Serena reconoció inmediatamente esas voces y se adelanto unos pasos_

_-¿Quiénes son ustedes? Déjense ver- ordeno mientras desenfundaba su espada- _

_-Como ya te han dicho- Eric salio de la oscuridad y se dejo ver –a estado buscando a Serena- _

_-Eric... que esta pasando aquí- ocho figuras femeninas se hicieron presentes tras el rubio_

_-debería golpearte, besaste a mi hermana- dijo de tan serio que sorprendió a la misma Serena_

_-¿tu hermana?- Serena se acerco nuevamente al príncipe, se puso frente a él y bajó la espada con su mano. Mientras que él la veía con ojos desorbitados_

_-es hora de regresar a casa... princesa- dijo una vos femenina _

_-¿Princesa?- pregunto esta vez a ella _

_La rubia se miraba las manos mientras encontrabas las palabras adecuadas para explicarle todo. _

_-yo... lo siento- _

_-¿puedes hablar?- ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?. Aparecen esa mujeres llamándola princesa. Eric que dice que es su hermana y ahora resultaba que si podía hablar... ¿Lo había estado engañando todo ese tiempo? La sujeto fuertemente del brazo, tanto que le hizo doler –explícame que es lo que esta pasando aquí, ¿y como se supone que eres una princesa?- grito –soy el único heredero al trono de este planeta- _

_-suéltala... si quieres seguir con vida- amenazo Sailor urano _

_-esta bien Haruka... por favor déjenme hablar con él a solas- _

_-de ninguna manera es tiempo de regresar- _

_-esta bien- intervino Eric- tienes diez minutos... después yo hablare con él- La Sailors aceptaron a regañadientes. Y se separaron unos metros, pero sin salir del alcance de la vista_

_-muy bien... dime que es lo que esta pasando aquí- exigió completamente enojado_

_-es... algo... complicado...-_

_- -_

_-bien, después de lo que escuche que decías de tu madrastra, también me creerás loca a mi... Mi nombre es Serena... y soy... la heredera al trono de la Luna- _

_-tienes razón... estas loca- se giro para irse de allí _

_-espera... puedo probártelo... ese poder... que Beryl dice que existe en la Luna... es el Cristal de Plata... posee un poder infinito... capaz de destruir un planeta completo- _

_-eso no es prueba de nada- dijo sin voltear al verla _

_-yo... debo regresar a mi hogar...-_

_-¿Por qué has venido?- pregunto aflojando un poco su tensión, era cierto que le había mentido, y lo seguía haciendo, -"de la luna"- pensó pero era acaso la locura contagiosa. A de tener una buena razón para no decirle de donde venia en realidad. Pero que diablos, no quería que se fuera, no tan repentinamente como había venido. _

_-veras... siempre tuve deseos de conocer este planeta... pero esta prohibido que cualquier habitante de la Luna venga aquí... supongo que es por eso que ustedes no tienen idea de que nosotros existimos... supongo que es mejor así, y aun que termine en tu planeta por accidente luego de una discusión con mi madre... no me arrepiento... es mucho más hermoso de lo que yo me imaginaba- Serena estaba con la vista fija en algún punto en el suelo. No se atrevía a verle, le había mentido, y él estaba en todo su derecho de enfadarse con ella. Aun que le doliera _

_-supongo que es por eso que veías todo con gran asombro- _

_¿Es que acaso le creía lo que estaba diciendo? -era todo nuevo para mí-_

_-yo... – giro sobre sus pies para poder verla a los ojos –quiero volver a verte- _

_-prometo... que are todo lo posible por volver... también quiero verte de nuevo...- _

_-hay algo que no entiendo... yo... conozco a Eric desde hace mucho tiempo...-_

_-eso es algo que yo no sabría responderte... pero si se que hace ahora... mi madre lo envió a investigar una extraña energía negativa que se instalo en este planeta... creo... que vendrán tiempos difíciles, por favor Endimión... no debes decirle a nadie de nosotros... por lo menos no hasta que sepamos bien que es lo que esta pasando- _

_-te prometo que no diré nada... pero solo... con una condición-_

_-cual- pregunto dubitativa_

_-que te volveré a ver- _

_Serena se ruborizo, Endimión esta cortando la distancia entre ellos_

_-lo prometo- _

_-hasta entonces... Princesa Serena- y sin importarle la presencia de nadie la beso_

_-cof cof- escucharon a alguien aclarándose la garganta y se separaron lentamente, sin dejar de verse un instante a los ojos –es hora de que regreses hermana, yo me encargare de hablar debidamente con Endimión- _

_Las Sailor interiores se acercaron hasta donde estaba. Y fue Mars la encargada de separarla del príncipe._

_-lo ciento Princesa... es hora de regresar- dijo mientras la jalaba lentamente del brazo._

_Serena asintió sin dejar de ver a Endimión _

-¿Serena? La señora Ikuko se había levantado, le extraño ver la luz encendida de la cocina y se acercó a ver –es muy tarde... en tres horas debes ir a la escuela-

-mañana seguiremos hablando- Darien se levanto de la silla donde estaba sentado –lamento haberla despertado señora Ikuko, no me di cuenta de la hora- y sin más saludo y se fue

-¿serena?... ¿estas bien?... pareces consternada-

-estoy bien no es nada... buenas noches- y salio rumbo a su habitación.

Aun ahora mucho más intrigada que antes

-¿"como es que Darien sabe tanto de la Historia de Milenio de Plata?... ¿que me estas ocultando Darien"?

Notas de la autora: Pues bien pensaba escribir toda la historia para este capitulo pero se me ha hecho demasiado largo.

Espero les haya gustado

Gracias a todas por leer esta loca historia de mi loca cabeza, gracias por todo su apoyo. Les mando un abrazo enorme

Silene-Luna


	22. Lagrimas en el cristal

Capitulo 21:

Lagrimas en el cristal

Un nuevo día había comenzado, y de no ser por que su madre estaba con ella, Serena seguramente hubiese llegado tarde a la escuela. Tenía unas ojeras que casi le llegaban al piso. Después de que se hubiese ido a acostar, la verdad era que no había dormido más de una hora. Todo lo que Darien le había relatado esa madrugada, pasaba por su mente una y otra vez.

¿Cómo era posible que Darien supiera tanto acerca de esa historia? Una súbita idea paso por su mente que la hizo estremecer ¿Es que acaso él había tenido algo que ver con el Milenio de Plata? Obviamente sí, por que sabía más que la misma Luna.

Estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina, con el desayuno frente a ella, del cual no había tocado nada más que el café. Algo que sorprendido mucho a su madre y a su hermano que había llegado hacia solo media hora de su guardia en el hospital.

-¿te encuentras bien hija? – pregunto con el semblante inquieto

-si claro, no te preocupes... es solo... que tengo sueño- fingió una sonrisa

-a lo mejor te peleaste con Darien... seguro ya no te aguantó más- la molesto su hermano

-piérdete Eigi- dijo mientras se levantaba bruscamente de la mesa –mejor me voy o se me hará tarde- Salio rumbo a su habitación para buscar su bolso y salio un minuto más tarde. Se asomo nuevamente a la cocina y se despidió de su madre, no sin antes enviarle una gran mirada asesina a Eiji

-nos vemos en la tarde- más sin embargo cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con la figura de su novio que estaba a punto de tocar el timbre

-Darien- se sorprendió

-buenos días- la saludo con un sutil beso en los labios, que Serena recibió gustosa –vine por ti, tengo guardia así que pensé que de paso podría llevarte a la escuela, de seguro has de estar cansada por la trasnochada- aseguro

-eh... no hace falta... además las chicas...-

-no te hagas problemas por ellas, tarde o temprano se enteraran de lo nuestro ¿no crees?- dijo con una sonrisa.

Que más deba tenia razón y la verdad era que estaba tan cansada que no tenia ni ganas de caminar esas pocas cuadras hasta la escuela –esta bien- se giro hacia dentro nuevamente –mama- grito –ya me voy Darien me alcanzara- tomo a su novio de la mano y salieron del departamento-

Una vez que llegaron al Garaje subieron al auto y salieron rumbo al colegio. Durante las pocas cuadras que duro el trayecto, Serena no dijo absolutamente nada. Solo se dedicaba a ver a Darien de reojo de tanto en tanto. No podía sacar aquellas dudas de su cabeza, y aunque estaba segura de que amaba a ese chico, le inquietaba la idea de que él le estuviese ocultando algo.

Finalmente, una cuadra antes de llegar se decidió a preguntar:

-¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de esa historia?- no quería verle a la cara, no estaba segura de soportar el que le ocultara algo, por que ocultar para ella era lo mismo que mentir.

Darien hizo un pequeño ademán antes de responder, espero a llegar a la puerta del colegio, paró el auto y miro a su novia

-te darás cuanta... cuando termine de contarte todo lo que recuerdo- le dio un beso y bajo del auto para abrirle la puerta a la chica

¿Lo que recuerdo? Entonces... si era cierto lo que suponía. Él si tenía que ver con esa historia pero... ¿quien de todos podía ser? No hablo mucho de esos generales, por lo que descarto la idea de que fuera uno de ellos, tenía que ser alguien importante en todo ese relato, Eric, tal ves o... el mismísimo Endimión.

La sola idea de ese último pensamiento la hizo estremecer. Si eso era cierto... cuando encontraran a la Princesa... ¿que pasaría con ella? No, no descarto la idea por completo, debía ser alguien más, y por que no Eric.

Darien ya había abierto su puerta y le estaba tendiendo la mano para ayudarla a salir. Solo que se había ensimismado tanto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta.

Los alumnos estaban comenzando a llegar, había llegado a tiempo, pero solo por que Darien la alcanzo, si hubiese tenido que ir caminado, de seguro el último trecho lo hubiese tenido que hacer corriendo.

Una pequeña riza se escapo de sus labios al recordar las tardías llegadas tardes años atrás. Observo la mano de su novio tendida frente a ella y la tomo.

-creo que ya es hora de que entres- le dijo el chico cuando salio del auto –mañana nos vemos y si puedo te llamo esta noche- Estaban a punto de darse un beso cuando un carraspeo los hizo voltear.

-buenos días bombón, Darien- saludo Seiya con un mohín divertido

Ambos jóvenes se separaron sonrojados

-no es para que se pongan así- volvió a decir el moreno aun más divertido al ver el nerviosismo de la pareja –ya era hora de que ustedes dos se pusieran de novios-

Sus hermanos estaban algo sorprendidos, y no era para menos, cada vez que veían a esos dos juntos estaban de pelea y verlos en esa situación los alteraron un poco.

-nosotros no...- Dijo Serena nerviosa

-si, si ya se- decía mientras se iba –como quieran... nos vemos dentro bombón- saludo con su mano ya estando de espalda-

Yaten y Taiki también saludaron y se fueron

-será mejor que me valla- Darien dio un fugaz beso a su novia y se fue

-Espera Seiya- grito la rubia una vez que estuvo sola. Corrió hasta que le dio alcance

-¿que pasa bombón? Te ves agitada-

-Seiya... por favor... no le digas nada a las chicas... no queremos que se enteren aun-

-pues por mi no hay problema pero... ¿por que no quieren decirles nada aun?-

-es algo complicado de explicar por favor... solo promete que no dirás nada-

-te lo prometo pero... algún día se van a enterar ¿no crees? Además si son tus amigas ¿cual es el problema que lo sepan?-

-¿que sepamos que?- pregunto una animosa Mina llegando por detrás –oye Serena cuando estaba llegando me pareció cruzarme con el auto de Darien-

Serena maldijo para sus adentros, como es que justo ese día a la despistada Mina se le ocurría llegar temprano

-si bueno... es que... –decía nerviosa –bueno, me lo cruce en el pasillo del departamento cuando venia para acá y como se me hacia tarde se ofreció para traerme-

-ah- dijo decepcionada la diosa del amor –ya hasta pensé que se habrían puesto de novios-

-nada más lejos de la realidad- murmuro Seiya a sus hermanos. Ganándose una mirada acecina por parte de la guerrera de la Luna

-buenos días- Saludaron recién llegadas Amy y Lita

Pero la campana sonó indicando que ya era la hora de entrar.

Un día como cualquier otro en la preparatoria Juban, nada fuera de lo común salvo la llamada de atención que recibió Serena, en la hora de historia, la última materia del día, pero es que la pobre ya había aguantado mucho, y considerando que solo había dormido una hora, era demasiado. Unas cuantas carcajadas por parte de sus compañeros, pero nada que no pudiera soportar. Después de todo, tiempo atrás, eso le ocurría todos los días.

Cuando hubo terminado la clase, el profesor pidió los trabajos que tenían que tener preparados, y el día termino.

No fue a entrenar, se había enterado por Miki, que tal Kie, estaba de regreso. ¿Es que esa chica no entrenaba nunca? Definitivamente esa niña estaba interviniendo más en su vida de lo que ella pudiera soportar.

Por insistencia de sus amigas, que se las había cruzado en la salida, decidió pasar un rato por el Crown. Algo que considerando con la frecuencia que lo hacía antes hacia mucho tiempo que no hacia, y aunque estaba completamente agotada, con solo aquella hora de sueño, un rato de risas con sus amigas no vendrían nada mal.

Ya estaban todos sentados degustando sus helados pero el rumbo de la plática no era precisamente uno del que ella quisiera hablar en ese momento.

Sintió que sus mejillas tomaban un leve tono color rojo, por lo que tuvo que esconder su rostro en el sabor frió del chocolate que estaba probando.

-pues como te lo digo, Darien y Serena se llevan muy mal, pero esta mañana fue él quien la alcanzo hasta la escuela- comento Mina

-oye, Serena yo creo que tendría que darle una oportunidad- la animo Molly, pero extrañamente seria.

-claro- le siguió Mina –además de el hecho que estén predestinados el uno para el otro...- sintió un pequeño puntapié por parte Rai que estaba sentada frente a ella y le hizo ver que estaba hablando de más.

Pero Serena escucho esto último, "predestinados" pensó, levanto la vista justo para ver como el resto de las chicas veían a la otra rubia con una mirada, que Mina hubiese preferido volver a estar en alguna de sus antiguas peleas. Nuevamente la sensación de que le estaban ocultando algo la invadió, sintió su cuerpo tensarse al escuchar las inútiles explicaciones que trataban de darle.

Se levanto bruscamente de su lugar, y sin importarle dejar su helado apenas empezado dijo:

-me voy a casa, estoy muy cansada, no eh dormido bien y se acerca el torneo- y sin molestarse en fingir su semblante ya decepcionado, por comprobar que sus amigas seguirían en la misma de ocultarle algo de lo que ella no tenia ni la menor idea de lo que podía llegar a ser, pero intuía que era algo serio. –Mañana nos vemos- saludo sin mirar a nadie y salio.

Los días siguientes, se dedico a entrenar, por lo pronto lo único que le preocupaba era la gran competencia nacional, así al menos de esa forma conseguiría olvidarse de todas las dudas que la agobiaban, y tal ves... solo tal ves poder sacar una idea clara de todo.

Ya se había autoconvensido de que Darien, Su Darien si había tenido que ver con esa historia de Milenio de Plata, pero... ¿por que él era el único que podía llegar a recordar algo? ¿Quién era?

La clave esta en todo lo que paso con Metalia, pensó, si tan solo... pudiera recordar, analizo cada cosa, cada detalle que recordaba de aquellos sueños. Su atención se centro en esa figura malvada como el mismo diablo, había nombrado, Endimión.

_-no es una ironía que el gran amor de la Princesa Serena, sea quien te derrote... él acabara con la única descendiente del Milenio de Plata... y una ves que lo halla hecho, yo reinare este planeta... _

Pero, la única persona que estaba allí era ella, ¿Por qué había dicho que acabaría con la heredera al trono milenario? ¿Es que acaso esa mujer sabía la identidad de la princesa? ¿Es que acaso ella misma sabia la identidad de la princesa en ese momento? y si era así ¿Por qué ahora no podía recordarlo? Llego a la conclusión que eso era parte de los recuerdos que le oculto el cristal de plata, claro… por pedido de ella.

Se acomodo mejor contra el respaldo de su cama y levanto sus rodillas contra su pecho, mientras apretaba fuertemente el Cristal de Plata entre sus manos.

"Si tan solo..." sollozo, sus ojos dejaron escapar las lagrimas acumuladas que fueron a dar a sus manos donde apretaba aquel preciado objeto. Una pequeña luz se vio salir de entre sus dedos, y entonces lo recordó... recordó el final de aquella larga pelea contra la reina Metalia, y recordó sus últimos segundos, recordó su deseo, y el brillo que despidió el cristal, en el preciso momento que su ultima lagrima logro alcanzar al cristal, todo estaba ahora claro, ¿es que acaso sus lagrimas producían ese efecto el fantasma Cristal Plateado? De alguna manera así era.

Se llevo una mano a la boca para ahogar un grito de sorpresa al descubrir la identidad de aquella persona en la penumbra del polo norte, aquella persona por la que lloraba sin consuelo, recordó que cuando por fin había conseguido que él recordara, cuando lo había sacado de la oscuridad de su alma, él murió para salvarla. Recordó, que no quería vivir con el dolor de saber que su amor, su gran amor, no estaría a su lado, fue ese el deseo que pidió, ser una chica normal, nada que tuviera que ver con la princesa Serena, que ironía, por que por más que ella intentara huir a su destino, el se empeñaba en perseguirla y hacer que cumpla con el.

Pero ahora no estaba sola, así como ella había conseguido volver a la vida, él también lo había hecho y no dejaría que nada los volviera a separar.

Tenia ganas de salir corriendo, de abrazarlo de decirle todo pero... él no estaba, tenía guardia y lo más probable es que no lo viera hasta el martes.

Dio un largo suspiro, aun seguía en su mundo cuando llamaron a su puerta

-Serena... ya es hora, mama y yo te alcanzaremos hasta el colegio, tu entrenadora acaba de llamar dijo que se retrazara 10 minutos si tu no podías estar un rato antes-

Claro, la competencia, se había olvidado de ese pequeño detalle, se había metido a su habitación a meditar mientras hacia un poco de tiempo hasta que llegara la hora de irse. Sin decir nada tomo su bolso que estaba a un lado de su cama, y salio de allí.

-¿Estas bien? Pareces que has estado llorando- dijo Eiji una vez que ella pasó por su lado. Y como no notarlo tenía los ojos aun hinchados, pero no parecía estar triste, no, todo lo contrario, una extraña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios cuando le respondió.

-estoy bien, solo estaba recordando algunas cosas, esos es todo- termino de salir

-sabia que estabas loca, pero nunca creí que tanto- Eiji la siguió

-¿sabes?... nada de lo que digas ni hagas hoy cambiara mi humor, así que podrías ahorrarte la molestia- llego a la cocina donde estaba su madre esperándola para acompañarla –¿nos vamos?-

-claro... solo deja que tome mi bolso-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-que mal- se quejo la rubia ni bien llego a la puerta de la escuela –no hay nadie-

-tonta- le reto su hermano –recuerda que aun es temprano-

-a si es cierto- rió tontamente. Es que todavía tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza que debía ordenar. Primero retaría a la Senshis, si eso haría, por que estaba segura que ellas sabían todo, y Darien... bien él también merecía un escarmiento pero... de seguro han de haber tenido una buena razón para no haberle dicho nada. No definitivamente no haría nada en contra de su novio, por lo que tampoco haría nada con las chicas, al menos por ahora.

Estaba tan ensimismada pensando y mirando el cielo, tratando de imaginar el hermoso satélite terrestre en sus mejores momentos, pero había que reconocer que si bien había recordado todo lo que respecta a esta vida y todo lo que descubrió años atrás, no tenía ni la menor idea de que podría haber pasado milenios pasados.

Eiji había tratado un par de veces traerla a la realidad, pero ya se había dado por vencido.

-lo ciento amigo, hoy esta más loca que de costumbre- puso una mano en él hombro del recién llegado en señal de compadecimiento –no sabes en lo que te estas metiendo-

-deja de molestar a tu hermana- le reto su madre

-yo solo decía- dijo mientras se encogía de hombros. Se coloco nuevamente frente a su hermana –tierra llamando a Serena-

-eh ¿Qué?- Serena miro a su hermano y luego frente a ella. Ahí estaba, se habían despedido la noche anterior por que él tenía guardia. Y ahora esta ahí frente a ella. Tenía tantas cosas para decirle y tantas cosas que preguntarle. Por un momento se olvido del mundo y se arrojo a sus brazos, lo abrazo con tantas fuerzas que sorprendió al mismo Darien –te amo- le dijo al oído –no sabes cuanto te amo y cuanto te ame-

-S-Serena- balbuceo algo sorprendido y sonrojado. La alejo unos centímetros de él para verle a al cara y le dedico una sonrisa tan tierna que Serena creyó desfallecer –no hace tanto que no nos vemos-

-es cierto- sonrió –pero igual te extrañe-

El carraspeo de una vos los hizo voltearse

-hermanita... si te pones tan melosa, Darien se cansara y te dejara-

-ya te dije que hoy esta de buen humor así que nada de lo que digas me afecta- le saco la lengua

-parece que ya están llegando tus compañeras- Aviso la señora Ikuko al ver que un par de jóvenes se acercaban a ellos corriendo

-Serena, que bueno que ya estés, no sabes todo lo que tengo que contarte de esa tal Kie.

-¿Kie?- Pregunto como si le hubiesen dado una patada en el estomago. Le había dicho que nada de lo que él hiciera le cambiaria el humor, pero escuchar ese nombre... el solo hacerlo hacia que su sangre hirviera. –¿Qué hay con ella?- dijo con el entrecejo fruncido

-dejo dicho que esta ansiosa de verte competir, que aun no entendía como es que nunca te había visto entrenando, pero si era por que le estabas huyendo era por que le tenias miedo. Que espera que nosotras ganemos el martes para que nos veamos en las finales del sábado-

-esa...- La rubia no pudo contener su rabia, ¿Cómo era posible que esa niña estuviera últimamente metido en todo lo que ella hacia? ¿es que acaso había hecho algo tan grave en su vida como para que la estuvieran castigando de ese modo? No se consideraba una persona que tuviera rencores para con el resto de la gente, pero esa chica últimamente estaba molestando demasiado y sobre todo… estaba interesada en "su" Darien, y no era que lo considerara un objeto para decir que era suyo, pero si era s u novio y con todo lo que acababa de descubrir, todo lo que sufrieron milenios pasados y contra toda la maldad que tuvieron que pelear, no iba a permitir que una simple chica lo alejara de él. Había escuchado ese nombre toda la semana y la verdad es que ya estaba demasiado hastiada de eso.

-¡Serena!- reprendió su madre antes de que dijera algo indebido-

-tranquila Serena ya veras que todo saldrá bien- Darien la abrazo por la espalda. –ya veras que cuando todos esto termine no la veras ni escucharas mas su nombre-

-eso si no decide mudarse aquí para seguirte todo el tiempo- Serena se aferro mas a los brazos de Darien.

Pero se había olvidado de un pequeño detalle la presencia de sus compañeras y que había omitido el detalle de que tenia novio, quería compartir esa felicidad con en ellas pero el hecho de que sea algo secreto ya le estaba resultando algo… divertido…, a demás de que tampoco estaba segura de poder soportar tanto bombardeo de preguntas. Y eso sumado a que sus compañeras de equipo eran algo… indiscretas cuando se trataba de la intimidad… prefirió dejar el asunto para ella. Pero lo había olvidado y ahora estaba algo comprometida por la actitud de su novio

-oye, Serena ¿quien es él?- pregunto otra de sus compañeras

-eh… bueno él es bueno… es un amigo de mi hermano… si eso- balbuceo

-pues parece algo más que un amigo de tu hermano, ya me gustaría a mí tener un amigo que me trate tan cariñosamente- agrego con malicia, provocando el sonrojo de la pareja

-Ya debo irme solo me escape diez minutos-

-te acompaño al auto- Serena huyo.

Una vez que Darien se fue, el resto del equipo no tardo en llegar. Habían contratado un micro para que las llevara, a las competidoras y a los familiares que quisieran acompañarlas. Y una hora más tarde ya estaban rumbo a su destino.

Cuando llegaron se instalaron en el hotel. Un gran hotel bastante lujoso y amplio como para albergar a todos los equipos, las 16 escuelas que estaban allí.

Se acomodaron en las habitaciones que tenían destinadas, Serena compartía una con la sub capitán Miki, y luego fueron a cenar. Una gran cena de recibimiento hecha solo para agasajar a los competidores, chicas y chicos.

Y como para no perder la costumbre, Serena tuvo que evitar la presencia de su ahora considerada rival Kie. Le costo mucho más de lo que le hubiese gustado, pero lo logro, tuvo que pedir que le llevaran la comida a la habitación argumentando que se sentía mal debido al largo viaje.

Luego de eso, todos se fueron a dormir.

La sorpresa para Serena había llegado el día después, sabia que su madre iba a ir, pero no se esperaba la presencia de su padre y mucho menos la de su hermano pequeño, al que no había visto desde que se mudaron.

La habían estado esperando en el desayunador, y cuando los vio no pudo evitar arrojarse a los brazos de su padre y luego después de unos segundos de duda abrazo a su pequeño hermano. Ambos estaban felices de volver a verse, pero no tardaron mucho en volver a las andadas. Las tan añoradas riñas de hermanos, que ellos consideraban como muestra de afecto.

Eigi también había llegado ese día, solo que para la hora del almuerzo había conseguido un permiso especial en el Hospital por lo que se quedaría toda la semana, y como estaban tan cerca de la casa de Darien, este ultimo ofreció su casa para que hospedara toda la familia de su novia. Había resultado un poco difícil convencer a su futuro suegro, pero dado la insistencia del chico y que el le haya dicho que era novio de su hija fue lo que termino de convencerlo. Después de todo así tendrían la oportunidad de conocerse mejor.

El martes fue el día que Serena y todas sus compañeras habían estado esperando. Era su turno de competir.

Se habían levantado muy temprano, quería ser las primeras en llegar al gimnasio y poder usar las instalaciones al máximo, sin tener que compartirlas con el resto de los equipos de ese día.

Estuvieron una hora solas, cuando comenzaron a llegar los demás competidores, decidieron ir a descansar un rato mientras se terminaba de armar todo para el comienzo de la competencia.

Estuvieron recorriendo las instalaciones mientras veían como una gran cantidad de gente entraba y salía del lugar, algunos se instalaban en las gradas buscando el mejor lugar para poder observar todo a la perfección, mientras que otros esperaban a su familiares amigos en algún sitio especifico.

Finalmente el alta vos les indico que ya esta todo preparado y reclamaba la presencia de los competidores del día.

Fue el momento que los familiares y amigos de la preparatoria Juban escogieron para ir a saludar a las chicas y dejarles sus mejores deseos.

Pero Serena estaba algo decepcionada, Darien no había llegado. Estaban todos, sus amigos, las Inners las Outers e incluso Andrew estaba allí, ¿Por qué Darien aun no llegaba? A lo mejor sabia que irían todos y por eso decidió no ir.

Cuando todo ya estaba listo, los equipos tomaron sus posiciones destinadas en la rotación. La preparatoria Juban comenzaba en Potro seguida de las barras paralelas, suelo y por ultimo la viga de equilibrio.

Cuando anunciaron el comienzo de la competencia, Serena alzo por ultima ves la vista al las gradas, Darien aun no había llegado, una gran decepción. Pero para su suerte, tampoco estaba Kie.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¿Como era que había terminado en esa situación? Aun no estaba seguro, pero deseo no habar pasado por la casa de su tía y se maldijo para sus adentros por no haber ido directamente al lugar de la competencia. ¿Qué tenia que hacer Kie en su casa? Y para colmo por insistencia de su tía tuvo que llevarla hasta aquel lugar. Y lo pero de todo, se le colgó del brazo con toda la confianza del mundo y aunque trato de soltarse unas cuantas veces, al chica parecía no entender, o a lo mejor no quería. Estaba convencida de que él la había ido a ver a ella y cada vez que trataba de decirle que estaba equivocada, ella encontraba alguna excusa para interrumpirlo.

Ya estaban en la entrada cuando vio a dos jóvenes, que reconoció como compañeros de quipo de Serena, corriendo y diciendo que la competencia ya había empezado.

-mira- Kie señalo a los dos chicos que habían pasado junto a ellos corriendo –son miembros de la preparatoria Juban, ahí es a donde asiste "esa" amiga tuya-

Muy bien hasta ahí había llegado su paciencia, no iba aguantar que tratara a la mujer que amaba tan despectivamente. Estaban a punto de entrar al gimnasio cuando se detuvo abruptamente y la obligo a que lo viera

-escucha muy bien lo que voy a decirte, Serena no es mi amiga ella es...- nuevamente fue interrumpido. Realmente esa niña ya o estaba volviendo loco.

-mira, si quieres podemos entrar por aquí, estoy segura que encontraremos lugares privilegiados, además no quiero subir a las gradas, estoy muy ansiosa por verle la cara a la capitana de la preparatoria Juban, me ha estado esquivando y la verdad es que me gustaría observar sus capacidades bien de cerca, aun que para serte sincera no creo que pueda sorprenderme demasiado-

-eso es lo que crees- murmuro mientras se giraba para entrar.

Cuando lo hizo, pudo ver que los equipos ya estaban todos en sus posiciones, y reconoció al de su novia en el potro, estaban todas las chicas paradas hablando con alguien que estaba en el suelo, dedujo que era la misma Serena, por que no la había visto en ningún otro lado.

-esperame aquí, iré a hablar un rato- señalo a las chicas vestimenta azul blanca y roja y enseguida estoy con tigo-

¿Esperarla? ¿Por qué demonios tenia que esperarla? Ya estaba harto de todo eso y para agregarle a la situación iría a un enfrentamiento directo con Serena y no lo iba a permitir. Hizo solo un paso cuando una voz familiar lo detuvo

-Darien- le llamo con el entrecejo fruncido

-¿Serena? Creí que estabas allí- sacudió la cabeza –olvídalo perdonó por la demora pero tuve la mala idea de pasar por casa de mi tía y… -

-¿por la casa de tu tía? Y después por la casa de esa tal Kie sino ¿como explica llegaras con ella?-

-vamos Serena- dijo acercándose –estaba en casa de mi tía cuando llegue por favor no me hagas mas difícil el día, acaba de empezar y esa niña me volvió loco solo en un hora no para de hablar y… -

¿Cómo no creerle? Concia bien a Darien y la cara de resignación que traía cuando lo vio entrar el establecimiento era indescriptible, tal como el había dicho la única que hablaba era ella, definitivamente tenia que reconocer era que era algo por lo que la chica se destacaba, pero habría que ver si a al hora de los postres podría demostrar eso de lo que tanto se enorgullecía. Interrumpió la explicación con un fugaz beso en los labios y sonrió con malicia cuando dijo:

-ven, vamos las chicas me están esperando, solo me escape para ir al tocador un minuto-

¿Esperando? ¿Es que acaso quería un enfrentamiento directo con Kie? Pues si así era, le parecía lo mejor, haber si así se sacaba de encima de una buena ves a esa niña.

Caminaron unos cuantos metros. Y la encontraron sentada con los brazos cruzados y con el entrecejo fruncido, a un lado de las compañeras de la rubia.

-Serena, que bueno que llegas, ya estamos por comenzar y… vio al joven que estaba a un lado de ella ¿el no es el amigo de tu hermano?- termino preguntando con malicia

Pero ninguno de los dos recién llegados presto la menor atención al comentario malicioso, en realidad estaban concentrados en contener la risa por la cara de horror que había puesto Kie, que aun que trato de disimularla de la mejor manera, le resulto bastante imposible.

-hola- saludo la rubia

-¿q-que haces aquí?-

-pues en realidad, estoy esperando que den la orden para mi pasada-

Miki se acerco al grupo –por cierto, te presento a Serena Tsukino, ella es la capitana que tanto deseabas conocer-

-oh- fingió indiferencia –te deseo la mejor de las suerte, así nos enfrentaremos el sábado-

-tenlo por seguro- dijo con algo de arrogancia, raro en Serena

-bien creo que yo me voy- Darien señalo las gradas donde pudo observar a todo su grupo de amigos. Estaban más que sorprendidos también, se les notaba en la cara, y no era para menos.

-esta bien- Serena entendió. -Nos vemos al rato-

Y todo comenzó, nada con lo que el equipo de la preparatoria Juban no pudiera, por que la verdad era que eran muy buenas, demasiado y el único equipo que consideraban que podía llegar a serles un poco de competencia era el equipo des colegia Alemán pero que ya habían vencido instancias atrás. Y se noto cuando recibieron los puntajes generales, pasaron al resto de las tres comitivas como si nada, por lo que su próxima competencia seria el sábado.

-Serena… estuviste increíble- felicito Lita cuando la rubia se acerco a ellos

-mi hermana es muy buena en lo que hace- se enorgulleció Sammy

-bueno, esto tenemos que festejarlo- se unió Darien –que les parece si vamos a casa -

-mmm, no lo se, no puedo dejar al resto del equipo aquí solas, ellas también son parte de esto-

-la casa es grande, pueden venir todos los que quieran- la animo Setsuna –pediremos algún lunch en alguna confitería, estoy segura que lo podremos remediar, y pues mi madre, no se molestara en lo mas mínimo, por el contrario, le agrada hacer fiestas por cualquier cosa-

-pero ustedes deben de regresar… mañana tienen que ir a la escuela y…-

-eso no es problema- dijo animosa, Mina –Amy hablo con el director y aviso que nos ausentaríamos toda esta semana ¿Qué crees?, como casi no queda nadie en el colegio por que todos los clubes deportivos tienen finales esta semana, no tuvo problemas en dejarnos faltar el resto de la semana, los profesores ya se habían quejado diciendo que con medio curso no podrían dar clases debidamente, y que cuando volviera el resto del alumnado que faltara tendrían que repetir sus clases, y Rai pues, ella no tuvo problema con las hermanas de su escuela- la aludida afirmo con un movimiento de su cabeza-

-no lo se es que…- miro a su padre suplicante –por favor di algo-

-pues en realidad… decidan ustedes yo no tengo problema-

"gracias papá" –esta bien- dijo completamente resignada-

-bien, entonces ¿como nos vamos?- pregunto Darien

-Hotaru, Michiru y Setsuna pueden venir con migo- dijo Haruka

-yo voy con mis padres

-y llevo a las demás- afirmo Andrew

-esta bien, solo déjenme que hable con el equipo y ya-

-pero hazlo rápido- observo de reojo a un de sus lados. ¿Es que esa niña no descansaba nunca? Se estaba acercando a él. Muy bien le pondría un alto a esta situación aunque eso le costara que todos se enteraran su relación con Serena.

-te esperamos afuera- Kenji salio junto con su familia seguido de las chicas.

Una hora más tarde todo estaba listo, Darien se había encargado de llamar a la señora Mutsumi, que se encargo de todo inmediatamente. Debería de tener muy buenos contactos para tener todo preparado para unas cincuenta personas en tan poco tiempo.

Nada podría haber sido mejor, los adultos se quedaron todos juntos a un lado de la sala, mientras que los más jóvenes se dispersaban por toda la casa. Aun que si hubiese sido por las compañeras de equipo de Serena, las cosas hubiesen ido mejor si los chicos hubiesen estado festejando con ellas. Como sea al otro día el turno de competir era de ellos y debían de estar bien descansados.

La noche ya había comenzado a caer, cuando llego a la casa una persona no invitada. Y la cara de Serena se transformo, algo que no paso desapercibido por nadie, sobre todo por que fue Darien, que no se esperaba que ella fuera nuevamente a su casa, quien la recibió.

Y como para no faltar a las costumbre de Kie, se colgó del brazo del chico, provocando aun más la indignación de Serena, que no tardo en desaparecer del lugar. Era eso o arrancarle los pelos uno por uno de su cabeza. Pero tenia compostura y considero lo más sano lo primero.

-¿donde esta Serena?- pregunto Darien una vez se saco de encima a la chica, que ahora estaba hablando con su tía, que por una vez en su vida se digno a sacarlo del apuro.

-salio al bacón- respondió Andrew divertido. Y como no, si la cara de Serena estaba que echaba humo –se enojo y no sabemos por que, y aunque trata de disimularlo, no le creímos en lo más mínimo. ¿Tu que crees?

-iré a buscarla-

-será mejor que esperes, bombón estaba demasiada alterada y cuando esta en esas es mejor esperar a que se le pase-

-enseguida regreso- Darien salio

-¿en que andas esos dos?- pregunto Lita mientas veía desconcertada como Darien salía serio tras Serena

-pues en realidad yo creo que mi hermana esta loca-

-no digas eso Sammy, solo lo esta un poco- bromeo Eigi

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Serena… te estaba buscando- Darien llego por detrás, tuvo miedo de hablarle, la cara de Serena mostraba verdadero enojo

-si, pues yo creí que estaba bien acompañado como para estar preocupado por mi-

-no digas eso- se le acerco para tomarla por la cintura, la rubia lo esquivo

-no hagas eso o tu amiga podría ponerse celosa- se recargo en el barandal del bacón con los brazos cruzados. Parecía una niña pequeña haciendo berrinche lo que provoco una pequeña riza en el chico –no le veo lo gracioso-

-pues yo si- se acomodo junta a su novia en la misma posición que ella –yo creo que la que esta celosa eres tu-

-por favor ¿yo celosa? ¿De esa chica? En tus sueños- esa situación ya la había vivido, lo recordaba perfectamente, como su hubiese sido ayer. ¿Por qué justo ahora venían esos recuerdos a su mente.

_-por favor ¿yo celosa? ¿De esa chica? En tus sueños-_

_-es solo una chica que mi padre me presento, esta interesado en que contraiga matrimonio lo antes posible, pero le aclare que no estoy interesado en lo más mínimo-_

_-¿en el matrimonio?- _

_-en esa chica, el matrimonio si me interesa- tomo a su novia por la cintura para tenerla más cerca -Serena… se que esta situación te disgusta tanto como a mi, por eso si quieres podemos ir adentro y aclarar todo de una vez por todas-_

-Serena… se que esta situación te disgusta tanto como a mi, por eso si quieres podemos ir adentro y aclarar todo de una vez por todas- él le dijo exactamente las mismas palabras, ¿podría también estar sintiendo lo mismo que ella? ¿Podría saber él que esa misma discusión la habían tenido miles de años atrás, Cuando eran príncipes?

-_¿estas dispuesto a enfrentar a todos por mi?, quiero decir… tu padre cree que soy una simple dama de la corte, no creo que acepte u matrimonio con migo, y en cuanto a tu madrastra… si se entera de mi verdadera identidad… podría ser peligroso para ti también y eso… sin mencionar el que dirán de todos en la corte-_

-¿estas dispuesto a enfrentarte a todos allí? Quiero decir… Andrew no dejara de molestarte… bueno a mi también y Haruka… querrá matarte antes de que puedas decir algo- si respondía lo mismo, significaba que así era

_-no me importa lo que digan, estoy dispuesto a enfrentar a todo y a todos por estar a tu lado Princesa Serena-_

-no me importa lo que digan, estoy dispuesto a enfrentar a todo y a todos por estar a tu lado Serena- El rostro de Serena se suavizo por completo y se acomodo frente al cuerpo de su novio

-aquella ves… te enfrentaste a tu padre y a tu madrastra por mi…- Darien frunció el entrecejo –no creo que esta ves pueda ser peor que aquella ¿tu que dices?- dijo con una sonrisa cómplice, acrecentando el desconcierto del chico, se estaba acercando a el más de lo que lo harían unos simples amigos, y detrás de ellos pero del lado de la sala, Darien podía ver como todos observaban expectantes. –¿Les damos un espectáculo que los deje completamente descolocados?-

Darien entendió, y aun que él mismo estaba desconcertado, por lo que Serena había dicho de su padre y su madrastra, acepto gustoso. Tomo a su novia por la cintura y después de dar una mirada que ninguno de los que estaba adentro comprendió, la beso. Para gusto y placer de los que estuvieran observando.

Continuara…

Notas de la autora:

Por fin estoy de regreso. Estoy super contenta. No es que me haya querido demorar en subir este capitulo, pero lo tenia escrito hace bastante tiempo, casi seguido del otro. Peor cuando me decidí a subirlo pues que recibo la sorpresa de que me regalan una PC nueva. Pues si finalmente después de 8 largos años mi antigua carroza cumplió su vida útil (aun que todavía no puedo deshacerme de ella), parecerá loco, pero con sus cuatro gb y sus 32 de ram, fue con ella con la que me aventure al loco mundo de la Internet y de los fic, y me cuesta mucho separarme de ella, sin mencionar que aun tengo todos mis historias en ella y me esta llevando bastante tiempo pasar todo a la nueva.

En fin cambiando de tema, se me acercan las fechas de finales y para complicarme un poco más la vida decidí anotarme a todos a excepción de dos que dejare para febrero, o sea que tengo que preparar nueve materias en menos de un mes, lo que implica que estaré bastante ocupada como para poder actualizar. Pero valdrá la pena por después de eso pienso ponerme con todo para seguir con mis historias. Así que de antemano me disculpo por que voy a demorar en actualizar.

Les dejo muchos saludos a todas y gracias por su incondicional apoyo.

Las quiero mucho Silene-luna


	23. La historia del Milenio de Plata 2 parte

Capitulo 22:

La historia del milenio de plata 2 parte

Se escucho el ruido de un par de copas estrellarse contra el suelo, fue eso lo que les indico a la pareja que ya debían separarse, aun que les costo demasiado.

Darien aun la tenia tomada de la cintura, cuando se separo un poco para ver por sobre el hombro de la chica. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

Serena también se había separado un poco, abrazo a su novio y también sonrió cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo la cara de todos los que estaban dentro de la casa.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aun estaban tratando de entender que tipo de relación tenían Serena y Darien. En un momento se estaban peleando como perro y gato y al otro estaban haciendo escena de celos, como en el caso de Serena. Por que a Andrew no lo encaño con eso de que la cara que traía era por que estaba cansada. Él se había dado cuenta que la cara de la rubia había cambiado cuando Kie había entrado a la casa, y se ponía cada vez de más mal humor cuando veía como la chica se le pegaba a Darien.

Pero era lógico, Serena estaba enamorada de Darien, ella se lo había confesado, y aun que sabía que Darien también estaba loco por Serena, tenía entendido que esos dos nunca se dijeron nada.

Entonces… ¿Por qué el semblante preocupado de Darien? ¿Es que acaso sabía lo que le pasaba a su amiga? Y si era así ¿Qué rayos estaban ocultando?

Bien. La respuesta no tardo en aparecer frente a sus ojos.

¿Qué fue esa mirada de Darien?

¡Por dios la tomo de la cintura! Y… y… la beso

Y al parecer no fue el único sorprendido, por que el ruido que hicieron un para de copas cuando se estrellaron contra el suelo, le hicieron girar su cabeza al grupo donde él se encontraba.

Y nuevamente ¡por Dios!, si él no hubiese estado igual de asombrado que la mayoría de los allí presentes, la escena le hubiese resultado infinitamente cómica.

Al fin alguien se atrevió a balbucear algo

-¿Qué… que están haciendo?- se alcanzo escuchar la vos de Mina

-creo es lo bastante obvio no- dijo el más pequeño de los Tsukino –es lo que hacen los novios-

-¡NOVIOS!- gritaron Mina y Molly

-ya…- dijo Rai algo avergonzada –no es para que hagan tanto escándalo… -y agrego mirando el piso –también van a tener que pagar ese par de copas rotas-

-¡tu ya lo sabias verdad!- le reto la rubia –eres la única que no parece asombrada- y era cierto por que aunque ni Lita ni Amy dijeron una sola palabra, sus rostros decían absolutamente todo

-yo creo que no era la única- señalo a los hermanos Tsukino –además entiendo a Serena, si iban a hacer semejante escando, yo tampoco se los hubiese contado en su lugar-

-pues se lo tenían muy bien guardado- agrego Andrew divertido, una vez que salio del asombro.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿quieres entrar… o los dejamos un poco más de tiempo con sus preguntas guardadas?

Serena sonrió

-bajemos- dijo la rubia

-perfecto- Darien la tomo de la mano –así de paso me aclaras algunas dudas acerca de nuestra reciente plática-

Fueron hasta las escaleras, y bajaron hasta adentrarse en los bosques, caminaron un par de metros y se sentaron a la orilla del lago.

Había llegado la hora de aclarar algunas dudas por partes de ambos

-bien- dijo firmemente Serena –creo que es a ti a quien toca empezar-

Darien alzo las cejas

-¿yo por que?-

-por que tu aun debes de terminar de contarme una historia- dijo fingiendo estar enojada – no soy tonta Darien y se que de la única forma que sepas todo con tanta claridad es que seas parte del Milenio de Plata, así que empieza a hablar

-bien, si eso es lo que quieres- se encogió de hombros –pero luego me aclaras mis dudas-

Serena afirmo -empieza a hablar-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¡y en cima de todo tienen el descaro de irse sin dar ninguna explicación!- Mina tenia que ser agarrada por Lita y Rai

-¡ya… calma… no es para que te pongas de ese modo!... de seguro les explicaran todo cuando estén de regreso-

-¡claro tu por que ya sabias todo verdad!- dijo Mina un poco más relajada

-Hay algo que no entiendo- analizo la chica genio- ¿será que Serena ya sabe toda la verdad?-

-¿de que verdad estas hablando?- Pregunto Eigi, pero fue ignorado

-que estén de novios, no significa que sepa toda la verdad, el amor que ellos sienten va más allá de su pasado- hablo por primera vez Michiru

-¿y de que pasado?- pregunto Sammy

-pero… de todos modos… ya va siendo hora ¿no?

-con Serena nunca se sabrá, Mina- Rai se encogió de hombros

-ahora que lo recuerdo –la rubia se llevo una mano al mentón en forma pensativa -¿Cómo es que tu sabias todo antes de que Luna te lo contara?

-pues eso es fácil de responder. Poseo un sexto sentido, tengo ciertos poderes espirituales que me permiten ver la vida pasada de las personas… y yo no puede escaparme de ella-

-¿alguien podría decirme de que demonios están ablando?-

Molly se le acerco al oído

-son amigas mías, pero debo reconocer que a veces son bastante misteriosas, y hasta parece que hablan locuras- dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza tratando de entender algo de lo que las Sailors estaban hablando

-creo saber de lo que hablan… o al menos de algo- se encogió de hombros –lo que no entiendo es que es eso de la vida pasada-

-pues podrías explicarme-

¿Qué más daba? Todos lo presentes a excepción de su hermanito sabían de o que estaban platicando

-ven- dijo y la tomo del brazo para conducirla a un lugar apartado del grupo de amigas.

Sammy se había retirado cuando lo ignoraron a la primera pregunta

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Nuevamente se encontraba parada frente a esa gran puerta y con los nervios a flor de piel. Sabía a la perfección que iba a ser reprendida nuevamente. Era eso para lo único que su madre la citaba en el gran salón._

_Pero esta vez entro con la frente bien alta. _

_¡si! Se dijo a si misma, se había equivocado, pero también era cierto que tenia sus motivos por haber reaccionado de esa forma, y si su madre le hubiese tenido un poco más de confianza en ella, todo eso no hubiese pasado _

_Una fuerte punzada invadió su corazón. Si todo eso no hubiese pasado, tampoco hubiese conocido a Endimión, y eso si era de algo de lo que no se arrepentía._

_Apenas si había llegado a su hogar y ya lo extrañaba. Había sido grato tener la compañía del hermoso príncipe durante todos esos días, y solo ahora se daba cuenta de lo dependiente que se había vuelto de él, pero… ¿Qué significaba eso? _

_Ya había entrado, pero solo el fuerte abrazo de su madre la trajo a la realidad _

_-hija- dijo con los ojos completamente rojos de tanto llorar –no sabes cuanto lo ciento, si yo… si solo yo…-_

_-ma, madre- no se había esperado ese recibimiento _

_-no sabes lo angustiada que estaba por ti… con todo lo que esta pasando en ese planeta yo… debí decírtelo antes…- _

_-¿que es lo que esta pasando allí Madre?, ¿Por qué tantos misterios?, esa gente… a sido muy amable con migo yo…-_

_-eso es por que no saben quien eres de verdad… pero cuando se enteren… cuando Beryl se entere- termino de decir con un hilo de voz_

_Serena se separa de su madre padre escudriñarle la mirada _

_-¿que es lo que sabes de Beryl? ¿Qué es lo que sabe Beryl de nosotros?-_

_-esa mujer… es mal personificado hija- dijo mientras la sentaba frente a la mesa de reuniones _

_-me ah parecido una mujer muy misteriosa… pero… ¿no crees que exageras?-_

_-¡no!- y bajo la vos al darse cuenta de que había gritado –ella… hay muchas cosas que tienes que saber de ella- dijo bajando la mirada _

_-pues creo que es un buen momento para que hablemos al respecto- _

_La reina se lamento que ese, halla sido el momento en que su hija eligiera para ponerse seria_

_-no hasta que este segura de lo que planea- _

_-pues lo lamento madre, por que entonces regresare a la tierra sin estar advertida del verdadero peligro que me asecha- confirmo _

_Serenity abrió los ojos enormemente ¿acaso su hija había dicho que volvería?_

_-no me mires de ese modo- sentencio la princesa mientras se levantaba decidida –tengo que regresar allí, como sea debo regresar-_

_-¡no, no regresaras allí aunque tenga que encerrarte de por vida en el castillo!_

_-pues es una lastima que volvamos a lo mismo madre, pero… tengo un motivo muy importante por que regresar- por un momento, vino a la mente de la princesa aquel rostro se que gravo en su cabeza desde el primer día que llego al planeta tierra_

_-hija, por favor, se razonable ¿o me crees tan insensata como para negarte algo por puro placer? _

_- entonces explícamelo por favor-_

_La reina suspiro _

_-Beryl… era la hermana de tu padre-_

_Bien esa si que había sido una gran revelación _

_-bueno, no era hermana de sangre, aunque tus abuelos la criaron como si lo fuera, poco tiempo después de que me case con tu padre, descubrimos un plan por parte de ella para apoderarse del Cristal de Plata, pero cuando estuvimos a punto de capturarla, escapo. Nos llevo mucho tiempo de investigar, pero la encontramos en el planeta tierra. Resulto que ella era hermana de la Reina Gahia, que en ese momento gobernaba ese planeta. Ella murió un tiempo después y Beryl se caso con su esposo- se encogió de hombros –los terrícolas son algo estrictos en cuestión de linajes, y para mantenerlo decidieron que ese era la mejor solución. Nosotros somos los encargados de velar por la seguridad de todo el universo hija- explico – es por eso que para mantener a salvo el poder del Cristal, nos mantenemos en el anonimato, tus abuelos nunca supieron que Beryl era del planta tierra, y aun hoy, tampoco sabemos como es que llego hasta la luna, nadie en ese planeta puede venir hasta aquí, salvo que posean algún tipo de poder y puedan tele-transportarse-_

_-es por eso que Beryl sabe de nuestra existencia- afirmo con un poco más de idea de lo que estaba pasando -¿para eso mandaste a Eric a la tierra? ¿Para que la investigara?_

_La reina afirmo _

_-se que era demasiado arriesgado, pero como tu hermano es hombre y no posea la insignia real de nuestra familia por su genero, me pareció lo más oportuno en ese momento-_

_-¿pero ahora no estas tan segura?_

_-las Sailors Scouts, me han informado que Endimión se entero de sus identidades, y eso es lo que me inquieta- _

_-pues no lo hagas- dijo Serena con una gran sonrisa –el no dirá nada acerca de nosotros, tampoco ve con buenos ojos a Beryl- _

_-se te iluminaron los ojos al mencionar su nombre- dijo la reina con el entrecejo fruncido_

_-no, como crees madre, es solo un amigo, fue una gran compañía en ese planeta-_

_-Serena… sabes que no puedes volver allí- _

_-Madre…-_

_-por favor Serena, debes prometerme que no regresaras-_

_Quería decirle que no, que había prometido regresar, pero su madre le estaba pidiendo, le estaba suplicando, y tenia razones suficientes para pedírselo. _

_TOC, TOC _

_Serena respiro_

_-Adelante- _

_La figura de su hermano se hizo presente ante ellas _

_-hijo- dijo aliviada la reina _

_-madre- el joven hizo una leve reverencia –tengo información muy gratificante, hable con Endimión, lo ciento pero no me quedo mas remedio que revelar mi verdadera identidad, aun creo que eso ya lo sabes- y siguió explicando –contamos con todo el apoyo del príncipe, ya presentía algo turbio con respecto a Beryl, el nos brindara información a diario, y creo- agrego mirando suspicazmente a su hermana –que tendremos su presencia seguido a partir del momento en que usted lo ordene- _

_-eso… no puede…- dijo sorprendida Serenity_

_-¿conoces la leyenda del Cristal Dorado?_

_-si- _

_-el día en que el heredero al Cristal Dorado Y la Heredera del Cristal de Plata se unan…-_

_-La paz reinara en el universo… -agrego llevándose una mano a su boca –o todo lo que existe desaparecerá- miro a su hija horrorizada, quien tenia cara de no entender absolutamente nada_

_-pues recemos por que sea la primera, me confeso acerca de que en los subsuelos del castillo terrestre, existe una cámara secreta de la que solo él esta enterado. Ahí se encuentra escondido el cristal dorado, y parece que aprendió a dominar su poder desde muy chico, me confeso que su madre era la única que sabia de su existencia y que se lo comento por que en caso de que ella no estuviera más en ese mundo, él debía velar por que no cayera en manos equivocadas-_

_-tengo que hablar con Endimión cuanto antes- y miro a Serena _

_-Madre… ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?- pregunto la princesa angustiada_

_Pero Eric ignoro su pregunta_

_-vendrá esta misma tarde, su madrastra y su padre saldrán nuevamente de viaje, aprovechara esos días para venir, así no levantar sospechas sobre su ausencia en el castillo- _

_A Serena se le ilumino el rostro _

_-bien estaré esperando en mi habitación, llama a las Outers Senshis, diles que quiero hablar con ellas, con permiso- _

_Serena espero que su madre saliera para interrogar a su hermano _

_-¿te dijo algo más?- _

_-¿Qué se supone que debía decirme?- pregunto fingiendo desentendimiento _

_-por favor Eric…- suplico _

_El joven suspiro _

_-ustedes dos son una caso perdido, nunca vi a Endimión tan interesado en alguien, y mucho menos a ti- Serena se sonrojo –supongo que ya le abras contado todo a nuestra madre ¿verdad?_

_-Bueno, en realidad… aun no eh tenido oportunidad- dijo mordiéndose el labio _

_-espero que lo hagas pronto- y agrego más serio –Sabes que esto será muy difícil para ustedes ¿verdad?... hay muchas cosas que se interponen-_

_-lo se- bajo la mirada entristecida _

_-no te pongas así, lo de ustedes es un amor que esta escrito desde milenios anteriores, nadie dijo que todo debe ser fácil, pero si logran superar todos los obstáculos que se les interpongan, podrán estar juntos- le dio una palmada en la espalda y salio da la habitación _

_¿Amor? ¿Era acaso eso lo que sentía por Endimión? Tendría tiempo de averiguarlo cuando él llegara a la Luna _

_Efectivamente Endimión llego esa tarde. Serena había estado muy ansiosa desde que recibió la noticia de que el visitaría la Luna, y se había quedado casi toda la tarde sentada en los jardines para esperarlo, y en cuanto lo vio, salio corriendo a su encuentro_

_-¡Endimión!- exclamo mientras corría para abrazarlo _

_-vamos Princesa, si no hace tanto que no nos vemos-_

_-pues a mi me pareció una eternidad-_

_El príncipe sonrió se separo un poco para verle a los ojos _

_-yo también te extrañe, pero encontré la excusa perfecta para poder verte nuevamente- y miro a los alrededores –es increíble que este lugar exista y nuestra gente no tenga la menor idea de ello-_

_-ven te llevare con mi madre y de paso te muestro el castillo- se separo un poco y lo tomo de la mano_

_Caminaron unos metros y llegaron a la entrada. Ahí se encontraron con las Sailors que salían a reunirse con la princesa y la actitud que los príncipes tenían de confianza no había pasado desapercibido por ninguna _

_-princesa- se adelanto Sailor Urano –su madre la manda llamar- _

_-pero… -_

_-ahora- ordeno y miro de reojo al hombre _

_-usted también-_

_-creo que será mejor que vallamos ahora Endimión- hablo la princesa- luego los presentaré debidamente- _

_Caminaron un poco más hasta encontrarse nuevamente frente al gran salón, pero esta vez custodiado por dos guardias, que en cuanto vieron la llegada de los príncipes hicieron una reverencia y abrieron la puerta._

_Endimión dejo pasar a Serena y luego lo hizo él. _

_La reina se encontraba sentada en el trono._

_-Madre, él es Endimión- la reina se levanto para estrechar la mano del joven_

_-Es un placer Su majestad- _

_-el pacer es mío- respondió la reina –me alegra poder contar con su ayuda Endimión, se avecinan tiempos difíciles para su planeta… y para la Luna- _

_-Me gustaría saber exactamente de que se trata, no dejare que mi gente sufra por la avaricia de poder de una mujer- dijo con semblante serio_

_-son pensamientos muy nobles, veo que mi hijo no se equivoco al juzgarlo… y ni hija tampoco- _

_-Madre… podrás decirnos ahora que es lo que esta pasando- _

_-Por favor acomódense- y una ves que lo hicieron – Beryl hace ya mucho tiempo que esta buscando gobernar el universo entero, y es por eso que quiso obtener el poder Cristal de Plata- y antes de que el príncipe pudiera preguntar que era eso del cristal de Plata, prosiguió –el cristal de Plata es algo así como el Cristal Dorado, solo que este es el encargado de proteger el universo entero, a diferencia del segundo que es el corazón del planeta tierra, por lo visto Beryl aun no sabe de la existencia del cristal dorado o de lo contrario ya hubiese hecho el intento de obtenerlo-_

_-nadie en mi planeta sabe de su existencia, solo mi madre, me contó que lo descubrió más o menos cuando tenia mi edad y estaba embarazada de mi, dijo que era algo así como… si el Cristal la hubiese llamado, encontró un corredor olvidado donde había una especie de pasadizo secreto que conducía al subsuelo del castillo, es más… creo que nadie sabe que existe un subsuelo en el castillo. Dejo de sentir esa extraña sensación cuando yo nací-_

_-ya veo- dijo la Reina apretando sus puños y mirando a los Príncipes_

_-pero yo ya sabia de su existencia antes de que mi madre me hablara de el- dijo, y la reina se tenso aun más –me paso algo parecido que a mi madre, más o menos cuando tenia unos diez años, y termine por encontrarlo yo solo, Ella me lo contó cuando me encontró merodeando esos pasillo prohibidos después de lo que le sucedió a ella. Quería que yo solo supiera de su existencia, por eso le prohibió a todo el mundo acercarse a ese lugar-_

_-que extraño- Dijo Serena mirando una puerta a un costado de ella –a mi… me paso algo parecido con el Cristal de plata… a esa misma edad- y contó algo que nunca le había contado a su madre –sentí como si una extraña fuerza me llamara, y le cuando entre a la habitación que lo resguarda, el estaba brillando de una manera extraña- Endimión asintió, a él le había pasado lo mismo –solo… dejo de emitir esa luz… -y miro a su madre con remordimiento –cuando lo tome- _

_La Reina se levanto de su sitio alterada, comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, tratando de reunir toda la información en su cabeza, ante la atónita mirada de los dos príncipes. Todo eso no tenia sentido, y si lo tenia, todo estaba mal, la leyenda era cierta, y Serena, su hija, corría un gran peligro, al igual que Endimión. La entidad maligna que se había liberado de su prisión en el sol, había ido directamente a la tierra, todo ya debía estar planeado, esperando para atacar en cualquier momento. _

_Conocía a Beryl, por eso podía asegurar que si sabía de la existencia del Cristal Dorado. Pero no iba a cometer el mismo error dos beses. _

_Aquella vez, cuando intento tomar el Cristal de Plata, había sido descubierta por el poder que este emitió cuando rechazo su contacto. Y, advertida de ello, no seria capaz de atreverse a tomar el Corazón de la tierra. Entonces… ¿Cómo pretendía apoderarse de los cristales?_

_Todo estaba muy mal, se suponía que Serena no debía tener contacto con el Cristal de Plata hasta que llegara la hora de su reinado, más sin embargo, este parase haber reconocido a su heredera antes de que esto sucediera y eso ocurría una vez cada milenio, cuando nacía en la Luna, la persona que seria capaz de liberar el poder entero del Fantasma Cristal Plateado. No podía ser su hija, no ella, pero… Serena había demostrado una gran energía interna mucho más grande que el que poseía la Sailor de la destrucción y eso era muy poco común. _

_Fuere cual fuere el plan de Beryl, este tenia por objetivo obtener los Cristales, y había que protegerlos._

_Finalmente dejo de caminar y se paro frente a Endimión _

_-Crees que puedas sacar el Cristal Dorado de su escondite, estoy segura que Beryl sabe de el, eh intentara conseguirlo de alguna manera-_

_-no creo…- _

_-se que no puede obtenerlo directamente- le corto –pero estoy segura de que algo trama-_

_-lo traje con migo- la reina sonrió_

_-veo que eres muy listo- pero su sonrisa desapareció de inmediato – ¿Cuando regresara tu padre?, es mejor que estés de regreso cuando lo haga- _

_-una semana más o menos, es lo que siempre tarda- _

_-eso nos da una semana de plazo para arreglar todo, debemos estar preparados para lo que se avecina, y… ciento informarles que no será nada bueno-_

_-madre… dentro de dos semana… es el baile de mascaras-_

_-es verdad, pero todo seguirá su curso normal, no queremos levantar sospechas, así como años atrás Beryl tuvo cómplices en la luna, estoy segura que ahora también, es por eso que te pido Endimión, que tu estancia en la luna mientras dure pase desapercibida, si esa mujer se entera de que estuviste aquí, sabrá que estamos al tanto de todo, pero tampoco puedo pedirte que regreses a la Tierra, seria muy peligroso-_

_-are lo que me pida- aseguro seriamente_

_-entonces será mejor que cambies esas ropas- _

_-te enseñare tu habitación- dijo Serena entusiasmada de poder compartir una semana con Endimión _

_-en una hora serviremos la cena… los espero- y camino hasta la puerta. _

_-bien- dijo la rubia levantándose de su lugar –acompáñame, te enseñare tu habitación y luego el castillo, también te presentare a las Sailors y…_

_-Serena…- la tomo de la mano se acercaba –creo… que antes deberíamos hablar- la chica asintió un poco sonrojada –como dijo tu madre… las cosas se tornaran feas y yo… bueno… -_

_La joven puso un dedo sobre sus labios_

_-¿Por qué no disfrutamos el día a día?- _

_Efectivamente eso fue lo que hicieron durante la semana que el permaneció en la Luna, al igual que Serena en la tierra, él quedo asombrado con la belleza de la Luna, conoció a las Sailors pero no compartió mucho con ellas, estaban ocupadas planeando estrategas de defensa, con Sailor Mercuri a la cabeza. Con quien había pasado un poco más de tiempo había sido con Eric. Resulto ser aun más molesto de lo que era en la tierra, siempre buscando la forma de incomodarlo, a él y a Serena. ¡Maldito sadismo! _

_Serena se había encargado de mostrarle cada rincón del castillo, incluso le mostró aquellos pasadizos secretos por donde ella solía escapar y explico que fue por eso que pudo escapar de su habitación el primer día que estuvo en la tierra. _

_También había conocido a Luna y a Artemis, consejeros de la reina y con los cuales también había intercambiado todo tipo de información de su tía y madrastra. _

_Pero la hora de regresar había llegado._

_-Mandare a mi hijo con tigo y… eh tomado una decisión difícil… pero creo que s lo mejor para despistar al enemigo- _

_-madre… no pongas esa cara me asustas- _

_-Serena… creo… que lo mejor es que vallas a la Tierra con Endimión- _

_-¿QUE?- se alarmaron las Inners Senshis-_

_-es lo mejor, diremos que Serena esta en Mercurio con Amy y Mina, eso les dará una idea falsa de donde estará en realidad, Beryl nunca imaginara que tiene a la princesa heredera al Milenio de Plata en sus narices-_

_-pero majestad- Intervino Sailor Urano –si algo saliera mal-_

_-nada saldrá mal- aseguro –Sailor Mercuri y Sailor Vinus estarán con ella, además de Eric- _

_-yo me encargara de protegerla majestad- _

_-estoy seguro de eso Endimión, es por eso que la mando con tigo, aun que debo reconocer que me duele separarme de ella en estas condiciones, ah y otra cosa, asegúrate de que el Cristal dorado este siempre a tu alcance, Beryl ara todo lo posible por tenerlo-_

_-Serena y el cristal estarán en buenas manos Majestad- _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-entonces… Serena y salior Moon…- dijo no muy sorprendidaza castaña

-¿no me digas que tú no sabias nada de todo esto?-

-sospechaba que Serena andaba en algo raro… pero no sabía exactamente que era-

-hasta ahí es todo lo que se… después, que es eso de la vida pasada y todo eso, no tengo la menor idea de lo que se pueden llegar a referir- el mayor de los hermanos Tsukino se encogió de hombros

-pobre Serena, ah tenido que pasar por todo eso ella sola-

-bueno, ni tan sola, esas chicas estaban con ella también-

-supongo- dijo una no muy convencida Molly

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-Gran recibimiento- dijo divertida la princesa Serena _

_-si te digo para que organiza mi padre esta fiesta, no estarás muy contenta-_

_Serena alzo las cejas_

_-pruébame-_

_Esta vez quien sonrió con malicia fue Endimión_

_-me esta buscando esposa-_

_El rostro de serena palideció, y tuvo que ser sujetada por Endimión antes de que hiciera algún tipo de berrinche, hacia solo poco tiempo que la conocía, pero era el suficiente como para saber que cosas le gustaba, y que cosas la hacían enfadar. _

_Resulto que cuando llegaron al Planeta Tierra, se encontraron con el castillo revuelto, su padre había organizado un gran baile. Y con ese idea fue que había regresado dos días antes de su viaje. Endimión había puesto como excusa por su ausencia, que había ido a ver si encontraba a la familia, supuestamente terrestre, de Serena. Excusa que todos creyeron a excepción de se madrastra, quien seguía viendo con desconfianza a la rubia._

_Beryl, una mujer de aproximadamente cuarenta y tantos años, pelo rojo como el fuego y una mirada tan penetrante, que hacia sentir a cualquiera desear estar en otro planeta en esos momentos._

_-te dije que no te gustaría- sonrió burlón_

_-acertaste- _

_Estaban sentados bajo la oscuridad, en un banco en el jardín delantero del palacio terrestre, mientras veían como la gete que estaba invitada, llegaba al lugar. _

_-Será mejor que entremos-_

_-no quiero- Serena se cruzo de brazos _

_-oh vamos- rió divertido –no te comportes como niña- dijo acrecentando el enfado de la Princesa _

_-ahora soy una niña… pues bien- se levanto de su lugar con toda intención de irse –de todos modos no quiero ir- hizo dos pasos pero Endimión la sujeto del brazo y la atrajo asía si, provocándole un sonrojo _

_-Serena, sabes que eso no me interesa… cuando todo esto termine… quiero que tu, seas mi esposa- y sin esperar respuesta poso sus labios sobre los de la princesa-_

_-no creo que tu padre vea con buenos ojos esa unión- una mujer salio de entre las sombras de la noche_

_-ese no es asunto tuyo- _

_-omitiré comentarle a tu padre este entre dicho- y miro a Serena, que fue sujetada más fuertemente por Endimión –la belleza de esta niña te a enceguecido, pero ya se te pasara- aseguro, y se dio la vuelta para regresar al castillo _

_-tranquila- susurro Endimión al sentir un ligero temblor en el cuerpo de Serena, y beso su frente –ya veras que todo saldrá bien-_

_-¿te… diste cuenta de su mirada?… yo… ya no estoy segura de que estar aquí sea un buena idea- _

_-tranquila- volvió a decir- ahora entremos –buscare a Eric y tus guardianas y te dejare con ellos, y no te les separes ni un momento, en cuanto termine este condenada fiesta, nos reuniremos en mi habitación los cinco, y veremos que es lo que hacemos- _

_Serena asintió, y camino junto con Endimión al interior del castillo._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-la que parece que aun no se entera de nada es esa chica- murmuro Mina mirando de reojo a donde se encontraba Kie charlando con la señora Mutsumi

-ya quisiera verle la cara cuando se entere- rió Andrew –parece algo… melosa, por así decirlo-

-y egocéntrica- agrego Rai

Con la señora Mutsumi…

-veo que ha contratado también al fotógrafo para esta ocasión- dijo la castaña, refiriéndose a Kenji Tsukino que conversaba con su esposa un poco apartado de la gente

-¿lo dices por Kenji?... el no esta aquí profesionalmente-

Kie alzo las cejas

-es el padre de Serena, y esta en esta casa como invitado de mi sobrino-

Kie dio un sorbo del liquido que tenia en su baso, pero salio disparado de su boca, en cuanto la señora Mutsumi agrego

-Serena es novia de Darien ¿sabias?-

La cara el la joven había dicho todo, esa relación la sorprendió, aun que no debió ser así.

Ya se había dado cuenta que esos andaban en algo, pero a sabiendas de que lo ocultaban, tenia la esperanza de poder interponerse y hacerle ver a Darien que ella era mucho mejor partido, que esa niña rubia. Ahora ya veía un poco truncada esa posibilidad, si su tía ya estaba enterada era por que era algo serio. Y al parecer a la señora Mutsumi le agradaba esa chica. Había estado haciéndose de amiga de ella, para que la ayudara a conquistar a Darien, pero… Serena se le anticipo ¡arpía!, murmuro

-¿Estas bien querida? - pregunto la señora al ver el rostro morado de la chica y le daba palmadas en la espalda.

-¿eh?, a si, si, no se preocupe, creo que saldré a tomar un poco de aire

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Permanecer en esa fiesta le había resultado a la princesa muy costoso, ¿Quién podría aguantar cuando vez a tu novio rodeado de tantas chicas lindas?, tenia ganas de saltar sobre cada una de ellas, o lo que era mejor, entrar a ese salón y gritarle a todo el mundo que Endimión no estaba disponible, que él era su novio y que no quería que ninguna de ellas se le acercase. _

_Pero se tuvo que guardar su orgullo, no podía entrar gritando en el gran salón y mucho menos armar semejante alboroto. La ultima chica que estuvo al lado del príncipe, fue la que provoco que ella saliera al balcón, ¡Nunca en su vida había visto a alguien regalársele a nadie! ¡Maldita rubia descerebrada! Dijo para si, olvidando por completo sus modales._

_-Serena… te estaba buscando-_

_-si, pues yo creí que estaba bien acompañado como para estar preocupado por mi-_

_-no digas eso- se le acerco para tomarla por la cintura, la rubia lo esquivo_

_-no hagas eso o tu amiga podría ponerse celosa- se recargo en el barandal del bacón con los brazos cruzados. Parecía una niña pequeña haciendo berrinche lo que provoco una pequeña riza en el chico –no le veo lo gracioso- _

_-pues yo si- se acomodo junta a su novia en la misma posición que ella –yo creo que la que esta celosa eres tu- _

_-por favor ¿yo celosa? ¿De esa chica? En tus sueños-_

_-es solo una chica que mi padre me presento, esta interesado en que contraiga matrimonio lo antes posible, pero le aclare que no estoy interesado en lo más mínimo-_

_-¿en el matrimonio?- _

_-en esa chica, el matrimonio si me interesa- tomo a su novia por la cintura para tenerla más cerca -Serena… se que esta situación te disgusta tanto como a mi, por eso si quieres podemos ir adentro y aclarar todo de una vez por todas-_

-_¿estas dispuesto a enfrentar a todos por mi?, quiero decir… tu padre cree que soy una simple dama de la corte, no creo que acepte u matrimonio con migo, y en cuanto a tu madrastra… si se entera de mi verdadera identidad… podría ser peligroso para ti también y eso… sin mencionar el que dirán de todos en la corte-_

_-no me importa lo que digan, estoy dispuesto a enfrentar a todo y a todos por estar a tu lado Princesa Serena-_

_-Endimión- se acerco su padre –te estuve buscando por todos lados, hay alguien a quien quiero presentarte- _

_-¿aun queda alguien a quien no conozca? -Pregunto con vos cansada –mira ya estoy arto de esto… no me interesa conocer a nadie…- _

_-¿Ah, si?- dijo y miro a Serena con el entrecejo fruncido –¿y se puede saber cual es la razón?-_

_Endimión abrazo a Serena por la cintura _

_-Serena… ella es la razón- _

_El rey se encogió de hombros _

_-se te pasara- aseguro –es una muchacha muy bella, por eso estas tan embelezado, pero ya veraz que cuando consigas de ella lo que quieres, se te pasara, esperare hasta entonces… de todos modos… aun hay tiempo- _

_Serena tuvo que guardarse su orgullo muy dentro de ella, no era el momento de ganarse como enemigo al padre de Endimión, y como estaban las cosas, de seguro seria así._

_-no le hagas caso- _

_Serena suspiro cansada_

_-ah sido un día agotador, creo que mejor me voy a dormir-_

_-y me dejaras solo con ese montón de…-_

_-¡Endimión!- _

_-mujeres experimentadas… podría caer en la tentación con alguna de ellas- _

_-hazlo, y te olvidas de mi- _

_-eso nunca- dijo y beso su frente –nunca podría estar con nadie que no fueras tu… ven, te acompañare a tu habitación- _

_Cuando llegaron, Endimión se despidió de Serena _

_-cuando esto termine mandare a Eric por ti, aun tenemos que ver que es lo que hacemos con Beryl- _

_Serena asintió_

_-nos veremos en un rato- dijo y espero a que Serena entrara _

_La habitación estaba a obscuras, solo la iluminaba una tenue luz de luna que entraba por las ventanas. Estaba agotada, se acerco al buró donde había un gran espejo y se centro frente a el. Tomo y cepillo y comenzó a pasarlo por su cabello. Aun tenía la tiara que Endimión le había obsequiado. Estaba a punto de sacársela cuando una voz detrás de ella la interrumpió. _

_-hay algo en ti… aun no se que es, pero lo averiguare… tu repentina visita… ¿Qué es lo que ocultan ustedes? _

_Serena no dijo nada_

_-te escuche hablar con Endimión… a mi nunca me engañaste con ese cuento de la niña muda-_

_-¿Qué es lo que quiere… majestad?- pregunto a la defensiva, pero manteniendo la formalidad _

_-hacer un trato- _

_-no me interesa hacer ningún tipo de trato con usted… gracias- _

_-primero me escuchas y luego decides… Este planeta pronto será mío y… si me ayudas a conseguir que Endimión este de mi parte… dejare que permanezcas a su lado… claro que oficialmente será mío- _

_¿Acaso dijo de ella? ¡Por dios que descaro! ¡Pero si era su sobrino!_

_Bien ahora sabia parte de lo que Beryl pretendía, pero si pensaba que le dejaría a Endimión ¡Estaba completamente loca!_

_-¿y bien? ¿Qué decides?- _

_Serena que se había girado para verle a la cara, volteo nuevamente y comenzó a cepillar su cabello, fingiendo interés suspicaz en su rostro _

_-¿y que es lo que gano?, además de ser la amante de Endimión…- pregunto mientras veía el brillo malvado de satisfacción en los ojos de Beryl_

_-Tendrás todo lo que quieras… incluso… podrás quedarte con este planeta… - la rubia alzo las cejas fingiendo no entender –no es precisamente este planeta lo que quiero, pero de todos modos si te lo explico, no lo entenderías, solo dime que me ayudaras con Endimión- _

_-no lo se, creo… que tendré que pensarlo-_

_-píenselo- dijo mientras se levantaba de un como sillón –te daré como plazo una semana- y cuando lego a la puerta, agrego antes de salir –se que ocultas algo, también sera mejor que me lo digas, no querrás tenerme como enemiga-_

_-¿es una amenaza?- _

_-por supuesto- dijo y cerró la puerta cuando salio _

_En cuanto estuvo sola, Serena dejo caer el cepillo que tenia en su mano y comenzó a temblar como de pies a cabeza. _

_Segundos después, la puerta se abrió nuevamente estrepitosa. Eric entraba seguida de las dos Sailors que habían ido con ella a la tierra _

_-¡Serena!… ¿estas bien?- dijo cuando se arrodillo frente a su hermana –vimos salir a Beryl de aquí- _

_-una… una semana-_

_-¿Qué?... ¿de que hablas?- pregunto preocupada Amy _

_-me dio… una semana… para que me decida… ayudarla con Endimión-_

_-por favor Serena… explícate bien-_

_-Debes regresar y avisarle a nuestra madre… creo que prepara todo para dentro de una semana, no hay tiempo Eric- dijo y las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas_

_-tranquila…. Todo saldrá bien-_

-¿Cómo sabes lo que hable con Beryl esa noche?... yo nunca te4 lo conté- interrogo Serena que aun permanecía sentada a la orilla del lago.

Y era cierto, Serena nunca hablo de ello con Endimión, si le había explicado todo a su hermano, y fue ella quien le pidió que se lo dijera a Endimión. No quería que él supiera el interés que Beryl tenia asía su persona.

Darien abrió los ojos sorprendido, y Serena se llevo una mano a la boca cuando se dio cuenta que había hablado de más

-me lo contó Beryl esa misma noche… quiso ponerte en evidencia… era muy astuta… y no te quería a mi lado…- dijo y sonrió -¿Cuándo recordaste?- la abrazo con fuerza

-antes de salir, para acá-

-No sabes el gusto que me da… tenerte de vuelta con migo… Princesa-

Continuara…

Notas de la autora:

Perdón… se que me ausente demasiado tiempo pero no eh tenido tiempo para nada. Primero los finales luego el cumple de mi bebe, las fiestas… mi vida a sido un completo caos estos dos últimos meses, pero con todo casi solucionado, espero estar de vuelta más seguido.

Con respecto a mis exámenes… pues no me fue tan bien como esperaba, pero de todos modos pude aprobar unas cuantas materias, aun que todavía estoy llorando contabilidad, una injusticia, y reconocida por el propio profesor, la materia que mejor se me da aparte de matemática y no pude aprobarla. Buaaaa. Será en marzo.

**alory**: ¡por dios amiga! Si que las has pasado, me alegra que a pesar de todo ahora te estés recuperando, y que cuentes con el apoyo de todos tus seres queridos, y con el mío, por supuesto. Por lo r/r… pues ni te preocupes… me conformo con saber que estas ahí y sigue mi historia, aun que me gustaría saber que te sigues recuperando. Muchos besos y cuídate.

**Sara**: pues gracias por tus buenos comentarios.

**Ginny Potter W**: Pues que puedo decirte… a si ¡¿tu estas loca?! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer semejante broma?! Casi muero de un sincope cuando leí tu actualización. Por dios niña esas cosas no se hacen jaja. Con respecto al fic… pues si ya se esta acercando el final, aun que todavía estoy en dudas de cómo encararlo, si todo sigue como ahora, y no pasan nuevas cosas por esta loca cabeza pues… creo que dos o tres capítulos más y ya.

**laura adriana torres cruz**: Que bueno que te guste mi historia, y lamento no haber respondido antes tu r/r, pero como dije antes no eh tenido tiempo para nada. Y como ya paso tanto tiempo espero que hayas encontrado la solución a tu problema, y si no es así pues solo me avisas y nos ponemos en contacto para que subas tu historia. A mi también me costo subirla. Jaja.

**Starligt**: Espero que te haya gustado este capi, al fin ya casi termina la historia del milenio de plata.

**FANFICNETICA**: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, y ojalá este capi también te haya gustado. Y prometo que tratare de actualizar la próxima semana. Cloro si termino con mis otras historias.

**Moon-Chiba**: pues como tu dijiste… creo que a la tal Kie, se le cayeron otra cosa aparte de los calcetines jaja.

**Marinlucero Chiba**: pues si, Serena ya recordó y ahora Darien también lo sabe ¡en hora buena!

**Gabyttita**: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, y ojalá y este capi también sea de tu agrado. Muchos saludos

**Lorena**: ya ves… las cosas si están mejorando entre nuestra pareja favorita, ya pronto llegara al final. Aleluya

**Aracne**: que bueno que también te gustaron los capi, espero que puedas seguir el hilo de la historia y por dios no hace falta que dejes r/r por cada capi que lees. Te volverás loca. Jaja

**Muchas felicidades por las fiestas.**

Se que es un poco atrasado pero mejor tarde que nunca

Nuevamente pido disculpas por la demora, ya pronto estere actualizando otra de mis historias. Muchos saludos y cuídense


End file.
